The Rising Action
by Spc. Knox
Summary: (WARNING: This is a blend between Legends and a Canon Story) The Empire always told me back in the Academy… that in order for a simple cadet to make his way into the ranks of the Empire, they had to be determined, driven, and always put their best effort to make sure the Empire comes out on top, and as a rising Imperial Officer, that is a given.
1. Chapter 1: The Academy

_Author's Note: Well, I really never thought I would be writing again on Fanfiction to be honest, however; I realized that the reality of writing and authorship, more or less is a difficult and very rare field that one could excel and make a living off of. Perhaps, after some practice, and motivation, and more editing of my manuscript, one day I might be able to have the guts and luck to have it published, however; I've turned my view to more realistic expectations, and coming back to FanFiction for something new, I thought would be a nice place to restart and just give something for people to read, enjoy, and immerse themselves into a world that an author can create. Therefore, I say with an unsure heart yet happy exposition that I have returned to write an idea I've been thinking about for quite some time. So, whether you are new readers, or perhaps some previous readers that are surprised to see me again, I hope you enjoy this new story that I have brought you all today. (ADDED INFORMATION: THIS STORY IS A BLEND BETWEEN LEGENDS AND CANON INFORMATION, SO IN A WAY, IT'S CUSTOM LORE/STORY)_

The Empire always told me back in the Academy… that in order for a simple cadet to make his way into the ranks of the Empire, they had to be determined, driven, and always put their best effort to make sure the Empire comes out on-top. Hell, I still remember that day not too long ago where I was a yearning young adult trying to think of a way to make his way in the galaxy, whether it was a small investment of some holo-books here, or the small expenditure there. I do not feel very comfortable about talking about my family, however; my father always expected that I would be a very important person someday, despite me not adhering to most of my father's principles, or my mother's morals. At the young age I was, I was more or less unconcerned by the common trifles that plagued society, whether it was status, or money, or many of those commonplace idiocrasies. I always found my opinion to be more on the bounds of self-improvement, knowledge, and having a sense to put myself first, but…I suppose there is more or less one way to cut a bantha.

However; back on topic, my first day at the Imperial Academy on Corulag was a day of dread, yet excitement for me. I do not understand the reason why I was anxious or excited considering how so few actually get through the academy and get in a position underneath an admiral of some high up in the ranks. In-fact, I was even more so surprised that my father somehow arranged for me to end up on Corulag, instead of the Imperial Academy on Eridau, considering I lived there for most of my life, but I suppose that is the benefit of my father being a representative for the planet's senator. Therefore, I had an edge already above most of the cadets at the academy, but of course, not to mention it comes without its disadvantages. As I was lined up with the other cadets that day in the front of the Imperial Academy, we were meet by an instructor by the name of Behlmus Clad. His name earned a few giggles and other remarks from some of the cadets, and this comes without saying that he didn't punish the little jokers for their sense of humour.

Instructor Clad, as he preferred to be addressed by us, asked us some first-hand questions of our basic knowledge of the empire, however; I kept to myself to observe the multiple cadets; mainly on how they reacted, spoke, moved around, or talking to their 'new' friends. It seemed most of the cadets here thought this was some boarding school that their parents sent them to, due to their status or position in the Imperial Hierarchy; I wasn't impressed to say the least. Eventually, after Instructor Clad had been satisfied by the answers to his questions, we began to walk towards the inner workings of the academy. The main courtyard consisted of a lot of gardens, and a massive crystal fountain in the middle of it, while the entire courtyard was surrounded by the unmistakable AT-ST's, and new military innovations of the Empire. After a brief tour of the outside, we made our way to the entrance of the facility and entered the grey and black interior.

Imperial Flags, propaganda, slogans, luxury furniture and the like made up the entire lobby of the Academy. If I was to say that the lobby didn't make your first thoughts of the Academy impressionable would be a down right lie, taking into account the courtyard also. Clad seemed to observing most of the cadets, and eventually his eyes landed on me for a split second. I could feel the condescending eyes glance over me, as I glanced back towards him with a passive yet apathetic gaze. His eyes then continued to scan the group before eventually he ordered us into formation again, and for us to follow him to the main training facility and our chambers. Along the way, I was able to see multiple rooms, consisting of anything from simple mess halls, to state of the art target ranges and armouries. Eventually, we came to some large room that held multiple bunk beds, footlockers, along with tables and chairs and some sort of game table.

"Back into Formation, Cadets!" barked Instructor Clad.

We all snapped into the uniformal square of thirty or so of us, and directed out attention to the man in-front of us.

"Now, these will be yours quarters until the day you graduate. There will be no need for assigning you bunks, I'm sure you all can work out something on your own. As for today's agenda, I want you all to know that we don't do formally start training you into the next generation of Imperial Officers until tomorrow. So, I suggest you make friends and form bonds with your fellow cadets so that this year long process will not be an 'inconvenience.'"

The Instructor took a split second to look over everyone before stating that dinner will be served in two hours, and after that, the cadets have two hours in recreational time before it would be lights out. He then took his leave from the room, while everyone remained in the formation, which is until the blast door closed behind us. After that, everyone seemed to break off onto their own, a group of three average heighted cadets went over to the bunks on the very end side of the room, large groups seemed to congregate near the tables and chairs, and then the remainders, namely me and four others, went to the furthest bunks and decided to place our belongings and take possession of our bunks.

The first person to approach me that day was about a minute after I was done placing my belongings into the footlocker, and taking a second to relax on my new bunk. The cadet looked at least eighteen years old like myself, blonde haired, and fair skinned, and chose the bunk right next to mine. I also observed that he seemed to be quite nervous to be here, yet had the disposition and ability to at least approach people and socialize.

"So, which system are you from? It takes quite a lot to be sent to the top academy in the Imperial academic system, so whose legs did you pull to get here?"

I took a second to arise from my lying down position, and look him straight in the eye.

"Eridau. As for how I got here, I didn't pull any legs, or strings; I got here just by applying and having my father sign the application."

My response seemed to please him, at least for that very second before his attitude seemed to change to a somewhat defensive aura.

"Hmm…I think you are lying to me, but…I suppose everyone has to keep their own ways of how they got here to themselves. My name is Laride Entolli. Perhaps you have heard that last name?"

At that point, I automatically knew what type of person he was, and that I would probably not enjoy his company, or his ideals, however; I went along with it, considering I have to make some friends while at this academy, or at least in the hopes of graduating and being placed under someone.

"Who hasn't heard of the Entolli Family from Dantoine? They are artisan nobles that have had a long history of bloodshed and rivalry with the Sudentol family, no?"

I seemed to have earned some unexpected response from him, considering I actually knew who the Entolli family was, so he couldn't fabricate some classic and corny, 'Oh, you haven't heard of them? Well they are this…family' and the like.

"I wasn't aware that many people paid attention to the problems of Dantoine, especially those from the core systems, or mid rim, but I am glad to know that I know someone here that actually seems to give a womp rats behind about other systems."

After that point, my new friend and I began to just converse about the basics about why we signed up for this, or in his case, why his father signed him up and used as much gravitas and power he had to send him here, while I just lied that my father sent in a generous 'contribution' to the headmaster of the academy, upon the event that I was accepted. To be honest, it wasn't that far stretch of a story either, considering there have been rumors in the past that I have read about the headmaster taking bribes from rich Coruscant and Byss families. It also seemed quite likely that Laride could be an easy person to manipulate and use to usher forth my ascendency in the class.

By the time that the dinner reminder had sounded through-out the academy, the thirty or so cadets that I had counted that came in with me, soon became a couple hundred from the multiple instructors that are a part of the academy. The food of the academy was something I was going to have to get used to, compared to my mother's delicious homemade meals. It was also around this time that I was getting a little home-sick due to the fact that my previous thought about homemade meals brought me back to my peaceful and studious life on Eridau. Just then, Laride got my attention and began to talk about some of the female cadets that were sitting two tables away from me.

In all honesty, I never really understood the reason why some men just obsess over the bodies or looks of women, or the reason many people do anything for any reason to obtain just a simple goal. This being quite an excellent example of what I mean, considering how Laride was practically fawning over this brunette haired female that was sitting with a red haired and blonde haired female. Annoyingly, I say there for the next twenty minutes listening to what he was going to do, and some scheme on how he was going have her in his hand by graduation. I kind of felt bad for him to be fair, considering the female was probably here for an even more noble reason than probably ninety-five percent of the academy was.

After dinner however, I didn't really want to talk with Laride as he had drained me of most of my energy for those past two hours and I used the excuse that I was tired from the two day voyage to Corulag and just wanted some actual sleep. So without much more than that, I put on some pajamas that I had packed neatly inside my footlocker, and pulled the covers over my torso, and tried to go to sleep despite all the buzzing and chatter that had surrounded the entire room. It seem redundant going to sleep that early in the long run, considering for the next two hours I just feigned sleeping until finally the lights in the room went out and everyone slowly rescinded into their beds and the somber grounds of sleep.

The next morning was the real eye-opener to how the academy was for me, and how the next year would be a complete and utter drag in the morning. Each morning they would play a loud annoying tribunal song that would reminiscent of some military boot camp wake-up call. Upon everyone going to the front of the bunk beds, and standing in an attentive stance for the Instructor, he would walk down the middle of the large room looking at all of us, before he would tell us that we were getting our combat and relaxed cadet fatigues. Multiple Stormtroopers brought in the fatigues, and laid them on everyone's footlockers before the Instructor continued on how we were to meet up in Training Room Four in exactly ten minutes, with our combat fatigues on, or else we would suffer the consequences of being late.

I was within the Training Room in less than five minutes, and I realized that only four people were there with me out of the rest of the cadets. I took into account who these four people were, and remembered their faces, considering I made the assumption they took this seriously. A few minutes passed by and most of the cadets slowly poured in, until the ten minutes were up, and the Instructor told us to get into formation. By the end of him counting out loud the amount of people that were in the room, he yelled in utter disappointed that only twenty out of the thirty cadets were here. As if comically on cue, the other ten cadets seem to walk into the training room, laughing about some stupid joke or story that one of them was talking about, and I wasn't too surprised to see that Laride was a part of the group.

"Cadets Entolli, Maern, Leriks, Osteinren, and company! How dare you arrive two minutes late to the training room, despite my specific orders! I told you what would happen if you were, and now I will stipulate your punishment!"

My impression of the Instructor being a little bit of a push over seemed to disappear when we watched the ten cadets get on the floor, and practice a rigorous set of pushups, sit-ups, and other routine exercises while the rest of us watched. By the conclusion of their punishment, the Instructor then began to tell us the real orientation of what he will expect to see by the end of the training and nearing graduation.

"Some of you may be concerned, and you should all have a right to be concerned, considering only ten of you will leave this academy through graduation. The rest of you will face expulsion upon failure or any inefficiencies or lack of improvement through-out the entire year. Your daily routine will consist of actual classes to teach you how to be a competent lieutenant, or captain, or perhaps an admiral someday, while you will also practice combat, firearm training, and many other specialist fields."

The Instructor continued to talk about the multiple hoops we would have to hop through in-order to graduate the academy, before after the ending of the hour; he finally stated we would begin training. To little surprise, considering the training room was transformed for firearm training with ranges, and racks of low-energy, training E-11's. He wanted to see who had a decent hand at accuracy and expertise in using an E-11, and I smiled slightly considering I used to go hunting with all types of rifles with my father. Instructor Clad told us all to pick up a single blaster cell and to load it into the rifle, and step up to a firing line booth. Out of the forty or so booths, some were spread out, and some were empty and devoid of any cadet.

Holographic Targets began to appear in-front of every booth and the instructor told us the basic mechanisms of the E-11, and told us how to operate it, for those who had never held a blaster before. It seemed like everyone in my class at the very least has held a blaster before, and could at least hold it upright. Upon the ending of his introduction to the blaster, he stated to shoot the targets as many times as you could in either the chest, or head area, and that whoever hits it the most with a single blaster cell will get a special privilege. Upon him giving the order to start, the targets began to move around and teleport from distance to distance. I also heard the grunts and moans of multiple fellow cadets as they kept shooting and got aggravated at the fact they kept missing.

I calculated every time a target would move, or go to a specific area or distance, due to the fact that I began to notice a pattern in the programming, thus ensuring that I will have a clear shot for every target. By the conclusion of my spent magazine, I had missed only nine out of the hundred shots to make it 'believable' and to make it seem I wasn't a complete show-off. The Instructor then gathered us into the formation again, upon depositing our E-11's back on the rack and read through his data pad for a good minute.

"It seems we have a tie for the two best cadets in shooting…quite uncommon, but congratulations Cadet Denan Aelruino, and Cadet Reylan Praxon."

Upon hearing my name called last, I immediately took a glance towards the other cadet that was already looking at me. It seemed that a rivalry had just been initiated between me and this other cadet at that very moment. The instructor then pushed us along to the classroom, where we were all given datapads and uploaded into the academy library to where we would have all the materials for our studies. We were then dismissed to breakfast before turning back to the first day of class which was mainly spent talking about the beginnings of the Galactic Republic, and the Naboo Crisis which by the conclusion of class at the end of the day, lead to the beginning of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

As I made my way back to the bunks after the conclusion of dinner, I was pulled to the side by the same cadet that had been staring at me after the conclusion of the marksmanship test. He was just slightly shorter than me by probably half an inch, and he had brown cropped hair, and unforgettable green eyes.

"I must say, I didn't realize that I would actually have a challenge at this academy."

His attitude and tone was nothing short of brash and stuck-up, and I couldn't help but revel on the inside on how much I would enjoy this.

"I've trained for the past few years to ace this entire academy, so if you think you are going to be the ace of the class, you better be content with be second place. My father is an imperial officer, a high one on that, so I wouldn't get too excited, especially considering our lower-end 'rivals.'"

His made sure to annunciate the last word as much as he could with a very posh core world accent. I had absolutely no doubt that this person was probably some silver-spoon fed child that is either the son or heir to a very profitable organization, or perhaps a senator to one of the worlds. Probably for the former, considering I haven't ever heard the name Aelruino in the Imperial Senate. However; just as he was concluding the last of his threats, I simply look at him with a short smile and stated:

"Your status and your background mean nothing to me, and all you said were some empty threats, so if you don't mind, I'd prefer not be arguing to the likes of you."

However; as I made my way for the door, he quickly pushed his hands in-front of my way, and retorted, "Those weren't empty threats, if you don't back off, you will regret it."

"You know, I've meet people like you back on Eridau, guess what happened when push came to shove." I countered, before gesturing to his arm and asking apprehensively, "Do you mind?"

He placed his hand down, and I returned back to the bunks and decided to rest on my bunk, while reading over some books and material part of the academy's library before going to bed. One thought that never escaped me though while I prepared myself for sleep was how interesting this entire year at the academy is going to be with some stuck up brat trying to push me down to number two, it'll be laughable to say the least. By the time the lights went out, I placed the datapad in my footlocker, and placed the padlock back on it, and did the same routine as I always did, before shutting my eyes.

For the next six months while in the facility, our 'rivalry' wasn't really much of a show, considering I tried to seem at least above average without going above and beyond. It seemed to me that my 'above average' was his ceiling in experience, and it seemed we always tied in our ventures and competitions. The instructor quickly picked up on our rivalry also, and implored us to seek teamwork in each other, especially with the last month of the semester being based around team building activities and building trust with your cadets. By the end of the semester, fifteen cadets had been discharged for not keeping up, lacking in classroom grades, or lacking in the other criteria whether it was field combat and strategy, implementing successful decisions in simulations, and other tasks ranging from intelligence gathering and infiltration.

It was only after the first six months that things started pick up in heat, diversity, and challenges. At least, that was the case for most of the cadets, and the true caliber of the Corulag facility started to obviously start shining through. Two cadets dropped out due to the intensity, and by the third quarter in the year, there were only twelve cadets left, and the ten that would graduate were becoming more and more apparent, which lead to the bigger question of how one would rank in the graduation leaderboard. The most interesting events in my opinion, however; happened in the month twelve.

I had been keeping tabs on most of the cadets, and even more so on Denan Aelruino being he was the biggest threat to me. The minority of the cadets seemed to favor me, while easily eight of them secretly or prominently favored Denan over me, and I began to pick up on certain deals that were happening under the rug. Denan's father, which I later confirmed as the founder of the Aelruino Mining Company which was later Imperialized by the Empire, had some political ties to the Senate, and due to that, a lot of gravitas in the academy now. Denan made illegal transmissions to his father, trying to convince him to send some bribes to Instructor Clad, and to other cadets that he had named so that they could work for him while in the facility, and try to exploit and mess me up in the last month of training.

In-fact, I may have been given an expulsion due to one incident in the training room, where my E-11 malfunction and sent a power bolt that was way above its 'set' low energy parameter, and due to that, the instructor found out it had been modified to make a 'bigger' hit radius on the target, therefore, if it hadn't been for my previous and time and time again excellency in the academy, I may have been. However; I decided to ruin Denan with one swift stroke, and with the help of my four 'friends' and 'assets', I did just that by them copying a single transmission that was from Denan to his father, and then it 'suspiciously' turning up in the Instructor's main office.

Personally, I didn't feel real happy by winning the number one spot like that, especially considering I wanted to finish this as fairly as possible, but he forced my hand, and seemed to underestimate what I was capable of. By the end of training, and near the date of graduation, two cadets were shipped off that favored Denan, and three more were shipped back home due to 'disorderly conduct' that they had committed in the year of training there, so by the day of graduation, only seven of us were given us the new title of Navy Lieutenant. However; due to the nature that we graduated from Corulag, the top three of us were listed as Top Cadets, and were formally invited for a ball at the Imperial Palace at Coruscant.

While on the shuttle to Coruscant, I contacted my father being we were finally allowed to now, and told him the new, where he told me how exceptionally proud he was of me, and upon feigning some thanks to him, and telling him I couldn't do it 'without him,' I ended my transmission with sending 'love' back home. However; that wasn't of course before he told me that I'd be making some high up people in the Imperial Hierarchy at this ball, and that it'd be a good idea to talk to a Fleet Admiral or someone high up to perhaps have the chance to work with them, instead of being on a measly Tartan Patrol Cruiser, or working Cargo detail, or anything lowly for that matter.

Upon the arrival at the Imperial Palace, I couldn't help but be astounded by the sheer size of the Palace, and the elegance and beauty that had decorated its walls and entrance. If I thought the Corulag Royal Academy was something to be amazed by, this takes the prize for any human or alien marvel or wonder I have ever seen. The interior was equally as impressionable and marvelous as the outside, from the fine red carpets, the painted pillars that held up the entrance, and then the multiple works of arts that adorned the corridors and hallways on the inside, and the multiple amounts of rooms, workspace, and other classified areas through-out. Eventually, our 'guide' brought us to the main ball room, which was filled with tables with exquisite and interesting commodities ranging from delicacies from other races, to etiquette cuisine for human and other species' tastes.

Out of the entire room, there were only eleven or so cadets that I saw in their fresh lieutenant uniform like myself, decorated with a single code cylinder, fresh and crisp brown uniforms, and the rank plate with three red squares on top, and three blue squares on the bottom. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the ball, despite its apparent lack of the High Imperial Officer so far, however; three of the cadets were getting wasting on some Tarisian Ale, two of them were helping themselves to some of the food that was on the special platters on the table, and the rest were huddled in small groups, side from the cadet I was currently talking too.

However; in the long run, I kind of guessed what the problem was with the vacancy of the imperial officer, and that is probably due to the fact they are either caught up in a battle on the outer rim, or some battle anywhere in the galaxy, en-route via hyperspace, don't need another lieutenant to their crews, or they just didn't even bother to show up. But, it seems at least some people decided to show up, whether it was for the food set forth, or just to enjoy a ball or gander inside the Imperial Palace. Three admirals walked into the large room, along with two field commanders of a sort decorated with 'Commander' rank-plates, and a white-uniformed officer, who seemed to have some 'above everyone else' attitude. The ones that were flocked in the groups immediately rushed over to the admirals, and upon over hearing most of the requests and their backstories and their 'efficiencies,' the admirals probably saw past what they were, and kindly declined their requests. Upon that, most of the cadets left with a very sullen regard on their face, however; then there was just three of us, one still drunk from the Tarisian Ale, and the one I was still talking to, trying to not 'convey' much interest.

Eventually, the drunken one was told by the Emperor's Royal Guard to leave due to him collapsing on one of the food tables, utterly embarrassing himself and ruining his fresh uniform. However; the female cadet stated that she wanted to speak to some of the people, hoping that she might impress one of them or convince them that she would be able to get on-board one of their ships, or follow one of the field commanders into combat, so with a final goodbye, we parted ways, and I looked over the admirals conversing among themselves, until the cadet approached, the two field commanders helping themselves to what was left of the food table, and then finally seeing the white uniformed officer, staring directly at me. I decided I might as well start with him first, considering he was staring directly at me, and it seemed right off the bat he was interested in me.

"You didn't seem to be jumping for the opportunity to be a part of the higher ups…is there a reason why?"

His accent seemed to have a much different tone, compared to the ones that Noble-borne Grand Moffs or Admirals would have, and seem to deviate from the regular Imperial-adopted accent. I decided to take in his physical features a little more, from glancing at his slightly greying hair, to his bright-blue eyes, to his light complexion.

"Without meaning disrespect, I just wanted to feel out the other admirals, and officers like yourself to see who a good start would be…since you were staring at me, I went to you."

My answer seemed to convince him of my intents, and held out his black gloved hand and stated, "Well, I suppose I can applaud that. My name's Orsen Krennic."

I shook his hand firmly and nodded at him acknowledging at least a little respect towards him, before rescinding my hand. I took a second to look at his belt, to realize a rather odd looking officer's pistol, and would look back up to Krennic.

"Quite an unusual weapon choice there, but I can respect it assuming you know the benefits of the DT-29."

More or less, I was just trying to lull the white uniformed officer along, trying to keep the talk intellectual if anything, and away from the 'position' business as I see that as a lack of character. Not to mention it shows to them that you are only concerned about that, rather than actually working with someone and hoping to be on board with someone.

"Ahh, the DT-29 is a personal choice, and I do know the benefits…it'll never over-heat, due to its six powered-shots, no matter how fast you shoot them. More or less though, I've just been interesting with their weapons."

We carried on the conversation about weapons, and military interests, before eventually one of the fleet admirals came along over to me, and decided to interrupt the conversation between me, and the now-known Director. I also caught in the side of my vision that the female cadet I was with was walking off with a Field Commander, and I smiled on the inside, assuming that meant she actually got a position alongside one.

"You must be the rather notable Reylan Praxon from the Corulag Royal Academy, no?"

I took my gaze from Director Krennic to the General who had the audacity to interrupt our conservation and scrutinized him for his 'overweight' physique, his black cropped hair, brown faded eyes, and his coarse and somewhat intrusive voice that wasn't attractive to the ears.

"That would depend on who is asking." I retorted back.

The Admiral seemed to be taken back by my somewhat hostile tone, and my slightly offensive phrase, however; I could already tell I wouldn't want to work with the Admiral. However; he didn't seem to get the hint until the Director began to bring up the fact that the Admiral interrupted his conversation with the lieutenant, and that he should be best on his way. The defeated admiral bowed his head and apologized for his intrusion, before he exited the imperial palace. The other field commander left with one of the admirals, and the other admiral, who much later I found out wasn't an admiral at all, but in-fact a General, walked over to the food table, before making his way over to Director Krennic and myself. Eventually, we stopped our conversation, so I could inquire what the admiral wanted.

I took a step towards the General, and held out my hand and stated my name and that it was a pleasure to meet him, and he exchanged the same pleasantries. The Admiral had light brown hair with some slightly long sideburns, brown eyes, and was about the same height as Krennic, side to side. His name was also a little prominent to me, considering I had heard about the man before me in a Holonet message, concerning a Cassio Tagge and a battle where he lost one of his star destroyers due to some Hammerhead corvettes and Y-Wings. I also believe if I remember that he was one of the heirs to the infamous TaggeCo mining company, and commanded a rather decent sized fleet in the outer-rim, but despite the fleet, he seemed to have the commonplace problems that every other admiral had to face, and that was the ever availing rebellion and its surpising numbers that seem to come out of nowhere.

The Director and Tagge seemed to know each other somewhat because they'd always talk back to each other here and there, between both of them asking me questions, and addressing some issue to do with a Project Stardust. Eventually, the Director said he would have to excuse himself and that he would remain in contact with me being he might have some use for me for a project in the future, thus leaving with the Admiral. He began to rant on about how he needs more competent officers in his star fleet due to the increasingly deadly attacks the Rebel Alliance has been committed against his fleet, and that I may be a good enough addition, assuming I'd be up for it.

He also praised my cadet record inside the training facility, and was wondering if I would be up for some shadow-work underneath one of his Captains on an old Acclamator-II assault ship that the Captain had command of, under Tagge. I said I would appreciate the offer and would gladly accept it, and upon that, he said he would add me to the fleet manifest, and that he will send a shuttle to one of the Shuttle Bays in the Senate Spaceport, and that I should enjoy the little downtime in the suites we were given on Coruscant, before dedicating to the fleet. He then shook my hand once more, before leaving the ballroom, and then I was left there with just the silent, yet slightly intimidating royal guard dressed in their full-body red cloak.

Upon exiting the Imperial Palace, I walked down the steps to the shuttle pad, where a taxi was awaiting me for my return to my accommodations. However; before I went into the taxi, I took a glance back around towards the Imperial Palace, to find a grey robed figure looking at me from the steps. Due to the distance, I couldn't exactly make out the facial features, but all I knew was he was male. Without a single second of delay, I hopped into the taxi, and retreated back to my accommodations, to enjoy a night of silence for the first time in a year, and to enjoy a little drink to commemorate my achievement of getting signed on board a fleet, and taking my first steps to the Imperial Hierarchy.

Upon crawling into my bed, I decided to myself that despite what happens, I am going to strive to get as high up in the imperial ranks as I can, be determined from this day forth to push myself for greatness, and to obliterate the rebellion threat to the empire, while also trying to push forward my knowledge and inner workings of the empire, and to push forth my influence. With that thought, I turned off the lamp with the little liquor in my system, and closed my eyes, thinking about how the future will play out from this point on…


	2. Chapter 2: Rising Above

_Author's Note: Well, I am happy to bring you all Chapter 2, and I appreciate those who have started to read the story, and I hope I may have your viewing pleasure in the near future, however; something I forgot to add in the first chapter was that I appreciate any input you have for the story direction, because right now, I have a set story and outlook on how I want to push this, however; upon a viewer bringing up a good addition, or perhaps a plot point, I am all ears to include it, whether modified, or unmodified. Not to mention, whether it is criticism, or something I could work on, or just a simple comment about looking forward to the upcoming chapters, anything helps. Anyways, with that out of the way, I present you the second chapter._

Director Krennic was the first thing I noticed in the early morning of the following day. He seemed to have left me a holo-message on my datapad, which I had no idea he even knew. The message pertained information on how he would like to get together sometime for a lunch, get to know me better, however; considering if my academic reputation precede me, he might see me as a great associate to keep close if I ever made it high up in the ranks. I replied back that I would be sure to tell him whenever I would be available, considering I will most likely be on the Acclamator-II that the Admiral described to me formerly. I selected sent, and waited a few minutes for a reply I did not receive, so I placed my datapad down and went towards the balcony of the suite.

The high and prosperous life of a Coruscant Citizen must never get that old, unless you would prefer to change it up and get a view of nature, but the silver-lining on the horizon, the almost endless skyscrapers touching the sky majestically, and the modern architecture makes the planet seem to give off the illusion of endless bounds for what a person could achieve on Coruscant. However; I am well-informed on what goes down in the lower-levels of Coruscant also, where the prosperity people seek up here, is limited to nothing but criminals, low-lifes, and scoundrels down in the lower levels. However; I decided not to dwell on the lower levels, and decided to get dressed in my uniform, and taking with me, my suitcase full of necessities I would need for the trip and life on the Acclamator.

As I was leaving the coruscant suite, I heard the sound of a faint repeating beat, and pulled out my holo-transmitter which seemed to have an incoming message. I pressed the red, slightly faded button to only see a holographic figure appear on the screen. The figure had the same features as the General I had spoken with yesterday, the same long side-burns, and the formal uniform and rank placard.

"I assume you will be taking that opportunity sooner or later, Lieutenant Praxon?" The voice seemed to carry a slight hint of boredom, as did most of the admirals that previous night.

"I was just packing up to go to the Shuttle Port. Do you know which Pad I should go to?"

The General said that I would be heading for Pad Eleven which was on the North-eastern side of the Senate Building. He also told me that he would answer all the necessary questions when I get on board his command ship, _The Orion_ , and also ask the questions he would like to ask me, upon arrival. I affirmed his statement with a statement and nod of the head, before ending the transmission and taking a taxi over to the Senate Building.

To say the least, the Senate was also a very impressionable building, considering the bronze statues that decorated the areas and steps around the Senate, and the adornment of Imperial banners around the multiple entrances. The amount of citizens and denizens going to and from the Senate was also quite surprising, whether it was senators from the core worlds, to the mid world systems like Eridau, Alderaan, and the like. Coruscant always seemed to be a big melting pot of different cultures, races, aliens, and profiteering for multiple peoples, especially those commanding high-up companies, and those senators I formerly mentioned pulling themselves high up in the political game.

I took a turbo-lift to the 32nd floor of the Senate building, where they had a space port with platforms on the other side. The 32nd floor seemed to be a commerce and business level, with the vast amounts of guilds, the main office for the Techno Union, and the Banking Guilds, and other memorable companies from Bonadon. There also seemed to be a small scale area of some sort of stock exchange, pretty similar to the ones my father would occasionally go to on Eridau to spend some of his 'inherited' capital that he received from benefactors. If I was to be honest, I believe that my father might've been the one secretly ruling the senator, considering he practically ran the campaigns for the election of the Senator.

Eventually, I came to the Shuttle Pad and was meet by a Lambda Class Shuttle with a few Stormtroopers standing guard near the ramp to enter the vehicle. I began to approach the ramp, where I was halted by one of the storm-troopers with a red shoulder-guard. He gripped his blaster as I approached and the tone underneath the vocoder seemed to bear a sense of annoyance and fatigue.

"May I see your papers to board this shuttle, Lieutenant?"

I dug into my suitcase and pulled out the authorization papers that I had received via datapad, and showed the screen to the trooper. Without a second glance, he gestured to board the shuttle, as he re-purposed his hand onto his E-11 again, while scanning the surrounding area. I stepped up the metallic ramp towards a door, and upon pushing it open, I found three more imperial officers, two were a lieutenant like myself, who were conversing about something, and another seemed to be a captain. I took my seat in the small room, and took a glance back at the captain who had crossed his arms, while looking blankly on the floor. I decided now would be a great time to make a new friend, and if luck would have it, perhaps this would be the captain I would be serving under.

As I approached the seat, the captain looked towards me defensively. "This seat isn't taken, I assume?"

The Captain merely scoffed at me and stated, "Of course not. We've just been waiting for you, so at least we can finally get going."

I slowly sat down, while looking forward to not pressure forth any comment or statement until I felt the time was right. I also heard the hydraulics pulling up the metallic ramp, and the intercom in the shuttle going off. One of the pilots stated that they would arrive out of hyper space at the main fleet in roughly eight hours, and that he was happy to have us on board. I returned my gaze to the captain, who was looking down at the floor again, possibly just trying to retreat to the recesses of his mind.

"You must be working under one of the Admirals for the fleet, I would assume?"

The comment was more or less a probing to see if the Captain was actually under an admiral or not. He turned to me for a second, before unfolding his hands and visually seemed to lighten up and returned with a much more even voice.

"Actually, I'm one of the four captains that command the secondary and support ships for General Tagge's fleet."

It seemed I had either found the captain I was looking for, or he was the captain of another support ship. I pressed on to ask which support ship he ran in the fleet, but to my dismay, he said that he ran an Arquitens Anti-Aircraft Cruiser. However; that didn't deter me from being friendly and trying to seem like an 'okay' guy in his eyes, because no matter who you are, you will always need someone to have your back, and considering the rebel insurgents liked to use fighters a lot in carrying out their attacks, it couldn't hurt to know the captain that might save a Star Destroyer's life, and result in a promotion for himself.

He also began to talk about his life in the academy, however; he never went to the Royal Academy on Corulag, and it was just blind luck that he ended up as a lieutenant under the Fleet Commander on his main command ship. I was interested to say the least with his story, and he seemed to be non-conceded with his position and ambitions, not to mention he was pretty level-headed, as I would soon find out.

"Well, there was this one time that one of Tagge's scouting fleet which consisted of my Arquitens Cruiser, two Tartan Patrol Cruisers, and an Acclamator-I came into contact with a rebel cell near the Brentaal IV system, and they were much more prepared and armed than we were. They have probably twice the amount of fighters we had, and the frigates they were carrying were much more durable than our Acclamator. Even though we lost the Patrol cruisers though, they served their end, by taking out most of the fighters, thus letting the Acclamator concentrate fire on the Dreadnaughts. In the end, they managed to retreat, but they had suffered more casualties than the two cruisers combined."

He continued to talk about his many exploits as a Captain, and his many victories, and sometimes his little loses where he was ordered to retreat by another Admiral. He then seemed to shift his attention from himself, and began to ask questions about me, where I went, what I was doing in General Tagge's fleet, and how even got here considering I was a fresh batch from an academy, on the count of my freshly pressed uniform. I told him that I was from Eridau along with my name, however; before I could even continue, he seemed to be all too aware of who I was on account of my last name.

"Praxon…now hold on a second, isn't that that one representative for the senator on Eridau?"

I was slightly shocked by the fact that an Imperial Officer like himself would keep his nose in other conflicts, aside from just issues with Tagge's fleet, but I confirmed that he was correct about who I related too.

"Have you heard about what your father did? It is quite interesting how he just flips allegiances just like that."

I was a little curious and caught off guard by his vagueness, for I didn't understand what he meant by flipping allegiances, and I only assumed the worst that he had defected to the Rebellion or something, and that now I would be under scrutinization by the General.

"He didn't support the campaign of Senator Ulsan, and actually ran to be the next Senator for Eridau. I must say, your father sure pulled the rug out from under Ulsan, considering he considered your father a great ally and friend."

I was relieved to hear that my father wasn't switching sides, and that it was just a political move he did, due to the time most likely being right for him, not to mention, him trying to push forward his agenda. I nodded in agreement with the Captain, and we continued to talk on and on about current issues, and some pressing ones dealing with the empire's control in the Outer rim, considering those are were rebellions are starting to rise up, and publically declare war on the Empire. Not to mention the all too present name through-out most officers in the outer rim, and especially Onderon, was the extremist Saw Gerrera, who was carrying out vicious guerrilla attacks against Imperial occupied worlds.

Eventually, however; the two other lieutenants decided to join in on the conversation, and try to get to know me, and the captain a bit more, and who was being assigned where. Apparently, one of the lieutenants was going to be serving with the Captain on-board, and he welcomed and congratulated him for being part of his crew. Whilst the other lieutenant seemed to actually be going into high places with one of the Admirals of a Star Destroyer inviting him onboard as a crew resource manager. All this conversation ended up coming to me, where everyone asked where I was going, and I was told that General Tagge had assigned me to one of his Acclamator-II support ships and that I would serve under the captain there.

"Oh boy, am I going to be praying for you, Reylan. The captain onboard the _Justicator_ has been rumoured to be quite a brutal and unnerving commanding officer, especially when something horrendous happens onboard his ship. There are even rumours that he flushes incompetent officers and Stormtroopers out the airlock when they fail one too many times…that may explain why he sent you there."

I could only express chagrin upon hearing that news and thought that this was going to be a very horrendous way to start my career as an imperial officer. My thoughts were later expressed with a sense of pride and anxiousness to actually impress the captain and show that he isn't an incompetent officer much like the other officers before him and that he will not fail at achieving his own goals. After so much time however, the pilot got on the intercom and said that we were approaching the fleet and to prepare for boarding on the Orion. You couldn't see it, but you definitely felt when the shuttle came out of hyperspace, much like how all the other ships felt. It's almost like going up a turbolift, and then feeling that slight jolt as soon as it rapidly stops on the floor you desired.

We landed in the secondary hanger on the Star Destroyer, and Tagge's second in command, which was another admiral, greeted us with two marines by his side. The captain said that he would take his lieutenant and be on his way back to his cruiser and that he would hope to see the two of us in the near future, and I nodded my heads, whilst I followed the admiral. We took a turbolift to the bridge, which contained multiple lieutenants and information officers going back and forth, whether it was managing terminals and consoles, to chatting to other officers, and then them in turn, leaving after a minute or so. One figure stood out on the bridge though, and that was General Tagge as he stood at the front of the bridge, overlooking the Star Destroyer, and seemingly proud and pompous of himself.

"General Tagge, the new enlistees have arrived." The second in command stated, before walking off.

The General turned around to look at both of us, and then with a small grin appearing on his face, he held out his left gloved hand for a shake with both of us, and welcomed us on-board his personal star destroyer. The lieutenant to the side of me started to answer the orthodox questions that Tagge had been asking him, and the lieutenant also began to talk about his track and achievements whilst inside the academy. Tagge told him that he was an honest officer and that he will make a fine addition to his Acclamator-II support ship, and that he should be proud to be under the tutelage of his fleet. The lieutenant was then shooed off by the General, and then he turned his gaze towards me.

"And of course, Lieutenant Praxon, I must ask before I start the due process, what did you think of my star destroyer? Think it could take on any rebellion forces that dare attack us?"

His voice carried an unknown tone, and I could not tell where he was going to go with this question, however; I answered truthfully.

"I haven't seen many Star Destroyers, let alone imperial ships aside from a Gozanti or Acclamator, I mean…I've seen pictures, but I've never been on one. However; this is a great first example in my mind."

The General seem to nod at my statement and said that it was a good answer considering how proud he was of his ship. He then began to ask the same base questions that he had asked the previous lieutenant, such as what my aspirations were, what I expected to achieve while being a lieutenant on-board his fleet, what I was bringing to the situation, how well I did in the academy, and more or less, built-on questions that he also asked while in the Imperial Palace. By the end of his questioning, he had made his decision and stated that I'd be a wonderful addition to his fleet, and that he'd expect nothing but great things from me while on the Acclamator. However; he assigned me the position of working directly underneath the Captain, which was a fear of mine, since the Captain had recently 'lost' his lieutenant due to an 'unfortunate' event.

It didn't take long to make my way over to the assault cruiser, and upon reaching the bridge, a much more diverse tone was on this bridge, than on General Tagge's Star Destroyer. While on the Destroyer, the tone was mellow, somber, and everyone was relaxed yet hardworking. In stark contrast, everyone was silent on the bridge, or when talking, it was done in a very hushed whisper, and the Captain had a less prominent aura on the bridge, since he was studying the map that was near the beginning of the bridge. His eyes locked on me as soon as I walked into the room, and a few people seemed to look at me with terrified gazes, and soon enough, the captain began to walk over with his upright stance.

His voice was very deep and monotonous, with a hint of grogginess from lack of sleep. He stopped a few feet away from me, and began to examine me from the black boots I wore, to the very details on my forehead. I could already tell that the man exuded seriousness and a lack of empathy by the time he began to speak to me.

"Mmm…another lieutenant coming to fill the shoes of my old one…I pray you aren't a disappointment, and that Tagge has actually sent me a decent second-in-command. My name is Captain Beunrthof, don't you dare forget it while you are in my service. You understand?"

I nodded my head solemnly as I gazed at the ships' captain in the eyes. His eyes were very intense, despite them being only grey. They seem to give off this soulless and tired look when you stared at them for too long, but that is perhaps why the presence of the bridge seemed to give off an unpredictable and intimidated hue. It also seemed that the man had seen multiple combats with the General as his hair had most likely faded grey due to the stress that the man had endured.

"Lieutenant, I will require you to be on your game today, because I do not have time for incompetence and fool-hearty today for we have an assignment to take this vessel along with two Arquitens to the Lothal territory, where a band of rebels are apparently causing utter chaos for the soldiers there. I suggest we do well in this, for Governor Pryce is considering enlisting the help of the Seventh Fleet if this situation doesn't get solved within the year. Afterwards, we will have to head to the Wobani system, since Pirates have been threatening prison and cargo ships."

I went over to the map terminal with the Captain, and looked at the schematics and local maps of the main cities of Lothal, along with the garrison of the planet. I was also given access to the Acclamator's database and the files and report concerning the raids in the Wobani system, and the problems the rebel cell has been causing for Lothal. It would seem whether it was cargo runs from city to city, terrorizing public propaganda events, or simple infiltration and some few Stormtrooper sending up as casualties; the band seems to be well-trained. I brought up the inference with the Captain, but he shrugged it off since he said he already knew that. The military hardware that was also being destroyed by the rebels was also becoming a concerning factor for the system.

Time in hyperspace seems to be longer than expected in my opinion, but we came out of the 'blue tunnel' within a few hours, and came face to face with the grass-plain filled planetoid from space. There was a single star destroyer stationed outside of the planet that practically supplied the garrison and supplies for the planet from what the reports stipulated. However; I brought up the fact that a single star destroyer for a single planet is not really sufficient in stopping small fighters or freighters that the rebels might be using. The captain agreed with me that that was a shortcoming that would have to be dealt with in our report. Eventually, the Star Destroyer made contact with us, and we stated that we were here to reinforce them due to the increase of rebel activity.

The two Arquitens were constantly patrolling around the planet with its sensors set to the finest of details, so that if there were ships that were leaving the planet without correct access codes, or those that were trying to leave stealthily, could be found within a split second. During the two weeks I was stationed around the planet, no real rebel threat came about, except for the few freighters that were trying to smuggle the precious fruits and commodities that the planet had been growing, along with some stolen imperial goods, such as rifles and stolen cargo. By the end of our tour, we had to leave for the Wobani system since nothing important was going on in the Lothal sector, and that the former system was having increased attacks from Pirates, and the Tartan Cruisers could only do so much.

Wobani was a prison colony more or less where a prisoner of all walks of life, and all walks of crime went too to serve out their time for the offense, whether it was the cold hard time, or working their bodies to the maximum to lower their sentence. In-fact, considering Wobani had a lot of precious materials in the rocks, and mining was a major export of the planet, it was practically a work camp that was slowly sucking the life force out of every living thing that was in that installation. I knew a friend back on Eridau that went to the Wobani system due to stealing some luxury items from a rich merchant, and the imperial courts of course going in the way of the merchant. He had to serve five years in an Eridaun prison, but for two of those years, he was shipped over to Wobani, and when the time came for him to be released, he told me the horrors that went on inside.

Whether it was the countless murders that were committed in there, the laws and mores of normal society being bent and modified, the homosexual acts against the weak and powerless inside the prison, and the discrimination aliens and non-humans, aside from some exceptions such as the Chiss, or Cyborgs, there seemed to be always something going on in that prison. Thankfully, he said, that he didn't have to worry about most of that considering he stayed in same cell, with the same cell mate for those two years, and were put in seclusion zones with other human workers.

To be quite honest, I feel really bad for trying to defend the prison world of Wobani, considering what my friend told me, in-fact…if the pirates attacked the prison transports, at least the prisoners wouldn't have to work, and they can be simply held for ransom, but it's a double edged sword. The pirates might just kill you if no ransom is given, or you are forced to live as a slave to the pirates, or much worst…so that's assuming if you kidnapped by 'decent' pirates.

As we began to patrol and orbit around the planet, we were always sent transmission on when we should expect a transport, and if they weren't on time, to expect something, and if they were over-due, to go out and search the space around the planet for a few parsecs. The first week was completely routine, and nothing really happened, so we were given false hopes and thoughts that this would just be like what happened at Lothal, however; that changed by the time it reached Primeday, for that was the first time a pirate fleet came tailing behind one of the Tartans and a distress signal from a startled officer began to play over and over again. Five Interceptor Frigates that were shooting their infamous 'side-door turbolasers' at the cruiser's engines was coming into view at about two parsecs away, and it wouldn't have been noticed unless a specialist and myself didn't see it happening.

The Tartan Cruiser eventually was hit with a critical hit, and the engines were shut down on the cruiser, whilst a single interceptor frigate came over to the Tartan to dock. The Acclamator hit full-power on the engines to hurry over to the scene, and the Arquitens increased all power to the engines to make it there faster than the Acclamator. A stand-off between the two Arquitens versus the four opposing vessels began, as the proton torpedoes and four turbolasers batteries on each Arquitens began to open fire against the four frigate's eight turbolasers combined. Before the Acclamator could even get over there, and deploy the two squadrons of Tie Fighters and Interceptors, a bright light emitted the horizon, as one of the pirate frigates blew up in a glorious haze.

When we were en-range, the Acclamator's superior turbolasers batteries, ion cannons, and proton torpedo bays laid siege to the terribly obsolete frigates, two of them blew up in consecutive motion, whilst the other two were disabled by the ion cannons concentrated fire. As the tides of the battles turned to us, and the Arquitens went in to dock with the interceptor frigate currently docked with the Tartan, one of the pirates must've started a self-destruction, as the previously disabled frigate blew up, and as if in a chain reaction, the Tartan Patrol Cruiser, and the two Arquitens followed suit. The entire bridge was in utter shock as our two support ships were utterly annihilated in one fell swoop, and in a rage, the Captain of the Acclamator commanded the ship to open fire on the remaining frigate to show what we do to traitors and treachery.

Upon return to the main fleet, General Tagge was upset at the reckless of sending both Arquitens near the Tartan Patrol cruiser instead of just one, and stated that there will not be a third time he will tolerate of his failure. I was in a bit of shock that he had failed previously, considering how high he expects his crew to act, and his 'stories' about shoving his incompetent officers into the airlock; I noted this for a much later time, whilst General Tagge stated despite the loss of the two support ships, he was glad to have stopped a small fleet of pirate vessels, and the attempted kidnapping of Imperial prisoners. General Tagge then gave us a new assignment to do a patrol duty around the Kuat Shipyards, due to an ISB agent disclosing some information about a possible imminent attack by a substantial rebel fleet.

A Quarter of Tagge's Fleet was dispatched to Kuat to assist in the defense of Kuat, should the rebellion forces come, which consisted of one of his Star Destroyers, two Victory-II cruisers, and four Acclamators, which was in cooperation with divisions of smaller frigates and fighter squadrons that the shipyards already had for a defense force. Tagge had ordered us to remain at the Kuat Shipyards for a full month, to make sure that there was no early, or much later attack. An attack was almost certainly a guaranteed, and eventually the time came to where I would need to prove my skills in this battle, for it was the third week of our defense routine, which was six days later then the predicted rebel attack.

They came in a very rapid succession that we barely had any time to warn the Captain that there were multiple signals coming out of hyperspace. The Kuat Shipyard alarms sounded like wildfire, emerging from one side of the docks, to the factories on the very end, and in between the multiple space stations defending them. The rebel fleet consisted of four Nebulon-B frigates, multiple CR-90 corvettes, and squadrons upon squadrons of the stolen X-Wings, the outdated Z-95 Headhunter, and Y-Wings. The Star Destroyer made quick work of the frigates as that was its main concern, while the Victory-II cruisers focused on the CR-90 corvettes. Tie Fighters were dispatched to quell the multiple fighters, however; the garrison from all seven of our ships soon dropped to a handful which was too small to target the now closing Y-Wings.

While the X-Wings and the Z-95's went for the Victory cruisers, the Y-Wings went straight for the main Star Destroyer. I immediately could predict what the outcome of their actions was going to lead too, and I immediately urged the captain to move the Acclamators out of the radius of the two Victory cruisers and the Destroyer. Even though the combined forces of the large ships took down the four Nebulon-B frigates, and took out a majority of the corvettes, they fell to the concentrated fire from the fighters, and as soon as the Y-Wings finished their strafe with the Destroyer and bombed the bridge, X-Wings that were trailing behind them unloaded into the bridge, proton torpedoes and there lasers, which signed the death of the Destroyer.

However; the destruction of the Star Destroyer, and the two Victory-II cruisers would've made any admiral probably concede and retreat with the Acclamators, I pressed the Captain to continue the attack, and to use the proton torpedoes to destroy the remaining corvettes, while we utilize the turbolasers, and laser cannons to target the remaining fighters. Each remaining corvette feel, leaving only the few squadrons of X-Wings, Z-95's, and the Y-Wings left which were still a heavy problem, no matter what anyone says. Even with the combined fire of the cannons for all four cruisers, and the shields holding on the vessels, most fighters were still evading the turbolasers, and the Y-Wings were taking pot shots at each cruiser. The battle might've actually garnered us a defeat and quick retreat, if it wasn't for the Tartan Patrol cruisers that were dispatched by the space stations to come and quickly dispatch of the remaining fighters.

The news of our pyrrhic victory was one that didn't carry well with General Tagge as we returned with only the Acclamators, and upon being disappointed in the Captain one too many times now, he demoted the Captain and evicted him from his duties. General Tagge began to explain that the rebellion is too well equipped despite their rudimentary hardware and vessels, and the fact that their training and guerilla tactics seem to do them well. I was then called into Tagge's personal office on his Star Destroyer, and was offered the position as Ruling Captain over an Arquitens Light Cruiser that he had received as a 'commendation' and 'resupply' for the victory won at Kuat. I decided now would be a great time to prove that I could prove useful, and even though it isn't an Acclamator, I will definitely use this vessel to carry out my will, and the orders of General Tagge. Plus, with the added freedom of having my own vessel, I might finally for once be able to that lunch with Director Krennic.

Upon the approval for a free day by General Tagge's permission, I was able to take my personal vessel to Coruscant where I let it remain in orbit, while I take one of the Lambda shuttles onboard down to the Senate building. I previously sent a message to Director Krennic stating that the current day would be perfect for a lunch and a little sit-down for our conversation, which he approved of since his work with Project Stardust has been going exceedingly well and it is nearing completion. Upon landing on the same pad I departed Coruscant from not two months ago; I made my way towards the café that the Director knew had some decent food and would set a nice environment for a talk.

I would've stayed on my ship to do some paperwork, and read some more information that my rank had supplied me with, if not for the tardiness for the Director. However; I played off that the Director was a very busy man, and just talking to a previously made Captain probably could be put on the afterburners until his said tasks were done. Despite two hours passing though, my patience was rewarded with the white uniformed man with his prominent cape walking into the café with an exhausted look on his face. Upon meeting my eyes and my face, he made his way over to the table I had picked near the corner of the café, and took a seat while apologizing for his tardiness.

"I'm sorry for my horrifically late arrival, however; I had some…unfortunate events happen while I was working on the project. However; I do not want to fume about how aggravating some of my 'superiors' are."

I pulled up the porcelain cup to my mouth and took a sip of the coffee I had ordered, and placed it back down on the table. A waitress had come along and asked what the Director wanted to eat or drink, and he stated he would just take a glass of his usual. The waitress must've known him for she said she would have it right up with a wink, and that is great to see the Director on Coruscant again. While he waited for his drink, he began to ask me questions on where I was stationed and what I was currently doing.

"Well, that General that was with us at the Imperial Palace apparently saw it fitting that I be under the 'command' of a previously incompetent Captain that controlled an Acclamator-II assault ship. However; after a battle over Wobani not going favorable and his small fleet he sent to Kuat to defend the shipyards was destroyed underneath the command of an even more so inept admiral, and Captains, most, if not all of them were demoted and dismissed by the General, and I was placed as the Ruling Captain of a Arquitens Light Cruiser."

The Director seemed to be pleasantly surprised at what I had accomplished and congratulated me on what I had achieved, considering most lieutenants don't get the shot to become the captain of a ship, let alone commanding a ship for quite a long duration. The Director's bottle of some sort of liquor came, and he poured a wine glass full of the stuff, before slowly sipping away at it as we conversed. He wasn't one that didn't like to give too many details about him, but he often would complain about how his superiors were inadequate and didn't know how to appreciate to what he had done on his previous projects. He also added that he would make a much better commander over the project he was currently doing, but due to his lack of favor or contact with how high up the project goes, he has been attempting to get into contact with one of them to make sure the project remains in his hands.

Upon the conclusion of our meeting, we both bid each other farewell, and the Director said that we will remain in contact much more often, whether it be over the Holonet, or just having simple lunches or meetings like this, since he saw me as a useful ally, and considering how high he was up in the status quo, he implored me to keep him close considering he may land me a job when he takes over the project from his 'superior' he kept on referring too. After the Director left the café, I took a sip of what was left inside the bottle and whatever it was, he must've had a strong resistance to alcohol, for it was a bitter, crude, and very strong tasting liquor. As I got up to leave however, I was faced with the reality that the Director had left me with the bill.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bestine Engagement

_Author's Note: Salutations everyone, I don't have much to say in this author's note that I have come to bring you another chapter, and that I am excited to finally start getting into the political and militaristic issues of the story, and to finally start working on the plot of the story. We also reached 100 views, and have reached our first favorite and follower, so a dearest thanks to 'Xwhitewolf14' for being the first supporter of the story! Without any more to bring you, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

My last contact with the Director was about three weeks after the luncheon we both shared in the coruscant café. It seems like certain issues have been growing in many of the outer rim territories, and a few mining operations of vast planets whether it is the Empire or subsidized corporations underneath the Empire, taking much need building materials for ships, or some project. In one of the most informative articles, there was something about the beginning of mining for Kyber crystals on certain planets, the most covered planet being Jedha, the holy city for the Guardians of the Whills, and from what many consider the birth place of the force. I can only infer that the recent mining operations on Jedha and the project that the Director has been sharing what little snippets with me are related, if not completely connected.

However; there is little I can dwell on the Director for he is a busy man, much like myself. General Tagge has sent me on assignment with a support fleet again to do a patrol and defend tour near some outer rim planets that reported mysterious disappearances and hijackings of high priority escort cruisers from diplomatic envoys. One of the planets was Tatooine, which was an utter backwater of a planet where the scum and villainy from go to get their hands dirty, or their 'careers' started. In quite an interesting point, unlike many Hutts that prefer to run their operations from Nal Hutta, or Nar Shaddaa, the most infamous crime lord, Jabba seemed to enjoy his palace and base of operations on the desert planet. However; the Imperial Regime seems to at least share some relative interest in the planet, considering a few destroyers patrol the planet, and a garrison has been deployed to the major cities on the planet.

In-fact, most of my stay and orbit around the planet was practically projecting Gozanti and Sentient-Landing Craft for cargo runs, re-supply missions, and old fashioned escort missions to make sure that no rebel or 'hutt' related activity occurred. However; that seems to be the stereotype for most of these missions, whereas more or less it's just thieves and children trying to steal a crate of supplies, or a smuggler creating a diversion trying to get imperial equipment. I had taken a personal liking to decorating my private quarters on the Arquitens however, as I had decorated it with my past affections, or at least the few personal effects I had, and learning what new material I could with the new rank I held. The Arquitens that I ran however, could only do so much against certain infractures carried out by the 'opposing force' as a small band of Weequay, Rodian, and Sullustan thugs had carried out a successful attack on a cargo transport near the port of Mos Elrey.

Good news is that most of the cargo transports from the cargo manifests that I read are just basic blasters ranging from the standard issued E-11's, to something as insignificant as the SE-14C blaster pistols. Either that or they were carrying rations, armor, or credits that were doled out to the soldiers of the imperial embassy and garrison on the planet. I read some reports in the past though that alluded about a resistance cell taking some illegal weapons that were marked for destruction by an Imperial Commissar on Corellia. However, most of the reports that were detailed have either been blacked out or classified to my current rank, so I could only sigh out in frustration and simply just get back to my duties on the bridge.

As the tour was finally coming up to its expiration date and I'd have to report back to General Tagge to be assigned new orders, is when the 'pressure pot' burst in tensions relating to Tatooine. Radicals and protestors that have been protesting and terrorizing the flow of the Imperial 'quarantine' of the planet had finally broke out, and multiple riots happened in many cities, and multiple casualties had been amassed on both sides. As a result, the Star Destroyers deployed their reserves to the planet, and the lower vessels that could be deployed to the ground much quicker and more efficiently than a Star Destroyer were immediately sent in. As a result, my ship was finally going to see action and its first scars for the first time ever since I took over.

We came into the atmosphere fairly quick, and the main crew slowed us down as we became increasingly closer to the surface. From what the transmissions and local chatter throughout the comlinks had been, Mos Eisley, and Mos Espa were the first ones to be quelled, but a multitude of cities across the entire planet had been threatening basic imperial outposts, and stopping production in key factories. As a result, the acting governor of Tatooine had sent all the support ships and the reserve troops accordingly around the planet, and when it came down to my crew and I, we were dispatched to an industrial city on the very southern end of the planet. By the time we had arrived at the city, smoke had been rising up in the air, blaster bolts were sent through the sky, and two hours had past.

Local frequencies from squad leaders had been speaking directly to me as I directed the riot control procedure of the city. There were hardly more than a hundred stormtroopers and probably two field officers that were defending the main outpost from the advancing rioters and offenders. Despite the population of the mob being tenfold compared to the hundred troopers, the presence of the Arquitens that I had nicknamed the 'Habituator' seemed to have dispersed a majority of the crowd that wasn't too dedicated to the cause. Therefore, the remaining garrison exited the outpost with one swift strategical move that I ordered them to execute, and within thirty minutes, the rioting and chaos within the city was put to a halt, and the leaders of them, detained in the outpost for their punishments to come.

The 'esteemed' governor contacted me after I had reported the industrial city's rioters had been disbanded, had he ordered me to move my cruiser over to the infamous city of Anchorhead. This is where the rioting seemed to be at an all-time horrendous amount, as the entire city seemed to be fed up with the Empire. Buildings were being razed to the ground, details creating awful images in soldier's mind about the men on the ground being tied up to four adjacent speeder bikes and be dismembered, to atrocities that rival the some corrupted individuals in the empire. It was also apparent that the small command zones that the troopers had hastily put together and the checkpoint to prevent citizens from leaving had been overturned, and was now under the control of the city's resistance.

These conditions were a perfect time for me to realize the three tie-fighters that had been mounted between the two prongs in the front of my cruiser, and for them to gain air superiority and 'gun-run' certain areas to draw the rioters out. Due to this call however, multiple people on the ground started using turrets to open fire on the belly of my ship, posing a threat to the slowly decreasing shield levels on the ships. Due to this, I commanded that the use of the ship's belly laser cannons be used against the checkpoints and command zones so that the situation can be regained for the fighting troopers. Whether it was the work of the three Tie fighters, or the work of my accurate gunners, most of the turrets being used against the ships were destroyed, and the draining of the shields had ceased.

These 'shenanigans' continued on for an entire day, from the beginning of the assault in the later afternoon, to the current day's early afternoon, when the rebels of Anchorage finally capitulated and multiple landing craft deployed troops to get the situation back under control, and to take whichever rebels to the holding cells of the outpost. Due to all the fighting in Anchorhead, and the a dog-fight that some moisture farmers with their T-16 skyhoppers decided to pick with my cruiser, the 'Habituator' had received its first scorch marks and battle scars, yet not a single man or fighter was lost on my dutiful watch. Later, when I was to report the status of the three battles I had with the governor, and much later with General Tagge, the governor thanked me for the assistance.

Apparently, that would be the last time I would ever hear, or know about the governor of the planet, for an unfortunate event which seemed like a random assassination attempt by a radical local in Mos Espa, was covered up with the real fact that a high up official commanded the retirement of the political leader. I suppose that is why when I get up into a high position within the ranks, I should best try to keep to myself and avoid the wrath of my superiors, and strongly avoid any entanglements with the 'Empire's enforcer' and the Emperor himself. The last thing that my career and life would need is if I proved to be a less than capable officer for either of them, or some authority figure like General Tagge.

Despite the previous statements, I believe that I had formed a decent relationship with General Tagge, considering he stated that I could call him by Cassio on informal events, whether it be delivering a report to his office on his flagship, or talking in private. No matter who you are, if you get someone high up in authority to feel comfortable enough to let you call them by their first name, you are definitely on the right path to wherever you hope to achieve. At any rate, on the success from my mission to Tatooine, and the personal commendation from the now deceased governor, Tagge granted me a small gift for my excellence. It wasn't a promotion nor was it a new vessel to command for that would be premature and rather extreme considering how hard some officers try to rise from being a Bridge Enlistee to a Lieutenant like I was previously. Instead, he chose to elect that I have a permanent domain on Coruscant, and using his political power and sway, I was granted a medium sized suite in one of the skyscraper apartments a few kilometers away from the Imperial Palace.

The offer was a very illustrious one, and I was in no position to refuse the offer as the General needed a favor from the owner of the skyscraper at any rate, and since he considered me a confidant and friend, it was only right for him in his eyes to give me a small token of his good will, despite the fact that this 'small token' was nearly two million credits in real-estate. I requested that I would have permission to visit when everything had been arranged and the like, however; Tagge needed to send me on another protection envoy to the planet of Ryloth due to rumours of a Twi'lek insurgency on the rise, and the local slave masters requesting imperial interference in exchange for loyalty, labor, and credits. Personally, I did not care too much about the idea of slavery, but it still bothered me despite the innumerous legislations passed during the Galactic Republic era prohibiting slavery.

The leader of the growing insurgency was a rather quick one to dispatch of, due to my shrewd persuasion that it would just be put down by the slavers, or if the slavers paid enough, the empire coming in with a massive army and the bloodshed of the man's people possibly coming into play. I also expressed my concerns and deepest sincerities and did not want to seem like an enemy in his eyes, more or less just a messenger trying to avoid seeing something explicit on the Holonet. He seemed to agree with me, and gave me his word that he would stop the insurgency he had fought to build and that he was thankful I came when I did. As a result, the slavers made due on their word to the General, and the insurgency was peacefully put down without a hitch.

The Imperial Senate however, seemed to have quite a field day with me, as multiple senators that are anti-slavery called me a slithering krayt dragon that convinced a weak-willed leader to stop his insurgency just to be put back into shackles by the powerful slaver elites of the planet. They also found some connection to my father that they might as well just pulled out of their arse, for they were spewing and slandering his role as a father and senator in allowing his own son to do an action as lewd as this. Eventually, the Imperial Senate deviated from the matter to the more pressing issues at hand, and soon my story fell into the back of the papers, and everyone seemed to push it to the back of their minds as well. Upon return from Ryloth, and back into the authority of General Tagge, he congratulated me by using a diplomatic means instead of a militaristic one, and said that the suite was definitely a well-placed award for my services to the fleet, and that it made him look better in the eyes of the Joint-Chiefs and other Generals and Admirals in his circle.

The time came again where the Director contacted me again and asked if I would have time to visit him while he was on Coruscant, and upon the approval of the General, and my lack of current assignments except for remaining in the fleet, I diverted my cruiser to Coruscant, and took a taxi over to the same café where he had agreed to meet again. Unlike last time, the Director had beaten me to the café, and instead of sitting in the corner as we had in our last visit, he elected to sit in the window room, overlooking the city sprawls. I entered the room which had four different tables, some booths to just sit at, and the majestic bay view window, only to find it completely vacant of anyone. Orson must've heard the door close behind me, as he quickly turned on his heel and gazed at me.

"I am glad you could come on this day, Praxon. You have no idea how much this means to me, considering how much I've been involved in my work lately."

The Director's demeanor carried a sense of calm yet overworked expression, while he seemed to be unbearably tense. Not to mention his stance seemed to echo those two characteristics with being very uptight, and taut.

"I try to make time for my personal friends, and my social life, not to mention my own personal endeavours. I also appreciate the fact that you came here to speak with me also, considering I'm just a Captain."

He seemed to be quite disappointed in my response and quickly responded, "Rank has nothing to do with our personal interactions, Praxon. I used to be a Captain much like yourself, even when I was working on my current project. I can respect what you are trying to do, because I found myself trying to do the same thing not too long ago, despite the irritable times I was cheated out of my own credit and work."

I nodded my head and thanked him for the inspiring words, in which he replied that it was just an acknowledgement that we both had some similarities when it came to our professions. After his comment about that, he began to talk about his early projects whether it was involving ship-building for the Republic, to architecture, to his passions and interests. He was also sporting his liquor that he had ordered last time, and I brought up the question on how he could bare to stomach the damn stuff, in which he said that he built up toleration from his earlier days of partying in the Republic, and even the occasional party here and there to let off some steam. I took a look outside the windows again and asked if he ever imagined constructing the technology defying buildings and skyscrapers on Coruscant, in which he morbidly joked that he had bigger ambitions than building simple apartment complexes.

Due to my curiosity and the feeling that I was running out of 'talkable' content that I could share with the Director, I elected to ask about the Project that he was currently working on and why he would never talk about it, and why Project Stardust was so hush hush. He replied in the way I inferred he would in which he said he couldn't talk about it that much, and it was not a problem of confidentiality or trust, just the main fact that my rank had implications and if I were to utter it unconsciously somewhere or among someone, there would be a thorough investigation and he could be linked to it. In regards to that, I only asked if the Kyber crystals were at all related to the project, in which the only positive comment I received was that I made a good inference and that I may not be that far from the truth.

He must've also felt that the content was just starting to run to small talk, so to save us the bothersome embarrassment of running out of things to talk about and standing there in silence, I suggested that I take my leave and return to the fleet so that we could go back to our busy work, and that we could arrange something when we get the time again. He agreed with my idea and we both left the café, although I left before him so that I could 'return to favor' for what he did to me last time. Upon returning to the shuttle bay, and taking it back up to my personal vessel, we made the jump to hyperspace back to Tagge's fleet where I picked up my new orders, and had an interesting confrontation with another higher up.

While landing on Tagge's flagship and working my way back up to the bridge, multiple enlistees seemed to be vacant from the bridge and their positions, and as I approached the blast door, two silhouettes were standing at the front of the bridge, and only lieutenants were standing in the map and strategical planning area. I approached one of the lieutenants and asked where General Tagge was, and all he did was simply point to the two men talking. A booming voice was heard throughout the room, and I could distinct that it wasn't the baritone of General Tagge.

"This bickering is pointless, General Tagge. You have received multiple men and new vessels to combat the rebellion uprisings around the outer rim. In cold fact, I have given you those resources so that you might be able to not make the same mistakes in hiring incompetent men, and save precious resources of the Empire."

The tone of the currently speaking man was a very unique one, because besides the booming tone of the man, it held a very cold and unforgiving aura.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, you must realize that the rebel alliance is much better equipped than you think. Let alone with the multiple incursions with the pirates, hutt cartels, and the underworld organizations, my fleet cannot handle these situations."

As soon as General Tagge had uttered the name, a cold and unnerving chill echoed my body, as the voice then became familiar.

"Then perhaps I should select a more capable admiral and tactician than yourself, General Tagge. With Project Stardust almost complete, we need to make sure our fleets do not dissipate into a mocking display for the rebellion. Your cowardice also should be taken account since you have never seemed to lead your own flagship into combat. How do you expect a military commander's men to follow him and be successful without a leader? Considering this, I believe Thrawn has had better results in Outer Rim skirmishes, so perhaps I should just switch you to the Directorate, for at least there you will be useful."

General Tagge is an utterly defeated voice agreed with his superior, and after a whispered response to General Tagge, the Grand Moff made his way down the bridge towards the five of us that had chosen to say and listen to the conversation. As he approached closer and closer, the Grand Moff stopped in-front of the five of us and stated the most compelling and nerve-shattering words I could ever imagine for a weak-willed man.

"It would seem your General has been very lenient in picking who should be a part of his star fleet, let us hope you five do not follow the same mistakes as your superior. I am sure I have made myself clear?"

With little regard or sympathy in his words, he left the bridge with General Tagge looking at us for a few split seconds, before facing the black void of space and commanding us to leave him for now and to come back in half an hour if it is something pressing or of importance. As everyone left the bridge, I followed behind lastly to get a glance at the stance and demeanor of the general. In simple terms, he just suffered the most crushing defeat, not one of military or strategical importance, but one of political and status.

Upon my return to the Habituator, my crew told me that I had received some very important messages while I was waiting for my meeting with Tagge, and I thanked them for the information. While in my office, I pulled up my communications terminal to read some reports from some a very pressing battle that is currently taking place in the Bestine system, and that all available imperial units were asked to aid assistance for they had come under rebel attack. I quickly got out of my chair, and went to the holotransmitter and sent a connection to General Tagge hoping he would pick up on the other side. Within the minute, the General answered and was unfazed by my appearance on the projection.

"I am rather sorry that you had to endure the sight of the Grand Moff, however; it would seem our small victories have gone unnoticed by Tarkin."

I ignored the words that he had said and quickly informed him of the rebel attack in the Bestine system, and asked if I could prove to the Grand Moff that the fleet was more capable then he claims it to be. In an act to save his arse most likely, he granted that I could take two Acclamators, and three other Arquitens, however; he very clearly annunciated that if I failed, he would not tolerate taking away my recently granted spoil, and my position in his fleet. With a headstrong attitude and with durasteel determination, I replied to him that I would not fail. With that, the small fleet that he had assigned me with made the jump to Hyperspace to where we would enter the Bestine system to a very large scale battle already in play.

It would seem the main military fleet of the Rebellion had elected to attack Bestine for the multiple ground factories, and shipyards in orbit to put a halt to the production and war machine for the Empire. The wreckage of two already destroyed Star Destroyers, and several Gozantis scrambled throughout the space battle seemed to display the losses the fleet had sustained. A single oddly shaped oval ship, which I classified as Mon Calamari cruiser, followed by four Mark I Alliance Assault Frigate were obliterating the surrounding frigate shipyards, and the alliance fighters were already engaging the multiple Tie squadrons from the remaining Class-II Cardan Space Station. With my Arquiten cruiser leading the fleet, I commanded all the ship make a defensive line, and do long-range bombardment, while also deploying the squadrons from the Acclamators and the twelve garrisons Tie fighters from the four Arquitens.

The long-range engagement seemed to get the attention of two of the Assault Frigates, and some of the alliance fighters started to break off the space station attack and towards my fleet. I ordered all ships to divert three quarter power to the shields, and keep the rest on turbolasers, and for the Arquitens and Acclamators to begin lock-on procedures with the proton torpedoes. The fighters got to our fleet first, and the fighter garrison from our ships engaged them with relative ease. Due to the unexpected amount of fighters on our side, the A-Wings and X-Wings fell to our might by the time the Heavy Assault ships began to engage us. Our shields were holding and the constant bombardment from our torpedoes for the past minute or so had done enough damage to the hull and the shields, leaving way for our fighters. The Tie Bombers and the Tie Fighters engaged the main batteries and support systems on the craft, and with two minutes, both ships had sustained heavy damage and were completely crippled.

This seemed to draw the attention of the remaining two assault frigates, the main capitol ship, and the remaining fighters away from the Cardan Space Station, and their garrison of fighters. With a hasty communication with the Space Station, I asked for the remaining garrison of fighters to help us by intercepting the en-route fighters and engage them. Whilst the fighting continued on the enemy's route towards us, the shields had recharged; the fighters in fighting condition and the same strategy ready to be implemented. However, I sent the fighters ahead to do what damage they could do with the station's garrison, and by the time the fighting had arrived at our doorsteps, the majority of the rebel fighters had been dealt with, and a surplus of imperial bombers that I still had in my service, I commanded to bombard the capitol ship while we engage the frigates.

With ruthless efficiency, much like the previous derelict frigates, the two that had come to engage us, only simply came to their destruction as they practically blew up near the capitol ship. The added explosive damage from the frigates, the constant bombardment of our now diverted proton torpedoes, and our shields nearly spent, we switched maximum power to all batteries and engaged with a ruthless bombardment on the capitol ship. As a result, the combined effort of all fighters, bombers, and my fleet had utterly annihilated the main cruiser and disabled it. I informed the Space Station to send in Imperial Marines to board the ship, and take this as proof of my work in this system, and with the signing off of my name, I let the power system divert to normal and informed everyone to return to the fleet ASAP.

The return to the fleet with all ships must've impressed the General as he had personally contacted me on the ship's transmitter and had stated that this was a superb accomplishment for the fleet, and that it might help alleviate the inefficiencies that his reputation has of late brought. After the transmission with Tagge, I returned to the Bridge to congratulate my enlistees, and my lieutenant all of their bright work, and cool headedness under the stress and pressure of immeasurable odds. Upon that, I told everyone to go to the galley on the ship and to treat themselves to anything that they wanted to indulge themselves in, and enjoy some much needed rest from the battle. As for me, I returned to my office to finish up what declassified documents I had access too, and with the last detail comfortably in my mind, I retreated to my bed and gently lay on-top of it, glaring at the metallic roof.

Word of the victory spread through-out the General's fleet, and as a result, it also spread to the Holonet from different sources, whether it was crew from the Space Station, to the Admirals underneath the General, to the Bestinian governor congratulated the efforts of Tagge's fleet despite the underpowered ships. Whatever the result of the victory played in certain officer's hands, it warranted a very interesting meeting with General Tagge one afternoon in his private quarters.

"Captain Praxon, you have proved to me that you have remarkable talent in dealing with situations that are well out of understandable knowledge of 'competent' officers. And within the year that you've been in my service, I cannot say anything other than you have saved me from another uncomfortable encounter with the Grand Moff. For that, I am quite thankful and I be-…"

As the General was about to end his statement, the door to his private quarters was opened, and a figure appeared inside the quarters. The grey fading hair, the six foot tallish and lanky physique, and the rank placard with six blue squares, three red squares, and three gold. Those were the only characteristics I needed to identify to know the intimidating figure that had spoken to the General on the bridge not a month ago. As he approached the two of us, his height seemed to change just a bit until he was standing just a few feet away, along with being at eye level with me.

"I believe I owe you an apology, General Tagge. Perhaps not all of your officers are completely incompetent, and some have higher order intelligence and strategy. With officers like those, I would hardly see why you said not too long ago that the rebellion is too well equipped."

The General noticeably shuttered for a second as soon as he saw the Grand Moff, before he responded to the man.

"I still hold my opinion that they are, Grand Moff Tarkin. The forces that the Captain here faced that day were heavily armed assault frigates, and a Mon Calamari capitol ship. This may have only been a single detachment of a fleet, or perhaps it was a larger scale fleet, but it seems apparent, however unlikely, that the outer rim are flocking to sympathies for the rebellion."

The Grand Moff looked at me with a slight gaze of interest before returning to look at the General with a question on the verge of coming off his lips.

"This is the Captain that accomplished the skirmish near Bestine?"

The General simply nodded as the Grand Moff took a step closer towards me, seemingly sizing me up, while examining me.

"Hmm…it is a wonder why you would work underneath the service of General Tagge, considering his track record, and especially a man of talents."

In defense and respect for the General, and knowing full well that betraying one person could lead to very bad repercussions in the long run, I replied with a solemn attitude.

"In the utmost respect, Grand Moff Tarkin, but not many higher ups seemed to take the ball that was thrown for the Royal Academy graduates too seriously, as only six people showed up, two of which included some fairly understanding gentlemen by the names of Director Krennic and General Tagge."

I couldn't tell if my comment had affected the Grand Moff negatively or positively for he stared for a blank second, before replying with the same ruthless attitude he carries.

"Perhaps that is something more superior officers should take to heart, especially when perfectly capable officers are slipping through our fingers from more incompetent…individuals. I do thank you for the information about Director Krennic though; I wasn't aware that he left his project to attend some foolish ball reserved for commissioned officials, especially considering the multiple errors and breaches he has let slip through."

His gaze went over to the General before back to me, and the Grand Moff stated that he was 'glad' to have meet the man who stopped maximum damage from happening to the Bestine system, and said something to Tagge in a whisper before leaving the private quarters with his pompous but very authoritative stance. General Tagge looked at me for a second, before he asked if I would like to come on-board as his Captain, considering my added help could ensure that his previous failures will not happen again, and that a capable associate will help him carry out his statistics and plans. I accepted his offer and within a heartbeat another Captain seemed to take my place on the Arquitens. In conclusion, my second meeting with the Grand Moff had made me realize two things. One, stay on the good side on the Grand Moff, and two, do not ever cross him or fail him.


	4. Chapter 4: Coruscant Visit

_Author's Note: I am quite happy to announce that I appreciate the two reviews thus far for the story, and upon the thing needing improvement, I hope to accomplish in the given chapter here, and continue from here on out. As I had stated before that the first few chapters, at least in my opinion, will be dedicated to getting the setting for the actual story in the works so that when the actual plot begins to form, that it doesn't feel like the characters are underworked, or too rushed, and that the story will seem to piece together as it goes along. Without much more to say, I bring everyone a new chapter!_

It didn't take very long, and hardly much work for General Tagge to consider promoting me to the rank of Commander. Bringing into the light that I was practically his consultant and strategical advisor, he said it was a well-placed investment, much like awarding me my personal suite on Coruscant. Aside from the new rank placard, and the new documents, and finally the first few documents on classified projects such as the little notes on Project Stardust I was exposed too, the rank more or less a tease of what Rear Admiral had to offer. Not to mention the addition of getting some much more spacious quarters compared to my previous ones on the Habituator was a nice bonus to the rank.

Director Krennic's birthday was also a few days away and call it a professional courtesy and the fact that multiple people probably didn't pay attention to birthdays, but I believe at the very least I owed it to him to get him a present and celebrate it with him. I took the next three days off with the permission of the General to visit Coruscant so I could take a gander at what suite I had been given, and to also spend some time looking for something to gift the Director. The shuttle ride was anything but exciting, taking into account the only thing you could hear is the faint humming of the Ion Engines. It seemed that the pad that I was always taken to was reserved by General Tagge, for I kept on seeing the same transports and insignias on cargo pallets and shipment containers scattered around the landing pad.

The taxi drive over to the apartment was a peaceful one, considering the driver didn't seem to want to talk to me, and I could respect that. As I got off at the platform, I paid the man for his services and took the turbolift up to the 112th floor of the complex, and found that there were only three doors in a fairly sizeable corridor. I found that my apartment keycard had access to the one on the very end of the corridor, and upon opening the door; I felt my mouth slowly fall open to a gaping hole as I observed the beauty and alluring charm that the room and furniture spoke out at you. The entire suite contained a main room which was the largest room out of the four rooms in total, which contained a marble fountain which had some sort of leather-bound sofa surrounding it. Multiple sofas, futons, fine wood tables and multiple other accessories from desks, lamps, and holoprojecters, to the beautiful garden and balcony outside my suite. Paintings also adorned the entire room from contemporary art, to alternate.

Following the main room, there was a room completely dedicated for culinary pursuits, and a dining hall inside it, a luxurious and modern bathroom, and lastly the master bedroom which was practically a personal study and bedroom in one. Aside from the marvelously aesthetic king-sized bed, and the silk sheets, there was also a personal console and terminal in the corner, a walk-in closet, and more items that I just consider down right over the top and unnecessary. If this was a 'small token' that General Tagge thought of, then I truly wonder what a token of his absolute appreciation could be, however; I tried not to dwell on it. I pulled off my officer's cap and tossed it on the floor as I laid on-top of the bed, letting out a sigh as I sunk into its deflating grasp.

The terminal seemed to be completely disconnected from any military access for me, and served more as a recreational terminal to keep in check with the local issues, current events, and keep up to date on everything on the Holonet. One of the headlines was about another victory for the Empire that occurred on Balmorra where a large resistance fleet consisting of multiple capitol ships was utterly destroyed by a Grand Admiral by the name of Thrawn. I remember reading something within my given privileges that there was an admiral by the name of Thrawn, and that he was the first 'alien' to be given such an elevated status in the hierarchy. Despite him being considered an alien, he is actually quite humanoid aside from the bright red eyes, and the blue skin, but those are just the characteristics of being a Chiss.

Another thing that seemed to have completely gone over my head was that Grand Moff Tarkin used to be the governor of Eridau when I was roughly 4 years old when he had resigned to become an acting authority in the Imperial ranks. Speaking of Eridau, I also believed that since I have some down-time and since it's been quite some time, I should at least catch up with my family, despite what I may think of them. I made my way out to the main room where I powered up the holotransmitter and using the same information I had been taught since I was a kid, I waited for a signal to get through, or for someone on the other side to pick up. The annoying beeping of the transmitter went on for thirty or so seconds, before the holographic projection displayed a middle-aged woman that I had come to recognize.

"It has been quite a long time since we had last talked, let alone seen each other mother, how are you?"

My mother's face contorted in a face of utter surprise and happiness as her previously unconcerned expression was replaced with a jovial one.

"Reylan, you have been a very naughty boy! I told you right before you were to go to the grand ball in the Imperial Palace to not forget about making daily transmissions to us! You know I would've dropped anything I was doing just to hear how my eridaun star was doing."

I smiled slightly at the nickname that my mother had always used with me, whether it was my father or my sister who had used it; it seemed to stick with me.

"I am sorry in advance, mother. I've just been very busy trying to make my way in the galaxy, let alone the complex structure of the Empire. However, I have some very wonderful news that you won't believe."

She changed her lips back into a smile, always trying to seem interested in everything I had to say.

"And what would that be dear? Oh, and don't you dare go nowhere, your little sister wants to speak with you after I am done."

I replied, "Well, it took over a year, but I have made some very rapid strides within the imperial ranks, mother. Where I used to be a simple Lieutenant under the command of a Captain, I had risen above those ashes and detriments to become a shining Commander underneath the 'tutelage' of General Cassio Tagge, an honored and respectable General who has very high ties with the High Command of the Empire. In-fact, he's part of the Joint-Defense committee, and 'friends' with some Grand Moffs."

We continued the conversation for what seemed like another twenty minutes or so, as we continued between asking about how life on Eridau has been, what father has been up to in the Senate, and how my mother urged me to at least consider going to see my father, despite our differences. After those twenty minutes though, my mother said that she had spent enough time with her little boy, and wanted me to talk to my little sister, and I could never let up that moment, for anything in the galaxy, despite what I tell myself.

"Reylan, when are you coming home?"

Those were the first words I heard out my little sister's voice, and I could only smile in bashfulness and joy from hearing her soft and generous tone.

"Oh, don't you worry, Aurine. I will be back in time to see you graduate middle school, that I can assure you. I am also so sorry in advanced for missing your recital, if only I knew about it and wasn't so caught up in work, I would've caught the first shuttle back to see it."

Her eyes glittered at my words, or at least I could imagine, since the holograms do not give off the most clearest of pictures.

"I forgive you, Reylan, BUT I will hold you to your word, and if you don't make my graduation like you said, I will be so very disappointed with you! Anyways, how have you been doing big brother? Is the Empire everything as you thought it would be?"

I nodded my head thoroughly before answering, "Life was hard for the first few months, considering I was just a mere Lieutenant, Aurine. However; as soon as I proved my worth and became a Captain, that is where I started to prove myself, and I protected other planets from the rebellion."

Aurine seemed to go quiet for a second and before I could ask if she was alright, she was already speaking again.

"I don't understand why the rebellion is even fighting the Empire. The Empire is the good guy, and they are trying to bring security to everyone. How could people like them want to harm everyone's way of life and kill people?"

I knew this was a very sensitive subject, especially to bring it up with someone that is just barely starting to understand how the galaxy words, so I tried to be as vague yet truthful as possible.

"Well, some people have different opinions…some people want the galaxy to be like it was before the Empire took over, and when the Galactic Republic was still governing. Some people want to make a profit from the war, some people want to do it for their own freedom, and…you have to remember. Some people suffer and have had…much worst childhoods than what you and I have had."

As the time kept going on and on, I realized that I had spent over two hours speaking with Aurine, and that I would have to get going so I could continue my day. That is the problem with children and siblings; you can spend your entire day invested in just listening to them, as they are so innocent and gullible…but, also the most vulnerable. One thing I know for a fact is that indoctrination, and different walks of life and lifestyles have a correlation with which systems rebels, and which systems remain loyal. In all honesty though, I feel for the cause of the resistance, since they do have a valid reason for fighting, and I can sympathize with them, however; this is just business. They are fighting against much greater odds, and much more trained, equipped, and 'brilliant' officers, and is their life they are throwing away. In the end, you can't feel sorry for them, for if you do, you just start questioning your own life and ideals, and that can place your career in jeopardy.

I couldn't shake the feeling of being out of place sometimes though, even though I grew up in a way of life a lot of people probably wish they had. I was never materialistic, and I was certainly not your average 'smarty-pants' in school that was concerned about life. My goals in life seemed to be contradictory to my father's, as he wanted me to continue the political game and garnering of wealth for the family legacy. Perhaps that is why I am very reluctant to see my father, but despite our differences, at least we had the similarities of reading, practicing fencing and playing board games, not to mention enjoy nature. I don't know what really compelled me to do so, but I soon found myself walking up the steps to the Senate building to visit my father's new office.

In the directory, I had found out that he was on near the very lower levels, so instead of taking a turbolift, I decided to get a little exercise and take the stairs. A43 was the office designation on the main board, and with the simple press of a button and a faint hum similar to a 'buzzing' for an intercom, I heard my father's voice asking who it was. I contemplated for a few seconds on what to say to him, and as he asked who it was a second time, with a tinge of annoyance, I decided to say that it was me and I had come to visit him. The line seemed to go dead upon the end of my sentence, and as I thought he had ignored me and decided not to continue a conversation, the door unlocked and my father stood in the doorway.

"It's been…no…it's been too long, Reylan…I almost thought something had happen to you considering the last thing I ever heard about you was that Ryloth crisis some six months ago."

My father, despite his rugged and slowly decaying appearance of a 60 year old man, was in high spirits to see that I had come to visit him.

"Well, I'm here now…alive and well, father. I was…really wondering if I should come and visit you, but…since I am here on Coruscant for three days, I thought at the very least to do the courtesy of dropping by. Especially since you finally got what you wanted."

His composure became sullen at the end of my last comment, and he gestured me inside his office as he closed the door behind me. The Eridau Senatorial Office was a pleasant room with two sofas on each side, with some potted plants and coffee tables, and a main desk with two seats for visitors, and a comfortable rotating chair for the senator. There was also the classical bay styled window that overlooked the city sprawls that lied behind the rotating chair.

"Listen, I don't know what you heard about how I became Senator, son…but, I want you to know that now that I finally have my greatest achievement…I can finally relax in my old age, and finally spend time with your sister, and your mother."

I couldn't help but feel a ping of rage and anger at his comment and acted a little brashly on my emotions.

"Hmm…you haven't changed one bit. The Senator position is your greatest achievement…that is really wonderful to hear that you pride that over your own children."

His face cringed at the mistake he had said early and all he did was go to his chair and sit down, and uttering a very tired apology, as he said that I knew what he meant when he said it was his greatest achievement.

"Well, at least I might be able to see you guys more often now…considering since you are a senator, it demands you to move residence to the capitol."

He nodded and stated that his mother and sister were packing up the estate, and were looking for buyers to purchase it, before coming to Coruscant. He also told me that they are most likely going to be finished with what business pretty soon since the estate had plenty of people interested in purchasing it from a political figure.

"Well, dad…I appreciate you having me, but…I do have to get going. I need to get a gift for my fri-…"

He interrupted me and stood up from his chair and stated, "Well, I don't have any meetings today, so I am more or less just going over details for Eridau…but I can take off some time if you'd like to go to lunch…plus, I can help you pick out the gift for your friend."

I looked at my father in his oceanic blue eyes, and thought about the idea in my head, before finally deciding that I'd enjoy spending the afternoon catching up with dad, despite what problems we may have had. He suggested we go to the same café that Director Krennic and I always meet in, and I decided against it, instead preferring another restaurant if he knew any. A few senators he knew said that there was a high rise restaurant near the old ruins of the Jedi Temple, and that they had some great games on the Holonet for spectators to watch, and a killer Nerf steak.

Since the Senate building wasn't too far away from the old Jedi Temple, it only took about ten minutes to take a hopper over to the high rise. The restaurant even had its own landing platform for the elite, v.i.p.s, and wealthy individuals to land their personal vehicles on. There was also a mooring station and gravity locks for some of the larger ships, which were mainly sky yachts that the top one percent seemed to afford. The entrance to the restaurant was something much more inviting, as pleasant neon lights in Galactic Basic read, "The Skylight." From the fancy stools at the bar, to the exquisite and even rarer liquors in the cabinets, it also had multiple dining rooms filled to the brim with patrons enjoying cuisine from across the galaxy.

We were seating at a four seat booth that was near the north-eastern corner of the restaurant, and were given menus which had anything from seafood to the rare delicacies of different planets. I wouldn't really consider myself a picky eater, I never really was, but there were some delicacies that should only be saved for that species' consumption, whether it was this odd bacterial meal, to deep water creatures. My father said that the senators he overheard thoroughly enjoyed the different meat choices, and even the Mon Calamari dishes, stating it had an acquired taste. The waitress brought us some waters along with some complimentary bread and different spreads to go along with it.

I decided to order a soup along with a Mon Calamari dish that was some type of crustacean from what the waitress said, and my father ordered a champagne, along with a Nerf steak that was cooked medium-rare. The atmosphere never seemed to dull down in the place, and it made me rather anxious to get out of there from the multiple loud yells, and hurrahs for a certain team winning on the view screens. My father seemed to be annoyed by the atmosphere also as every time some obnoxious yell would come out, his eye would twitch just a bit.

"So, how did you become a Commander so quick?"

The question was fairly straight forward, however; I asked if I hadn't heard him the first time, in which he repeated it once more.

"Hard work, a few battles won here and there, and seeming more capable than most of the General's officers and subordinates, made me seem like a stand-out wheat strand in the chaff."

My father took a sip from his water glass before asking about one of the battles I had participated in that probably affected the Generals opinion on me, and I told him the one about Bestine, and how General Tagge and the Grand Moff got into a very big fight beforehand, and I took an awful risk in proving that I was more capable than the others.

"That was a reckless move, only going there with six cruisers, versus one of the resistance's biggest capitol ships, and four of its heavy cruisers. You could've died if it wasn't for your brilliance in strategy, my son."

I gloated just a tad bit in my response, "Well, I did what only few other officers could do, and I believe that I could handle myself, besides…I have determination and you know I never give up despite whatever odds are stacked against me."

My answer didn't seem to lighten up his concern for my action, but his concern was probably for the statement he said just a few seconds later.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, as I had with the political game. Grand Moff Tarkin and General Tagge if you are not too informed, are some of the highest officers in the Empire, aside from the Grand Admirals, Grand Generals, and other Grand Moff, and only bested by the Emperor. Are you sure you know what risks you take at trying to move too fast into the ranks? I mean, despite what you think you are capable of doing, you may find yourself meeting your match soon."

I scoffed at my father's comment and stated, "No one will stop me from becoming a Grand Moff, father. You taught me your own personal lessons on political science, so with that addition along with my strategical genius…I think I will achieve what I have wanted, without being too arrogant, or narcissistic."

The last comment that my father said in response to that is that I be careful and that I don't step ahead of myself too much that I can't backtracked if I really need too. I shrugged off his comment, as just as I was about to start another topic, our food had arrived, with a great steam arising from my father's steak, and a nice savory smell coming from my soup and the odd looking crustacean. By the time we had finished our lunch, my father bid me farewell and that I was welcomed to his office any time, and I stated I would definitely be by before I left back for the fleet.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in one of the general marketplaces in the inner city, trying to find the perfect gift that the Director would appreciate. To be quite fair, I didn't know much about the Director except for the very few things that he had told me about himself and his odd attraction or…should I say obsession to his work. I decided it would just be a good idea to buy a book about architecture, and another book about some old Galactic Republic war events that had been recorded by a historian, along with a box of chocolates since no one hated chocolates. By the time the night of that day had come down, I had returned to my suite and placed the chocolates inside the fridge, and the two books on the counter, just being ready to be wrapped.

The next morning, I took what wrapping paper I had bought, and wrapped the two books, and called up the Director to see if he wanted to meet for lunch today since today was one of my days off. He took the bait and suspected nothing, and said that he would meet at the same café in the Senate building. For roughly three hours, I waited in my suite as I made myself some breakfast for myself, got more familiar with the apartment, began reading one of the books I had bought exclusively for myself and read it on the balcony, and by the time it was time for me to leave, I grabbed a bag and placed the two books in, along with the chocolates.

As compared to the last meeting we had, it was yet again inverse, since I was the first one there waiting on Director Krennic. However; this time it was not a two hour wait, more or less about five minutes, as the white-capped figure came walking into the café, and immediately recognized me.

"You got a promotion. Quite a funny coincidence you got stuck with the rank I was given for a 'misconception' of mine."

He seemed to take notice to the bag that I was holding and he asked why I was carrying the bag, and I simply handed it to him and stated that since not a lot of people knew that his birthday was today, I might as well be the first to wish him a happy birthday. He opened the bag and was flabbergasted by the fact someone had actually remembered, it what seemed like decades for him, which brought up a very curious question I wanted to ask him.

"Do you not have any family, Director?"

Orson's expression from surprise and happiness went quickly to one of apathy and hatred as he quickly lashed out.

"You have no right to dare even ask me about my family!"

I held up my hands in an apologetic manner and stated I was sorry that I even brought it up, however; he seemed to witness the childish reaction he just conveyed.

"I'm…sorry for my volatile wording…I didn't mean to make myself sound so…well, I'm sorry is what I want to say…I didn't mean to lash out at you…it's just my family is a very, touchy subject…but, yes. I do have some family that is alive and well."

I didn't bring up the subject anymore during our encounter and he said he was very thankful for the chocolates and the two books, despite one of them being a joke in his eyes. As we got further from the subject I brought up, he seemed to lighten up a bit more, and the small effects of drinking his liquor began to become apparent as he lightened up some more, and seemed to forget about what I had said. The mood would've probably stayed the same for the rest of our lunch, if not for a very unfortunate event that befell Krennic and myself.

"Director Krennic, what an utter surprise to see you in such a 'befitting' area; a below-fancy café, wallowing with your subordinates in such an insufferable place. Especially for someone with your rank."

That monotonous voice jogged my memory fairly well as I soon turned around to see no-one other than the esteemed Grand Moff Tarkin, standing in the doorway in his upright stance. As I turned around however, his facial gestures changed in an ever so minuscule way as he identified who I was.

"Hmm, my apologies Commander Praxon, I wasn't aware that you were the one talking to my project planner."

The Director seemed to get tense and very hostile towards the Grand Moff as he slowly walked from my side, to in-front of the Grand Moff.

"Grand Moff Tarkin, to what can I appreciate the visit on my birthday, where I…am trying to enjoy it with my friend here."

Tarkin simply replied, "Is that so? I'm a bit offended that you don't consider me a friend, considering Mas Amedda seems to be a friend of yours. But, perhaps that relationship is more or less one based on professionalism rather than tangibility."

The Director never seemed to express his emotions with his body, at least in this specific moment, but the aura surrounding the Director definitely striked similarities with a person that was outraged by a betrayal almost.

"Oh, but of course you are, Tarkin. If it wasn't for you, I'd be finishing the project without the constant reminders and hassles that I am doing my best work, and that Galen Erso has been completely compliant, if not, even more so willing to help on the project."

The tension could be cut with a vibroblade, for the Director and Tarkin seemed to just stare daggers that could destroy an entire star fleet back and forth at each other.

"You have a point, Director…without you, re-discovering Galen Erso would've been quite a horrible burden that would've set the project back many years, and with his addition and compliancy, it seems that it has even accelerated the timeslot. However; the recent security breaches, and some problems with Gerrera and the rebels on Jedha, have definitely proven that there can be improvement."

Tarkin stared at the Director for a few more seconds, before uttering that the weapon better be completed within the next month, or else all the resources being poured into Jedha will be pulled out with a second glance, and with that, he turned towards me and began to approach me with his rather slow, but nonetheless intimidating pace.

"You know, Commander Praxon, I may require your skills soon enough and I believe that working with General Tagge is a waste of your potential. In-fact, I believe that it might be a wise decision to let you observe the project and judge your 'friend' here, on what service he has given the empire…"

That statement was half directed towards me, and the other half directed towards the Director, and as Tarkin went to leave, he stated in a rather sarcastic manner:

"I do hope you enjoy your birthday, Director. It might be your only celebration for the coming years, if the weapon proves to be inoperable by the time table I've provided."

Upon that statement, the Grand Moff left the café, without every touching a bottle of the liquor that the Director had bought, or the food that we had ordered. The Director turned to me as sure as he was out of the café and was utterly fuming as it began to pour out into his raw emotions and physical actions, whether it was raising his fist and slamming it down towards his waist, or using flamboyant hand gestures.

"Do you see what I have to put up with? That man is incapable of running my project that I have worked so hard to make a reality. It sure doesn't help that he has a direct line to Lord Vader and the Emperor…it is completely-…no, it is utterly imperative that I make that fool realize how important the project is to me, and how important I am to the project."

His riled up state, and his mind completely in over-drive, I believed now would've been the perfect time to take advantage of a little manipulation.

"This project has got to be quite important…especially if it's some major super weapon as Tarkin has said."

My plain comment seemed to have worked, considering the Director would talk my ear off in the room about how it could literally annihilate cities, and potentially, with all diverted power, completely destroy a planet. He might've said too much for my liking, and he seemed to realize his error as he told me, and with that, he told me he was sorry for getting out of hand, and that he should return back to the weapon so that he can make sure no problems occur on Jedha, and that the last month goes as planned. Before he left however, he said that he would consider inviting me for the first test of the weapon, whether it is a remote planet, or some other place the Grand Moff decides. As he left the café, I could only feel a sense of worry for what planet this weapon may be tested on…


	5. Chapter 5: The Test

_Author's Note: I just want to make this clear from here on out, but unlike the previous four days or so, I have been cranking out chapters left and right, and due to some professional inconveniences coming about, I may be posting every other day from now on, but it will definitely depend on how much time I am allotted to work on the story, however; I will definitely say I am glad that I have been able to push out these many chapters to get a gripping foothold on the story and the direction so far. Anyways, aside from those comments I have said above, enjoy the chapter!_

General Tagge seemed very concerned about the past two weeks and his concerns seemed to be warranted as the Grand Moff had visited him the following morning. The day was very dull, due to the fact that Tagge never sends himself nor his flagship into combat, while allowing his other 'pawns' to go out and fight the wars themselves. I see this as quite a troubling thing, much as the Grand Moff did, because if you aren't there to direct and command your men, then what's the point of you being a General or an Admiral? Anyways, the day started out as any other, with the ensigns moving around the bridge, transferring transmissions to the General, a few of the lieutenants chattering amongst themselves in one of the corners, whilst the three fleet admirals that were under the General's command had a discussion with Tagge near the tactical map in the main planning room. I was also there, but more or less just in the background, by the side of Tagge.

The Admiral of the Star Destroyer, _Tyranny_ , was discussing tactics on how he would push forward his section of the fleet and make a blitz for the planet of Lothal, since casualties and horrendous incidents has seemed to span there for the past two years or so. He also stated that the Grand Admiral that wasn't to be named, and the Seventh Fleet had did a very major blow to the rebellion and it's leadership, but the resistance on Lothal, and it's precious factories was becoming an increasing concern, and that the Governor tried to quell the problem by using tactics suggested from her resources she had available to her. It also was a pressing concern that the resistance be put down, since the factories were roughly one percent of the Empire's main production for ground assault vehicles.

Another one of the Admirals concurred with the _Tyranny's_ commander, that sending a detachment to the planet and sending in spies would be a great help to ensuring they get back on track, and remember the strength of the empire. Without a beat, and without warning, the blast doors to the bridge opened, with three figures entering the room. Two were painted in midnight black armor, with DLT-19X blaster rifles, and shoulder guards, while the main prominent figure in his dark brown military uniform approached the table.

"Sending a detachment to Lothal will no longer be necessary, admirals. The problem has been solved and the resistance on Lothal should no longer be a problem."

It almost seems that Grand Moff Tarkin can come out of nowhere, at any time, whether it is convenient or inconvenient. With the addition of the two black armor cladded guards at his side though, his presence on the bridge became an undeniable one, as the Grand Moff looked around the small group. General Tagge asked what the Grand Moff was doing here, and to what he could owe the pleasure, and that is when he started in his aristocratic voice about how with the project nearing completion, that he would need General Tagge's company as being one of the Joint-Chiefs for the Empire, and that he will most likely transfer his command to the station he spoke of. The project was becoming less and less of a close guarded secret amongst the semi-high ranking officials, and was being shared more commonly now.

"However, General Tagge…I have some disturbing news for you, and one that I am not too proud of myself to announce, and equally more so disappointed that you have been so blind to this fact. It would seem however, that one of you has been conspiring against the Empire. One of you, have been using your rank and your privileges to leak information to the rebellion, and I can simply not allow treason within ranks so high in the Empire."

The Grand Moff looked towards the two Death Troopers and simply nodded his head, before the soldiers with rapid action, raised their rifles towards the Admiral that had previously concurred with the commander of the _Tyranny_ and placed four well placed shots into the Admiral, as he fell to the ground with a thud. I stepped back in utter shock, as did the remaining admirals, the General, and the crew members that were around at the time. I looked back to the Grand Moff only to see a sinister expression on his face, as he looked back towards the General.

"We cannot allow traitors within our rank, General Tagge. Imagine if this infiltrator was able to obtain some of the Emperor's most secret projects, or even expose deeper imperial secrets. Therefore, General Tagge, you are to come to me back to Project Stardust, and I suggest you leave one of your last two 'capable' admirals to lead your fleet."

The Grand Moff turned to the two remaining admirals who were visibly stunned by the display, and seemed to be shaking at the fact that the bolts came so close near to them.

"Hopefully, I have made my point clear that you two shouldn't disregard the Empire's benefits, and think clearly if you are to…conspire against it, for there will be consequences, much like Admiral Valeiro has just previously suffered."

The two admirals looked at Tarkin with a blank face, before the man left the bridge with the two Death Troopers following suite. General Tagge then ordered two ensigns to remove the body of the deceased admiral and said that he didn't want to see the scunted slime in his sight again. Upon the order being given, he turned towards the two admirals, and elected the admiral of the _Tyranny_ as the temporary and step-in commander of the fleet. Upon this, Cassio turned to me and brought the two admirals with him and stated towards me.

"Commander Praxon, you will be leading advisor and third in command to my fleet. Should anything happen to the two admirals, you will be in charge. My Star Destroyer is in your hands, and I hope that I will be able to return to it when I have concluded my business on Project Stardust. Also, if you haven't meet Admiral Vallaras and Admiral Rhysode, then I suggest you guys get to know each other before I take my leave."

With that, General Tagge left the bridge and I was left with the two admirals, who were both very physically intimidating. Despite my height of six feet, three inches…there were much taller and physically gifted humans and aliens out there, and the two before me were no exception. Admiral Vallaras was a strong-jawed, six foot six, and serious complexion as he stared into you, as with Admiral Rhysode, while not as intimidating as the former, he was just slightly shorter and bared more of a apathetical expression. Admiral Vallaras was the first one to speak out, as he held out his hand for a salutary handshake.

"General Tagge has spoken quite a bit about you, Commander Praxon. It's just a pleasure to finally know who you are, and…I am displeased with myself for not recognizing you while we discussed our strategies. However, I am glad that I will be your commanding office, and hopefully, we can finally make a difference against these terrorizing rebels in the outer-rim."

The other admiral seemed to nod his head as he began to add on to what the former admiral was speaking of.

"Indeed, the rebellion seems to be growing at a cancerous rate and regardless if Project Stardust becomes fully operational, it seems that we are having a very hard time quelling the issues with military force."

I cleared my voice as I decided to say, "Well…there are much lower approval ratings for the Empire, than the Galactic Republic ever had…but, there are multiple benefits with it too, such as prosperity and security around the entire galaxy. These benign rebels threaten that existence and we need to target their strongholds and cripple the leadership. That is the only way we are going to get rid of their supporters."

Both of the admirals nodded their head in agreement, and began to speak about something else, however; they elected to talk about it later. They both held their hands out for a farewell shake and soon after, left for their respective ships as Vallaras said that we shall move the fleet from Tepasi, and enter a patrol route around a system that has had reports of major resistance build ups in Malastare, Sullust, and Naboo. Upon putting in the coordinates into the Navicomputer, the fleet of three star destroyers, and numerous support ships entered the blue tunnel of hyperspace.

Upon exiting hyperspace, the ships came out near the Sullust region, which is infamous as a frigate building shipyard for the Empire, and has a very profitable economy to invest in; despite the fact the planet is more or less a lava infested rock. For that matter, five star destroyers were always present around the shipyards to ward off any pirate, illegal, or rebellion ships from attacking the shipyards, or at least deter them from ever thinking about it. Upon making contact with the Class-IV Cardan Space Station, and getting the authorization after telling the traffic controller for our reasons being here, we formed our fleet on the western side of the shipyard that was more vulnerable to smaller ships slipping by and possibly destroying or stealing unoccupied ships.

As I managed the Star Destroyer's crew, I began to realize the work load that the admirals had to take care of when on big ships like these. Not only did you have about ten times the size of an Acclamator but crew management tasks also had to be done with haste and effectiveness. To be honest, it was going to take a little time before I could become immersed with the work style, despite working on the ship with Tagge. Numerous transmissions coming in from all over the galaxy also began to make me feel the pressure and situation of what the empire was facing, as numerous ships were being stolen from either of the three opposing factions, and guerilla attack runs being carried out in the outer rim, in addition to the multiple ships, troops, vehicles, and weapons of mass destruction needing assignment to fleets. To be quite honest, it was exhausting, but it was better that I started to get used to the treatment, then to be caught off guard when the events started to get interesting.

For the next five days, I drilled myself and the crew on the bridge along with the auxiliary forces on the ship, from scrambling the fighters, to prepping the ground forces, to practicing the marksmanship, accuracy, and calibration of the weapons. In-fact, the other two admirals took my example, and began to do drills like I did, and expressed their gratitude and surprise for not thinking of the exercises beforehand. By the end of the week, I felt more acclimated to the workload of being the commander of a Star Destroyer. Although, it would seem there is no rest for the empire, for after the week, very bizarre things started happening onboard my star destroyer, along with very 'odd' encounters. One example of what started happening is on a very quiet day while I was walking back to me quarters for the night.

The corridors were completely devoid of any officers, stormtroopers, or ensigns which one beyond odd because at least ten people or so would walk through these halls every day when I would go to my quarters to get some shut eye, but for this day, it seemed like no one was even preparing to go to bed. That opinion changed though, when a single lone figure was walking through the halls, but his brown military cap was pulled over his face, and his face was at an angle as he was looking towards the ground. I approached the man to ask if something was going on, however; upon seeing the rank placard of a Grand Moff, I took a step back and looked at the man in-front of me. Despite my thoughts that it was Tarkin, the man pulled off his military cap, and looked directly in my eyes.

The odd thing about his eyes was that they were a serene red with a purple-ish hue creating such a diverse and entrancing pull. Not to mention his face was completely symmetrical, he had a very strong jaw, and his hair was black and cut extremely short on the side, while the top flared, kind of like an imperial crew cut. I pulled my eyes away from his gaze and stated that I was sorry to interrupt his walk, and I began to walk along, however; a hand pulled my arm backwards, and I stumbled back to the Grand Moff, who had an unchanged expression on his face as he looked at me.

Then, in the oddest and most…bizarre tone I had ever heard a human, let alone an alien speak, he said the phrase, "You are definitely interesting to watch, Mister Praxon…"

As if nothing happened, the Grand Moff began to walk on his way again, and I immediately grabbed him again and asked what he meant by that I was interesting to watch, however; as I turned him around, an officer with grey hair and a grey moustache, along with the rank of Captain stood before me, instead of the previously mentioned. I defensively stepped back in utter confusion as I began to mumble incoherently at the dilemma, before the Captain asked in his frail voice that if he had did something wrong. I dismissed the officer and sent him on his way as I went to return back to my officer, dumbfounded and in disbelief.

In addition to the odd encounter with whatever the hell happened in that corridor, there was also reports of the same person walking throughout the halls of the Star Destroyer, only to disappear into thin air as the person turned around the corner. Despite these findings, after about three days, the man was never heard of again on the ship and people were beginning to grow suspicious of the ship being haunted or something, however; considering what happened with a few people, including myself and actually making physical contact with the person, we also dismissed that it was a phantom or ghost, or some superstition like that. However, no one really could figure out what happened on our ship for those three odd days, and upon looking at security footage and using our database to look the man up, nothing turned up.

Moving along the 'odd' phenomenon though, it was the twelfth day of our tour in the Sullust system, when I received a personal invitation from Director Krennic to bring a shuttle or a ship or whatever I had at my disposal to the Scarif system as Grand Moff Tarkin cordially invited me to the display of the superweapon in action due to its last stage being complete without a hitch. Since the two other admirals had received invitations to go to Scarif also to see the display of the weapon that would 'bring a swift end to the rebellion'…we sent the fleet back to Tepasi and to left it there until our business had been concluded. The three of us took an Arquitens class cruiser, which just so happened to be the Habituator, over to the Scarif system.

While in transit, I caught up with some of my old and very respectable crew members, and perhaps promised one or two of them that if I were to become an admiral sooner than later, that I would send my personal word to bring the two of them on-board as my consultants and my personal charge. I even visited the now acting Captain of the vessel, and decided that the man was a dutiful and well-mannered officer who would not let my old crew members done, or the admirals and myself. Upon exiting hyperspace in the Scarif system, I was met with a marvel of construction as what seemed like a small moon to the planet, was actually the space station and hidden weapon that Krennic and Grand Moff Tarkin had been hiding from the galaxy.

The hanger we landed in was utterly massive, considering the station could hold the massive Star Destroyers, yet compared to the size of the station, they looked like small fighter-fighting cruisers. As we approached the entrance to the much more invigorous and breathe-taking interior of the Death Star, a small group of Death Troopers had come to guide us to the main showcase room. The odd thing also is the fact that while we were moving to the show-case room, the last of the inviting guests were accounted for on the station, and we were already en-route via hyperspace to the test site. The troopers eventually led us to a conference room which had a currently debating Director Krennic, the directorate of the Joint-Chiefs and Death Star, the Grand Moff glaring at a black void screen, and a few admirals, commanders, and a diverse of different ranks huddled inside the one room. Eventually, the sound of an intercom echoed the entire room, and the Grand Moff went over to the table and pressed the button to hear what the status was, and with an eerie, three worded phrase, "We have arrived," the Grand Moff exited the room with everyone eagerly following him.

We eventually came to the main control room for whatever the special weapon was, and a much wider and grander display with a crude drawing of a planet was in-front of us, or…more or less some kind of window that had projection capabilities. As everyone gathered in the room, I stuck with the two of the admirals, as he looked towards the screen as the black void and planet faded to the image of a planet, and as everyone slowly began to get quieter, the voice projected by none other than Grand Moff Tarkin carried through-out the entire room.

"The Emperor is awaiting my report."

The comment was parried by Director Krennic as he said in a slightly lower voice, "One would think that he and Lord Vader would've been here for such an occasion."

Without a second of silence, the Grand Moff countered, "And I thought it prudent to save you any potential embarrassment."

With a barely audible scoff from the Director and a change in mood, he stated, "Your concern is hardly warranted."

As the Director moved towards the screen and towards the front of the room, Grand Moff Tarkin replied, "If saying it would only make it so."

The Director turned around to face the Grand Moff, annoyance and hatred clearly seen in the Director's facial expression. He then replied, "All Imperial Forces have been evacuated and I stand ready to destroy the entire moon."

With Grand Moff Tarkin hardly changing his gesture, he mused himself by stating, "That won't be necessary. We need a statement, not a manifesto. The holy city will be enough for today."

While the Director adjusted his stature, and fixed his gloves, he raised his voice and yelled, "Target Jedha City, prepare single-reactor ignition!"

An alluring sound echoed through-out the entire room, as some sort of start-up blurring was started. It was soon followed by the screen zooming in on what seemed like a very large city on the desert-ish planet of Jedha. Almost like the sound of gear-grinding, crosshairs began to form around the city, and then the sound of some sort of lock was heard. A single imperial officer approached the director and stated, "Sir, we're in position a-…" but he was cut off by the very hasty command from the Director, "Fire!"

"Commence primary ignition!" claimed the imperial officer as he glanced over towards the area behind the right side crowd.

Everyone looked on in anxiousness, as the thoughts of if the weapon would work or not clouded everyone's thought, and probably even more so on the Director's. However; upon looking over at him, he had crossed his arms, and seemed to be all too proud with himself with what was to come as soon as everything had been calculated. Troopers with old helmets near the controls were pressing multiple buttons, pulling different levers, and the main officers behind actual terminals were punching in numerous things, while an odd sort of count-down began, and stand-by's were issued. Yet, near the end of the count-down, the only thing you saw was a bright green beam dart out from the bottom of the camera, and then…in a single moment, it was gone.

At that moment, I knew that the weapon had worked, and that the Director was probably congratulating himself and being pleased with what he had accomplished. The image showed the city beginning to rise up, further and further as the tectonic plates, ground, and foundation of the earth from below the surface began to bundle up as it pushed up like some sort of mush-room cloud. It continued to spread outwards as the camera vividly expressed the devastation and brutality that the weapon before us could harness, and with the sound of the crews behind the terminal slowly powering down the reactors and the controls, you could hear a comment from the Director clearly within the almost entirely quiet room.

"Oh, it's beautiful…"

Everyone around me was staring either with horror, or with happiness at the effectiveness and destruction that the weapon could cause, and multiple officers looked at each other. Yet, everyone stayed within the room as they continued to look at the screen, until one of the engineers turned off the screen and returned it to its black void and white outlined planet. The stand-out figure of white began to walk away from the front of the room, and the arrogance of the Director seemed all to expressive as he walked down the 'aisle' of officers that had made way for him, and even so boldly bumped into Tarkin on his way out. However, Tarkin wouldn't allow the Director to get off so easily without stating his opinion to him beforehand.

"I believe I owe you an apology, Director Krennic."

The Grand Moff calmly turned around as he looked towards the near-exiting Director, and with a proud yet slightly sarcastic manner, he addressed the Director.

"Your work exceeds all expectations!"

I looked towards Director Krennic, as he seemed to be struck with paralysis at the recognition from the Grand Moff. He stood there for easily three whole seconds without saying a word towards the address, until he finally found something to say.

"And…you'll tell the Emperor as much?"

Tarkin, changing his facial expression to a much more ambiguous yet still equally proud look, stated with much pleasure, "I will tell him that his patience with your misadventures has been rewarded with a weapon that will bring a swift end to the Rebellion."

Director Krennic quickly added in, "And that was only an inkling of its destructive potential."

Without a second gone to waste, the Grand Moff quickly stated, "I will tell him that I will be taking control over the weapon I spoke of years ago, effective immediately."

The Director looked at him with the same apathetic façade as he stared at him, before letting out a scoff and slightly smiling at the Moff. Tarkin, on the other hand, smiled without recourse as he looked at the Director, waiting for a much anticipated outburst.

"You stand here AMIDST MY ACHIEVEMENT! Not yours!"

Unfazed by the Director's swift approach to himself, Tarkin quickly countered, "I'm afraid the recent security breaches have laid bare your inadequacies as a military director."

An aura began to fill the room, as the many officers began to move away from the two authority figures in the room, as a bout between them was almost evident, and the rather large egos began to clash. Not to mention a barely in-check rage seemed to be emanating from the Director as he stared at the Grand Moff during every millisecond.

"The breaches have been filled…Jedha has been silenced."

Tarkin countered yet again, "You think this pilot acted alone? He was dispatched from the installation on Eadu, Galen Erso's facility."

Upon hearing that information, I immediately thought that since the weapon was finished, and the need for the Director seemed more and more as a thorn in the side of the Grand Moff, I almost thought for sure that the Director was going to be removed from the room, and sent to wherever Tarkin could think of, however; the Director quickly stated that, "We shall see about this," and swiftly took his leave from the room with his death troopers. I looked towards the Grand Moff as he looked to everyone one else in the room, and quickly stated to everyone a message.

"You have all seen the power this station has as its command. Soon, the demise of the rebellion will be evident, and we shall make sure that peace is restored back to the galaxy. For those of you that would like to request a transfer to work on this battle station, speak to the other Grand Moffs, Joint-Chiefs, and the like while you are still here. That will be all."

As the battle of the two had just as quickly ended, the tension and aura of the two had also quickly ended. The entire room began to feel empty as more and more officers left, and the two admirals looked towards me with a disgruntled look on both of their faces and Vallaras was the first to speak to me.

"No matter who you ask, there is no one more intimidating that I have ever seen than Grand Moff Tarkin…if you get on his bad side like Director Krennic has…you better believe that there is going to be some horrible storm that is coming your way."

I took a look back at the black void of a screen, and then returned my gaze back to the two and replied, "I have had a few encounters with the Grand Moff, and I got that response off the first time I ever saw him. He is a very intimidating individual, and I could hardly ever think there is something he couldn't accomplish with his demeanor and attitude."

I secretly hoped to become like a Tarkin someday, where my enemies or allies would talk behind my back, either about how brutal and intimidating I am, or how I was able to get anything done no matter the difficulty. There is no doubt, especially with the declassified files that I have read, that Tarkin is a member of the inner circle of the Imperial Hierarchy. Not only was he practically the overall military commander of all Imperial Forces, but he answered directly to the Emperor himself, and some even claimed he had jurisdiction over the Empire's enforcer, Darth Vader. Aside from Mas Amedda, and the Imperial Ruling Council, there was no one as close to the Emperor as those people, and if you had the favor of just one of those, your abilities to rise through the ranks and get commendations were all the more likely.

Eventually, the two decided to visit General Tagge since he was most definitely on the station, and I also elected to stay for a few hours to say hello to the General and tell them that his fleet and his ships were in all fine condition and the three of us were handling everything with the utmost efficiency. He commended the three of us, and dismissed us as he had a meeting with the Joint-Chiefs and Tarkin within the hour and he needed to prepare himself for the meeting. With that said we returned to the Arquitens ships and took it back to the fleet that was stationed over Tepasi.

Adapting to the Star Destroyer seemed like child's play after seeing the massive interior that was the Death Star, and not to mention the rather 'small' crew compared to it also. As I returned to my quarters for the day after such an 'exciting' one, I was almost stunned to see that the entire hallway was completely devoid of officers walking around. I pulled out my SE-14C blaster pistol as I kept it in my gloved hands, while walking. Eventually, a single uniformed officer came around a corridor and began to approach me again, and I kept my finger on the trigger as I watched the man get closer and closer. He stopped a few feet away from me, and it was almost certain that the man was the same one I had seen those few selected days. He carried the same face, and carried the same exact rank plate, and even looked at me the same way he did, with his head just tilting slightly to the right.

I decided to ask in a calm manner, "Who are you?"

The man simply glared at me, with his cold expression and no intent to speak. His lips or mouth muscles had no display of wanting to move, and the man continued to glare at me with the same expression. I pulled up my blaster pistol and said that I had had enough of the stupid games and I wasn't going to ask another time on who he was. Then, he simply pulled up his hand and gestured towards my room, in which he slowly entered and I tightened my grip on my blaster pistol as I entered my quarters. He simply sat down on one of my rotating chairs, as he turned it to face me as he relaxed in it.

The man's voice carried the same tone and attitude as he did those three days, and simply said, "I am no-one, Reylan Praxon. I am simply a watcher…an observer. I am a simple…well, let's just say I am awfully bored, and I'd like to think that I enjoy conversation and observing things over the…well, at any rate."

He quickly got up from his chair and said that he had to get going, and as he approached me, I stiffened my blaster pistol even more, and aimed it closer to the man without saying a word. He took a single second to look at me, before directing his face back to the door again and stated that I wasn't going to shoot him because I was incapable of it, and having had enough of his stupid games, I pulled the trigger. Yet, to my surprise, no sound of a thud, nor the infamous sound of a blaster bolt being discharged, just the simple click of the trigger was heard, and I quickly looked at my blaster pistol, quickly hitting it, and then turning my vision back up, only to realize that the man had disappeared, and I was left scratching my head at the rather odd occurrence.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rising Conflict

_Author's Note: Happy Thursday or Friday, depending on when this chapter is released! I happy to say that from here on out, you will begin to see a shift towards conflict as certain events will be addressed in this chapter, and the whole clockwork is going to start shifting into play along with the introduction to certain characters, perhaps some unanswered questions, and hopefully, as I try to do with all of my chapters, improve on each little crevice and crack I can to make it as seamless and flowful as I can make it. So, with no further with due, I bring to you Chapter Six!_

The Battle of Scarif...I really don't know how to react to it, aside from what Admiral Vallaras has told me, and from what I have read in the reports and the certain documents that have been filled out by the higher ups. Apparently, three separate infiltrations and connected sources from all the way at Jedha, to Eadu, to Scarif itself, have come to plain view as a horrific incompetence and lack of in security and safety for the specified worlds. Saw Gerrera was most likely killed in the annihilation of Jedha City as signs of a rebel outposts have been found across the moon, entirely abandoned and devoid of life. The Cargo Pilot that I overheard from Grand Moff Tarkin, was apparently interrogated viciously by Gerrera and his men, and was rescued by the Alliance to Restore the Republic. They then infiltrated the Eadu Research Facility where Galen Erso was held, in which the Alliance bombarded the facility and the casualties of the engineers, Galen Erso, and multiple storm troopers have been accounted. Then lastly, a major Alliance fleet came out of Hyperspace near Scarif, where the same infiltration team had mostly stolen the blueprints and schematics to the Death Star, which were beamed to the Capitol Ship, but then escaped on an Alderaan CR-90 Corvette.

It was also stated in the after reports in an attempt to stop the plans from being delivered from the main dish on the Citadel; Grand Moff Tarkin ordered the extermination of the base immediately. There are reports and audio logs of Director Krennic and other key personnel being on base at the time, but they haven't been recovered, nor confirmed dead; one can only assume the worst however. More speculation has grown within the ranks as to whether the plans could be recovered by the Empire's enforcer, being the previously said, was at the Battle of Scarif and on-board the main ship to stop the plans from escaping. The Empire has been in a big debacle to whether or not the battle station is in harm or anywhere, and General Tagge expressing this is a clear example as to how the Alliance is completely capable and well-equipped to find a weakness in the plans and exploit it on the station. Sadly, this would all be said in vain since Tarkin dismissed the gesture as impossibility that they could find some weakness in a perfectly engineered superweapon.

I knew after hearing those reports that I should've presented an issue to the Grand Moff, or spoken to the Joint-Chiefs about the possibility of Galen Erso making some sort of flaw in the Death Star, for why would the resistance want the plans for just some 'blind hope' that they could find a weakness in the sound structure. I even expressed my concerns to the two admirals I were underneath, yet they brushed it off as some technical impossibility that even if there were, the immense amount of firepower the station bared, and the numerous fighters and ever-present fleet could fend off any threat that the Alliance posed, especially if the station was to find the Alliance's secret base of operation. It also seemed Resistance jumped off exponentially in the Outer Rim, after the Senate was dissolved by the Emperor, and the threat of a Death Star going quite in an opposite direction compared to what Tarkin had thought would happen at the completion of the super weapon.

As the days after the Battle of Scarif went on, and addressing my concern to multiple other Captains and Ensigns on my Star Destroyer, along with addressing my grievances to a much to arrogant and non-compromising Mas Amedda and another Grand Moff I had come into contact with, all of my concerns were finally made null as news reports came in from the one and only survivor of a horrific military disaster and catastrophe. Along with Darth Vader, and some surviving fleet members that had witnessed the destruction of the Death Star, and the death of so much of the chain of command of the Empire, everyone began to panic as numerous systems began to slip in the Outer Rim, and even the previously unconcerned Mid-Rim worlds began to surface as an issue as resistance began to occur frequently on the planets. Despite what had happened, it seemed that General Tagge survived the encounter and horrible demise of the High Command, as he was on Dantoine looking for clues and records in the abandoned resistance base.

Upon two weeks after the disaster, General Tagge had been made Grand General by order of the Emperor, and he had returned to his fleet with not only more Star Destroyers and a more capable fighting force, but a ship I had never even seen before in my entire life. It was easily twelve times the size of a single star destroyer, and it eclipsed half of the fleet, if not more. It still held the same design with the infamous triangle formation of the vessel, yet it had a vast supply of turbolasers, and a multitude of different weapons scattered all over the entire surface of the ship. Not too long ago after the ship had settled in the fleet and was adjusted near the middle of it, a Lambda shuttle came into view as it approached my Star Destroyer, and I slowly gulped as I wondered if Grand General Tagge had come with company, or if he had come entirely alone.

To my surprise and relief, Tagge came into the bridge with two Stormtrooper marines at his side, and made eye contact directly with me, and gestured me to come to him. As I walked towards him, he exited the bridge and intended for me to follow him. We continued down the all too familiar corridor back to his 'old' quarters on the Star Destroyer, in to which he commanded the two marines stand outside his door, and to allow me inside as I approached. As I entered the room, Tagge was just about to sit down in his chair as he folded his hands together, and looked at me, with his new rank plate on his right breast, and his addition of two new code cylinders and a crisp insignia on his right shoulder. I cautiously approached one of the visitor chairs and took a seat, and looked towards him waiting for him to speak.

"It seems you and I share quite a commonplace ground on the threat of the Rebellion in the galaxy, Commander Praxon. Admiral Vallaras and his 'aide' along with countless other captains that I have addressed before arriving on this very ship have told me about your concerns about flaws in the Death Star, and the possibility that Galen Erso had…in simpleton terms, sabotaged the Death Star by making the working conditions dangerous, and installing a thermal exhaust port that lead directly to the hypermatter reactor, thus resulting in its destruction. Not to mention the fact that Mas Amedda and a very…shocked Grand Moff have taken your…concerns most heavy-heartedly."

I looked at him for a split second with a slightly alarmed face, before asking unsurely, "Then…am I wrong to assume that they have thought over my so called 'radical thoughts and foolish predictions?'"

The Grand General nodded his head and replied, "Indeed, and because of that…you have a meeting with the Emperor, the Imperial Ruling Council, and quite a few other higher ups that are very interested in what you have to say, Commander. More or less, you will be 'suffering' what I had to go through upon the Emperor hearing of my survival and 'problems' with the Battle Station."

He also added after addressing his statement that he might've said a few positive things in the Emperor's ear before he left with his promotion and new fleet.

"Yo-…the…the Emperor wants to see me? Th-…I…dear lord, what in…I have no words, except deep worry for what I am to face…"

Tagge simply smiled and stated, "You can thank me later, and I believe we will most likely be working besides each other, should the Emperor be going the way I think he shall be, so…you scratched my back in the past, now it only be honorable to repay the favor. Consider your 'favors' with me, fully paid off."

I nodded with the Grand General and asked where I would be meeting the Emperor, into which he said that I would go to the Imperial Palace within the next two days, and just go up to one of the Royal Guards, in which they will most likely escort you, if not even sooner, upon them recognizing me. I shook my head in affirmation and did a farewell goodbye to the Grand General, as he got up from his desk and shook my head stating that it was a pleasure to have had me on board his fleet, and that I had been one of the best things that had happen to him, aside from the promotion. Afterwards, I made my way towards the hanger bay, where I took the exact Lambda Shuttle to an Arquitens and temporarily commandeered it to make my trek to Coruscant.

Upon landing right outside the Imperial Palace, I got some serious déjà vu and some flashbacks to the day I went to the Palace for the ball, and aside from meeting Director Krennic, and Tagge; I also remembered that odd grey robed figure that was in-front of the steps. I had been wondering for a time if that was the Emperor, but there was no way considering the fact multiple officers say that the Emperor is enrobed in black ones, rather than any other color. I walked up the hundred or more steps to the entrance, to where I was immediately meet with four Royal guards, as they looked at me, and quickly turned around walking towards the inside of the Palace, and I was more or less 'invited' in a silent way to follow them. Upon passing multiple rooms, and even going further than the ball room that I remember distinctively, we came to the end of the area to a small room with red banners and the imperial insignia on it, and a turbolift guarded by two other Royal Guards.

The turbolift seemed to go on forever, but then again, that wouldn't be that far-fetched being the palace is by far the tallest and one of the biggest buildings on all of Coruscant, and perhaps even in the galaxy, making it a galactic wonder. The 'ride' came to an end though, as the last floor was reached and as I exited the lift with two royal guards behind me, I came to what appeared to be a throne room of a sort, and just a few yards in-front of me, was stairs that lead up to a platform with five white-uniformed officers, ten brown-uniformed, and six robed officials, one of which I recognized as Mas Amedda. I took baby-steps towards the crowd of people, as I felt my throat beginning to tighten as I got closer and closer, beads of sweat slowly dripping down my face, and perspiring throughout my body. By the time I was going up the stairs, everyone had turned to me as if expecting me, and all chatter immediately going silent as I finally got on the platform.

A black pristine throne that was at the very edge of the platform, and near an observatory window of some sort, slowly turned around, as I realized that a black-cladded figured was sitting in it. I stayed where I was, as I took a glance towards the other officers, trying to stay in my calm and astute demeanor, however; with the glaring looks, especially a look from completely red eyes, and a blue skinned Grand Admiral that I immediately recognized as Grand Admiral Thrawn from his descriptions I read. I took a glance back towards the seated figure as he fully turned around as was staring right at me.

"You must be Commander Praxon. The one that Grand General Tagge has exulted for masterful skills in strategy, and predictions, and with backup from my personal advisor, and another Grand Moff…how impressive."

If I thought that Grand Moff Tarkin was intimidating and could instill fear and respect in an entire room, I immediately thought that he was child's play compared to the Emperor, as he could probably instill utter fear of annihilation just by being present on a planet.

I responded after a second of contemplation and choosing my words carefully, "Yes, I am…my liege."

I didn't know whether 'liege' was as much of a respectable word to call the Emperor, however I had not meet such a man of authority, so I had no other way to direct him aside from that noun, except for probably saying something like my 'lord.' However; despite my overthinking, the Emperor was pleased with my response, and gestured me to come forward so he could get a look at me. I obeyed the Emperor's wish and slowly walked towards him, with the scrutiny of all the officers again, and as I stopped just a few feet from the throne, I felt even more fearful for my life, upon seeing the Emperor's wrinkled skin, and menacing eyes.

"For a man they say is very brave, and doesn't sink in the heart of combat, you seem to be very fearful of me, Commander Praxon…how delightful that is."

The Emperor looked towards the other officers and stated for the Imperial Ruling Council to leave, aside from Mas Amedda, and dismissed most of the officers, except for the Grand Moff that vouched for me in my 'concerns', and two Grand Admirals. I relieved myself a little more upon the gaze of so many eyes being finally gone, and I slowly felt myself relax a little more, yet still overly cautious about the Emperor, as I remained looking at him. I felt the two Grand Admirals staring either right at the back of my head, or somewhere on my body, despite me not actually seeing their gaze…it was more or less a feeling, if you know what I mean.

"The Empire, considering the 'defeat' we have suffered at the Battle of Yavin IV, has had a very recent vacancy in much required positions and since your 'recommendations' from your 'colleagues' have displayed a sense of faith in you, along with the reviews of your skirmish reports, has convinced me to offer you the rank of Grand Moff. Or, perhaps you like it on the battlefield, and therefore you may want to be an Admiral."

I turned around towards the Grand Moff that was standing there who I identified as my new contact, while also looking at the blue skinned Grand Admiral, and the fair-skinned Grand Admiral. There was a sense of pleasure in hearing the proposition from the Emperor, whether it was for their gain, or perhaps their own amusement. I eventually turned back around to the Emperor with my decision and stated I wanted to be made a Grand Moff and take Tarkin's position as Outer-Rim governor so I could fix the issue that has been fluctuating for too long, yet I elected very carefully to stated that I did not want to be the head of the military, for I doubt I had the experience yet to take such a position. I heard the breathe intake of the Grand Moff, and one of the Grand Admirals go sharply and coarse at my decision, and I saw a creeping smile appear on the Emperor's face.

"So be it, Commander Praxon. You will be here on out known as the Governor of the Outer Rim, and Grand Moff Praxon, however; let it be known Governor Praxon. If you fail me, or the Empire with the loss of multiple star systems in the Outer-Rim, you will know fear…"

I acknowledged the consequences if I were to fail, and the Emperor let out a rather chilling laugh before stating to Mas Amedda to present me with the placard of a Grand Moff, and to do the formalities of rank promotion in the absence of himself since he had multiple issues to attend to, and he had wasted enough time as it was. The five of us piled inside the elevator and that is when I had my first encounter and exchange with the infamous Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Quite a piece of work you have set in-front of yourself, Praxon. Not only did you just sign one your own death warrant, but you also seemed to have sign yourself a position of luxury for however long you can hold those outer-rim systems. Not to mention a simpleton commander going to the rank of Grand Moff, you have a lot on your plate."

I quickly diverted my glance to the Grand Admiral and stated, "You have to start somewhere, isn't that right, Thrawn? If I remember reading, you started from a very low position also, and spent years working your way up to your position of Grand Admiral, and look at you now. You are practically the highest in military authority right below the Ruling Council, Lord Vader, and the Emperor."

Thrawn stared at me with his placated eyes and continued, "Quite an astute observation, Commander. I didn't realize you did some research on me."

I scoffed slightly and replied, "You just meet me, Grand Admiral. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know me, considering I was just a commander under the command of General Tagge. However; just for your information, I worked my way up to where I am, and I do my research on everything."

The Grand Admiral simply stated, "Interesting."

The rest of the elevator ride was completely silent, and as we came to the bottom level, the Grand Admiral looked back towards me, as the two others left before him and said, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Grand Moff Praxon. I hope someday we may meet face to face again and perhaps for a much longer duration." And with that, the Grand Admiral left slightly behind the two others as they left for their shuttles. I was left there with Mas Amedda who turned towards me and began to do the whole transfer of power 'bureaucracy' and afterwards, he said that I could expect the transfer of the regional information of the Outer-Rim, and all the resources I would need to govern it would be granted access to me within the 24 hours, while the 2nd Fleet was stationed underneath me and would be notified upon my return to the Governor's Palace on Eridau. Before I left, I held out my hand to shake with the Grand Vizier, however; he looked down at it and simply walked away, as I slowly pull my hand down, confused.

As I exited the Imperial Palace, I saw what looked like a man dressed in grey robes on the Shuttle Pad near my Lambda Shuttle, and he simply glared at me before walking onto the shuttle. My eyes widened as I quickly rushed down the step, pulling my SE-14C blaster out of its holster and looking at the shuttle expecting the worst. I approached the ramp cautiously, as I aimed the blaster up towards the entry door, and slowly pushed it open, while keeping my blaster close to my body. The door opened with ease, and I looked around the corners and closed the door behind me, gazing at the vacant lobby. I then made my way towards the cockpit of the Lambda shuttle, only to find the two pilots talking about something that I didn't make sense since I walked in on them mid-conversation. I placed my weapon inside the holster before they looked back at me, and immediately got up out of their seats and saluted me, before I stated to take me back to my coruscant suite.

I gave them the location and the number of the Skyspire that I lived in, and returned to the lobby, closing the door behind them. However; as I went to sit down in one of the seat, I felt a presence behind me and I quickly turned around, only to find the grey robed figure standing right there. He wasn't armed, and he had a hood over his head that blocked me from getting a good look at his. I demanded to know who he was and what the hell he was doing on the shuttle, before he pulled off his hood and revealed the face that was all too familiar. It was the face of that mysterious Grand Moff on the Star Destroyer, and he simply walked towards one of the seats and sat down, gesturing for me to sit down also.

Defensively, I pulled out my blaster and sat down, while firmly grasping it while it lied on my lap. The man looked towards me and then looked to the metallic wall as he sat there in silence. I demanded again to know why he was on the shuttle and what he was doing stalking me for those few select days. I kept on pestering him, and with a growing impatience, I was avidly considering to waste him, and dump him over the coruscant high rises if he wouldn't answer. Yet finally, he decided to speak up after what became apparent to me much later, that he was observing my reactions and my thoughts almost…

"Like I said before, Reylan Praxon, I find it really interesting to just watch you, and watch everyone else also…the boredom of sitting around and doing nothing, while-…well, all I can say is that I decided to follow someone, and I thought that it'd be an interesting selection to just follow you and how you succeed in your life…" he paused for a minute, before adding in, "or…in a possible case also, fail."

I quickly got up from my seat and declared, "I will not fail, and I cannot fail for I have achieved what I had wanted from the very beginning. I am a Grand Moff, and I will bring a change to my vision to the Outer Rim, and put down this idiotic rebellion."

The man seemed to laugh at my outburst before he stated, "It's little moments like that, where I enjoy just listening…you know, you are going to have quite an…hmm, well, I think that'd be going too far in all honesty, but…I will say that I will enjoy watching you."

I raised my voice and yelled again, "Who are you to stalk me? And you dare make such 'horrible' choices in the face of someone who could execute you for just boarding a shuttle without position?"

He didn't say anything else after that, and he simply glared at me as I continued on my rant on the multiple things I could finally do to him, and at the end of my rampage and I began to cool down, he just began to laugh in hilarity and then got up from his seat and stated that he had elsewhere to be now, but he had enjoyed our conversation. With that, he went to the ramp room, and closed the door behind me, and I debated whether if I should enter the room or not, and whether I would find the person that was infuriating me beyond belief, or if he had simply disappeared or jumped off the ramp. At any rate, I sat back down on one of the seat, placing my SE-14C back into my holster, letting out a disgruntled sigh.

We arrived at the Skyspire that held my suite that the Grand General had gifted me early on in my career, and I walked to the turbolift, after telling my pilots to stay here until I had finished up my business. The whirring sound that all the turbolifts made have begun to annoy me since I have been hearing them over and over again for the past year at the very least, due to the Star Destroyer I was on, and entering and exiting the many levels. I arrived on the floor with my suite, and I began to walk to the door at the end of the hall, only to realize that the door was slightly ajar. I began to consider how stressful of a day that this had become, and the thought of thieves breaking into my apartment was just the tip of the iceberg I thought. Without a second thought, I pulled out my blaster pistol and opened the door. The entire apartment seemed to be completely untouched, but then I heard a commotion come from the kitchen, and that is when I rushed over, only to find two black-cladded troopers, and a white uniformed man with the infamous cape.

"You…you are alive?" I asked in utter shock.

"Of course I am; what did you expect? That I would let that imbecile Tarkin kill me after putting in so much work into the superweapon I spent years and years on creating, only to find out that everyone thought I was dead?"

I was left speechless, considering there was no doubt that Director Krennic was alive, and inside my suite, because there was no mistaking that unique accent he carried.

"Not to mention I find it such a satisfying end to that monster, since his ambitions and cruelty finally caught up to him, and now look. The project I spent so long making blows up due to Galen Erso leaving some surprising I didn't find, and seventy-five percent of the Empire's High Command wiped out in one swift attack."

I couldn't help but think about what would happened to the Director if he was to return to the Empire, especially with his failures, but then I asked the more precedent question.

"But…how did you escape? Tarkin completely destroy a chunk of the planet, and the entire installation."

He scoffed at my remark and said, "Oh please. In my bout with that rebellious scum Jyn Erso, I was shot, but…instead of being left for dead, my shuttle pilots came and picked me up about a minute before the super-laser was unleashed on the base…sadly, I was too late to stop Jyn from transmitting the plans, but in a way, I'm glad she did, because now my rival is finally taken care of."

After a little bit more of talking, his facial expressions changed from a happy-go-lucky attitude, to a much more sullen and slightly shocked one, as he walked over to me and looked at the rank placard that was on my right breast.

"That's…impossible…you? That means that y-…you had a meeting with the Emperor…didn't you?"

I nodded my head in affirmation and he crossed his arms as he looked at the placard and stated, "Wow…I would've never thought that you would've exceeded my rank in a million years…but I suppose that's the cruel fate of life…how poetic…"

Upon the thought of the Director being alive, I couldn't stop thinking about how the Director would return to the Empire, or even if he would. The Emperor would surely have his ass is he ever found out that the Director was alive, but there was the possible chance that he would only get a demotion. Perhaps most of the blame would even go to Tarkin and some other military commanders, and if the Director played his cards right, he could be back in the Empire, and my personal underling. I knew what drove the Director and that was increasing his own position within the Empire, and if I could get him under my wing, perhaps his skills could go to much more needed use. I contemplated the option while the Director went to get a glass of water, and when he returned, I introduced him to a very curious ultimatum.

"Orson, I believe there is a possibility I can get you back into the Empire."

He looked at me as if what I had said was false and stated, "What are you talking about? I still am part of the Empire, Reylan."

I shook my head and stated, "Everyone thinks you are dead, and if you were to come back, Director…there is the very possible possibility that the Emperor, or Lord Vader, or someone would come to you and demand an explanation for what happened, and unless you have a fully formed game plan and a blame game, I highly doubt you would survive the confrontation."

The Director's mind must've just been opened to those facts as he looked at me with his eyes drooping and his mouth's muscle twitching at the mention.

"However, I think I can convince some people that since you are still alive, the death star's destruction wasn't completely your fault, and I can probably save your behind, and…ensure your position in the empire, or in the worst case, you might be demoted. But, my reconciliation for that matter is that I can have you work under me in the Outer-Rim, since I have taken Tarkin's position as Governor."

Krennic seemed to be contemplating everything I had just said as he began to pace back and forth in the kitchen, as the Death Troopers, probably the last of their kind, sat in my stools looking at the two of us. He eventually came to a decision and said that he would rather take a shot with me, than trying to make the Emperor or Vader understand him, taking into consideration the meeting he had with Lord Vader on Mustafar, which he told me ended in a very poor result. I turned to the two Death Troopers and stated to Krennic that I would like to have them as a personal gift if I was to do him this favor, and since I had scratched his back and been there for him in the past, this would be a token of good favor for me. He agreed with me and said since he had lost most of his privileges with Scarif, he was practically dependent on getting back into the Empire.

I told the Director that he would have to sleep over for my authorization and rank in the Imperial Database would take action in the prior 24 hours to the meeting I had, and that I would have to wait til the morning. I also returned down to the Shuttle Pad to inform the pilots that I would remain at my suite for the night and that if they wanted; they were welcome to come in, or return to the Arquitens. Obviously, they wanted to pick the luxurious route and came up to my suite, and were meet with equal surprise that Director Krennic was alive. They had a lot of questions for the Director it seemed like, and in the time before I went to bed, I used the holotransmitter in the main room to call up the Grand Vizier to see if I could have a personal meeting with him tomorrow concerning a very diverse issue. Despite his annoyance with my vagueness, he eventually said that he expected me in the Vizier's Office in the Senate Building by nine o'clock in the morning, or he would rescind what he had provided.

The next morning, Director Krennic and I took the Lambda shuttle over to the Senate building, and took the turbolift up to the Vizier's Officer where we waited for Mas Amedda to answer. Eventually, two Royal Guards opened the door, and escorted us to the main office where he was staring outside his window, before returning to his desk. Disgust quickly overpowered the Grand Vizier's face as he saw the white cape of Director Krennic and in quite a surprising move, exclaimed how the Director could've been alive. The look on Director Krennic said it all, and I did not need the attitude of the Director changing under the harshness of Mas Amedda.

"Grand Vizier, I know you don't have the most steadfast relationship with the Director, nor does the Emperor, or Lord Vader, nor did Grand Moff Tarkin. However, I believe that he can be a very useful asset to me in the Outer-Rim, and I would like to petition that he maintains his current rank and status as Director of Advanced Weapons Research."

I expected the Vizier to automatically deny the claim and went on about how the Director should be executed without a second doubt due to his failure, and due to his failures, the destruction of the Death Star resulting. I began to explain that it wasn't entirely the Director's fault, as Tarkin had him over-worked, and that even the Grand Moff had looked over major situations, and due to the massive size of the space station, a simple thermal exhaust port that looked completely harmless was actually some horrific design flaw was a mistake that anyone could've made, including the highest of authority, however; I excluded the Emperor to more or less save my own ass, and to not lose the rank I had worked so hard for. By the end of the hour exchange between the three of us, and the Director keeping his bearings and his cool under the enormous backlash from the Grand Vizier, he was eventually assigned to work under my express super vision for a six month probation, and that I had practically all control over him, not to mention the fact that he was my responsibility, and if he messed up, then I messed up also.

The Director as we returned to my suite, he expressed his most sincere gratitude for my assistance in maintaining his position, which was very not characteristic of the Director, and for even putting my own rank on the line. I told him that it was nothing, and I especially left out the fact that he was practically in my eternal favor for saving his life, and himself admitting it. Despite this though, I knew I could use Orson as a confidant, close friend, and a tool to ensure that my goals goes without question, and to make sure that I will have no loose-ends or people that dare doubt my excellence. The Director also elected that we take his personal shuttle to Eridau as his was a lot faster than a simple Lambda, and that he felt it necessary that I have it alongside the two death troopers to express his gratitude, ten-fold.

While on the way to Eridau, a few thoughts echoed through my head as I contemplated my actions. One, would I be able to keep up my word and keep the Outer Rim together after the loss of such a major imperial asset? Two, would I be able to keep Krennic and his ambitions in-check while juggling his 'unique' personality? Three, would the mysterious stranger that has visited me on about five different occasions show up much later on? Finally, how equipped will the Second fleet that I was promised be? I suppose these would be all answered as soon as I arrived on Eridau, but one benefit I have is that I will be the Governor of the world that my father is well known on, and that I will have undoubted and unchecked political capital while on the planet due to my father's influence and stigma in the system.


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of a New Reign

_Author's Note: Well, happy Friday everyone! We have reached 250 views, and just wanted to say even though that this hasn't been this hasn't been the most successful story, nor my most popular, but I thoroughly enjoy just knowing that at least some people are interested in reading the idea. So with that, I am happy to bring you this chapter, and to just keep it nice and short, I will say enjoy the chapter!_

While landing at the Governor's Palace on Eridau, some thoughts began to cross my mind. One of the first things that came into fruition is the thought that my father wasn't a Senator anymore due to the Senate being dissolved by the Emperor, and I could only imagine what had happened to my family, and to where they might be at a time like this. The first thing I did when I entered the Palace was to go to the holotransmitter and ping their signal, and I waited for the moment they would pick up. It pinged…and pinged, until the signal was interrupted and ended due to no response on the other side, and I slowly collapse on the sofa that was near the transmitter. I tried again for the next few minutes, until finally a signal must've gotten through and I remember seeing the precious face of my sister. My fear was quickly washed away with relief, and a sense of my utter stupidity, since I had noticed that it was still very early in the morning.

As I calmed myself back down, and looked back to my sister that had been confused by my actions for the past few seconds, I finally began to explain how I thought something horrific had happen.

"Oh, don't worry about me, sis…I just thought…I just had a feeling of unsureness when I heard the Senate was dissolved and I just needed to make sure you guys were okay. Where are you?"

My sister replied that they were at their home on Eridau, which mother had nearly sold if it wasn't for a very hasty transmission from our father that he had lost his position in the Senate due to the new system that the Emperor had switched too. I felt terribly bad for my father since his entire goal was to become part of a bigger political game than just on the planet, only to have his chance completely ousted by the new government. In-fact, the new chain of command that I had read included such a complex system of responsibilities and authorities. At the very top was the Emperor and the Grand Vizier, which were then followed behind by the Imperial Ruling Council, Emperor's Hand, and Royal Guards, in that direct order and then the last of the head of command in the Empire, was the Grand Admirals and Grand Generals, only seconded by the Council of Grand Moffs. The highest obtainable position for myself would have to be me becoming a Grand Admiral, for that was the highest a military officer could achieve, unless somehow the Emperor recognized you as someone of importance and placed you in his personal circle.

I concluded the exchange with my sister and told her that I would be along back home in a few days or perhaps sooner and I ended the transmission after telling her that I loved her. I turned around to me to see the Director looking at me with a devious smile and he crossed his arms while looking at me.

"Having a family will definitely make you vulnerable as a Grand Moff, Reylan. I hope you can see that."

I shrugged off the comment and stated, "This is my home planet. If someone was to try something here, not only would I have control of the courts, but I could literally make the entire planet sympathize with me if need-be."

The Director uncrossed his arms and walked over to me and added on, "Then say someone in the high command killed your family, and possibly even tried to eliminate you. What could you do aside from survive his wraith, because I don't think you'd have much of a chance."

I threw up my right hand, whilst trying to negate my annoyance at the Director.

"If someone were to do that to me, or my family, they would be picking on the wrong person…I don't care if it was the Emperor, or the Vizier, or even someone else. If someone wanted to take my life, and wanted to take my sister's life…then they would surely pay for it, in whatever way imaginable."

He seemed unconvinced by my statement and responded, "If it was the Emperor, or Lord Vader, you wouldn't stand a chance…I've experienced first-hand what Vader can do, and if the Emperor can command the force, as he does, then you wouldn't stand a chance, assuming you could get past his 'castle-full' of Royal Guards, and the Emperor's Hand."

I eventually nodded my head and concluded, "Perhaps, Director…Perhaps you are right, so for my sake, and whoever else's sake…I'm sure they wouldn't want to mess with me, or my family for I will try to make their life miserable as miserable as I can inflict, or simply kill them if they weren't the 'addressed' people."

I exited the room with the Director at my side and I began to explore the Palace. To be honest, Tarkin sure through all expense out the window, and decorated the entire palace with as much materialistic and beautiful things he could find in the galaxy, and then only abandoned it with his death on the Death Star. It's kind of funny and a great example to my ideals, for once you die, all your materialism that you believed in has no value in death, and only your legacy of your family, or your names in the history book matter more or less if you don't want to be remember as just a simple person in the clockwork of history. Sadly, so many heroes and noble men die in the combat of war without ever being recognize aside from their own men or friends, and their friends carry the burden to make it right for the unfair death of his comrade. That could also be argued for why the rebellion still lives and continued to live despite the Death Star being constructed and hope seemed to be lost for them.

The very thought of being a Grand Moff though was still a bit shocking to me for I never thought in a million years that I would achieve the rank of this title, let alone get a meeting with all the top political and military figures of the Empire. Which brings me back to the blue-skinned Chiss that had somehow obtained the rank of Grand Admiral, for it is so interesting in how a human dominated dominion somehow had a single alien inside its ranks. However; if you are dedicated enough, I am pretty sure you can get anything accomplished, no matter what race, or what background you come from, there is always that hope in the galaxy. I began to let out a deep and long-denied sigh as I entered my office, looking at the previous sculptures and paintings that littered Tarkin's old office, before sitting behind the desk.

"So, what is your first big plan, Grand Moff Praxon?"

I could hear the uncomfortableness in Director Krennic's tone as addressing me as someone higher than him, however; he tried to maintain his respect and his gratitude and at least the formality that he had those qualities.

"My first big plan is to make sure that Eridau is a prime example to what the Empire can bring to an outer rim world, one that isn't construed by crime and chaos and terror, but of one that can be shown as economic opportunity and a way to get out of their poverty stricken lives. What Tarkin see fit to terrorized the outer rim with brute force, and install brutal tactics and the imperialization of a planet's industry, I intend to make it a little more independent, while the Empire remains the main benefactor."

I pressed my finger down on the intercom, and after a few seconds of pinging, a voice came onto it asking what I needed.

"I require my advisors and the admirals of the Second Fleet to my office immediately. Please carry along the message and tell them to make due for this is a very important and mandatory meeting."

The voice said that he would do so right away and I withdrew my finger on the button as I looked at Director Krennic who seemed busy in thought. I pulled up my datapad and began to look through the recently declassified materials that had been opened to me. For a vast majority, a big majority of the Empire's database had been opened to me, however; certain things pertaining to some Grand Admirals, Grand Generals, and the upper ladder of the Empire was of course closed off to me. However, something caught my eye as I was scrolling through the resources and that was an order requested by the Emperor for the manufacturing of five vessels that looked awfully familiar to the one that Grand General Tagge brought in when he told me of my meeting with the Emperor.

There was no real-name for the 'Super' Star Destroyers yet, except for the coined name I had just said, and yet…nothing expressed it more clearly than calling it exactly that. Buffed up, elongated Star Destroyers with the destruction power of an entire fleet. I also began to look through more documents relating to certain classified projects such as new ship ideas, new fighter constructions ranging from some sort of new interceptor, to something called the Tie Defender which was still in its writing form, with a hundred or so prototypes. These caught my eye particularly since the Tie Defender was apparently shielded, and had a hyper drive, not to mention proton torpedoes and a magnitude of different weaponry that could be attached to the fighter, which has never been seen before on a Tie Fighter. I also came along another document, however; everything was classified in it and there was nothing I could see but the concept idea of a fighter with three pronged-wings, and an odd like cockpit.

To say the least, the benefits that came with being a Grand Moff were looking at all the new research and technology and under the rug conversations and ideas being talked about or recorded throughout the galaxy and the Empire. I placed down my datapad, only to see that Director Krennic had left my office, and I pondered to where he might've gone, but it wasn't my place to question where he goes too, at least inside the Palace that is. I began to look through the desk, looking through old resource managing papers from different planets, outputs of factories, statistics and graphs from economic ups, down, and anything that the planet was outputting, to a drawer with a blaster and the like inside it. I did, however, come across a drawer that was locked, and upon looking at the very odd compartment that was durasteel protected instead of the regular wood, my interest got peaked.

I pulled on the handle to pull it out, yet that didn't work so I called up some engineers with cutting tools to come inside the office. It took them over an hour to cut the actual compartment out of the desk, only for me to find that it was some sort of strongbox that was sealed, so I ordered them to cut open the top. Upon the top being breached, I pulled off the now loose piece and placed it on the side, only to find a briefcase that was filled to the brim with stacks upon stacks of credits, some odd artifacts of some sort, a datapad, along with some document folders. I thanked the engineers for their help and I sent them out of my office immediately, and upon their leave, I locked the door behind them. The first thing I opened was the briefcase and inspected the credit stacks more, only to find they were the rare 10,000 credit chips, and there were at least a hundred rows stacked ten up throughout the entire case. I then went to inspect the artifacts that were lying down in the strongbox, which seem to consist of odd little figurines of something. The first one I picked up was a marble construct of what appeared to be a Jedi. The only reason I knew it was a Jedi is from the multiple stories and records I had read that weren't completely destroyed or erased in the infamous Jedi Purge; that could be a reason all in itself also. Yet, they were proclaimed Keepers of the Peace, Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of Democracy, and Guardians of the Republic. Infamous warriors that were unmatched by most people in the galaxy for over five thousand years, and were users and bearers of the Force, the 'mythological' entity that surrounded all things, or something like that.

Personally, I didn't think the force was such a big thing…I mean, sure it is probably real since the Jedi have done outrageously dangerous things, and have used their 'so called powers' on a whim and have come out above all else. Yet, aside from what my father told me when I was a child, most of the Jedi are dead; except for one he supposedly knew when he was a coming up politician that he had the honor of meeting. If I remember correctly, his name was something along the lines of Obi-Wan or somewhere around that, and my father said he was a great Jedi Guardian, who was wise, and a good friend to those he had the chance of meeting him, and whenever meeting him, the Jedi would say in his starkly humorous voice, "Hello there, my friend." Sadly though, my father said he lost contact with him after the Jedi Purge, and he is assumed dead. I placed the artifact back inside the strongbox and pulled out another who I recognized as the founder of the first Eridau colony and is recognized as the planet's founding father.

The other artifacts were little trinkets and odd and ends that didn't speak to me, or I just didn't know the history or research behind it. However, I pulled one of the document folders out of the strongbox, only to find an entire folder dedicated to Director Orson 'Callan' Krennic, and Galen Erso, the traitorous architect that put the flaw inside the Death Star. I began to read the tragic history, and the very rough upbringing and fight he had taken to get to where he is today, and I felt I had a new felt respect for the Director, despite his sometimes 'uncharitable and cruel' personality.

Supposedly, the Director was born on a planet called Lexrul in Sativran City, where he grew up in a lower-middleclass family. His father was a mason, but since the job was sometimes fickle, he took up odd-jobs here and there, and worked as a waiter in a restaurant to provide for his only son. His mother on the other hand, was home-bound due to her multiple illnesses and diseases that didn't give her the luxury of really leaving the house, yet despite these, she still was a more than capable homemaker and prided herself on it. As for the Director, he had a rough history with beating up children at his schools, and didn't take school the serious way a person should, yet somehow had a knack for math and physics. When he was fifteen though, he enrolled in the Galactic Republic's Future Program, where he saw more stunning progress at the hands of getting into architecture, and from what the headmasters claimed, had the ability to manipulate multiple people with ease.

Funny the headmasters noticed his manipulation, but I suppose he doesn't cover his tracks very well, not to mention the Director from what I could see was very volatile and hot-headed, yet…that would work to my advantage at any rate. He also meet Galen Erso, which was kind of a surprise to me, inside that facility and as the Director went into the Engineering Corps and oversaw many Republic projects, he eventually was tasked early on with the Death Star. The rest is history I suppose, when it came to getting the Geonosians to construct the Death Star at a fast pace, to manipulating Galen Erso to research and help produce the superweapon he admired to bringing him back after he had fled. Galen Erso on the other hand, there wasn't much of the documents except an annotation that I recognized as Tarkin's handwriting stating that he would be a valuable asset after the completion of Project Stardust.

I gently placed the document back into the strongbox, and took out the datapad, somewhat interested in what secrets Tarkin could've written down in this, not to mention the dirt I could grab to further my ambitions to make the Outer-Rim safe and secure for the Empire. The datapad was locked, but upon looking at some documents in other desks, it seemed Tarkin was usually forgetful of his datapad's password and placed it underneath his desk. The first thing that lite up on the screen was a welcome message for the previous Grand Moff, and a plain screen that had the simple icons for display, such as notes, the database, Holonet, etcetera. I went into the notes that the Grand Moff must've taken as some point, and found over a million entries and I was flabbergasted by the sheer amount of notes he took. As I scrolled through the different profiles that the Grand Moff had built on certain people, especially a lot of blackmail worthy material, I came across certain notes relating to the company his father was in-charge of, and family related memos. In addition to those, there were also many banking clan accounts made underneath their vise to store millions of credits that couldn't be found or taxed, or at least back in the Galactic Republic era, that was necessary.

One note though, was extremely specific and very intriguing to say the least, for Tarkin wrote about some place called the 'Maw Installation' that anyone could pass by and not even know it existed due to a specific wormhole needing to be taken to reach it, and any exit wormhole or any entrance wormhole that wasn't exactly that one, has led to multiple scout ships and men getting lose and never being heard from again. It supposedly had numerous pet projects that Tarkin himself was funding, and due to the Installation abundance in resources, no outside help was needed to fund the projects, just time, resources, and the occasional clandestine ship to slip in years' worth of food, and the like to make sure the people didn't starve to death while at the facility. I was curious to even if the Emperor knew about the whereabouts of this facility as it seems this was a Tarkin expenditure instead of an imperial-related one.

I made a note to myself that I would need to visit this installation, despite its risk due to the fact that if there was weapons and projects that have been built, or are currently being built, I could use those to my own advantage and ascend in the hierarchy, to perhaps if one of them were to the scale of something like the Death Star, I might gain the Emperor's favor enough to become part of the Grand Generals or Admirals, or even higher if I played my cards right. However, these thoughts were unwarranted since I have no idea since the last time someone was sent there, and let alone the last shipment and last transmission someone has had with the people there. I decided to upload most of the data from Tarkin's datapad to my own so I could use its resources wisely and to my own advantage, and after the transfer of data, I quickly destroyed and discarded the remained of the datapad, especially the main storage unit for the datapad. I looked through the remaining documents, only to find other 'blackmail' worthy material that Tarkin had in his possession, and after seeing enough, I placed the strongbox underneath the desk, awaited my council of advisors and admirals to finally arrive.

The first one to arrive was about ten minutes after I was finished, and I started to write down some accomplishments I hoped to have finished by the end of the year. The man that had entered the room was the Advisor of Economics and Production, and I asked him to sit down in the seat so we could talk while we had the time.

"So, tell me…how has our production levels been, let alone the economic status on my planets?"

The Advisor seemed to swallow coarsely as he stated, "There has been…strikes and certain riots in factories on Tatooine, Lothal, Sullust, and Bothuwai. Not to mention the…numerous attacks that have plagued the far outer rim territories, Grand Moff…I'm sorry…but…we've lost control on a great many planets in the past five days…but, that's probably due to the absence of a governor for the Outer-Rim and the lack of Senators to…"

He ended his report there as he recognized that I had been silently venting from the news of losing control of planets and territories that were undoubtedly tied to my career.

"Hmm…that's rather unfortunate…but I suggest we wait til we have the full council in session, then…we should talk more about this issue. Therefore, let us go to the conference room and await everyone."

It took about twelve hours before everyone had congregated inside the massive room, and after counting roughly about seven hundred people, I stood up from my chair and began to address the crowd of admirals, generals, field commanders, my advisors, and prime ministers.

"Let me start by welcoming you all to Eridau, my home planet and my now acting planet to ensure the Outer-Rim is brought under control again. I will warn you all right now, this is going to be a very long fight, I can already see it, and I want you all to know that as well. Therefore, I will make sure that everyone is doing their best and most efficient tactics to combat the rebellion, the constant attacks, the riots and the strikes, anything that will dare oppose the Empire's agenda. Now, I will make this the first priority and a reminder to any of you. If you betray me, or cross me, or even dare to think to go underneath my orders and do something without my okay, I don't care if it results in the entire planet being placated. You will regret it for the rest of your life. Now, aside from that note, I'd like us all to be very close consultants and comrades to each other, for fighting amongst ourselves make the rebellion stronger."

I cleared my throat after a second of looking over the entire crowd, and then I continued.

"Now, Admirals, this is directed solely to you. You will all report every rebel incursion, every pirate incursion, and any skirmish that occurs under your command and you will address a full report on how the rebels were playing out their tactics. Generals and Field Commanders, same applies for you on the ground, if they do guerilla combat, then so be it. Prime Ministers, you are the planet's greatest strength, for you make the Empire look positive or negative in the eyes of the people. I don't care if you have to change social policies or take a different approach to things, just so long you notify me beforehand. Lastly, my advisors, I suggest you consult with everyone I had just previously addressed to get a good prospective and solid data and statistics for me."

I paused for a second, as I slowly folded my arms looking at the expression of most of my subordinate's faces. Fear, Anger, Hatred, Sadness, and other emotions seemed to stick out like a sore thumb through-out the entire crowd, yet I shook off that feeling and finished up my speech.

"Lastly, forget all about Governor Tarkin for he was militarily inept, and made the Empire suffer a crushing blow due to the death of his person, and the death of the Project he supervised since its inception. Under me, we will change the Outer Rim, and if everything is done so according to plan, we will not have to worry about rebel insurgency or the fear of losing ships or dying, for my plan is absolute and with all of you with me, we will execute that plan to utter perfection. On a last note, where Governor Tarkin stayed in his office and inspired fear through each and every one of you, I will be there on your planet, your starship, your battle, and everywhere we have conflict, for where he cowardly stayed behind the safety of his palace and garrisons, I will be there with you in the front-lines."

My last statement left everyone in bliss of joy and utter loyalty to my cause as I heard the hurricane of applause and affirmations with yelling and cheering. I dismissed everyone and told them to return to their duties, their planets, their ships, and the area of their expertise, as I retreated to my office where a speechless Director Krennic was currently in.

"Do not ever doubt me, Director Krennic. I have a war to wage and an enemy to take into consideration, and I do not need you to be swayed in your resolution and resolve for I will need you to make this plan become a living breathing machine."

The Director stayed there with his arms conjoined together while he observed me walk over to my desk, and upon sitting down he approached the desk and stated, "Grand Moff Praxon, I will just let you know…you are a hundred percent better than Grand Moff Tarkin ever was, and you hit on those key ideas on what he ran on, and I guarantee you everyone in that room agreed with you."

I replied, "I am aware of that Director Krennic, however; this is what I require you to as a first step to my master plan. I need you to establish a very large and experienced spy network in the Outer-Rim. With your current status of Director, and your standing with the ISB, I am pretty sure you can do something with the Outer-Rim resources I can provide, no?"

The Director nodded in affirmation and stated, "Of course I can do that, if you need me to work on it right away, I will call up my old 'friends' that still owe me a favor or two, and I am pretty sure I can get a head-start on the recruiting for the spy network you want."

I dismissed him with a command to do it with wise choosing and to exclude the incompetent people that wouldn't do anything but stand around and type in information on a console, and to look for ISB agents and spies that looked like the ambitious type. With that, the Director exited the office and I sat down in the chair and let out a sigh. If this is what I was going to have to do daily to make sure my position was concreted and to await the chance for me to increase in rank, then so be it, despite its tiring effects. Yet, as soon as I got up to go to my quarters to take a nap, I heard the door to my office open, and I sat back down. The man who walked in however, was yet again, the person who seemed to come in at the most 'opportune' times.

"You have made quite a jump from your previous position as Commander, Reylan Praxon…and I must say; it's been most entertaining to watch you rise."

The man was no longer dressed in his grey robes from Coruscant, or the brown-uniform of a Grand Moff, but instead, he elected to select the attire of an Eridaun Nobleman and walked over to my desk, and sat down without regard for my apprehension. His face carried the same cheeky smile that he always seemed to have, and his black cropped hair was now abnormally long considering the last time I had meet him, it had been just above his shoulders, to now, where it was down to his chest.

"I suppose you came here to want something from me, because why else have you been bothering me, you obv-…"

I was cut off by the man as he said in an equally booming voice, "No, I haven't come here to get something from you, Reylan Praxon. I simply came here to tell you that you are doing such a swell job in uncovering the little tracks and clues, and finding even more things of interests that I-…well, that would be spoiling things, but I have to say, you are definitely entertaining to see as you literally go step and step into this game."

I jumped out of my seat and yelled, "A Game? You think that this is a game? Hah! I must say, you are one seriously disillusioned individual. What is your damn name, I never even got it."

The man slowly relaxed into the chair and grinned at me, while I started to become un-composed and flamboyant.

"No, you know what; I've had enough of this. You have stolen a Grand Moff's uniform, you have infiltrated the Imperial Palace, and you went onto my shuttle. This ends now."

I pulled out my SE-14C sidearm, and took aim at the man and quickly pulled back on the trigger, sending a 5 shot burst into the man, yet…it didn't even seem to have affected him, until I blinked my eyes, and felt a ping of rage fill me.

"Ughhh! What the hell are you?" I said as I quickly shoved all the materials off the top of the desk, as I glanced at the now empty seat, and the five blaster holes imbedded in the seat.


	8. Chapter 8: Sullust Prelude

_Author's Note: Happy Monday everyone! I want to form a very deep apology for not being able to bring you a chapter for the past three days, but I have been very busy as of late, and I told you in I think four chapters ago that my frequency would begin to get affected, BUT in spite of that, today I bring you the next chapter to the story, and what I hope I can give you in this chapter by the end is a plot-thickener and perhaps some more, but we shall just have to wait and see. At any rate, hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you get rested for the coming week whether it is work, college, or school. Enjoy!_

The thought of that man never seems to leave my thoughts anymore, I could be working on twenty different tasks, and yet in the back recesses of my mind, I have that ever looming question roaming throughout my mind thinking the five questions of who, what, where, why, and how to the mysterious stranger. Not to mention the fact he seems to come and go as he pleases, and somehow manages to just disappear in the midst of everything. My only conclusion is that either he is some sort of anomaly or perhaps something supernatural, but…the real question is what the hell does he want from me? There are definitely more illustrious persons than myself in the galaxy, so why would he come and observe me is the thought that resurges with the previous questions. I couldn't allow myself to focus on this anymore, as the uprisings that have been happening on over fifty worlds has been draining, and Second Fleet has been less than efficient in dealing with them, so the past week or so has been grueling.

I suppose I can thank the Field Commanders and the Prime Ministers on the planet to at least quell the threats and uprisings while I suggest the possibility of getting rid of the imperialization and subsidizing of major corporations and businesses on the Outer Rim worlds and slowly allow independent financers and business leaders to come in and in-part rule them, while giving tributes and cuts to the Empire. At least if this was to take effect, not only would I predict approval rating would go up, but rebellions would be put down on multiple poverty-stricken worlds due to the fact there will be some economic opportunity now, but that isn't always the 'grass-root' as dissidence and political issues seem to be the main problem of the Alliance, and the other rebelling factions are either doing it for more freedom, or economic opportunity, so if I could convince the people to live in ignorance, and convince them that living under the Empire isn't so bad, so long you don't look up, that could convince a lot of people to abandon these 'problems.'

In the meanwhile, Director Krennic informed me that he had over 2,000 employed spies under his jurisdiction and has sent at least four per planet to infiltrate and listen to local band leaders and travel to cantinas, and to get a feel for what their grievances are. So far, he has been doing a great job, along with most of my advisors in advising certain actions that might've lead to chaotic results that I would've never known if it wasn't for them. Along with that, I am not the only Grand Moff who is having his fair share of issues, due to the Mid World Grand Moff being completely new to such a rank, much like myself, and not having the advisors who have had the experience to deal with these problems, like the Outer-Rim ones I have obtained who have dealt with these ever since the start of the Empire. The only Grand Moff that seems to not even need to get his hands dirty and can just relax is the Core-World one, and if anything, it really shows in his hair color and his gluttonous appetite.

I suggested to also put in place at least a Class-I or Class-II Cardan Space Station above each Outer-Rim planet to secure trade, and planetary affairs, however; so far only Class-I's have been erected in the most hostile planets, and it has been relatively ineffective, so small support fleets have been dispatched to deal with their inefficiencies. On the other hand, the least thing I need is for a rebellion fleet or alliance fleet to jump out of hyperspace and land right outside my palace and off me, so with the approval of Mas Amedda, he has in place to send over a Cardan Class-III Space Station that will be towed to Eridau within the next week or so. Regardless if the Space Station were to be there or not though, I guaranteed myself that every Eridaun citizen below me would at least fight for me considering how fair my father was to the people, and how 'lenient' and 'public-serving' I have been to the people so far.

All these projects would sadly affect each planet since constructing them would require that planet's resources, but in the long run, after everything is constructed and in place, I shouldn't have to fear trade routes being plundered, or ships being utterly demolished by a surprise attack from a superior fleet. I read a case report from two days ago that detailed a very large guerilla attack consisting of Corellian Frigates and a very rare Quasar Fire-class bulk cruiser, which annihilated two Victory-II Frigates and a Victory-I class Star Destroyer. The battle took place around the pirate-infested Florrum, and the small fleet was carrying some very important V.I.P's and a Prime-Minister from the planet of Taris, and when the fleet was intercepted, the opposing fleet left no survivors and destroyed the escape pods. I suppose we weren't the only ones who were brutal and could be not merciful sometimes.

To top all of those off, there was a Council meeting between the Grand Moffs on Byss in two days and it was a mandatory meeting that we had to go too, so we could bicker about our problems, and have the Grand Vizier allocate what resources he saw fit to give to everyone. If anything, it was a meeting of addressing the multiple issues, and the limit of the empire itself, but with the addition of those new Super Star Destroyers, and what may lie in the Maw Installation, I couldn't help but feel a ping of hope that perhaps the Empire wasn't putting its one hundred percent into this war, and everything has just been minor inconveniences that could be fixed with adding more ships and men, however; if I were to look at the graphs and the statistics I had available to me, it seemed like the peak of the Empire's power was post-Death Star construction, and now everything is slowly starting to rescind. More riots and strikes are happening in factories, resources are being lost, and the only part of the galaxy that seems to be in an order fashion and giving any much needed help to the war machine would be the Core-Worlds.

Despite these setbacks, the core-worlds make up for about forty percent of the Empire's industry and factory-based production, so even if we were to lose an entire region to the rebellion, we'd still have enough to re-take those sectors with the help of whichever regions we still had left. The Mid-Rim, Expansion Region, The Inner Rim, and the Western Regions were the remaining sections, and the second highest in production is the Outer-Rim, hence why it is so important to the stability of the Empire. Yet, the Inner Rim and the Mid-Rim more or less equate what the Outer-Rim would lose, since the Outer Rim has about twenty-five percent production, and the same with the two former sections, and whatever last ten percent is left or so, goes between the Expansion and Western Regions. Yet, with the increasing problems I have, we have lost a lot of production and sometimes you just want to off yourself from the amount of stress one in this position has to live with.

Eventually, Director Krennic came back into my office for a daily report, and sat down in the chair adjacent to mine.

"Reylan, my spies have uncovered a very serious plot to undermine the system of Sullust, and to liberate it for the Alliance."

I froze up at the startling words he proposed, and I placed down my cup of water on the desk and looked at him with wide-open eyes.

"What? They uncovered…what?"

He repeated what he had said previously, and I got up from my desk and let out an irritated sigh.

"I thank you for this information…it seems like I have a personal visit to Sullust in order. Would you like to accompany Director?"

The Director nodded his head as he replied, "It's been a while since I've knocked some heads…it'd be very fitting to do something like that again."

Before we boarded the shuttle, I made it very clear to the receptionist that I was going to be away for quite some time while I settle some ordeals going down on Sullust, and he said he was going to keep me posted. As Director Krennic and I came out to the shuttle platform, that had Krennic's personal shuttle, I turned around to the Director and after much needed thought; I stopped him in his tracks and told him a proposition.

"Listen, Orson. I believe that I have the resources to in a way make my own personal transport shuttle, so…as a token of good faith and just returning the favor, considering it served you well in the past, you can have your shuttle back. Plus, I found it unnecessary to have such a ship as it must be very personal to you."

The Director visibly was unfazed, but I knew I struck a nerve or something in his system because without a second's notice he did something…rather interesting and unlike him. All he did was come up to me and give me a quick wrap-around, and patted me on the back before pulling away and said that he was grateful for the reacquisition of his shuttle and that he will definitely be able to rule more efficiently, and that it might've been a mistake to offer it to me in the first place. I couldn't agree more with him, but joked that I would keep the Death Troopers since they would server a particular purpose, and just as I said that, the two of them exited onto the platform, and came with us into the shuttle. The Director quickly told the pilots to head for the Sullustan System and to make undue haste.

The light humming of the shuttle powering up was a little feature that I enjoyed about this shuttle being it wasn't the annoying and obnoxiously loud version of the Lambda or Sentient. You could hear the sound of the gear retracting into the chassis of the shuttle, and with a sudden jolt, we were off into the atmosphere, while the two Death Troopers sat adjacent from the Director and I.

"So tell me, Director…I'm a little curious, but did Governor Tarkin ever mention a 'Maw Installation' to you in your line of work? Or did he ever keep that from you?"

The Director turned to me, with a glint in his eye cueing interest in the sudden bringing up of Tarkin.

"No…he never told me about such an installation. Why? Did you find something important or interesting in his office?"

I smiled to him and answered, "Indeed…and I believe in line with your abilities as a Director for my spy network, I may have another need for you at this place…but for now, you are the only one who knows anything about this installation. So I intend for you to keep it that way."

I quickly eyed the Death Troopers and stated that they weren't ever to utter a word of what they had just heard, and after a single scrambled chatter from both of them, I nodded towards them, and returned my attention to Krennic.

"As for this possible problem on Sullust, what did your agents discuss with you about the problem?"

He crossed his arms as he stared at one of the walls inside the ship, before returning his focus to my face.

"My agents said that many Sullustans, especially those working in the shipyards were talking about certain sabotage about the shipyard that wouldn't hinder production, but more or less stop it from going on until fixed, and following that, they also said something about sabotaging multiple garrisons across the main home world, and destroy the Space Station through use of high-yield explosive devices…aside from that, my men didn't get any more information, so I see it prudent that we get there as fast as we can."

The information was very startling to me for losing Sullust was something the Outer-Rim could not allow, especially after Mon Calamari's rebellion succeeding, Lothal, and multiple other worlds slowly starting to fall out of my grip due to the incompetence of the Second Fleet.

"Hmm…then you are right, we need to get to Sullust as fast as possible and inform the people stationed there. The last thing we need is this thing successfully going through, and while we are crippled the most, an Alliance fleet to just come in and sweep through us like spice."

After a debatable judgement of time, we eventually came out of Hyperspace near the planet since the shipyard and the space station was in view. Two Victory-I Star Destroyers, and a support fleet of Gozanti's, Arquitens, Acclamators, and even an Interdictor were presiding right over the shipyard and very near the Space Station. I sat down in one of the spare crew seats in the cockpit, while Director Krennic held onto a bar that was in the overhead space.

"Never thought for one minute that I'd be back here where that situation with that mysterious stranger also occurred."

The Director turned to me and asked what mysterious stranger and what had happened, but before I could even answer, a bright light illuminated the cockpit as something happened on the horizon.

"What in the…" I heard the Director mutter as his breath took a very sharp inhale.

On the horizon, the Cardan-I Space Station had literally blown into a million pieces, and started a complete and horrifying chain reaction of the entire fleet that orbited above the shipyard, and the previously standing station blew up in one consecutive minute. The shipyards and there unfinished frigates, fighters, and cruisers all went up like a flame on paper. I felt my mind go blank at the thought that I had literally lost so many resources, and practically a planet, and I just witnessed it happen. Without a second of relaxation in all the chaos to top it off, I had unintentionally predicted exactly what would happen, and a fleet of three Mon-Calamari Class Cruisers came out of Hyper Space, along with an insurmountable amount of frigates, fighter carriers, and freighters. I gawked in the face of such forces, and the destruction I had just witnessed. The ships must've seen the shuttle as laser bolts started flying past the ship, and one of them hit the shuttle head-on, which depleted part of the shields, and that is when the Director yelled to the pilots.

"Get us out of here now! Make the jump to Hyperspace and get us back to Eridau! NOW!"

I stood frozen in my seat for what felt like hours on end, and it until I was finally shaken out of my stupor by the Director who got my attention.

"Reylan…there was nothing we could've done…the admirals of that fleet were idiots to place the fleet next to the shipyards and the Space Station, and I will definitely vouch this to the Council of Grand Moffs if you need someone to help explain this catastrophe."

I nodded my head and said, "Those rebel scum…they are going to pay for making a fool out of me like that."

I got up from my seat and retreated back to the passenger bay where I looked at the two Death Troopers who were looking at me, before returning to their forward-facing stare. I sat back down in the seat I choose before leaving Eridau and sulked in my failure for not bring additional units or something with me so that we could've actually combated the fleet. Yet, in retrospect, unless I had all the Imperial-Star Destroyers with me, there would've been no way I could've taken on all those forces, unless I had an ensemble of fighter squadrons.

Eridau was coming into view as the precious green landscape and the planet's beautiful rivers and lakes began to scatter the surface. The gleaming silver city that was built so beautifully above the environment was directly ahead, and the Governor Palace laid bare straight in the middle of it, with its landing pad near the top of the Palace. With a very light touchdown, the ramp opened to the Landing Pad, and the Director and the pilots exited the shuttle, as I was left there with the awaiting Death Troopers.

I addressed the two troopers, "Go back to what you were doing before we left…I need time to think."

The two got up from their seats and walked behind the three that had previously left, and I stood there inside the bay, thinking to myself in silent thoughts, and a deep rage plotting the revenge plot to take back Sullust, but then again, with the major shipyards utterly destroyed, the planet held little value now as it would take a year or more to rebuild those shipyards back to full capacity. With all of this in mind, I got off the shuttle and walked back into my office and as soon as I sat down, I lightly slammed my head into the desk, uttering a low groan.

The dull pain in my head, and my silence wouldn't remain permanent as eventually, a rather annoying beeping sound that I deduced was my intercom continued to buzz until I finally pressed the button and asking what trifling matter could require my attention in a time like this.

"Grand Moff Praxon…I just wanted to make sure you were aware of lost of the Sullustan system as reports from our field commanders have al-…"

I quickly shut down the man's concerns, and stated, "I am aware of the problem on Sullust, Derryn. Just get back to your duties and leave me be for the time being."

He didn't hang up and I quickly asked if there was something else, which he replied in a fearful way, "Darth Vader…has requested your presence in his Mustafar retreat…Grand Moff."

I immediately fell silent yet again and gulped as I asked, "Lord…Vader requested my presence to Mustafar?"

He affirmed my worst fears and I let out a sigh of exasperation as I laid my hands on the desk-top. I told the receptionist that would be all and that he would immediately go to Mustafar, and to direct a message to Lord Vader that I would be there as soon as hyperspace would allow, and hung up. As soon as I hung up, I quickly called up Director Krennic's quarters and told me to meet me on his ship as we were going to Mustafar and to call forth the two Death Troopers also. Upon hearing what I had said, the Director told me that he was not going to confront Lord Vader again and that he was sorry for the insubordination for this one moment and hung up on me. I held a stoic face as I let out a sigh, expressing my stress and lack of action for what had happened at Sullust.

I boarded a regular Lambda-Shuttle and told the single pilot about what I had been called for and that he was to take me to Mustafar immediately without any delay. I could never see what the pilot's expression was since he wore the infamous black armor with the support unit helmet, so I was at a loss for any support or condolences that I may owe the pleasure for the Dark Lord for casting on me. I went back into the passenger bay of the Lambda shuttle and sat down on the seat I had personally furbished for myself, and upon sitting down, I pulled out my datapad and decided to take a glance at more of Tarkin's hidden secrets that I had downloaded and see if anything of worthwhile was to be known about Lord Vader; something that may save my life is something was to arise between the two of us, so that I may have a bargaining chip of some sort.

Apparently, Tarkin had a very numerous and overwhelming file on the Dark Lord, from the exploits both of them performed in the booming years of the Empire, to its adolescent years of pain and struggle. Whether it were some failed missions that only gave experience to both of them, or to a successful mission that cemented the Grand Moff into the ruthless individual he was, it all seemed to be recorded here. One log I came across though was my checkmate I was looking for as the Grand Moff hinted around that the Dark Lord and the Enforcer of the Empire, was an old Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker, who if I remember correctly, was said to be the 'chosen one' according to some prophecy I somehow got my hands on, but a prophecy for what still remained a mysterious to me. Regardless, if I were able to play my cards right, and strike at the right time in a verbal onslaught, I may have Darth Vader at a disadvantage where I could buy myself another chance if need be.

I also did some more research on the Maw Installation being it still had some unknowns to me, and from what some of the projects entailed, there was a starship vessel project that caught my eye called the Obliterator. It was essentially created to be a damage-taking ship with one of the strongest, if not the most durable hulls for a ship in history, which was going to be created out of a specialized method that wasn't specified in the entry here, and that if successful by his return to the Maw Installation, there wouldn't be a need for a Death Star, due to its regenerating properties and 'scientifically-diverse phenomenons' which made the ship sustainable for its crew. Other projects were simple one based around cloaking fields, similar to what I saw on the Tie Phantom project, and other odds and ends that seemed to be pushed on the back-burner.

I got up from my seat after feeling the shuttle jerk out of hyperspace, and upon entering the cockpit, I saw the red lava covered planet of Mustafar, which had a very disheartening and uninviting atmosphere to the entire planet; more or less on the lines of, 'Don't ever come here for it is inhospitable to everything in the galaxy.' The pilot said we were approaching the base, where I saw the durasteel structure on the cliff-side of a lava fall, and a very small landing pad which had Vader's Tie Advanced on one side, and odd looking Tie Fighters that weren't the regular, nor interceptor versions. In-fact, this version had five wings and a very peculiar design, so I was beginning to wonder what possible project these were a part of. The Lambda Shuttle landed softly on the landing pad, and I joked with the pilot that if I wasn't back in an hour, he'd be best to just take off without me as I probably wouldn't be coming back by then.

I stood in an observatory room as I looked out on the barren, rock-infested and lava creeping terrain, while also looking at the bizarre but intriguing moon that shined in the night-sky. However, the light from the room that was adjacent to the entrance began to fill the observatory room, and the sight of a black-cladded figure stood in the blinding light. After the entire door was open, is when I heard the footsteps begin, and the faint sound of breathing getting nearer and nearer, until the towering figure known as Vader was standing in-front of me.

"Grand Moff Praxon," he addressed me with a neutral tone by the sound of it.

I attempted to talk in an unintimidating fashion, which seem to work somewhat as I sounded a tad bit rude towards the Dark Lord, but anything than sounding like a weak and bumbling idiot.

"Lord Vader, I must say, you caught me at quite an inopportune time, but I suppose you have something of great importance to tell me."

Vader seemed unfazed by my tone and acted like there wasn't any façade hidden beneath my expressions.

"Indeed, Grand Moff Praxon. I have heard reports of an incursion in the Sullustan system, where an entire imperial fleet was decimated at the hands of Sabotage. Not to mention a hyperspace bound alliance fleet jumped out of light speed near the planet and opened fire on your shuttle. An interesting question, yet unrelated."

I affirmed the enforcer's report and replied, "You heard right, Lord Vader. I came out of hyperspace to check to see if the reports that Director Krennic had told me were accurate about sabotage being in-place on the Space Station and the shipyards, and to my disbelief, the admirals not only compromised their ships by placing them above and besides the two, but also lost the Empire, its system."

Vader showed no emotion to my response and stated, "The problems with those admirals seem to have been fixed with a single action, yet, I can't help but wonder if you are ready for such a dramatic jump. Your inadequacies and inexperience seem to show, through the loss of multiple planets in the past three weeks."

I felt a bead of sweat slowly drip from my head, whether it was from the heat of the planet, or the fear that Darth Vader might cut me down, but I answered valiantly.

"I have not compromised the empire in anyway, Lord Vader. These setbacks are only natural from what I can see, considering we not only lost one of our most important military projects, but now the rebellion thinks they are invulnerable to the might of the Empire. I will assure you that once I can get some competent officers under the Second Fleet; my executions will be more precise. In-fact, the field commanders, prime ministers, and my spy network seem to be working as efficiently as I could ever dream of, yet the admirals are the ones lacking severely."

The cape of the enforcer got pushed up from a gust of wind coming from the blinding light behind him, as he let out something I could not discern. However, after a few seconds, the silence was cut when the Dark Lord nodded towards me and began to walk away.

"Then I suggest while you are at the Council of the Grand Moffs, you make your grievances known, Grand Moff Praxon. I wouldn't want to have to dispose of you as I did a certain arrogant and delusional Grand General. You are dismissed."

Grand General? He couldn't possibly be meaning Tagge, but then again…arrogant and delusional could definitely sound like him if taking with a grain of salt. The dark figure walked into the light, the doors behind him closed with the same brief metallic thud when sealing. I turned to look at the red-lava currents and could only wonder why someone that is the enforcer for the Empire would pick a backwater planet like this. Was it for the isolation and security of not being disturbed, or was there some ulterior motive for the Dark Lord's actions…perhaps I may find out in the datapad entries by Tarkin, but from what it seems like, I am at a loss for thoughts on what could drive him to do such a thing. I returned to the shuttle and told the pilot to immediately get us back to Eridau for I had just survived the wraith of Vader, and there was no way I was going to get anywhere close to the Dark Lord ever again, unless militarily.

Upon return to the planet, I didn't spend any time or any effort to go back to my office for I knew that I was just get irritated by the receptionist, or my advisors informing me of issues I already knew too well about, so I retreated to my quarters for the night as I didn't have the patience to handle any of the things, considering my circumstances. I swiped my code cylinder into the door access pad, and with the door closing behind me, I let myself fall onto my bed with a very heavy thud.

"You are just in time for some Eridau Tea; two sugars and a tablespoon of Blue Milk. That is how you like your tea, no?"

I should've knew that this would've happened despite the past few incursions with the man, however; I got up from my bed and looked at him with daggers in my eyes, completely unamused or even tolerant that he had appeared at this moment in time.

"Hmm…someone sure is grumpy for losing an entire system before his eyes…I thought this tea might help you cool down, and get the stress of that past you."

I walked over to the small circular table, and took a seat in the metallic stool that was right beside it. Sure enough, there was a blue milk container, a sugar cube holder, and a pourer filled with the black Eridaun Tea that I had used to love drinking when I was a child. I took the cup from the man and stated, "You sure show up at the worst of my times, but I suppose some tea wouldn't hurt the mood, considering what I have been through. My real question is how the hell do you ever get here, let alone just disappear into thin air?"

He completely dodged the question and said, "I loved the Eridaun Tea ever since I was a child, even though it was such an expensive commodity back then, especially with the new formation and the like, but that is all extra facts and information that I don't feel like going into, but of course, there is no denying I put a hint in that statement somewhere."

I was completely oblivious to what the man said beforehand and asked if he couldn't repeat, but he simply smiled and shook his head.

"I still don't know whether or not to just try killing you, or just tolerate you since the past three times have been utter failures, and it definitely seems like you are around for the long-run, so you mind telling me why you are interested in me?"

He got up from the stool that was on the other side and stated, "In due time, but for the moment, I must leave, but I hope you enjoy the Tea I prepared you."

As I turned back towards the table to look at the steaming pot, I glanced back to my expectation that he would be gone upon looking back, and to no surprise at all, I was correct.


	9. Chapter 9: The Council and Tragedy

_Author's Note: Good Evening, my readers. I am utterly shocked to say, but within a single day, it went from some 260 views to 325 views. That is the most radical jump I have seen in the story history so far, and I am beyond happy that I got that jump, so thank you to all that have read this story up to this part, and I hope you all enjoy how it is going so far. Also, as a small notice, but I probably won't be writing a chapter til this coming Saturday, and even now I am a little pressed for time, so this will be one of the shorter chapters I've done so far. As always though, I am completely open to any criticisms or suggestions, or simple comments to say the story is going along just fine. To be honest, anything is important to a writer, and feedback in my opinion usually makes the story more concrete due to the different views I can that from that. Anyways, I do not want to spend a long paragraph talking about this, and instead, I'd rather you just read instead of reading my bickering, so without anything else to say, enjoy Chapter Nine!_

The Council of the Grand Moffs was today, and it was being hosted in the Ceremonial Palace in the city of Marqueth, which was on the polar side of the planet, where the only evidence of tundra or ice was. It was also an isolated restoration zone as multiple scientific and environmental studies were being conducted in the area, and the Grand Moffs elected to host it there due to the quiet and remoteness of the area. I decided to take Director Krennic with me for he would be able to bring and back up evidence that the Second Fleet was ill-equipped to deal with the problems of the Outer-Rim, and the spy network established by Krennic was made sure to prove that it was. As our shuttle began to land on the Landing Pad that was covered with snow, and some sleet that seemed to crystallize the outside of the strip, there was a small jerk for the ship, before it became utterly still. I heard the sound of the hydraulics for the ramp becoming prevalent, and I looked at the three other passengers that were with me, and gestured them to come with me.

The Director and I got up from our seated position, quickly followed behind by my two Death Troopers, and when coming out of the shuttle, I was meet by a Captain of the Stormtrooper Corps who spick and span in his black-uniform addressed me with a greeting. I began to observe the man beforehand however, as he seemed to take a pride in his job, as his shoulders were showing a relatively confident stride, and his voice carried nothing but valiant chivalry that I used to hold for the Empire. Along with the freshly-looking suit, I could tell he took his appearance very seriously, as it was also evident in his firmly placed military cap, and his perfectly combed hair.

"It is such a pleasure to finally have you with us, Grand Moff Praxon. Grand Moff Lerian and Grand Moff Jerjerrod are awaiting you inside. The other Grand Moffs should be along soon."

I nodded towards the lower ranked officer, and he went back to the port terminal while the Director and I made our way into the small settlement which had imperial-raised constructs and buildings, along with some town-elements built around the outskirts of the outpost. The palace was lesser than what came to mind when thinking of a palace, for it was a stone structure that was covered with snow on the top, and the building itself seemed to be only consist of a few rooms, if not less due to its size. As we walked up the fleet of stairs, two stormtroopers who held the elite shoulder-guard were standing guard near the entrance. I nodded to both of them, before entering the stone structure, only to find that there was a single desk that was for a receptionist perhaps, and four days that lead into different rooms.

The two on the right seemed to consist of a tactical briefing and evaluation room, while there was a bunk room on the left, and a large conference room nearest to the desk. Upon entering the conference room, I was met with the two young Grand Moffs and was slightly shocked. I would become even more shocked upon the three other Grand Moffs entering the room, being equally as young. Without a second going by, I stood up in the conference room and examined everyone, before going to lead the details and the conditions that have obviously been called for with our joining here.

"Well, Grand Moffs…as I am rather shocked that we are all of a juvenile manner, well…no, excuse me, that was the wrong execution of words…as we are all definitely on the younger side of some of the past Grand Moffs…where are the senior replacements for them?"

No one wanted to speak upon hearing my question, until the Grand Moff I came to know as Jerjerrod rose up and confronted me about the dilemma.

"The…Empire, lost a majority of its experience and best military commanders aboard the Death Star…I, for instance, was the ninety-eth in line to even be considered for the demands of this job, considering I was a ship designer and architect, yet…I was personally called before the Emperor to fill the deceased Grand Moff of the Expansion Region due to my records."

I couldn't believe my eyes and I asked, "Did all of you have similar requisitions when being appointed this office of command?"

Everyone nodded their head as they went back to looking at me, being that they might've saw me as the leader of the conference, since no one was willing to come forth and talk as easily due to their inexperience.

"So you mean to tell me that we are all…replacements of the highest 'enth term to previously military geniuses?"

They continued to bobbed their heads, until I retreated back into my chair with a great disappointment and thought of hopelessness as to how the Empire was going to survive with individuals such as these being at the epitome of power, disregarding the Grand Admirals and the Grand Generals. My questions and worries would soon be addressed though as the Grand Vizier, or in some terms of the authority hierarchy, the regent in commander underneath the Supreme Commander and the Emperor.

"Good Afternoon, Grand Moffs. I assume you all have been acquainted with each other?"

He didn't even give one of us a chance to speak as he stated rhetorically, "Good to hear that we have gotten that out of the way…so tell me, gentlemen. What are the problems we are facing as it currently stands?"

I immediately got up and looked at Mas Amedda with a certain sense of contempt as I said, "Grand Vizier, do you realize the Em-…here, let me rephrase my words…our all-powerful ruler, Emperor Palpatine, has elected illy considered candidates for the role of Grand Moff of vast regions within the Empire. It's an utter shock as to how certain aspect hasn't fallen out of place at the current place in time, sir."

The alien raised himself out of his seat and planted his cane firmly on the stone foundation before stating, "Well, I will address this issue in the severity as which the matter is. No Grand General or Grand Admiral would ever take over the role of a Grand Moff as they had already surpassed that rank, and those said people going back to such a rank would be considered a demotion in their eyes. So, we had to pick the best from the best, and what the Emperor saw in all six of you, is not up for me to decide. But I definitely agree with you Grand Moff Praxon, some of the selections have been very…questionable in my eyes. No offense to any of you."

I examined the multiple expressions being bolstered by the other five of us in the room, and I saw a mask of stoutness, but through their eyes I saw they were hiding the stress and inadequacy to hold such a position. Hell, if I was to be honest with myself, I even had some problems regulating the Outer-Rim to the best of my ability, and even so, I am still losing at least a system a week, which is nowhere near what I had in mind, but with the addition of a fleet to coordinate with me, that might be the end of that mess.

I cleared my throat and added on, "Grand Vizier, in my opinion, the Outer-Rim is a very high priority to the Empire, not to mention the Rebellion's likelihood to go for it, being it is very far away from the reaches of the Empire most of the time, and the bolstering of an imperial force to quell a large-scale rebellion in multiple systems at once would be impossible by the time a fleet was dispatched, let alone a single armada. Therefore, I'd like to be given a new fleet with more competent admirals."

Mas Amedda was unfazed and even unpleased with my proposition and said, "There are no more competent admirals, you fool. Have I not told you what occurred with the destruction of the Death Star? Not only did we lose at least a million in well-trained and disciplined stormtroopers, but we easily lost nine thousand of our best imperial officers, admirals, captains, our Grand Moffs, and high generals. The only people that haven't been lost, that are now under the control of the Emperor, is four Grand Admirals, and three Grand Generals, one of them now deceased due to Vader's grudge-holding temper."

I sat down without saying another word and began to worry extensively for what the Empire was slowly coming to, and I immediately began to calculate if the problem of the power vacuum wasn't sealed, let alone competent officers and leaders coming forth to support the Empire, we might soon fall to the rebellion's guerilla tactics and its war of attrition, as more and more systems sign on to their side. I sat in the chair, just peering at the other Grand Moff's proposals of increasing soldiers, and more tangible things for the Grand Vizier to authorize, and I could only think about how I wouldn't be able to use Director Krennic and his spy network as a chip to turn the favor of the Grand Vizier.

The meeting continued for another few hours, and I decided I should get something out of the meeting so I asked if it was at all possible that I could obtain my own Star Destroyer, along with five others just like it to replace the losses occurred at Sullust, and the Grand Vizier with a little hesitation, signed off the issue, and gave me a docket that they would be delivered in a few standard days to the orbit of Eridau. The meeting was coming to a close, as the Grand Vizier closed his books and placed them in the nook underneath his right arm, he stated that is a pleasure to meet the new council and that they will meet in two weeks on the current day, at the same time we had meet. Upon the exit of Mas Amedda, I turned back to the other Grand Moffs to hear their thoughts, if any at all were present.

Mainly, it was bickering at the crumbling and soon destruction of the Empire, and one suggested that they use their positions to ensure a financial stable legacy after they have been exiled out of power. Jerjerrod immediately branded the Grand Moff of the Western Reaches a traitor and he is committing treason, and that he didn't care as he might as well just surrender to the rebellion. The other Grand Moff, Lerian, came to side with Jerjerrod and myself that we couldn't just allow the Empire to fall, yet the other three Grand Moffs rivaled against us, creating an even split in ideology on the council. The three adjacent to us wanted to make as much venture of the Empire as they could, just let it slowly fall, while the three of us sought it better to preserve the Empire for the rebellion could just make the galaxy a whole lot worst if they rose to power. This would become important for meetings to come due to the demands for new resources for their sectors, much to the utter shock of Mas Amedda who was stunned by their actions.

The three Grand Moffs on the other side of the conference table got up, and left the room before the other three of us and all I could do is just give out a sigh of frustration as I rubbed my temples on the side of my head.

"This is preposterous. If we have some of the highest imperial officers not even loyal to the Empire, then what in karabast are we going to do? We can't just sit around and have them working out their plans for their own results," claimed Grand Moff Lerian, much to the dismay of Jerjerrod and I.

I replied, "I don't know what to do anymore, Grand Moff Lerian…it definitely seems like the Empire is crumbling, and hell, even the Grand Vizier is not blind to the impact the destruction of the Death Star had on the Empire. One could only hope that the Emperor gets this under control, and hopefully soon, or else there won't be an Empire sooner or later. But, I would definitely consider thinking of your families as a main priority, as they will be affected if the rebellion finds out."

Among the three of us, we decided that was probably the best course of action, but to definitely still try out best to keep order in what systems were still loyal to the Empire. As we were about to stand up, Director Krennic entered the room with a hurt expression on his face.

"You didn't even bring me in…why?"

I quickly replied, "Director Krennic, it would appear that your data would've proved no difference in the eyes of Mas Amedda, considering what we have militarily wise, is what we are going to get."

His face contorted in multiple emotions before asking, "What do you mean…that what we have are the best we have…there are plenty of capable officers I know in the Empire th-…oh wait…"

He seemed to have an epiphany that anybody he knew that was on the Death Star seemed to be immediately ex'ed out, and he let out a sigh. I went up to the man and turned him around while walking with him out towards the shuttle. The two death troopers following closely behind, I began to tell the Director what Mas Amedda had told me about the shortage of 'exceedingly well' officers, as the academy's recruitment and graduation rates have declined by about eighty-two percent. He became sullen to the facts I had spoken to him, and told him that we couldn't worry about this as we still have multiple issues to face while back in the Outer-Rim and I needed him to be on his A-game every second of it.

Upon my return to Eridau, I decided to call up my family and check up on them since it had been a while since I had contacted my sister that one early morning. I pinged the signal to see if anyone would pick up, however; an odd thought began to dawn on me at about the fourth time the connection had failed. I tried once more before slowly beginning to realize that they weren't answering, so I got up from my seat and called for Director Krennic and my Death Troopers with my comlinks as I headed to the landing pad and ordered the pilot of my personal Lambda shuttle to go to the Lakeview Estate owned by my family after my 'team' had arrived, and upon the previously said coming onboard, the shuttle took-off; the ion engines blasting with swift force.

The shuttle wasn't even five miles away from the Estate, where I saw smoke rising into the sky from the clear view on-top of the Lake. I immediately thought the worst and called for reinforcements to be immediately dispatched to the Estate, while I pulled out my SE-14C blaster, getting ready to rush into the Estate to find any perpetrators if there were any. I told the pilot to land the shuttle right outside the stairs leading up to the Grand Courtyard I had grown so used to, only to see the multiple planets that used to be filled with flowers, brush, and beautiful formations cut by the gardeners, in ash and tatters as leaves were scattered around the entire estate, and multiple areas around the courtyard, filled with scorch marks and fires still burning brightly.

I couldn't believe my eyes and I couldn't get to the entrance quicker with the white-caped figure and two Death troopers rushing behind me. As soon as I arrived at the grand entrance to the massive building that was my childhood home, I found my mother lying on the steps, blood slowly seeping down the stairwell, and her life just barely flickering in her eyes.

She seemed to recognize upon my footsteps and asked if it was me, in which I felt the tears slowly beginning to drop from my eyes.

"Yea, mom…it's me…wh-…what happened? Who did this to you?"

Her voice was weak and her voice coarse from the lack of water or any hydration for however long she had been lying here.

"My darling…I'm…I'm so sorry, I…should've warned you about them, they-…they came too fast."

She brought up her hand to my face and cupped my face and stated, "My…the holograms don't ever show you how grown up you've become…I'm so prou-…"

Her hand dropped from my face as her eyes looked up towards the sky, and the coloration in her face beginning to face from her fair skin, to a very sickly pale color. I immediately felt my hand gripping on her like a vise and telling her to wake up, and the tears in my eyes dropping onto her charred clothing and skin, only for my yells to be in vain. I didn't even know how to respond to this, and I felt my demeanor and my thoughts beginning to go blank, as I began to think back to Sullust, and the meeting I had not so long ago on Byss with the other Grand Moffs, and to top all of those events with this…I couldn't contain myself, and I yelled at the top of my lungs with angst.

I couldn't contain my rage and I sprinted into the home to look for any trace of speckle of evidence that could've told me who had destroyed my childhood and families' home, and then the thought came to my mind that what happened to my father and sister…if…if whoever did this got to them…with a supernatural haste, I ran up to my sister's room, and as I opened the door, the entire room was scorched from most likely a thermal imploder, and…with the wood splinters, metallic indentations in the room, and the charred cloth and covers on the bed, and the slight bulge in the bed, I dropped to my knees and felt my blaster pistol drop from my hands, as I looked at the bulge. The skeleton's hand were guarding its face, and a static image of what I could imagine my sister yelling was evident due to her jaw being wide open, with the flesh still barely attached to the bones.

Eventually, I felt a hand on me, and I impulsively turned around and pushed the person or whoever it was off of me, only to see the white-uniformed man looking over me, and peering into the room. The only thing that was muttered out of his mouth was, "My…I ca-…oh my…"

I felt myself beginning to say incoherent things as I picked up the blaster from the floor, and placed it on my belt holster, before closing the door and looking at the Director.

"Is my father dead in one of the rooms?"

The Director looked at me and said with guilt, "We found another figure in what seemed to be a master bedroom…we found ten blaster bolt marks on the body, most likely died before he even knew what hit him…I'm…I'm sorry, Reylan…"

I whispered to myself, "They shot my parents…but they saved a thermal imploder for my sister…why the fuck would they do that?"

I walked out of the estate, only to see multiple Sentinel Shuttles landing with storm trooper platoons coming out and rushing to through the courtyard to the house. I also saw four AT-STs being dropped off by a Gozanti cruiser, and just as I saw the troopers stop in-front of my house, a field commander with the infamous tactical helmet and duraplast armored vest on, he came to me.

"Grand Moff Reylan…I didn't expect to see you here, do you know what happened?"

I looked to the field commander, and even though he was a respectable man and he had won two battles or so for me, that made him to expendable, and in my built up rage, I pulled out my SE-14C pistol and shot him square in the face, watching his body fall down the steps of my estate, and let out a sigh. I placed my pistol inside my holster, and told the Director and the two Death Troopers to follow me. I turned to one of the elite storm troopers who were in the very front of the battalion of troops and told him, "Congratulations, Stormtrooper. You are now in-charge. Find out whoever the hell did this, and you shall be rewarded."

At this moment in time, I suppose I began to fall into a deep bout of depression and an endless abyss of darkness as I began to imagine what I would do to the son of a bitch that dared to defile my family, and dared to even walk up to their front door and barbarically slaughter them like pigs. The shuttle ride was also a silent one as the Director dared not to ask me if I was feeling alright, and even the death troopers seemed to not be easily settled as they usually are very composed and disciplined. For the majority of it though, no-one uttered a word, and that was fine with me.

I couldn't deal with the politics of anything, nor tolerate or have the patience to even talk with a single person over the utter defeat I had felt run over me. Yet, despite probably knowing my anger and probably getting a kick out of my suffering, 'he' was standing dead center in my room, and I didn't even wait for the man to say a damn word as I pulled up my blaster and shot him straight in the chest. In-fact, I don't think I shot him just once, but I think I shot about ten times into the man, before I pulled my sidearm down slowly, and placed it into my holster. The man was still standing there, with the blaster holes inside of his body, peering straight through to the other side, but…the man still stood there, before he let out a burst of laughter.

"I'm shocked you still haven't deduced I can't be harmed by that, but I suppose now would be a great show and tell."

I gazed at the man's wounds as they sealed up with relative ease, and due to my mental state, I just shrugged it off and walked over to the stool and sat down, unimpressed with the man, as of now, I could just play off that I was hallucinating due to my state of mind.

"You are in a very dull mood; I suppose it's because of your family's death…right?"

The man's voice carried no sympathy and lacked any regard for how I felt, and even had a sense of pride and insensitivity.

"How in karabast do you even know that my family died? The only people that know of it are the stormtroopers, and the people I took with me."

He smiled fiendishly at me, and commented, "Well…let's just say it's no surprise that I knew. I saw it come a mile away, but, now that is just telling too much."

I laughed in utter irony and countered, "Says the man that literally just healed up the ten blaster bolt holes, and is still standing."

The man added in which continued to shock me, "Ironic, isn't it? You shot ten bolts, just as your father was shot ten times…"

My attempt to downplay the event by making a dry and dark joke, immediately ceased upon his words, and my slight smile went to a very furrowed frown.

"What do you want anyways? And why even come if you knew what an emotionally tolling situation I had just witness? It's not common for an entire person's family to just die in front of your eyes."

He tilted his head at my comment and stated with a hesitation, or at least feigned hesitation from the looks of it.

"Well, that isn't even remotely true, considering families are murdered around the Outer-Rim, Mid Rim, and Expansion Regions daily, and homicide and murders aren't really unheard of in the galaxy either."

I slammed my fist into the coffee table, "You don't have to be a fucking smart-ass," I yelled and then thought for a second before continuing, "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You aren't even an acquaintance of mine. You are just a nuisance that came out of nowhere and has grandeurs and the ignorant thought of us being friends."

He simply held up his hands and commented before leaving my room, "Oh? I'm a nuisance? Hehe, well…I'm sorry for interfering in your 'affairs' and I am very sorry for being insensitive about your parents…I'll take my leave and come back when that is all behind you, considering your sore mood."

I watched the man exit the room, and I imagined myself walking up behind him suffocating him from behind with a piece of line for daring to even bring up those types of things with me, and especially thought about drowning the man, but I just let out a sigh and thought that wouldn't even remotely work. I looked over to my bed that seemed to be inviting me to go sleep in its luxury and warming embrace, so I walked over to the coffee table to grab a cup and make myself a cup of Eridaun tea with the same preference I had yesterday, and sat down a bit, while sipping on the drink that so many planets called exotic, before placing it down on the table, and beginning to walk over to my bed.

For once in my life, if I was able to kill that man, which apparently wasn't an option anymore upon his demonstration, but…I would've easily dismembered his body using precise and thorough blaster shots and continue to fill him with holes until his body seemed like some modern art masterpiece. I pulled off my vest, and folded it right beside my bed and placed it on a dresser, before pulling off my military boots and my pants and sliding them to my side. I then crawled into bed and looked up at the ceiling of the bed, and began to feel my eyes well up again with tears.

"Aurine…why did you have to leave…I didn't even have the chance to see your graduation…" I began to sob out as I remembered the promise I gave her.


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Occasion

_Author's Note: Well, I am sorry for the massive delay and gap between this chapter and the previous chapter, but in other news, the story has received 400 views, and I am nothing beyond ecstatic. I would also like to commemorate and give a nice thank you to our new followers, Leonoftheleaf, Tacosaucelord, Silvertand, Lord Valkorion, and Lord Loptr. In addition to this, I want to thank you new five for giving the story some support by following it, and hopefully from here on out, I can return to my previous pattern, but it may more or less turn into a day out, day in sort of routine, but I will try to update as much as possible. At any rate, with all of that out of the way, let me get started on this chapter! Enjoy!_

I wasn't given the luxury to host a funeral or take time to address my family's death and mourn for my loss. The only thing I could do was sign the papers to have them cremated so I could at least have some memory of them with me in my room. The more pressing issues that took root was the advancing stages of rebellion rooting up in the many systems, despite my tactics and incentives utterly failing despite many thoughts of success it would bear. This soon rooted up in something I could no longer stand, and with the Second Fleet failing time in and time out, I decided now it was time to take action and put down a single rebellion, and what greater system I thought to do it on was Taris. The problem mainly laid in the inefficiencies and short comings of the Governor that was stationed there, and the multiple prime ministers that were trying to paint a positive image of the empire, only to be looked upon as hypocrites. The only reason I say that is due to the political moves the Emperor has been taking lately in committing a total war and imperializing every resource, economic power, and practically forcing a doctrine of martial law around the entire galaxy.

I didn't really agree with the actions of the Emperor, however; anyone that has ever said anything, if there ever was, never lived long to tell the tale. Rumors of new imperial technology has been becoming increasingly declassified to the higher realms of power in the Empire, and multiple new fighters and ships have been becoming under develop, along with a very idiotic move on the side of the Emperor to reconstruct and build a second Death Star, which I thought would be an utter joke, but apparently it isn't. You would think someone would learn not to allocate so many resources and credits to such a project after a single destruction, only to have it blown up a second time, right? Despite this, some of the projects actually seemed to have a sense of purpose, such as some of the new Frigates and Star Destroyers being produced. Prototype Imperial Star Destroyers Class-II have been in production, and been doing substantial field testing, with new increased armaments and better hull and shielding.

With all this new technology, it definitely seems we are going to be better prepared for the Alliance and the rebel cells sprouting up, but it will all depend on if we have the men and the strategically-capable men to achieve such a task. Hopefully, if time comes to be the predictor of how events will play out, we will get ambitious and calculating men like myself, or at least a few good ones who will be able to help me in my ventures in the Outer-Rim. If no new men come into the cycle though, this war might end within the next few years the Emperor and the other Grand Moffs are not careful.

I donned my Duraplast Officers' Armored Vest, and placed around my waist a Utility Belt with a holster for my SE-14C. I also placed on-top a Field Commander's helmet with a range-finder, and placed the appropriate rank placard on the Armored Vest, as I straightened out my uniform underneath the armor, and cleared my throat. I placed my datapad into the holder on the belt, and began to walk over to the Director's quarters, and also paged for my Death Troopers to get on the Director's Shuttle as we would be leaving in a few minutes. I came to the Director's door and pressed the button for the intercom inside, and after a second or two, the Director came to the intercom and asked in an irritable tone, "Yes? Who is it?"

"Is that how you address me, Director?" I said in an equally irritable voice which probably made him shake in a second of reconciliation of his tone.

"Ahh, Grand Moff Praxon. One second, I'll open the door."

The door flew open as the outside air flushed inside the room, while the white-uniformed figure came to stand in the archway of it and asked, "Do you need something from me, Reylan? Perhaps a new report on spy operations on a planet, some information regarding imperial affairs or something of that nature?"

I shook my head and said, "Neither. I actually acquire your company since I am heading out to Taris, and since I take it you are the hands-on type of person like me, I require you to come with me."

The Director shifted uncomfortable about my response as he shook his head up and down, while he went over to his wardrobe. He pulled out what seemed to be his utility belt which held extended pouches for his energy cells, and the holster which carried his DT-29 inside of it. He attached his cape to his uniform, as he swung it around his back, and adjusted it as he glanced in the mirror. He finished his preparations by brushing his hair to the side a bit, before walking over to me and said, "Yes, let's get going."

The shuttle was already prepped for us, and the two iconic soldiers were already sitting, with their DLT-19 blaster rifles, held in-between their two legs and standing up with the barrels to the roof. The Director took a seat as I went to address the two pilots to take the shuttle to Taris, and as they typed into the Navicomputer the coordinates, I went back to lounge in the passenger area with Director Krennic and let out a long-awaited sigh when sitting down.

"Director, you have no idea how this entire week has been for me. I couldn't even have my own family's funeral because of how stressful and packed in work I have been…I barely even had the time to fill out the cremation papers."

The Director turned to me and with a small hint of sorrow gleaming from his eyes and he said, "Well…I couldn't imagine that it would be an easy experience…it-…"

The Director hesitated for a second, deciding whether to say what he wanted to say, but after a moment of thought, he continued, "Yea…I personally know how it feels, well…not my entire family, but…my mother who I was really close to, she died when I was really young, and I've tried to forget about her. My father was never really there to his odd jobs and him working all the time, so I distanced myself from him, just trying to make my way in the world…"

To be honest, I felt bad for the Director, since he has practically lost everything in his life, whether it was his purpose in completing the Death Star project, to having it stolen from right underneath his nose by Tarkin, to the amount of dedication and hard-work it took for him just to be where he was.

"I thank you for sharing that, Orson…I truly do, I know it must've been hard losing your mother…but, I appreciate trying to relate…at least it makes me think you aren't that cold of a person."

I jabbed a joke at that last part in to get rid of a little of the sorrowful mood and he seemed to coin in on it too as he replied in a musing voice, "Not as cold of a person you are, Reylan…"

We both shared a small laugh, before the silence slowly enveloped the passenger bay, and it stayed like that for a minute as I thought about something to talk about, and rather than having silence to contemplate the thought of my family, I decided to talk to the Director about the thing I only hinted about towards him.

"You remember that installation I told you about, Director? Where I think you might be able to prove your 'expertise' and dedicate your work to something more purposeful than just espionage?"

He nodded his head while he raised his eyebrow, "Yea, I remember something along those lines…something called The Maw, right?"

Upon hearing the Director's record of what I had said, I stated not a second after, "Yea…that's right. Well, here is the thing I was thinking of. I was reading some more of the journals from Tarkin about this facility, and it is very…well, it is definitely suited towards you, considering the projects that are being constructed at this facility, and the science-aspect behind what goes on there."

A lightbulb and an automatic sense of amusement filled the Director's orbs as he immediately uttered, "Now that sounds something completely around my area of expertise…One would wonder why you haven't brought this up with me beforehand in much more avid detail."

I put down the Director's interest as I sharply stated, "I am aware that you were definitely over-qualified for something like this Director, I was just waiting for the right time, and to see whether or not the situation would change for the better or not. Considering everything has been going down the toilet so far though, I think it'd be definitely relevant to visit the facility after our visit to Taris. After all, planet-wide rebellion has broken out on the planet, and it is now my duty to make sure things get back on track."

Our conversation was interrupted when one of the pilots came back to the passenger bay and told me that someone wanted to talk with me on the Holotransmitter aboard the ship. I held the thought and told the Director to remember our place when I emerged from my position and went to the small room that was near the cockpit. This room must've been purposefully outfitted by Krennic to make sure he could have conversations in private, and not have other ears be eavesdropping on his conversation. I think it might be time for me to customize and make my own Lambda-shuttle for my own purposes sooner or later, considering I'm getting tired of taking rides in this shuttle on the accord of the Director.

"Ahhh, what a pleasant surprise you actually got my message, Grand Moff Praxon."

The cold and all-to-patient voice sounded over the audio-players as I accepted the transmission from an unknown area in Space.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn…what a pleasure to actually hear from you since our last conversation," I responded in a cheerful attitude.

If I was to be honest, despite our 'heated' exchange in the elevator, I had more or less let anything go from the past and just decided to try to get on new terms with the Grand Admiral, considering he definitely should have the respect for making it up as far as he could.

"Hmm…quite a change in personality and character…last time I recall you being very hostile…interesting development."

I simply affirmed, "The position of Grand Moff has definitively left me tired and humbled considering the work-load, and I do not intend to make hostilities towards you Grand Admiral, despite our 'previous' engagement. You just caught me in an irritating move, and prompted me towards my little outburst."

The Grand Admiral smiled lightly before saying, "Well, I will admit, you are doing quite better on the counts of the other Grand Moffs that have been losing a lot of public opinion even in the core systems and regions where rebellion seems unlikely to happen. You have definitely impressed me, despite you losing some systems here and there; I think if anything that is on the count of the Emperor's new shift in policy, and possibly your subordinates."

I nodded my head and stated, "Well…the new shift of policy has definitely not made it easier, hence why I am currently en-route to Taris to repel the planet-side rebellion."

The Grand Admiral gazed at me through his holographic self before laughably replying, "It seems our fates have leaded us to the same area then. I was told to go to Taris to help deal with the efforts to put down the rebellion, so it seems like we will be working together."

I smiled with equal shock while thinking about the thought of working with the Grand Admiral.

"It seems fate has indeed intertwined our current predicament, but it'll definitely be one of interest. Hopefully by the end of the next few galactic days, we will be able to push this rebellion back. This shall be a learning lesson to the Prime Ministers, with some hope, assuming they take this as an example for what happens if they can't convey their message across to the citizens."

I then bided farewell to the Grand Admiral until our meeting above Taris, and returned to the passenger bay, where a Director Krennic was speaking to one of the Death Troopers. They must've just finished their conversation as Orson diverted his eyes to me as I came back in, and waiting for me to sit down again.

"Who were you speaking to, Reylan?"

"Someone you wouldn't exactly hear from every day, Director Krennic, yet apparently the Grand Admiral Thrawn thought it be courteous to hail me to talk for a while, and he seems to be helping us in our Tarisian campaign."

I saw the hatred slowly fold onto Krennic's brow as he stated with malice, "Those damn aliens…the Empire should be reserved for men of talent, not the fricken scheming and intellectually-handicapped aliens of this galaxy."

I was completely shocked that the Director held racism towards aliens, and I couldn't exactly convey how disappointed I was, yet I thought it prudent not to share my thoughts to the Director and to just keep him bickering about how the aliens are undermining society, and creating multiple problems for humans, and how all these conspiracy theories are somehow linked to aliens.

We eventually emerged from Hyperspace to a fleet, which I did not at all recognize. The fleet that I had dispatched which consisted of five Victory-II Class Star Destroyers, two Gladiators, and four Escort Carriers were completely vacant from the planet's surrounding area, and was replaced by ten Imperial Star Destroyers, one which had a hue of blue splashed all over it, two Interdictor Cruisers, and a few Tartan Patrol Cruisers scattered in-between the Star Destroyers. I was in a little awe at the thought of seeing ten Imperial-Class Star Destroyers just lined up in perfect military formation around the planet, and the Cardan Class-I Space Station in-front of the fleet by an entire quadrant of space, which would leave the fleet unaffected if a similar 'incident' was to happen such as in the case of the Sullust incursion.

Eventually, the pilots directed us to the blue-painted Star Destroyer as told by the traffic controller on-board the Star Destroyer which I would later come to know as the Chimaera. It was just the same as any Star Destroyer, except for the addition of the paint, but you just knew that this was Thrawn's flagship, not only due to the uniformity of the crew, but to the entire atmosphere and setting of the ships being so organized and uniformal, it was almost breathe-taking to me to see such a military precedence being on-board. The four of us emerged from the shuttle, and with the help of a lieutenant that reminded me almost of me when I was rising up the ranks, we soon made our way to the bridge of the ship.

The only difference you could tell from the outside was the paint-difference, but on the inside, everything was completely different than your standard Star Destroyer, or for the example of General Tagge, his flagship. The interior for this one had multiple crew quarters, and recreational areas, and made up every available space inside, with the exception of the halls being cleaned and completely clear of anything. If Thrawn was one to emanate his discipline and what he stood for, his Star Destroyer emphasized it ten-fold. Even the simple storm-trooper platoons and squadrons marching and training inside the Star Destroyer made me realize that Thrawn was definitely a person who didn't mess around and always wanted to be prepared for whatever hit him.

We eventually arrived on the bridge, which the only difference I could spot from Tagge's Bridge was the addition of what appeared to be a Throne in the walkway in the middle of the bridge, between all the resource management computers, technicians, gunners, and the personnel of the like. Yet, Thrawn wasn't in his throne at the moment, instead he was speaking to some of the lieutenants, ensigns, and captains that were huddled in a big group near the right of bridge, where you could hear his voice, no matter how low, echo off the walls which carried nothing but inspiration. If I thought Grand Moff Tarkin was a person that people respected and fear, Thrawn was better in all ways compared to Tarkin, and even went above and beyond to the point he could inspire people to do what he wanted.

Thrawn dismissed his little posse that was formed at the right side of the bridge, and turned to me looking at me first, and then towards the Director and the two Death Troopers which stood on the right and left of the Director and I.

"Grand Moff Praxon…what a pleasure to have you on my ship…" He turned to look at the three people that were around me again and his eyebrows fell just a tad.

"Grand Moff, since I would give you the pleasure of speaking alone with me…would you afford me the same luxury?"

I nodded my head and told my two Death Troopers and Director Krennic to leave the room for the time-being, much to the Director's relief.

"You keep curious company, I must say."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, the Director might be a little hot-headed and a little unpredictable at times, but he has certain skills that may help me in the future."

The Grand Admiral grinned at my remark, "Not quite what I meant, the Director has a known reputations as being a party-person, and a very avid racist but I am glad you see some value in the thought of keeping around people for their skills…a wise move nonetheless, Grand Moff. Also, you have my condolences about your family."

I tightened my fist a little bit at the mention of my family and replied, "Thanks. Although, I suppose we have more pressing issues to address, no?"

Thrawn concurred, "Quite right. Now, from what the planetary garrisons and imperial forces have told me so far, it seems that the rebellious activists stem mainly from the city's sprawling capitol and cities around. The country-side which makes up for a great majority of the planet is actually relatively peaceful and have no quarrel from what scouts report. At least that narrows our containment area."

The Grand Admiral then began to point to the tactical map that was in the command room, and began to show me elaborate strategies I would've never thought of even considering, and different ways to help the ground forces get the advantage, especially with the reinforcements Thrawn can send if need-be.

"I must ask, if you don't mind, Thrawn. It seems you have quite a very in-depth knowledge of strategy, your implementations on the map here show at least some correlation to that. May I ask where you learned?"

The Chiss shook his head with a brisk pace, "All I can tell you, Grand Moff, is that I am a self-made man that got a lot of his experiences from my home world. I am a little more curious as to have you've maintained such a low footprint in the imperial databases, not a lot has been declassified, perhaps by your doing, or perhaps not."

I scoffed at the remark by the Grand Admiral and countered, "That's because I try to keep my privacy and private life to myself, along with my past."

The Grand Admiral seemed unimpressed at my statement as his brow furrowed. "Even if that is so, Grand Moff, you have a lesser footprint than even a common officer, which is quite intriguing…also the more interests and challenge to dig up more about you."

At the end of his comment, I began to tease a thought, "Oh? Do I sense a fruitfully expanding rivalry?"

The Grand Admiral laughed in a mock-ish tone, "Unfortunately for you, there is no rivalry, and there is no challenge except for the fact there seems to be too little information about you, Grand Moff."

I returned my focus to the tactical map as did the Grand Admiral, and we went from our little side conversation back to the problems at hand. We began to devise some strategies for if things got really rough, we'd most likely have to pacify certain areas on the sprawling city, and by pacify, I meant orbital bombardment, yet that would cause a lot of casualties, and it could sprout more lingering taste of rebellion if families were killed, and a single sibling or relative survived. The Grand Admiral then reminded me of the basis of hope that this is the only thing keeping the rebellion going, is hope for a better tomorrow, and so long that is there, there will always be problems.

I could see where Thrawn was coming from, for with my family, I would've wished anything to just go back in time and just sent a battalion of storm-troopers to the retreat to guard my family, yet I would've never thought that my own home planet would've faced the horrors of terrorism. There was always that hope, or that regret that you could've done something, or that you will be able to do something about it. Eventually, nearing the end of contemplations on the acts to do, which were mainly decided by Thrawn, he sent in his invasion force, and told that we should all come along so we can witness and inspire the troops to finish their mission.

Multiple Gozanti transports landed AT-AT's, AT-ST's, and different vehicles, tanks, and motorized contraptions in the sprawling city, while Sentinel Landing Craft landed the platoons of storm-troopers, and Dark-Trooper robots that were trained, and or built by Thrawn. I decided to help command things from the 3rd Platoon which was commanded to deal with the upper levels of the city, and Director Krennic elected to go with me. The Death Troopers stayed with me, of course, for they were still under my jurisdiction.

The first sign of combat and trouble that I saw was when we were approaching the first outpost established in the middle of a massive plaza, surrounded by multiple apartment complexes, and business and corporate buildings. Sniper Fire was pouring down from above, and explosions occurring all around the sector, while partisans and civilians rushed the suppressed storm-troopers in the middle. The storm-troopers in the middle kept firing random shots, and blind-fired towards the on-coming rioters, and upon seeing how easily they were overcome, made me realize that if this is how it was like along the entire Outer-Rim, there is really no telling what will happen in the next few years.

Director Krennic screamed to the storm-troopers behind us, "Stormtroopers! To me! Let us repel this rebel scum!"

The Director ran forward, shooting bolts from his DT-29, while stormtroopers behind him unleashed a wave a red bolts hitting most of the rioters who did not immediately run for cover upon seeing us. My two Death Troopers stuck with me, and as I was approaching the checkpoint, I heard the scrambled scream come from one of the death troopers behind me, as I heard a massive thud behind me. I turned around to see one of them had been square shot in the chest plate, and the other was providing covering fire from where the bolt came. I quickly scrambled for cover, for if a blaster-bolt from one of those snipers were bearing down on my position, I would probably be the next to be hit, but as I was about to dive for a barricade, I heard the scrambled scream emanate from the other trooper, signing the end to any memories of the Tarkin Initiative.

I quickly pulled out my SE-14C, and put the comlink in my other hand and quickly yelled over the comlink, "Troopers! Beware of sniper-fire from the buildings, provide suppressive fire as the raiding parties run for the building complexes."

As the platoon made its way into the square and began to pour the 'red rain' of death towards the snipers and anarchists, squadrons of ten or so men began to run in zig-zag formations to the buildings, while also taking a second to go behind cover whenever given a chance. Eventually, we didn't lose a single man to sniper fire, as he continued to unload into the buildings, then more raiding parties began to pile up and run for the entrances, and we still didn't lose any men. Eventually, I made a run for it towards the outpost established in the square, and just as I was about to take cover, I felt myself blasted backwards and to the left, as something hard hit the duraplast armored vest near the left side of my chest.

I was completely stunned and got the wind knocked out of me, as a storm trooper pulled me towards cover. I still couldn't breathe by the time I got over to the cover, yet slowly I began to have the wind return back to me, and I took a glance at the armored vest. There was a big indentation and a yellow circle around the area the sniper shot hit me, but the vest protected me from the shot.

"Those bastards are going to pay for that…" I muttered to myself, and after three minutes of constant fire, we eventually got the all-clear from all raiding parties that the snipers had been dealt with. As the entire platoon got up from the outpost, we looked around for any troopers that were injured, and although there were no dead or severe wounds, about twelve soldiers had been hit by sniper fire and were writhing on the ground in pain. Eventually, we call the medic team up to take care of the injured, and we chose a few troopers to stay behind, set up blaster turret positions and to keep this sector. The Director was sitting on a cargo pallet before he got up and rejoined me, before he asked, "Where are the Death Troopers?"

I snidely joked, "The Death Troopers are exactly what their names suggest…they were picked off by the snipers first, probably due to their color…but on the bright side, whatever was left of the Tarkin Initiative, died with them."

The Director had a sullen expression on his face and said, "That's a shame…those troopers were some of my best men, and I thought they would actually do well…I didn't expect them to just die from sniper fire…"

The fighting continued on for the entire top level of the city, but after some fifteen hours of fighting, the total casualties was easily overwhelming for the citizens, compared to the amount of dead on our side, which was only about fifty or so, compared to their thousands of dead. After the fighting on the top, and capturing their main base of operations which was a commandeered garrison office commanded previously by the Imperial garrison on the planet, the fighting on the top and for most of the mid-level areas had ceased and most people surrendered, but the fighting still violently fought on in the lower-levels due to the swoop gangs, the Exchange, and many other problems. Grand Admiral Thrawn had returned to the upper-levels to consult with me and his field commanders for a plan of attack with the lower city.

In the end though, we decided that if we cut off all outside contact, and reinforced the bulkheads, not only would they starve to death due to no new supplies coming in, but Thrawn predicted that the attrition would get to most of them and they would comply with whatever treaty the two of us could come up with, and with no little surprise, after a week of waiting out, an envoy that wasn't armed came to a checkpoint and stated that they surrendered and wanted to draw out some peace accord.

Of course the accord was very strict and restricting, leading to no armaments on the planet, all new rebellious activities will lead to a blockade which will lead to everyone's on suffering, which in turn would lead to a policy of destroying all agriculture or in a revised idea by Thrawn's admission, regulating what comes in from the country-side, thus very efficiently cutting off any agrarian products if the time arises again, and with those conditions ruled out, the upper-classmen, the noble and rich, made sure to keep the middle and lower level populace in check by limiting the amount they would give them when the trade came through. Just like that, the Taris problem had been utterly solved and with that threat being all too prevalent, I wouldn't predict a problem with Taris coming up any time in the near future.

Upon returning to the Chimaera, I personally thanked Grand Admiral Thrawn for coming in and providing his helpful tactics to make the remittance of Taris come as swiftly and without many casualties as possible. He even expressed that it was a pleasure to work with me and hopefully in the future, should the need rise up again, he'll have the time to bring the Seventh Fleet back to the Outer-Rim to help deal with my problems where the incompetent officers couldn't. Before I left though, I wished to talk to the Grand Admiral about something, so we eventually came to his office, which had a curious Ysalamir design on the wall behind his desk, and two powered-down Dark-Trooper sentries. He eventually sat down in his seat and asked what I wanted to talk about and with a hesitant yet calculative thought, I addressed my question.

"I don't want to sound treasonous, that is the last thing I need, but nearly all of the Grand Moffs have told me they have an uncertainty on whether the Empire is going to stand, and they have taken it upon themselves to practically capitalize on their 'ventures and opportunity' they had been granted. Not to mention with the Emperor building a new Death Star despite…what happened to the last one…I just wanted to know if you had a take on these types of events…"

The Grand Admiral placed his gloved hand on his chin and contemplated for a moment, whether in seriousness, or just to display it.

"Quite an interesting development…the Empire seems to be collapsing from the inside out already…that is most disturbing, and I am aware of the Emperor's decision to build a second Death Star, and I am not very supportive of it. A fleet of two hundred Star Destroyers is more capable than a space station that can destroy an entire planet. Not only is the former more efficient and quicker than the Death Star, but they are more mobile and tactically advantageous. No matter though, if you want my take, Grand Moff, all I can say is that either the next Death Star works, or it doesn't and the Empire is just more in-debt and at risk of failing."

I nodded at the Grand Admiral, and as I was making my way to leave, I heard the sound of the two Dark-Trooper sentries power on rapidly and stated in their automated voice, "Intruder," in which they then quickly turned to the left and right of themselves, and extended their arms to grab whoever had enter…but it was like they were touching vacant air.

I heard the Grand Admiral look at the intruder, and slowly sit up from his chair as I heard the leather unstick from his suit. "What an intriguing occurrence…although quite bizarre. One would question how this man is still alive…"

Sure enough, I recognized the figure that had the metallic claws visually impaled inside the man, who was dressed in a white uniform, with the equivalent of a Grand Admiral rank placard on his left breast, and those all too familiar unique colored eyes, and cropped black hair. He simply walked forward towards the two of us, as I heard the sound of the Dark-Trooper sentries powering down, while being frozen in their position.

"Now I have the liberty of meeting you both at the same time…I've been waiting for this for quite some time," the man stated.

Thrawn asked curiously, "And to whom might you be?"

The man replied cordially, "I have not disclosed much information to the Grand Moff before you, Grand Admiral Thrawn, so why should I give you the privilege?"

Thrawn uttered in his chilling voice, "So be it…"

I responded afterwards and asked, "What in the blazing stars are you doing here? I can tolerate you appearing out of nowhere in my quarters, yet you stand here, amongst the three of us, dotting like the way you are?"

The man completely ignored me and walked over to the desk, to where the Grand Admiral was quizzically observing the man and his actions, as a hint of shock could be seen in the Chiss's eyes.

Thrawn then stated, "If you think you can leave my ship and interrupt my meeting, you are quite mistaken, 'intruder.'"

The man then asked playfully, "Oh? Do you think I'm going to allow myself to be caught and shot? If anything, you will die, and so will Praxon die."

Thrawn, trying to feel the man out countered, "If we die…you are going to die too."

I spoke up and said, "Thrawn…toting and goading the man doesn't do anything…he just tries to aggravate you and then he leaves…believe me, I've tried killing him multiple times before…there is no point except for just listening to what 'bantha shit' he brings to your ears, and hope he leaves."

Thrawn, not believing me, and probably wanting to see for himself, grabbed an E-11 from under his desk, and raised it towards the man, when the blaster yielded three shots from the barrel, and straight into the man's chest, and two to the man's head. If Thrawn didn't believe that he could survive being impaled by the sentries, he definitely believed that the man couldn't be killed now, as he simply took the shots, and then walked away like nothing happened. I expected Thrawn to be utterly shocked as I was when I had tried to kill the man, but he simply put the gun down and stated in his calming voice, "What an interesting event that just occurred…I will definitely be interested in what this man has to say in the future."

He seemed to be talking to himself, as he then turned to me and stated, "I think now would be a great time for you to leave, Grand Moff Praxon. I don't believe we have anything else to talk about so, unless you have something else, I think we should conclude our business and wait for the next time we have the pleasure of meeting each other." He then nodded towards me and continued on for just a bit, "Until next time, Grand Moff," in which he then turned his chair around to be facing the Ysalamirs, and I took Director Krennic's company and walked back to the shuttle as we made preparations to transit back to Eridau.


	11. Chapter 11: The Maw

_Author's Note: Well, I got a few things I need to address this chapter as apparently a few people are interested in a few things. First thing I want to address is the fact that we now have 600 views, and I just want to say if we can get to 1,000 views sooner or later, I'll have to do a special chapter or something as a milestone. Secondly, I got about four private messages regarding on who the 'mysterious guy' as they referred to him as, and I just want to say that he is a person of importance and he will be addressed later on if I feel like breaking the masquerade, but if not, I suppose I will just leave it up for viewer predictions and theories. Thirdly, I just wanted to thank you all for the support you have all given the story so far even though it is still so small compared to certain larger stories. Anyways, I hope that I addressed the issue on the 'mysterious stranger' and from there, hopefully you can just wonder and think about who he is and his relevance, but with nothing more to say, Enjoy Chapter 11!_

I had another nightmare about my sister and my imagination creating horrifying and gruesome replays of what might've happened in my sister's last seconds. I would wake up dead out of my sleep and would feel my heart having palpitations but I could do nothing but calm my breathing and sit there for a few seconds, as I tried to regain my bearings and control my breathing. The stress I had been suffering lately also hasn't been a help much, and in more shocking news, the rebellion fervor is getting closer to the Core Worlds, as some systems in the Expansion Region and Mid-Rim are starting to collapse, and now the Grand Moffs are scrambling to settle this on the threat of death by the Emperor, or so that is the rumors I've heard. I couldn't go back to sleep however due to my dreams this morning, so I just decided to have a nice hot cup of Eridaun tea and just get to work in my office, despite it only being 2 A.M.

I had been putting off the visit for a very long time, yet I may not get a better chance to do it considering I had been to seven different battlefields this past week ever since the Tarisian issue. Even though the control of the Outer-Rim has stagnated and the rebellion or other planets have been staying in line for now, it seems like I have things under-control for the duration of time, and considering I had been curious about the Maw Installation, this might be one of my only chances to visit the facility. I knew Director Krennic might be sleeping at this time, so I went over to my office to do a background check for some pilots that I might take for this trip and for those that might be loyal and can be bribed easily if something was to go wrong. Sure enough after going through about a thousand different portfolios, and a few hours later, the sun was beginning to rise on the horizon and I had come to a conclusion on which I would choose.

They weren't the greatest pilots I had underneath my belt, but they were the most loyal from previous records, they had a lot of great blackmail I could use against them if they decided to murmur about the Maw Installation, and they were corruptible for sure. I approached the two of them after making my decision and enticed them about what I had in store this morning and to where we will be going and that it was of the most importance to keep this between the four of us, and with a little confusion on who the fourth person said, I sealed the deal by revealing it was Krennic. They both grew a long face with a little worry, for they knew that the Director was very good at handling my spy network, and taking it upon themselves, they decided to say yes for the job.

After the talk with the two pilots, who I told to wait for me on my Lambda Shuttle, I went immediately to the Director's office so that we could leave immediately. I used my code cylinders on the door, and walked into the man's room, only to find him still wrapped underneath the sheets of his bed. I couldn't believe a man who was supposed to be used to get up at the crack of dawn was still enjoying the comfort of rest. I walked over to Krennic's side of the bed, and gently tapped the man's shoulder, and after some taps, his eyes shut open with a rapid movement, and immediately got out of the bed, on the defensive.

"Oh…Reylan…fucking hell, don't you know not to wake a rested imperial man? If he awakens from his slumber, you don't know what may happen," he joked sarcastically.

"Nice to see you up in the later morning, Director; however, we don't have time as a luxury, so I suggest you get dressed and get excited. We are going to the Maw Installation."

Orson immediately walked to his wardrobe and started to get changed in which I called back, "I'll meet you on my shuttle. Don't keep me waiting, Director."

I checked around the exterior and even with an acute sense of paranoia checked every nook and cranny on the shuttle as I waited for the Director, waiting to see if I would find some kind of tracking device or bug, but to my dismay and relief, I never found any by the time the Director arrived on-board. I walked over to cockpit and told the pilots that we were leaving immediately, and that they were to come out of hyperspace near the coordinates I had given to them on a piece of paper that I would most likely incinerate when we got there. The Lambda-shuttle took off with lightning speed and I felt the slight angle shift in gravity until we had left the planet, and felt the jump of light speed.

"Well, Director. This may or may not be your lucky day, but not only will you probably go into a field more to your liking, or we come to a dead-end where there is nothing there but starved scientists and the like."

Orson scoffed at my comment and put on a stolid face, "Oh, which would be utterly regrettable…such a loss of good talent. It's almost a shame that I don't have Galen here with me; he might've been a great aide to me on some projects, assuming I gave them all a second glance over to make sure no hanky-panky went on."

I did a double-take to the Director and asked with a bit of snide, "Wait…'hanky-panky'…where the hell did you pick up a phrase like that?"

The Orson shrugged it off by doing a dismissive manner with his hand and stated, "Ehh, don't worry about it. I just learned it from my mother when I was younger, and I'd have some hope that it might honor my mother a bit by using such a phrase."

"Obviously, your mother was a very unique person to have adopted some type of phrase like that," I laughed at the end.

The white-uniformed man looked towards the ground and nodded his head sullenly and weakly replied, "Yea…she was."

He and I didn't talk much about his mother after that and mainly shifted out talks to a more relevant topic, involving a certain Emperor and a certain brutal enforcer that takes brutal action, and asks questions later.

"Krennic, you mind if I ask what your view on Vader and the Emperor are?"

The Director must've thought I was joking or something for he responded, "Are you openly asking me to 'talk' about treason?"

I smiled at his statement and stated, "It is just us, and I am sure you don't exactly forgive Vader, let alone Tarkin for their atrocious actions. No?"

He nodded at my statement and replied, "You have a point, but if you want to know, all I will say is that the Emperor seems to be causing some major problems for the Empire, especially with his new construction progress, and not even allowing me in such a project just disgraces me beyond any doubtable reason. Let alone Vader, he is the one that denied me any chance to save the superweapon."

I took in his account and then asked, "What about Thrawn?"

His eyes went wide at the mention of that name and he said, "What about him? He is an alien that cheated and deceived his way to the top. I don't trust aliens, and I especially don't trust those that are at the very top."

I refuted his statement and asked, "And what if he actually made it to the top with hard-working and years of effort? Like you?"

He seemed unconvinced at the truth I was speaking and he dismissed the idea.

"There is no way an alien got to the top by those ethics. It is just impossible, especially considering their inferiority."

I decided to speak a little advice to the Director and stated, "It would be wise you keep your remarks to yourself for the future, because apparently the Grand Admiral knows about your racism, and if I think I know how this 'Civil War' is going to end, it'd be wise you don't voice your open concerns."

The Director seemed visibly angered at my defense of the Chiss, but eventually he let out a sigh and stated, "Perhaps you are right…least thing I need right now is to have problems with higher authorities, especially considering what had happened with Mas Amedda and myself."

I was glad Orson began to realize his mistake and I patted him on the shoulder and congratulated him, before I then looked to staring at the wall for a few minutes. We didn't talk much more after that, except for the exception of what projects might await us in the Maw Installation and as to why Tarkin had kept the area completely hidden, especially to the Emperor. Yet, after that hour long discussion seemed to end, we didn't speak for the remainder of the trip until we had arrived and the co-pilot invited us to the cockpit to see what was going on.

Before us, was a nebula field that was spread across a massive distance, and multiple weird phenomenons were ahead of us, and very odd anomalies. I had to look through my datapad to distinguish what was exactly going on here, and after a few scrutinizations through the entries, I told the pilots to pilot us through the nebula really carefully, and to avoid the anomalies as all costs. After very slowly thrust and careful navigation through the nebula for a few minutes, we came to one of the anomalies that was a distinct blue, and a piece of black metal right in-front of it. I took a glance at the datapad entry and smiled and said the pilot to thrust full power ahead into the blue anomaly. The pilot was hesitant, so I pushed forward for him, and eventually I felt like I had made a mistake and we might be thrusted into a different dimension.

The anomaly we entered made the area around the shuttle shift from green and yellow colors to white and bright purple ones, before eventually the sound of us coming out of hyperspace vibrated through the hull, and a very large asteroid like facility appeared in-front of us. I was in complete awe at the facility, and the multiple bases that seemed to be attached to the asteroids, and the scaffolding and tunnels from one asteroid to another had been deliberately defended by quad turbolasers and Golan Space Defense Platforms. Eventually, we were pinged by the traffic controller in one of the towers on the installation, and wanted to ask if we were the cargo transport that had come to deliver supplies. I decided to get on the mic and tell them that we were representatives sent by Tarkin and that I would be the installation's new director for the time being since Tarkin is currently very busy.

We were directed to one of the three hangers on the installation and were greeted by a platoon of stormtroopers, and some officers who were much honored to have a Grand Moff on the installation that wasn't Tarkin. I had asked what the progress on the projects has yielded, but the officers said the head scientist could tell us once we had reached the lab. The base itself was very loosely constructed, and a real marvel of technology as to how they could actually build this as a sound facility. Despite what I had observed though, we eventually came to a very refined and septic lab that had multiple levels and multiple personnel working on experiments, blueprints, and the like, and a lot of engineers donning space suits to go to work on the next shift on whatever they were building. I was eventually brought to the head scientist who shook my hand and introduced himself.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, Grand Moff. I am so used to seeing the face of Tarkin; it is refreshing to see a new face. I am Head Scientist Carleigh. Welcome to the Maw Installation."

I pulled back my handshake and introduced myself as well with a feigned happiness, "Pleasure to meet you, Mister Carleigh. I am Grand Moff Reylan Praxon. Truly is a pleasure to see what you guys have for us and have accomplished."

The scientist nodded and stated, "Well…we have finally made the breakthroughs necessary to create twelve sun-annihilating warheads that Tarkin had requested, and they had been loaded onto the Suncrusher project, and the ship itself has made it through all the field-tests, thus making it ready for service. Hopefully, Tarkin is very appreciative of this project, it has the most appreciate results, and if need-be, we can create more of the warheads."

I thought for a second I didn't hear them and asked, "Sun-annihilating warheads?"

The Head Scientist raised his eyebrow and said, "Yea…Grand Moff Tarkin requested that we make them for the launcher on the Suncrusher…did he not inform you of this?"

I nodded my head and replied calmly, "It would appear so. The only thing he told me about was some of the Tie Phantom prototypes, and the original sphere concept for the Death Star is stored here, along with your other projects, including the Suncrusher."

The scientist was convinced by my answer and stated, "Well, no worries then. I'm sure Tarkin will appreciate our work nonetheless. But, a worth-due caution, please tell the Grand Moff that he shouldn't play around with the warheads. They are VERY destructive; perhaps even more so then the super laser on the sphere. One star explosion could destroy an entire region in space, and I do not recommend using it aside from just using it as a tool of warning. Of course, if the Grand Moff sees fit to destroy a region, then…by all means I have no say on what Tarkin does or does not."

I nodded my head and asked, "Question though. Are any of the Tie Phantoms ready for take-away?"

The man nodded and said, "Of course. We have an entire squadron of Phantoms waiting to be taken away. If you want, we could manufacture some more until Tarkin gets the materials and resources to fund some more…which reminds me. The Grand Moff has stopped paying most of us, whether it is just a connection issue, or just another problem with the transfer system, but I just wanted to make sure the Grand Moff know of this issue."

I recorded that comment as a number one problem, so I decided I will have to try and carry this as long as possible.

"So, the Suncrusher and the Tie Phantoms are all ready for take-away. Alright, well, I think I will need to take one away to show Tarkin what his fruit has bared, and we will be back for the Suncrusher when the time arises. You have done well though, Mister Carleigh. Keep up the work, and I will be back to inform you about your payment issue, but like you said, it is probably a communication or transfer system error. Happens all the time, no?"

The lab-coated man shook his head and said, "Yea…you are right about that, but it always comes in eventually. Anyhow, you can take away one of the prototypes, I hope that the Grand Moff will be pleased, and we will be anticipating your return."

I went to walk away, but then I quickly turned back and stated, "Oh…I totally forgot. The new facility director is with me also, so I hope you and your men will be able to get along with Director Krennic. I assume Tarkin has spoken of him in the past with you all?"

The man shook his head and stated, "I don't think I ever heard that name…should I know him?"

I feigned surprise and said, "Of course. This is one of Tarkin's project managers, he worked on the actual Death Star project, and he just recently promoted him to guide his special research division, a.k.a. the Maw Installation. He will get you all on track if you guys lose motivation or something of the like, especially since the Grand Moff found a defector trying to leave not too long ago."

The Head Scientist gulped and asked, "A…a defector?"

I nodded my head and replied, "That is why Tarkin saw it necessary to put the Director here, to make sure things stay on track and more projects can be concepted by the Director. I also had to concur, since I am the new manager of the installation also, so it'll be great to keep my right-hand man here to make sure he serves both of our wills."

I paused for a minute and asked sarcastically concerned, "Will there be some type of problem, Mister Carleigh?"

He shook his head really rapidly and stated in a broken manner, "Err…of-…of course not; Grand Moff…the-…there won't be any problem. I will personally make sure there are no defectors."

I nodded my head and waved goodbye to the scientist before giving a glance towards Krennic and nodded to him, as he did the same back to me with a smile. I took a step out of the laboratory and walked back to the hanger with my Lambda Shuttle where I entered the cockpit and told one of the pilots of a Tie Phantom I require for my service. The co-pilot took one of them from out of the Bays, and followed my Lambda Shuttle out of the Maw, and before we knew it, we were back into the sea of anomalies, nebulas, and phenomenons. After we had exited the dangerous terrain and I was sure the Tie Phantom had been unharmed, and the pilot was still alive, I retreated back to the passenger bay.

"You are affecting the future very adversely by the decision you had taken today, but I didn't expect anything short of what you had just done," a familiar voice called from behind me.

"Let me guess," as I turned around to look at the figure, "Of course it is you."

The same figure that I had practically labelled the 'anomaly and 'thing' of miracles' was standing there in a Grand Admiral uniform and stated, "Of course it is me. Did you not predict that I would be here after you visited such a 'dangerous' and quite interesting place?"

I sat down in one of the chairs and looked at him with a puzzled face and stated, "I didn't to be quite honest. Though, now looking back on it, you always do appear at times of poor timing. Though, now you have two people in your fold and game, Thrawn and I…which makes you in danger if I say so myself."

The 'odd thing' shook his head and said, "If you still make such a deduction like that, Reylan…then I should say I am disappointed in you, but in contrast, I could say I saw that one coming also. I have met many people like you before, Reylan…and let us just say they always make a bad decision which just ends up being their pitfall, no matter their intelligence or perception."

I stood from my seat and stated, "Perhaps it is just my arrogance, but I have seen my own eyes and they haven't lied to what you have accomplished. I suppose I just need time to adjust, but like I said beforehand, you appear at some of the worst times, and I do not appreciate that."

He smiled deviously and asked, "What are your thoughts of Tarkin's idea of the Suncrusher?"

My neutral facial expressions turned towards ones of malice and hate just like that and I practically demanded, "How in the bloody hell do you know all of these imperial secrets? That shouldn't even be possible unless you actually visited the damn place."

He simply shrugged it off and looked at me in silence while he waited for me to say something, or do some sort of action.

"You know what, I don't need to know…soon, nothing will interfere with my plans, and no-one will be able to question my motives or what I do. Not even the Emperor, or Vader, or Thrawn. My ambitions know no bounds."

The white-uniformed 'thing' stated in an incredulous attitude, "Spoken like a true self-centered person who puts himself first and strives to do exactly what he wants and doesn't care about what others thinks. That is why I picked you and Thrawn to observe, you two are both so entertaining compared to Vader who countlessly tries to hunt down his son and usurp the Emperor, and the Emperor trying to obtain his 'immortal' life like the old tale of Vitiate."

I raised my eyebrow at the comment and stated, "You do not know me, and you certainly can't judge me for my traits…however, you don't have any right to observe me, nor Thrawn…and yet again I am at a loss for words," however, a thought popped up in my head, so I continued, "Curiously though, who in the hell is Vitiate?"

"Vitiate was once a mighty ruler and the Emperor of the Ancient Sith Order, and the Eternal Empire, but…I wouldn't be surprised if you don't any what any of those things are considering how much Palpatine tries to censor and prevent the spread of information, even before the Clone Wars happened. All in all though, he absorbed multiple people to 'have eternal life' until he permanently died one day. Eternal life is such grandeur for everyone, and everyone wants it, yet in my opinion, I find it to be a punishment more than anything; however, he wanted it, and everyone seeks it, even Palpatine, a person afraid of death."

I debated whether or not to comment that this might've been one of the most in-depth and longest conversations we have had, but I wouldn't want to kill the mood so I asked, "The Ancient Sith Order? I remember reading a small excerpt from some tattered book that had barely survived through the many years about something like that. Is it possible that is the one you are speaking of?"

His head nodded up and down and stated, "From what limited knowledge you have, I know you are speaking of the one I mentioned, but…the Ancient Sith Order were little more than children playing with lightsabers and 'the ever so iconic Force' with what they had no tangible knowledge on. There is some credit where I should give due though, as some users were most 'gifted' than others, but…I grow weary of this conversation and I'd rather not dig up old history and explain it to people who wouldn't understand it."

I then made an inference and asked, "Then perhaps you are a historian…is that why you know so much?"

He laughed for a little while before answering, "In a very broad and general way, I guess you could say I am a historian…but it is too general to be relatable for me if anything," he paused for a minute, before getting up from and wall and stating, "I believe that I must get going now though, but I will say one thing to you, Mister Praxon. I have most thoroughly enjoyed our little chat. See you around."

And so the man walked into the ramp room, and considering he might've pulled a stunt on what might've happened on Coruscant, I just let out a sigh and decided to not even bother to check if he was in the room, or if he had just upped and disappeared like those so many other times. Eventually, however, we arrived back to Eridau and the Tie Phantom that had followed us back; I told to dock it in my private hanger and to enable the cloaking field on it so that if anyone was to perhaps enter my private hanger, they might not find it. After sorting out the rest of the details from our little trek, I told the pilots that they might be my personal bodyguards, assuming they are decently familiar with Tie Fighters and could escort me to planet to planet assuming the need arises. Any doubts that I had about them from there on out were now one-hundred percent sealed, since they were both in my pocket now, not only with bribery, and the other atrocities they had committed, I could potentially court them and sentence them to death if the need ever arise. In which case I would just execute them and find more reliable and trustworthy pilots.


	12. Chapter 12: The Summon

_Author's Note: I was given an odd question a day after the release of the Chapter 11, and I wanted to get some things squared out yet again in-case this reader had the same question some of you might've been considering. The private message I received had a question about the Maw and if it would pertain to any importance later on the story and if we will see it taking an active role on how it will change Praxon or not. I will answer this by saying that since the pairing is Thrawn, Praxon, and Director Krennic; you can just assume that they will be important throughout the entire story, and I also try to aim to make sure they are mentioned or expanded more in each chapter until the formation that will make more sense when the time arrives. At any rate, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

I cannot believe that it has been a year since the destruction of the first Death Star, and the Empire still hasn't crumbled. I suppose that can all be attributed to the fact Lord Vader has been using his fleet known as the Death Squadron to hunt for the remaining rebel leadership and to destroy them once and for all so then we can deal with the multiple bands and cells through-out the planet. With Lord Vader keeping the rebels are too busy, many rebel cells have either gone quiet, or they are plotting larger scale attacks rather than just doing hit and runs to try to liberate a system. Therefore, many systems in the Outer-Rim have grown to a much milder sense of resistance, and I have been able to reinforce the planets, and construct the Space Stations I so longed for. With all of those assets in place, and the addition of Star Destroyers being a number one priority for most Outer-Rim territories, the second fleet combined with the third fleet to make up the O.R.D.F. or the Outer-Rim Defense Force under my command.

The one thing I was utterly devastated to hear was the Super-Class Star Destroyers were only being handed out to the territories nearest to Coruscant and the Core-Worlds to ensure utter protection and maximum security if the rebels ever got enough numbers to launch a military campaign on the core worlds which I found to be a tactical error on the side of the Emperor, yet like before, I could never argue with someone like him for the risk of my death being all too probable. Despite all that had been happening though, I knew my time was coming short when I received a summon from the Emperor himself to visit his Palace on Coruscant where he would like to discuss certain issues that have occurred in the past and what is being done presently. I feared for my fate, not only for my sake, but for myself being the last heir to my family's legacy.

By the time of my current speaking, I had made alterations to the Tie Phantom which was my new transport, which I modified with the help of the top of the line engineers to make a small captain's quarter inside the cabin, a small passenger bay, a lavatory, and the cockpit, of course, untampered. I also told the engineers to see if they could bolster or upgrade the shields so that I might not be a sitting duck if I were to take some massive hits, and with some very incredible design tactics and reverse engineering, they were able to endow the 'fighter' with shields on par to an Arquitens. They weren't on a large scale durable, but the fact they were able to make the shields durable enough to the comparison of an Arquitens got me impressed, thus making them not only get my congratulations, but even a promotion and salary-raise for their commendable efforts.

One of the imperial pilots that I had recently added to my 'inner circle' decided to fly me to Coruscant, where I would have to attend two separate occasions. The first one was the high priority of speaking with the Emperor, but the second one was the fact that there was a gala being thrown in the ball room of the Imperial Palace that I could attend afterwards to see if I could add anyone to my forces. Not to mention I would know who would be the ones or one I want from the bunch, for I knew how to pick them.

The Tie Phantom had a Class 0.5 Engine rating which I was utterly shocked at, which meant I was able to get to Coruscant with plenty of time to spare before the meeting I was requested-…no, mandatorily and cordially invited to. The pilot and I touched down on the landing pad and I told him to keep the ship in a holding pattern around Coruscant's orbit and keep the comlink active.

The gala wasn't going to be for quite a long time; the same being said for the meeting I had with the Emperor. What surprised me though was that a white-uniformed Chissian male was sitting in a chair, next to another white-uniformed male I had identified as no one other than that inconvenient troublemaker that has bothered me too many times. I approached the two, only for the Chiss to see me first, and a maniacal grin slowly creeping onto his face.

"My…what a surprise to see you here, Grand Moff Praxon. I assume the Emperor requires your presence?"

I mumbled towards the Grand Admiral, "Quite an accurate assumption, Thrawn…yet I'm more surprised to see you talking to 'him.'"

The blue-skinned admiral looked to his right and smiled a bit more, "I am interested in this 'man', despite him not saying much, and not being much of a talker nonetheless."

The 'man' looked towards me and smiled cordially and respectfully, before rising from the chair and extending his hand. I looked at the hand and then back to the man's face as if he was crazy or something for going to make such a display. The man smiled even more at my refusal, yet kept his hand there the entire time, before he walked closer and eventually put my hand into his hand, shaking mine with a vise grip.

"You have outlived your entertainment I suppose now, Reylan Praxon. As must all things come to end, I have definitely enjoyed these couple 'happy' moments we have had together, but I think it is time for me to make my leave. Apologies also, Grand Admiral…but I will not be coming back to speak with you again. If you wanted me to be honest, I enjoyed our little game."

The 'man' then let go of my hand and wiped the black glove on the seat next to the Grand Admiral and held out his other black glove and stated, "I wouldn't want to contaminate you with the previous man's faults."

The Chiss firmly grasped the man's hand and shook it and stated in a very calm and rather peaceful voice, "It's been a pleasure, despite our two little occurrences. It'll be a shame to not see you anymore, if this'll be the last time we meet."

The 'man' nodded his head and stated as he walked away, "I come and interact with individuals like yourselves every now and then just to take a look at events, but I usually just stay out of these trifles. It's been a pleasure you two!"

The white-uniformed 'man' previously mentioned walked out of the main hall into the sunrise that was shining into the Imperial Palace almost glaringly, and as he descended the steps, he slowly but surely disappeared as the last of his hair faded from the view I could ever see.

The Grand Admiral looked towards me and stated, "Such an interesting individual…it'll be a shame I won't have any more time to talk with 'him' but he did have quite a little surprise for you apparently, and quite a revelation for me."

I looked back towards the Chiss with a slightly exasperated look and asked, "Oh? What did he leave me? Another mockery of my family or something?"

The Chiss shook his head with his grin popping up on his face again, "No…he told me about a certain installation that Tarkin had secretly funded underneath the Emperor's nose, and has quite a few projects that would be very helpful to the campaign goals of the Empire. When were you going to tell the Emperor about this…if not, were you even going to?"

I couldn't believe my ears as he said every word relating to the Maw Installation, taking a step back in disbelief.

"No…that's impossible, why on earth would he even tell you that?"

The smile dissipated on his face and he replied, "He wanted to make the 'game' fair yet interesting between you and myself. He also destroyed a particularly useful prototype he said was called the Suncrusher. I assume this would put a dent in your plans?"

I stared at the floor, still completely infuriated with the 'man' and I asked in a low tone, "Grand Admiral…did 'he' share with you anything else…?"

The Grand Admiral stated, "Why do you think I would tell you even if 'he' did tell me your whole past and secrets?"

I lead the bead of sweat drop down my forehead, sighing internally due to the wording of the Grand Admiral.

"So…he didn't tell you anything aside from the Maw."

In no amusement whatsoever, the Grand Admiral replied blankly, "Indeed."

The Grand Admiral rose from his seat and walked to the front of me, standing just a few inches away. "However, I will say one thing…you and I seem to have a linked fate due to whomever the hell it was that came to you and I. Therefore, I will propose something. I think we should work together, Praxon, or at the very least collaborate, but if I find out that you are plotting anything secretive or harmful to the Empire, or myself…do not get me wrong, I will come for you and kill you for getting in my way."

He patted my shoulder epilates and then asked, "Shall we? I believe the Emperor is waiting for us both."

A thousand thoughts began to rise in my head at to what the Grand Admiral had just previously said, what the 'man' had said that practically screwed over whatever element of surprise or whatever advantage I had due to his divulgence of the Maw, and now the fact Thrawn had blackmail on me and threatened that if I got in his way or anything, I'd be killed. I couldn't imagine a day that hasn't been ruined by the arrival of 'that abomination of a man' yet I am equally thankful for it, for it has made me better for the long haul of whatever destiny I have ruled out for me. The turbolift eventually came down to both of us and the Grand Admiral and I took a step inside the lift, and after the doors closed, the infamous sound of the air-tight travel tube initiated.

The throne room was entirely empty, saved for the few Royal Guards spread around the room, carefully observing us as if looking for any potential startling moves. We ascended the stairs right to the throne that a figure was definitely sitting inside of, and as the chair moved around, the black robed figure emerged.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, Grand Moff Praxon. I assume you both are aware why I have summoned you here?"

The Grand Admiral turned into a totally different person when with the Emperor and stated in a very obedient voice, "Of course, my Emperor."

Those yellow eyes diverted to my figure and I gulped just a bit as I blurted out, "Of course, my liege."

The Emperor then stood from his chair and stated, "The Rebellion threat has been threatening the galaxy, and a turning point is starting to show. Lord Vader is currently hunting down the rebellion's leadership, while I have personally made sure that the war machine keeps turning. Grand Admiral Thrawn, it is imperative we keep the Outer-Rim, and due to a decrease in attacks in the region, I believe there is a massive insurgency about to sweep through."

I was shocked upon hearing the prediction by the Emperor, and even more shocked to see I hadn't seen it when the Grand Admiral concurred.

"I began to see that as well, my Emperor. A decrease in attacks and a passive aura is sweeping through the region as we speak, but I agree with you. A massive attack seems imminent, and they want to hit us hard when we have rebuilt the sector."

The Emperor directed his attention to me and stated, "Grand Moff Praxon…despite losing multiple systems in the beginning, you have somehow kept the Outer-Rim in check, despite massive damages to the Empire. I won't hold these against you however, but I believe you need a little 'inspiration.'"

Before I knew it, a purple hue came out of nowhere, and I felt a great pain spread throughout my entire body as I fell to the ground, gasping and yelling in pain. This continued for five more seconds, before the continuous pain ended, and a dull and throbbing sense of pain became diluted through-out my entire body. I wasn't aware what had happened until I had risen and the Emperor spoke in a tone warning about any failure in the future.

"Failure, is unacceptable, Grand Moff Praxon. I will not be as merciful as I was today the next time you lose a major region in your sector. Hopefully with the addition of Grand Admiral Thrawn, you will have better success in controlling your area."

The Emperor paused and then looked over to the Grand Admiral, "Thrawn, I give you control of the Outer-Rim for the time being. Grand Moff Praxon will assist you with the men, resources, and whatever you require for this the return of total order to the Outer-Rim takes."

The Grand Admiral nodded his head, and bowed politefully to the Emperor and said, "I will do as you command, my Emperor."

The Emperor sat back down in his throne and turned around, but before doing so, he uttered a 'Good' before he dismissed us.

The Grand Admiral walked with me to the turbolift, and we began to descend back to the main level, before I heard the sound of his lips being detached to open his mouth.

"It would seem that now since I have you under my command, Grand Moff Reylan, but I would like you to know that I shall see you as an equal, despite what the Emperor says. I also think we should take a trip to the so called Maw sooner or later. However, I believe I would like to attend the Gala right now, and see what new and bright recruits the Royal Academy has to offer me."

He paused for a minute and turned to me asking, "Perhaps you want to attend with me, Grand Moff Praxon? You might find someone for yourself or perhaps someone that may be good that I might overlook."

I nodded my head and stated, "Well, I do need a new pilot for my transport, so if one the Pilot Corps brought some of their graduates to the gala, it'd be quite an opportune time to select one."

The Grand Admiral didn't respond to my comment; only walking out of the turbolift after the doors had opened walking to the gala ahead of me. I was left standing inside of the small turbolift, before exiting after the Grand Admiral walking to the ball room I remember all too well from my last visit to the Imperial Palace, and the visit prior to that as well.

Unlike when I had graduated, this time a mix of all types of graduates was inside the ball room. Whether it was fresh lieutenants and ensigns sprouted from the Officer Academy, to the Marksmen and Scout Regiments, to the more esteemed Pilot Corps cladded in their black uniforms. All four of the groups were made up of hundreds of different people, and I could only make out three admirals that were speaking amongst themselves and helping themselves to the food as they shrugged off anyone that approached them for now.

Yet, as soon as the Grand Admiral had entered near the center of the event, everyone turned to the Grand Admiral, and I could see the fear in the Admirals' eyes and the many graduates shaking in fear from the presence of such a higher figure, let alone an alien. I didn't even know where to begin, considering I didn't really feel like I was an important figure that would be actually hiring individuals for my authority, and I was still new to that aspect, but I did command the entire Outer-Rim region, so I should be used to it somewhat…no?

There were multiple groups surrounding the room, whether they were consisting of different types of people trying to get information on each other, so that once they were high up in the ranks they could all request favors for each other or something, but one person caught my interest amongst all the groups. There were four people or so near the edge of the room in the back, one of them a female imperial pilot cadet, chatting with a graduated lieutenant, and the other two were speaking wearing armor related to the Marksmen division. It seem Grand Admiral Thrawn and I were heading for the exact same people as I had finally approached the two people that I spoke of formerly, Thrawn had already addressed the lieutenant if he could have a moment to speak.

I looked around to see everyone was utterly in shock that the Grand Admiral approached this one individual, and while the lieutenant was busy with the Chiss, I approached the female pilot who had already locked eyes with me for a few feet until I had finally spoken. The female had to be in her very early twenties, and had long brown hair with a very dull yet stunning brown eyes.

"One would question why you are at the edge of the room speaking with a lieutenant," I smiled lightly after the end of my comment.

The female pilot snapped into an attention stance and stated, "I am simply just trying to stay out of the loud and obnoxious crowds, Grand Moff."

I felt my left eyebrow rise at her response, and from there I felt like I had already put a small investment in the female.

"Oh? How funny considering I held that exact same thought when I was going through the academy, except only a few people graduated when I came to the gala not four years ago approximately," I paused for a minute and stated rhetorically, "Time sure does fly."

The pilot still waited for me in her attentive stance, and I dismissed her from the stance and stated that she could be at ease. She eventually placed her hands behind her back and looked at me attentively.

"We can start off this little inquiry with a name if you wouldn't mind," I stated positively.

"Pilot Ensign Sera Thelcar, reporting for duty, sir."

I recorded her name in my head and replied, "Sera Thelcar…what a beautiful name to say the least. You want to tell me what rank you held in the top ten graduates of your class?"

Sera replied with quite a lot of pride, "I finished at the top of my class, sir. No one could oppose me in the simulations, and I was told by my Instructor that I had the aspects and talents of some of his former students."

A bit curiously I inquired who those former students were, and to my surprise, she stated my name in the seven or so name she had stated.

"Your instructor wouldn't happen to be Instructor Clad, would it?"

She seemed shocked at my answer and she nodded her head gleefully.

"Well, it just so happens that I am Reylan Praxon, and I finished at the top of his class four years ago in that same academy, with that same instructor; seems like you and I have a little in-common after all. How would you rate yourself as a pilot, Miss Thelcar?"

She said in an egoistic tone, "I would consider myself a decent pilot, at least to the point where I was able to get most of my targets with little problems, and only crashed once, and shot down once in the simulations, but the crash was because someone pushed me in a dive by accident."

I laughed a bit at her small anecdote, and asked, "Your friend not a good flyboy? Or did he or she just forget a certain protocol or something?"

She replied, "No disrespect sir, but neither. My copilot was giving me a high-five and the seat in the simulator gave way and she fell forward, making our pitch get all screwed up, resulting in our crash."

I nodded in affirmation and stated, "That would explain a lot, but...with your track record, you have definitely interested me. Are you willing to put in some extra hours learning advance maneuvers and pulling those off in real Tie Fighters, because I have need for a pilot that is an expert in a new prototype transport of mine?"

She nodded her head and stated in a joking manner, "If I knew I would be meeting a Grand Moff, and possibly getting signed on with him, I wouldn't have put all the effort into making myself look presentable."

I smiled at her joke and continued, "I'll that as a yes then. All you need to do is show up to the Governor's Palace on Eridau, and I can get you all squared away. But, live a little, enjoy the gala that's been thrown for you. It's been a pleasure seeing you, Sera. I hope I will see you soon."

With that, I took my leave and began to walk out of the gala, while Thrawn began to interview more lieutenants and ensigns around him. The last thing I remember seeing was the possible glint of seeing another figure of cloud white out of my peripherals, but I couldn't be too sure to know for certain. I was brought to a halt however for as I was about to leave the actual room, I was stopped by a single cadet from the Marksman division and I looked at him with curiosity.

"Grand Moff…I-…I hate to interrupt you, and…even dare to take up any of your time, bu-…I d-…I'd like to speak with you for a few minutes, if you can spare, s-sir…"

The cadet seemed to be very shaken and intimidated than I think I ever felt like I was at the gala being singled-out by the three people that attended that took interest in me. I looked at him, and tried to convey a bodily expression of ease and permission and stated, "I am in no rush, and the gala is still going. Perhaps it was a little premature for me to leave at such a moment."

The cadet smiled at me and replied, "Oh sir, you are not going to regret this. Okay, so-…my name is Jerod Lanskings, and if you require my accomplishments or anything on me," he then pulled out of his manila folder he had been carrying a packet of information, and a few signatures from who I came to realize were Instructors from the Royal Academy.

"As you can see, Grand Moff…I have the commendation of a few Instructors that think I may serve well if I was to get into a good position, and not some planetary defense force. I may not have broken academy records, but I have no doubt been a competent sniper if you were to look at the trials and the like."

I took a glance through the documents and looked at the multiple field notes that had been noted by the many instructors, and upon looking back up, I smiled.

"Hmm…so it would appear to be. Tell me, Jerod. What do you think you can bring to the table? I mean, I do not exactly have a division solely dedicated to Outer-Rim defense, just people I hire for Platoons and the like, so…why do you think I should make an exception for you?"

The sharpshooter gulped slightly and tested the grounds of his question, "Well…sir, if you don't mind? I believe that every higher up in the ranks should have a personal squad or regiment that they keep for themselves…like their own bodyguards, and who wouldn't need a Marksman?"

The thought had occurred in my mind just as the cadet had finished his statement and after a single second of thinking, I held out my hand and stated, "You are brilliant and organized, and I like you for making such an idea that hasn't even came to mind yet. I will most definitely take your advice cadet, and…assuming you want to be a part of said 'squad'…you can come with me right now if you want."

I held my thought for a moment and looked over at the female pilot and thought that if I was going to take this cadet, I might as well take Sera since I still have plenty of space in the ' _Restitute'_ that I had elected to name my Tie Phantom prototype. I turned my head back towards the marksmen cadet and stated, "I will inform you when we will be leaving," and with that he walked over to the table with the exotic foods as I headed back towards Sera.

She was a little shocked to see I had returned and I started, "Well, change of plans…assuming you have been given a suite to remain in with most probably your belongings and the like, I have decided to take you and a Marksman with me in my ship. Any objections?"

Sera shook her head and asked, "Do you mind if I finish up some business with some of my peers though? I wanted to congratulate them or…perhaps encourage some who didn't get assigned with the admirals and field commanders that have come to this event."

I held up my hand in a dismissive manner, "Go right ahead. Don't let me hold you, just be sure to look for me in the crowd and if you don't see me, it'd be best you head towards the landing pads."

She saluted at me while looking behind me, and upon turning around after feeling a major presence shift in the air; I saw that there were a few people from all four divisions that are graduating. By the end of looking over a lot of the cadets and the graduates, I could only pull two that I wanted to participate in the idea that Jerod has suggested to me. Which begged the question what would I call my special 'regiment' and what should their duties be, but I decided to think about it on the ship-ride home. All that mattered to me was I got a more than capable pilot, a sharpshooter that'll do well to cover and protect me and the squad, two Stormtrooper cadets by the names of Bruenor and Kenan, and a single Lieutenant by the name of Jaxor Onens that I decided to make as the Squad's commander. It wasn't as many people as I had hoped for, but those five people out of all that had approached me were the most fit for the qualifications I had taken into consideration.

Nearing the end of the 'festival,' most of the admirals and the similar ranks of such, had decided to leave seeing that they had claimed exactly who they wanted, and the many last groups struggling to find a spot in any of the remaining people that had decided to stay, much to their dismay that they all declined their begging. Grand Admiral Thrawn and I were the last ones to leave and he looked at the curious ensemble that I had created, and he smiled in his classic way before nodding at me. He then took off with four lieutenants who were all to eagerly speaking about their accomplishment, while also making sure to keep their distance from the unpredictable Chiss.

I told the pilot that had been keeping the _Restitute_ in transit to come down to the platform to pick me up, which would take another thirty or so minutes, giving me much more time to talk with my soon to be constructed 'Omicron Regiment.' I knew the marksman would be the calm and collected coordinator, while he would also make sure to keep the front-line men covered; he seemed to just emanate that type of attitude and aura. Bruenor, on the other hand was a strong brute that had a unbreakable will and obedient nature of following his superior, if anything, he was your above-average soldier, but had certain traits that kept him unique, such as his caring instinct towards his new 'friends'. Kenan was quite an abnormal one though, he kept to himself and seemed to give off an irritated demeanor as he observed everyone, and occasionally I would catch him staring at me, either intentionally or without knowing it. He was aloof, but aloofness can either mean two things: he is an intelligent and calculating man, or he is dumb; yet he seemed to be the former, and not the latter.

Jaxor Onens was the most interesting of all of them aside from my pilot, being he had the same type of headstrong attitude I used to show as an early lieutenant underneath the command of General Tagge. He is ambitious, cunning, reliable, and above all else, extremely loyal to his morals and beliefs. I didn't have to know his history or his actions; all I needed to see was the glint in his eyes, and the way he held himself compared to the other four, where they were relaxed and completely unguarded, Jaxor held shoulders that were always raised instead of lowered. The one thing I did not need though, is his agenda, whatever it may be; coming into contact with Krennic's personality since I have considered the Director to lead the squad, with myself being the _de facto_ leader, Jaxor as the squad leader, and Krennic as the overseer. I would have to take all of this into account eventually, but for now, I just enjoyed hopping from apartment complex to apartment complex, watching the eager graduates grab their belongings and re-entering the _Restitute_ , as we eventually took off to my home world.


	13. Chapter 13: Krennic and a Traitor?

_Author's Note: Good Morning, Afternoon, or Evening my readers! In advance, I am very sorry for the chapter taking a little longer then I intended, but I am happy to present you Chapter 13 today, and instead of dropping on you some useless facts and the like, I decided to just get on with the story, but do not forget! I enjoy any criticism or comments about the story, so don't forget to write one even if it takes you like 20 seconds or something. Anyways, let's get on with it!_

Thrawn had arrived yesterday near the early onsets of the descending sun, and had chosen to enter my office and consult with me. He said that in-order to make sure that we keep our hold in the many sectors, he will need to personally go to every system and do most of his 'tasks' himself as I might end up botching one of his plans and it reverses the whole effect of what he has planned. I had told him I would be capable to at least go along with him and help him with insight and some tactical advice, but he dismissed it and stated that it would not be necessary as he is doing something radically different then 'mere strategy and tactics.' I still couldn't understand what he was going to do when he went to all the systems, but if the Chiss was able to rise to such a rank, I shouldn't doubt his plan since it is unheard of for an alien to rise to such a rank.

Moving along from Thrawn, I also that a majority of our credits and resources would be diverted to the Death Star II, as it was now dubbed, so not only has shipyards begin to slow down on production, but rebellion has been started spreading like wildfire in the Mid-Rim worlds which has utterly scared the Grand Moff and from rumors that I had heard from common stormtroopers around the palace making little comments and chit-chat about that he had suffered the wraith of the Emperor personally and that if he was to fail for letting such treachery go unpunished in planets so much closer to the Empire's main systems, it might result in his death. I remember being in such a position also, but there has been multiple rumors of our resources being divided up among many pet projects of the Emperor.

One of the more well-known projects that I had witnessed firsthand on a trip two days ago to Kuat was a massive, shadow like vessel, but it looked nothing like the Super Star Destroyer I had seen when General Tagge had arrived back after his promotion. It had a massive fin on the bow of the ship, and it had some sort of massive construction down the middle of the ship's top. I really didn't know what to think about it, but the ship seemed to be half-way done from what I could see, from the packets of unfinished parts on the outside regions and the front-ish areas. In reality though, it seemed like the Emperor was constructing a small regiment of Super Star Destroyers, as I had seen the previously mentioned, and then three others that seemed nearly finished that resembled the ship that General Tagge had.

In my opinion, I believe a fleet of Super Star Destroyers could easily be more effective than another Death Star that could be easily destroyed if the rebels weren't careful. Not to mention the fact that I had heard that the Death Star II was supposed to be two times the size of the old one, which puzzled me as to why the Emperor would do such a thing. Bigger did not always mean better, and the more bigger a thing is on an outlying scale, just means there are more likely to be cracks and little holes through-out the entire thing, such as every big 'thing' that has existed in history, whether it was the Czerka Corporation, the current Galactic Empire with its power vacuum and incompetent officers, even back to the example of the Death Star and how it was 'too big to fail.'

I couldn't express my anger though to anyone but myself, saved for perhaps Krennic but he was still at the Maw Installation, which reminded me that I should visit the Director and tell him the events that have recently transpired. To be quite honest, I didn't mind having Thrawn taking control for a bit because I obviously need to sit back and observe a 'master at work' and needed to gain more experience before I could ever think that I could be an effective Grand Moff. It also gives me a lot more time to assemble the things that I now had a redirected focus to, and that was the formation of my Omicron Regiment. In-fact, since Thrawn knows about the Maw Installation, he will probably go there and just get rid of Krennic for his racist regards and his incompetence, but that is merely a prediction.

Upon leaving my office, I went over to the crew quarters that I had made for the Regiment and knocked on the door. The door eventually slid open with the wind hissing through it, and the first person to meet me was Jaxor.

"Grand Moff Praxon, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

I retorted, "I am simply here to check up on my regiment, and to see how moving in has been for everyone. It must be quite a big step to move from being a small timer in the Imperial Academy, to moving to a luxurious governor's palace."

Jaxor turned his head towards everyone, who had diverted their attention to me, "Why yes, this place has been something I have never seen before, it is quite marvelous and has a lot of architectural stigma; at least in my opinion."

I moved towards the center of the room and had everyone encircle me, in which I stated, "Well, all of you are now part of the Omicron Regiment, my personal bodyguards…and my personal squad that'll follow me into combat should the time arise. I still have three seats on my ship, which means I have three more recruits that I need to find for such a glorified position. So, I have a task for you all, if you can find me a single, extraordinary stormtrooper while I am away, you will get a 'reward' and you can use the archives or records to look up information on them if you see fit. The more research, the better, but the one thing I absolutely don't want is anyone using my private terminal. Okay?"

I had put that last statement out because I wanted to see if they would be resourceful and find a way to use it, of if they would be obedient and would adhere to my warning, in either outcome, it would prove the most valuable member to me. All of the graduates raised their hand up to their head and saluted me before I had left the room, walking over to the hanger bay that had held the _Restitute_ and boarded it with Sera in the co-pilot seat next to the pilot that had carried out my specific 'tasks' for the past five days or so. Sera seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her new 'occupation' and I feel as if sooner or later she will be able to take over the task of being my main pilot, therefore resulting in the swift destruction of the two previous pilots that had taken me to the Maw.

In the long run, I wouldn't have killed them, but due to the fact a more suitable and loyal pilot had come along, and also not to mention they have been growing more weary of the problems the rebellion are causing, and even possibly obtaining 'rebel sympathies,' it would be best to just deal with them after Sera had enough experience as to where she thinks she could take over. I returned to the passenger bay and sat in one of the nine seats that were in the bay, and began to look over information in my datapad. I had nearly accumulated and read all the information that Tarkin had previously left, whether it was informative documents detailing things such as Projects he had devised to create whether in the Maw or in the actual known galaxy, to problems with his father's company and how it tries to rival the Czerka Corporation, but due to their massive contribution to the Empire, they are relatively unregulated by the Empire, much to their enjoyment. Tarkin, despite his highest of authority, seemed to have major problems with a lot of 'basic things' that you would think a simpleton would worry about, not a Grand Moff.

Which reminds me, it just goes to show you how Czerka Corporation has lasted through-out the many thousands of years, and how it seems that they have maintained their mega monopolies through-out the galaxy, and help contribute to the economy. Without them, problems may soon arise, especially with the major recessions that may have occurred because of the first Death Star's destruction; which also brings up a great fact that the Death Star was a waste, resourcefully, economically, socially, and even politically. At any rate, I feel like fighting for the empire that is 'proclaimed by the Emperor to last at least a thousand years' does not sound like that is going to happen because of the problems that have risen, especially with the Imperial Senate being abolished for about two years now, it is not the greatest thought.

The _Restitute_ took off without a hitch, and the hyperspace jump went with a very smooth transition. The interesting phenomenons light up the entire area around the Tie Phantom again and I felt the pilot being very careful to get to the same flashpoint that we had recently been to. The one thing that I would never want to do is get caught in one of those other wormholes, or whatever the hell these things are, for you would never know where you could end up. Perhaps in another galaxy, or perhaps on the edge of the universe, no-one has really given a great example, explanation, or measurement for where exactly a wormhole may go, and any scientific attempts have been less than redundant.

We came out of the wormhole to see the Maw Installation ahead of us, and I smiled with a sense of familiarity. Yet to my horror, it would appear that whatever Thrawn said that day at the Imperial Palace was right, for the Sun Crusher was missing and a new project had taken root from where it used to be docked. It is a wonder how I had come to the conclusion, but I decided to just refer to 'him' as _'The Stranger'_ now, for he never really gave a name, and he remained a stranger to practically myself and Thrawn. Yet, in all totality it seemed that it would definitely be a name very befitting of him; however, the thought of losing such a weapon that could be very beneficial to the Emperor and the Empire is now lost to me, and to a possibly dying cause.

After docking in the hanger, I was met by the all too familiar face of Director Krennic as he approached with a plastered smile on his face and a datapad in-hand.

"Reylan, what a pleasant surprise to see you again, truly it is. I cannot simply wait to show you the projects I have put on-their-way and the scientists seem to be getting quite friendly with me, and I suspect that the facility's operations will be increased in efficiency in the next few standard days."

I embraced the Director in a salutary way, before breaking away. "Orson, it is such a pleasure to see you, and I have my own good news for you also. Well, actually, it depends on what you think good news is, but regardless. Firstly, Grand Admiral Thrawn is helping me get the Outer-Rim under control again, and a lot of rebellions have stagnated in many systems. Secondly, I have assembled my own 'personal squad' if you would, and I need you to come back with me to help lead it. Lastly, the Tie Phantom I took is beyond any deniable doubt an amazing ship. I will have to congratulate them immediately."

Orson had a troubled look on his face as I finished and he inquired, "Wait…you want me to come back? But I am so effective here, I have suggested good projects that'll help you, and I th-…"

I cut off the Director and stated, "Sorry Krennic, I truly am, but I would much prefer having you by my side, instead of being in a place so far away."

He stomped his foot and contemplated for a few seconds, before pulling up his right gloved hand up to his chin. "Fine, I suppose that is all fine. At least however, let me recommend some projects to the scientists before we break for Eridau again. I'd much rather make sure things are going according to plan."

Perhaps the Director wasn't going to bring it up, but I might as well have a little fun at the expense of Krennic. "Do you mind telling me what happened to the Sun Crusher, Krennic?"

I saw him immediately freeze up and he diverted his eyes over to a wall and stated in a nervous tone, "Well…you see, you can't get angry with me, Reylan…I-…well, it wasn't even fault, it could've been a faulty attachment line or, it could'v-…"

I cut him off yet again and stated, "I don't need an excuse…I just want to know what happened to it."

He still bared the nervous demeanor and he tried to think of a way to dodge the question, but ultimately found that he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Reylan…I truly am, but I honestly have no idea what happened to the Sun Crusher. The security footage that showed the Suncrusher practically showed an odd occurrence where it was there one second, and in the next millisecond, it had simply vanished from the dock without a trace."

Just as I had thought…I quickly directed my attention back to Krennic and stated, "Don't worry about it, Krennic. It isn't your fault, but it is definitely funny how that is regardless. Oh well."

We quit the little discussion and I walked to the lab section of the Asteroid Installation only to find a majority of the scientists and engineers in small groups around the large room discussing on holo-projection boards and the like. I spotted the head scientist only out of the corner of my eye, walking over to what seemed like the break room. I went after him with haste and as I approached him, I spoke up in a slightly irritated voice, trying to feign the same way I was with Krennic.

"I hear you lost a very valuable project that Tarkin and I both wanted. Or, if you don't know what I am talking about, the Sun Crusher."

He turned back to me with a unpleasant look on his face before stating in hesitation, "Yea…we lost the Sun Crusher, and I know Tarkin is probably going to have my ass, but here is the thing, Grand Moff Praxon. The damn thing is there one second on the footage, and the next second, it is bloody gone!"

I addressed the issue by starting out with a small scoff, "Well, the Director said the same exact thing, so the real question is do you guys have any anomalies around here that could even cause a sudden disappearance like that?"

He calculated his responses and let out, "Well…there is nothing recorded in all Imperial records, let alone known history of something like this ever happening, and there was no cloaking device or anything installed on the ship, let alone anything that could mask or teleport its presence. In all likelihood, it is almost like it stopped existing, which I just find hilarious. Then again, maybe one of our warheads did something, but I honestly don't know…there is no actual damage-…oh, there I go again, rambling on. Sorry, Grand Moff Praxon."

I waved my hand dismissively and stated, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad the story is concrete and there are no loose-ends. Do you mind telling me what new projects are on their way?"

He nodded his head and replied, "Of course, Grand Moff. Since the Tie Phantom series has been recorded and the blueprints finally solidified, we moved our resources to another fighter that will have space-superiority as long as being both a bomber, and fast interceptor. We are trying to figure out names for it, but we are going to probably call it the Tie Annihilator or some name like that. On the other hand, the Director has recommended we create new field applications and weapons for ground combat, whether it is new blasters, or devices that can help turn the tide and defend troopers."

A very interesting move on the Director's part…I quickly asked in direct correlation to that, "Well…it definitely seems like that'll be a lot more…useable then the Sun Crusher, but we'll have to come back and see some field-testing of the weapons. Do you have any idea what categories you are weaponizing?"

The head scientist stated, "We are most likely doing squad suppression or defense applications, whether it is a new portable blaster cannon that can be transported around, to some heavy repeaters, to personal shields, the like."

I nodded my head and stated, "Well, at least you have some projects that'll help with squads on the planets. I assume Director Krennic suggested those you just said?"

The man nodded his head and I dismissed the man by giving a farewell, "Well…the Director and I will be heading out, you on the other hand, keep the projects on track, and make sure no problems happen, especially something along the lines of the Sun Crusher incident. Alright?"

He nodded his head once more, and the Director and I left the main room, and headed back to the main hanger bay. I approached Sera and the other pilot who seemed to be conversing about something, but as soon as I approached they stopped talking and diverted their glances to me.

"We are done here; get the _Restitute_ ready for takeoff, and Sera, do you mind if I talk to you for a second?"

The younger ensign pilot approached me and asked, "What can I do for you Grand Moff Re-…Praxon?"

I noticed Sera almost saying my first name, but I took no heed of it and stated, "Do you think you've had enough time training in my transport to where you might be able to fly it on your own?"

She shook her head and stated, "No…but if you give me another week or so, I'm sure I will be fully familiarized with the entire ship, and I can be a competent co-pilot for you, sir."

I smiled interiorly and replied, "Glad to hear that, Sera. Alright, let's go inside, we have much work to do, and I have so little time."

She saluted me and made her way inside with Director Krennic following suit. Upon entering though, Krennic was beyond astounded by what I had done to the interior of the cloaking fighter, and asked, "Karabast…how did you make such a beautiful interior for such a ship. Hell, you have even more luxury inside then my old shuttle ever had."

I shrugged of the question and stated 'humbly,' "Well, after getting a few top of the line engineers to come in and decorate the interior to my liking, not only is there a small room for a passenger bay in the back hull of the ship, but also a small quarters for me to do my business, such as a bed, terminal, lavatory, and of course my own holotransmitter."

The Director smiled and asked, "Hmm…I don't suppose you might bring in those engineers sooner or later, I would very much like to add a nice interior to my own shuttle, assuming that is fine with you?"

I laughed at the Director's proposal and said, "Of course! If they come in ever again, or if I just ask them to come in, you can speak with them if you want."

I sat down in the one of the two small chairs inside my small room and the Director took a seat in the adjacent chair. He made sure to keep his cape organized as he let if fall behind himself, and slowly relaxed backwards. I looked over at the terminal to see if there were any blinking lights to indicate some new messages or the like, only to find that there was none. Therefore, I turned my head back to the Director and continued our conversation.

"I assume there weren't any difficulties while you were on the installation, Krennic?"

He smiled and affirmed, "Oh of course not. I am such a suave fellow that if anything, they are going to miss me in my absence, but I suppose it is for the better."

He looked at the liquid container on the table and asked, "But…my question is, why did you need me and what did you mean you had your own personal squad in the works?"

I remembered that I had mentioned it to Orson, but I didn't seem to bring it up due to my focus on the task at hand on the Maw Facility, so I stated, "Oh…well, I have made my own personal regiment to be my bodyguards and 'mission-doers' if you will, and I meet a majority of them from the Imperial Gala for the new graduates of the Royal Academy. It went quite well, and the Grand Admiral even took his few choices of officers for his fleet most likely. In-fact, which reminds me…I'll have to contact Thrawn."

I saw Krennic's face go into a scowl with a hint of distastefulness, and he said with a feigned tone, "Well…I am happy for the Admiral to get some new officers for his fleet…hopefully they will 'help' him."

I couldn't help but catch onto what mild implications he was trying to ensue but I brushed it off and stated, "Well, I wish I could've picked a few officers out of the bunch, but the rest were either brash, idiotic, or just plain stupid and you could tell they were only there because of their parent's connections."

That also brought up a good topic for me to discuss with the Director. "Which reminds me, Krennic. Did you ever have those types of experiences in the republic academy you went to? Or even see those types of people in your military academy?"

His face highlighted into a sense of understanding and utter contempt, "Oh of course. I meet those bastards in the one school I attended with Galen Erso, and then with the Imperial Academy where I learned the basics, you would not believe how many pushed around their parents and their influence. It was potentially…just irritating to watch and see how these brats are so self-centered and think they are everything."

My face in-turn formed into a smile and I replied, "Well, at least we have a same taste in those types of people."

He nodded his head sharply, and I pulled the liquid container towards me and poured myself a drink. I then got another glass and poured a drink for Krennic and I stated with a slanted smile, "Since I was coming to get you, I thought it'd only be fair to get you a small little 'welcome home' present. I knew you liked this type of liquor from that one coruscant café, so I thought I might as well drink a little with you."

I never was one for alcohol, but since Krennic was an easy person to wrap around your finger and please, not to mention the fact he had a vice for liquor, it was such a nice little thing to do, and makes me feel moderately human for a few minutes, without discussing the politics and strategies to make sure that everything goes according to plan and not trying to look out for my own skin.

"Oh, you didn't Reylan…I can't believe you remember it after this amount of time. I would've already thought that you forgot about a lot of those memories, but I appreciate you didn't."

I countered his statement, "Well…I do remember your birthdays, don't I?"

The Director then coyly stated with a grin on his face as he pushed back the liquor down his throat, "Touché."

Eventually, we came back to the planet-side of Eridau, and the Director came with me to my office so that we could talk a little bit more before he went back to get used to the spy network he had implemented. I opened the door, only to find that my office had been turned into one of art-work, drawing boards, documents and files around the room, some tables, charts and maps, and just about anything needed to put together a master strategy, and a certain Chiss looking at a star map, with his hand grasping his chin.

I felt the Director's aura grow from a calm and happy tone, to a volatile and angered one with a harsh temper on the side.

"You dare deface the Grand Moff's office? How dare you scatter these blasted things around the once organized room."

The Grand Admiral turned around with utter calmness and a placid face, "Ohh, Director Krennic, what a surprise to see you here…last time I heard, you were working on the Maw Installation."

Krennic's temper rose higher and I felt the Grand Admiral's face grow more sinister behind his mask.

"How in the blasted stars did you know that? You see, Reylan? These blasted aliens always are working behind your back, and are always threatening to cheat you out of what is rightfully ours."

The Chiss's expression soon changed after Krennic's comment to a slightly annoyed one, and the Director then walked over to one of the boards and glanced at it for just a second, before he stated, "Look at all this gibberish! This just looks like random non-sense that Thrawn put up to make it seem like he is doing some productive!"

I then spoke up towards the 'ready to boil over' Director, "Orson, you do realize that is in the Chiss's language, and those are old star maps and algorithms…"

I saw Thrawn's expression change for just a second, probably in surprise that I knew what was on the board itself, but his expression went back to observing the Director, until he walked over to an area of the office with different art and sculptures, some descending from planets in the lower-right quadrant due to the species and family portraits portrayed in them, and some that I remember were on the walls of Tarkin's office.

The Director picked one up and then said, "And this useless garbage is just taking up bloody space! It should be on a wall, not in this useless pile of trash."

The Director then threw down some sort of sculpture on the ground, and that is when the Chiss rushed at him and grabbed the Director by the collar. An obviously shocked Krennic look at the Chiss's red eyes, as he was thrown immediately to the ground, and let out a stifled grunt and groan of pain.

The Chiss then stated in a strange manner, "I'm sorry Director that you cannot appreciate art, let alone be ignorant enough to trash a beautiful piece such as the one you destroyed. I suggest to avoid any other conflicts, Director, you leave the office immediately."

Krennic got off the floor and most likely retreated back to his room, as I looked at Thrawn in a surprised manner. I had never seen the Grand Admiral lose his cool before, but that also told me to never mess with pieces of art that he held in his office, or anywhere.

"I am sincerely sorry you had to see such a display, Grand Moff. I was surprised to see that the Director was so oblivious to the value of my skills, and what the value of art itself."

I gulped a tad bit and stated, "It would seem that the Director is a racist…let alone perhaps a…ill-informed person on such things…"

I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say, but I at least tried to say to the Grand Admiral a response to the events that had just happened.

"The Director is an imbecile, and an incompetent and uninspiring leader, but at least he has his uses, and he will be useful to me in the long run, as he probably has been to you."

The Grand Admiral then went back to the star map that was being projected from his holo-projector and told me to come over and asked, "What do you see here, Grand Moff?"

I looked to the part of the star map he had pointed to and I stated, "That looks like the Outer-Rim, Grand Admiral Thrawn, but…there is something off about the map."

He turned to me and asked, "Do you know what is off about the map?"

I looked at the map and inspected it some more and then stated, "I feel like a planet or a few of them are missing…and some hyperspace lanes aren't even shown here…"

He applauded me for a single second and stated, "Hmm…it seems you have a great memory then, Grand Moff. You see, this is the standard galactic map that the Imperial Database has access to, but it seems that these few planets and lanes have been removed on purpose. One of the planets, that seem to be missing, is a planet I remember called Honoghr, a system I remember reading about in smuggler tales called Bakura, along with Myrkr. Now, if I am not wrong, the hyperspace lanes that lead to them too, are missing, so it would seem we may have some rebellion strongholds in our midst."

I turned to the Grand Admiral and asked, "When was the last time the map was updated, or the planet log that changed the map?"

The Grand Admiral stated grimly, "If you get rid of my access logs, there was only one time in the past year, and that was on Eridau…here."


	14. Chapter 14: Update Note

_Author's Note: Good Morning or Evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry for the delay in chapters for the past week or so. I have been pounded with assignments and course-work for most of my courses I have been taking. I made this to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about the story, it's just the fact I have not been able to write that much, and whatever I have written has only been a few hundred words or so. I will try to get a chapter out by this weekend, but until I get out for Summer Vacation, which is in three weeks, my story progress will be a slow and crawling experience. Sorry for the inconvenience everyone!_


	15. Chapter 15: The Killer Revealed

_Author's Note: I am so painfully aware that I am late for this chapter, and I will tell you all why that has been. But before I start that, how about I tell you all we have reached a 1,000 view milestone. I am happy for the support, and am glad some people are enjoying the read, but anyhow; course work and finals has hoarded me down for quite some time, but I am thankfully finished and out on break so I can shift my time or at least some of it into doing these chapters, and just working to finish the story. I am also leaving on a vacation in about seven days so that'll bog down any work I can do since I write my stories on a desktop, rather than a laptop. At any rate, I wish you all a Happy Evening (or at least from where I am) and I hope you all enjoy the chapter! As always, feedback or criticism is very much appreciated._

"That is impossible…I haven't used any of my log-ins to purposely delete any files on the-…Thrawn, you have to believe me, this can't be right, there has to be some mistake," I tried to defend my innocence.

The Grand Admiral smiled and stated, "Relax, Grand Moff. I am fully aware that you haven't done this, despite your login codes staring right in-front of me. I believe we have an infiltrator that is very good at what he does…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I asked, "But…who…Eridau practically loves me, and especially my family in the past, there shouldn't be anyone trying to get-…"

I began to ask myself who might be out for me or trying to get me out of this position and I began to make a list of a few people, but none of them would make sense, especially Krennic since he was practically a friend and I had made sure that he was twisted around my finger. Not to mention the fact he was on the Maw Installation for the past two weeks or so, so it was impossibility in itself.

"Do you know when it was last modified or accessed?"

Thrawn took a second to look back at the changelog before looking up to me with a placid face, "It was changed three days ago, so that definitely narrows down some options."

I still couldn't believe my ears that it had happened so recently, not to mention that it had gone under my nose, especially since I use my datapad for a majority of the things I do instead of my personal terminal.

"Grand Admiral, do you think this'll set us back? My datapad has a lot of things that are classified, and I'm sure that if some rebels got their hands on some sensitive things, they would have an utter field-day."

He shrugged off my worried tone and stated, "It'll all be handled, Grand Moff. I will get to the bottom of this, don't you worry none."

With that, the Grand Admiral left his now claimed office and I began to look through my datapad looking through all the personnel that were guarding or stationed inside the Governor's Palace three days ago, which was easily some five hundred or so people. I decided to get rid of any stormtroopers being it would be highly unlikely they had the code cylinders into my office, let alone the ability to sneak into my office without being seen. That limited the whole list to about fifty different people, who were all my personal advisors, some lieutenants I had hired to make sure the troopers ran daily drills and exercises to prep them for a problem, and of course my squad.

In the long run, I couldn't find anything, let alone the security tapes that would suggest that someone had entered my office and used my terminal, but anything was possible, and it is most likely they were deleted by the spy who has infiltrated us. I also asked around to see if anyone had seen anyone going into my office, or going into the main security office with all the main servers inside them, but they said that they had seen multiple people from the officers that were on the list, to many upon many of stormtroopers. By the end of the day, I had made no progress and it seemed like I was creeping up to a dead end which may have no exiting.

With that said, multiple data breaches and incursions began to happen in the database, and the Imperial Network was being compromised to the extent that it was affecting numerous and critical parts that turned inside the Empire. Trade routers were disappearing, ships being released to unknown people, multiple upon multiple files being copied and then swiftly deleted, planets began to subtly start disappearing and that is only starting on what has started happening. I might've gotten the chop by the Emperor if Darth Vader hadn't found a rebel outpost on the snowy planet of Hoth and found a lot of the missing information that had been stolen, and some key rebellion assets and leaders being executed by the Dark Lord himself. Despite this though, Thrawn and I were coming up with nothing, despite our extensive efforts into finding out who was responsible, until finally one day, everything stopped and an uneventful day had dawned.

The spy, or whoever it was, had been on an un-caught spree for four days or so, until he finally stopped on the fourth day. The only way I had known was the fact that the spy was no longer using the remote connection that he had installed on my terminal. This didn't ease our worries though, for the spy was still loose on the planet and we still had no idea on who it was, let alone have any clue as to who it may be. I even tried to get the Omicron Regiment on who might've been doing it, but they eventually came up with nothing but useless results. Jaxor tried his very best to apprehend the spy by doing a complex trace-route, but by the time he was through the third out of five encryptions the spy had put up, he was closed out and the connection had stopped.

Thrawn eventually gave up on the security breach as he had to quell the problems with the missing resources and multiple vessels that had been 'stolen' and unaccounted for by companies and corporations. Saying the problems were just problems is a bit of an understatement though, as multiple Nebulon-B Frigates, and numerous Imperial Vessels were being raided and stolen beneath the noses, especially millions upon millions of credits and strategic materials. From what it seemed like, the Empire was beginning to crumble into ashes and disorganization after the security breach had happened. In-fact, this might've not happened, had Grand Moff Tarkin not blown up Scarif, and created the whole need to create a new network or planet to make sure our secrets and the database safe.

In addition to that, the Emperor was smart, but also not so in this case. Sure, we have a database that cannot be dismantled or destroyed by blowing up the main servers, but now it is easier to gain access to and steal away, as where if it was in a big database on a single planet, you could defend it and not worry about remote breaches. In the end, it is even more so counter-productive, as multiple garrisons of troops in the Outer-Rim are not only lacking food, their weekly salaries, and weapons and munitions, but with all of that, chaos is brewing and I knew I was going to have one hell of a push back and riots break out across the systems that Thrawn and I control. Though, it seems the problems with the rebellion have been rather quiet, probably due to Vader hunting down the Resistance leaders and being so close on their tails.

There is also rumors that the second Death Star is about a quarter of the way completed, which only leaves me in a state of disbelief as something that is supposed to be two times the size of the old one, will be done in easily a fourth of the time, where the first one took nearly two decades to build. The Emperor and Lord Vader are doing feats that only a genius could pull off, but then again it is very possible that the Emperor could be a genius, perhaps on par with Thrawn's level, but…with two different outlooks and reasoning's for doing things. Eventually, I made my way over to the quarters I had made for the Omicron Regiment after dealing with the two previous pilots I had used for my shuttle and my Tie Phantom…permanently. The Regiment's pilot was somewhat apprehensive at the idea of flying my personal ship so early on and asked why, and I stated that they had been reassigned to another system due to 'family-related issues.'

With the security breach, the possibility of a traitor being within my ranks, Grand Admiral Thrawn taking control of my sector, and the fact that a new crime syndicate by the name of the Zann Consortium has been making plays on Hypori, Mandalore, and Ryloth, a sense of dread began to wash over me, as we had too many problems to deal with here in the Outer Rim. Pirates, Rebellion Cells, the actual Resistance movement, the Zann Consortium, and Defectors have become a common occurrence in the coming times. Eventually, Thrawn came to me after I had moved most of my work to a new office that was by the Regiment's barracks.

"Reylan. I need to speak with you for a second concerning some issues."

I stood up in my chair and brushed the paperwork to the side as I gazed in the Chiss's red piercing eyes.

"If these issues are concerning the previous riots and outbreaks that have been occurring on-…"

The Grand Admiral immediately shook his head and stated, "I'm not here to talk about that, Reylan. I'm here to talk about you actually."

I gulped for a second as I saw his red eyes began to stare at my figure, before directing them to elsewhere around the room.

"It has become quite apparent to me that, you have not been working as efficiently as I had thought you could. On Taris, I had thought you were more than a capable officer, but with the recent security breach, and Lord Vader and the Emperor having to…combat these hindrances, I am beginning to wonder what has happened to you since our last time working."

I rose in eyebrow and blinked before answering, "Err…Thrawn, nothing has happened ever since then. I am as level-headed and efficient as can be."

Thrawn would look at me with a questionable gaze as he asked, "Then do you mind telling me about your family? Surely that hasn't left your head yet."

I had nearly forgotten about what had happened at the lakeside manor, the smell of the wood and structure burning to ash, the plants and crops distinct aura in the air, the feeling of…dismay as I stared at my families' bodies.

"What about my family, Thrawn? What type of point are you trying to make here?"

Thrawn would state in an affirmed manner, "I know you are still trying to find the people who killed your family. I have some information that may help you find closure."

My blood began to boil at the thought of Thrawn ever helping me, "Tell me, why are you even helping me, Thrawn?"

Thrawn parried with a smirk on his face, "I look after my men, and I take time to make sure that they can perform at peak performance. I don't need second doubts and I don't need troubled men. I need results, and I can't get my results, if my men are not one hundred percent sane and clear-minded."

My back sunk into the back of the chair, and I folded my hands together as I looked the Grand Admiral in his red eyes again.

"Well then, I'm waiting. What do you have that might help me?"

Thrawn didn't waste a second of breath, "I assume you know the Kelrion Family. In-fact, you should know Admiral Kelrion if I am not mistaken considering you two went to school with each other."

My voice spoke up with a curious disposition, "Yes…I went to school with Admiral Kelrion, what does this has to do with the murder."

"Everything, Grand Moff Praxon. The Kelrion Family, if you do not recall, had a lot of political influence on Eriadu and ran against your father for the representative position underneath the governor. This was a long time ago of course, but sure Admiral Kelrion shared some distaste towards your father, especially after his father drunk himself to death after the election considering he lost."

My mind began to race as he pointed these facts out to me, "You see, Reylan. Admiral Kelrion hasn't let go of the fact that your family killed his father, who he looked up to very much. In-fact, his mother was grief-stricken and stayed in a catatonic state until he moved out, in-which she was then sent to a nursing home to be looked after. Admiral Kelrion is the person who hired special op mercenaries to kill your family."

I shook my head and stated, "This is all circumstantial and I don't see an ounce of evidence…these can just be inference, I don't think Admiral Kelrion would have my family killed."

His smile cracked just a tad bit more as he stated, "Oh, don't believe still? Well, I think you'll believe him."

Just as he finished his sentence, two death troopers walked into my office with an emaciated and horrifically ill person that wore armored greaves that bore a resemblance to Mandalorian Armor.

"You want to go home and see your family, Le'tuk? I suggest you tell the Grand Moff here what crime you have committed." The Grand Admiral stated in a commanding tone.

The man looked up and I could hear his struggled breathing as the death troopers let the man go and walked out of the office.

"G-…Grand Moff, I'm so sorry for what I did. The…the admiral paid us to kill your family. I-…I swear it was…strictly professional and I did not…want to do it, I didn't want to kill your family, they were…so helpless and defenseless and…I'm…I'm just so sorry, I wa…I want to see my family again…I don…I don't want to die, please…Please!"

The man's words was filled with regret and complete and utter contempt for his actions as he laid there on the floor, with a little blood dripping from his mouth and the struggled breathing from the man continued.

"What was the name of the admiral, 'mercenary'?"

He stated without a second hesitation, "Ad…Admiral Kelrion…he gave us the contract…five hundred thousand imperial credits."

I thought to myself for a moment as my mind raced with hatred, rage, and emotions that if I just let go for a single moment, I would snap and probably butcher the man for what he had done.

"Thank you for telling me, 'mercenary'…go to your family…but remember this, because of you, I won't be able to go back and see mine…be lucky you have one now. Now, leave my sight before I decide to kill you."

The man was so grateful and kept on saying that he would leave immediately and that he was going to quit the mercenary business and never do it again, in which I just pushed off as I tried to control my emotions. The Grand Admiral turned to me after the man was escorted out by the death troopers.

"I must say, Reylan…that must've taken a lot of willpower to not just butcher that man in-front of you."

I nodded my head and sat back down at my desk and stated, "Thrawn, could you please tell Kelrion to come to this office to speak with you…a favor, if you would. I would also prefer that you don't tell him that it is I who will be in this office to confront him on this issue."

The Grand Admiral cautioned and stated, "Revenge is only a temporary thing, Reylan. Admiral Kelrion might've killed your family, but he is still a capable officer within my ranks. I would prefer you don't slaughter him…but, if you can't help yourself, I won't hold it against you."

He went to leave my office and said as he exited, "I will contact him however."

So I waited in that office for three hours, doing nothing but paperwork, as I tried to let my anger and rage be subdued by the multiple reports, requisitions, and other things I had to worry about as coordinated the trade and supplies around the Outer Rim, while Thrawn stuck with the military campaigns. Eventually however, the door to the office would open, and in would step a jet black haired admiral of average height with a goatee and bright grey eyes.

"Oh…this must be the wrong office," he said as he started for the door again.

I stood up from my chair and stated, "Kelrion. What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

The Admiral stopped walking towards the door and looked at me and put on a feigned smile.

"Well, I'll be damned. It is you, isn't Reylan?"

I nodded my head and stated, "Yes, it is me…it's so great to see you again, but…why are you here?"

Admiral Kelrion replied, "Well…Thrawn ordered me to this office in particular because he had something important he wanted to discuss with me…but, I am sorry for what happened with you…I didn't think that Thrawn would take over…you've been such a great Grand Moff."

I could almost tell the lies that were slipping through his teeth as he said that last phrase and I curtly replied, "Thank you for the compliment. Here, sit down…let's catch up first."

The man gestured to the door and stated, "I should really get going. I don't want to keep the Grand Adm-…"

I ordered to Kelrion, "Sit down, and have a damn drink for me. Thrawn can wait just a few minutes."

He obliged my order and sat down in the chair across from me, as I grabbed some Ord-Mantellian Ale from the mini-bar I kept near my personal terminal. After I was done pouring the drinks, I typed into the terminal to lock the door so that I had Kelrion all to myself. I then returned to my seat and past the drink to the Admiral as I smiled. I could sense his guilt and uneasiness begin to wash off of him as he sat there second by second. Eventually, after gulping down my shot of the Ale, he asked me a question.

"So, what has been up lately Reylan?"

I decided to be blunt and get around to the issue and just toy with him, "Well…I've been mainly just doing some paperwork, making sure everything is being supplied and well-routed around the Outer Rim, while also planning my parents and little sister's funeral."

Kelrion completely feigned a sorrowful facial gesture and stated in a low tone, "I'm…you have my condolences Reylan…I didn't know your family died…"

I continued on the topic and stated, "Well…thank you, Kelrion…but my spies say it was done by an imperial higher-up, or a political enemy from the past, it had to have been something political or some past grudge or something. But I made sure the damn mercenaries paid. We captured four of them, and after I completely dismembered the bodies of two of them, and tortured the third one, the fourth one began to squeal like a pig except for the name, but I am so close to knowing…man, I cannot wait to get my hands on the bastard who ordered it."

Kelrion by the time I finished was literally shaking in his chair as he avoided eye contact with me, and that's when I went in for the kill.

"Is something the matter, Admiral Kelrion? Do you have a sickness or something?"

He shook his head and stated nervously, "N-…no, I just…I just am really cold in this place…you guys have the conditioner running in this plac-…place, twenty four, seven…I assume."

I then heard a beep come from my datapad, and I told the admiral to hold on for a second. I received an email from one of my spies finding a Consortium Outpost on Saleucami, but I stated with one last beautiful ploy.

"Oh…I just received an email from the torturer. He says he had the name of the person now."

Kelrion immediately stood up and stated, "I must really get going now. Thrawn must realize I'm late…"

He made his way to the door and tried to get it open multiple times by pressing the button.

"You know, Admiral Kelrion…I didn't really receive a message from the torturer. It was a simple scouting report…however; I do know you are the person responsible for my families' death. And you have made quite a grave mistake."

His skin began to go pale as he stood there, just gazing at my sinister smile that was plastered on my face.

"Do you believe in retribution, Kelrion? An eye for an eye?"

He remained silent as I walked closer and closer to him before I stated, "As much as I would like to kill you, and mercilessly torment you until you die of either exhaustion, or just pass out into a never-ending coma again, but…I believe Thrawn had a point. You are a valuable resource to my plans, as you are to Thrawn's plans…so; I'm not going to kill you."

Relief seemed to wash over the Admiral like a big gust of wind, before I continued, "However, that doesn't mean you don't deserve this."

I immediately pulled out my SE-14C blaster, and unloaded a three-round burst into the Admiral's right leg, as he screamed out in pain. I then kneeled down to the Admiral and ordered, "Apologize, and tell me that your father was nothing but a helpless drunk that killed himself out of spite for his inadequacies rather than just for failing his son."

He sang like a bird for me, and begged me not to do anything more to him and that he would be an obedient little admiral to Thrawn and myself. I then went over to the intercom and called for some guards to come in and remove the admiral from my office. I then slouched back in my chair and smiled as Thrawn appeared to be right, revenge would've been temporary and only last a short time, but if you can mentally fuck a person for the rest of their life, and make sure they pay for what they have done, it is so much better than just giving the person the easy solution of death.

After finishing up the rest of my work for the day, I locked up my office and began to walk back towards my own quarters, when I was approached by Jaxor.

"Grand Moff…I have some disturbing news…I believe that the hacker is looking through our database again. I think I might've narrowed down some areas where I could check for the hacker, but I'll need one of your code cylinders for permission."

I looked at my lieutenant before pulling off one of my code cylinders and handing it to him as I asked, "Which areas are you going to go look?"

Jaxor replied without a second's notice, "I believe the most probably areas to check is the sublevel's servers as there is a primary computer there, and if anyone has above a Captain's insignia, which may be so, they could easily get in there, and I was also going to check the Comms Relay since it's relatively unguarded."

I nodded my head and stated, "Alright, just be sure to come to my quarters after you are done checking. I'll expect my code cylinder."

The lieutenant nodded his head and saluted me, before walking off. I eventually got to my quarters, sat down and enjoyed a cup of the nice and calming black tea that I had recently got another shipment of, and then sat back in a loveseat while I waited for the return of the lieutenant.


	16. Chapter 16: Update Number Two

_**Author's Note: Well guys. It has been a very long time since I have updated the story, and in advanced, I'd like to extend my apologies for that, but the rest of summer has been utter chaos for me, so I've had little to no time to write. However, assuming any of you are still keeping tabs on the story, checking in every now and then, rest assured I will be able to do a new chapter by the end of the coming week if no trifles get in my way. Hope you guys are still around to read, but in closing thoughts, have a great rest of the day, and just hang in there, for the chapter is coming. –Sincerely, Spc. Knox**_


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected Visit

_Author's Note: I am aware that some time has officially passed and that I wasn't able to hold up to my word, but I have finally had enough free time to finally push out a chapter. It has been quite an effort to even get this chapter out, but I am glad and excited I am able to finally write another chapter for you all to enjoy and read. With no further delay, I present you Chapter 15!_

"Traitors! You dare question my loyalty to the Empire!?"

Those were the first words I heard out of the Second Lieutenant serving under the Eriadu Protectionary Force that guarded my palace.

"We have found evidence that links you to the Comms Relay and my own office, Second Lieutenant Kisoro. Your fingerprints were smothered over my personal terminal, and the door's locking mechanism that requires code cylinders show that you have used my the past month, considering we found my old ones that were stolen from me were in your room."

He was very startled by my statement and had a grimace of shock and indignation. He looked behind him as he backed himself into the corner of his dorm, whilst the four stormtroopers began to walk towards him with their blasters held up. I heard one of the stormtroopers to tell the Lieutenant to simply place his hands behind his back, to come quietly and without any resistance.

"No! You have the wrong man, Grand Moff Praxon. I swear to you! Ask any of my bunkmates, my fellow soldiers! I would never do any of this! I wasn't even out and about last night like the evidence claims it to be! Ask my men, I was with them in the entertainment hub in the town! I couldn't have been in the relay tower, or your private quarters!"

I felt a tinge of pain come to mind as I shook my head, "The evidence provided by Lieutenant Jaxor from his investigations points it to being you, Lieutenant Kisoro. I'm sorry, but for the time being we will have to take you as you are still suspect."

The stormtroopers approached closer to the man, until finally he push back with volatility and quickly knocked down one of the stormtroopers screaming, "I won't be taken in for something I did!"

I quickly took pursuit with the four stormtroopers and yelled, "Kisoro, this isn't making you look very good! Stop!"

However, he didn't listen as he quickly knocked over cargo crates in the hallway and sprinted for the elevator at the end of the corridor. I quickly directed my head to the Corporal and told him to set his weapons to stun and to take in the Lieutenant without harm. He acknowledged it and took the stairs down as I quickly pull out my modified SE-14C pistol and switched it to the 'Stun' setting.

The elevator door closed right as I approached the elevator, seeing the distraught look on the lieutenant's face as he looked at me with utter fear. I quickly slammed my fist against the wall, running back to the stairs knowing that it'd be quicker to do that than to wait for the other elevator. I pulled out a comlink and hailed my personal squad to get themselves prepped for an engagement, ordering them to wait outside the palace for the lieutenant. As I exited the stairwell to the level he was going to, I saw the lieutenant quickly sprint upon seeing me towards the front door of the palace, the four stormtroopers nowhere in sight.

I saw two stormtroopers walking past the sprinting officer as they looked at him with no doubt a curiosity. I quickly yelled out, "Troopers! Arrest that man!"

Upon hearing this, they quickly turned on their heels and ran towards the man who had just exited the palace. I pushed open the door as the two stormtroopers took after him as he turned to the right, heading towards the lake next to the town. He eventually did the one thing I never thought he would do and convinced me that he was definitely the traitor as he pulled out a field survival pistol and shot back at one of the stormtroopers, causing him to collapse with a grunt.

This little display forced the other trooper to pull out his E-11 and quickly returned fire, shooting him once in the leg and quickly running up to him, kicking the blaster away from his person. I walked up to the now guilty officer and shook my head with disapproval as I shot the stun-beam into the man's torso, causing him to go unconscious. I let out a long sigh of annoyance as I turned to the stormtrooper telling him to bind him and to take him to the jail. He nodded his head as I turned around to see the four men of my personal squad approach with their diversity of blasters, the polish radiant in the sunlight as it gleamed off of them. Jaxor approached me with a grin on his face as he saw the man on the ground.

"We apprehended the traitorous lieutenant, which is a relief for us, and the Empire."

I turned back to the man as the stormtrooper carried him towards the palace, however; I ordered one of my men to help carry him back with the other trooper as I glanced out towards the lake. I witnessed a Lambda Shuttle coming towards the palace however; only thinking who on earth might be paying me a visit. I quickly told everyone to follow me as I went up to the hanger bay, curiously thinking who it could be.

Upon arriving at the hanger, I saw a single individual cladded in luxury robes, exit the shuttle alongside two red cloaked figures, with the infamous helmet based off the old Mandalorian designs. I wasn't all too familiar with the Imperial Ruling Council, but with the addition of the Imperial Royal Guard accompanying this man, either the Emperor personally sent them to guard the man, or he is quite high up in the echelons of the hierarchy to the point he simply asked the Emperor if he could use two of them.

"Grand Moff Praxon, I assume," he stated in a rather monotone voice, devoid of passion or emotion.

"That would be me, Sir."

He took a second to look at the men behind me, but quickly diverted his attention back to my face as he stated, "Please, Grand Moff. Accompany me to your office; I have need to speak to you about a great many things."

I dismissed my personal squad and told them to go to the detention level to check in on the traitorous lieutenant as I had my meeting with the figure. The two red cladded guards walked closely to the man, only gazing ahead from the looks of the helmets staring ahead only. I turned on my heels and began to walk to my office, trying to fill in the gaps as I went along as to who it could be.

Upon entering the office, the man told his two guards to wait outside the office and he would summon them if need be. He then sat down in the chair that was placed to the right of me and quickly reclined by, crossing his legs and folding his fingers into one another as he placed his hands in his lap.

"Due to your body language and your face, I assume you do not know who I am."

I nodded as I replied, "With no disrespect, sir…I don't."

He nodded nonchalantly as he stated after licking his lips, "I am Grand Vizier Sate Pestage. Ring any bells, Mister Praxon?"

I shook my head with a bit of confusion and stated, "I do not know who you are, sir…but, correct me if I am wrong, but isn't Mas Amedda the Grand Vizier?"

He smiled in a crooked way and he replied, "That is all for show, my dear boy. He is a figurehead and a simple politician that is told to do what he has to do to keep Coruscant and certain areas in line."

I had an even more confused expression on my face as he assured me, "Listen, Mas Amedda has relatively no power and I placed him with that 'feigned' role to protect me against any assassinations or problems."

I quickly brought up the fact that Mas Amedda seemed to have power over Krennic and his promotions and even attended certain meetings, however; he dismissed those events and stated that he told him what to do prior as he has knowledge of everything that occurs, despite what some may think come as a surprise. He proved his point by saying that he knew of the Maw Installation, but decided to keep it between Thrawn, previously Tarkin, the Emperor and himself for multiple reasons. He even applauded me on keeping it a secret from many people and praised my discretion upon learning of its existence from Tarkin, but showed displeasure in the fact that I allowed Krennic to know of its existence.

I then brought up the question, "Well…I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything, sir. However, there is the question as to why you are here."

He smiled yet again from his simple serious façade of a look, replying, "Well, I am here because of the security breaches that have been occurring here, that is causing quite a mess for my lower Council members and the Emperor with their infiltration and editing of many key aspects."

My face light up in a very cheerful way as I proudly countered, "Don't worry about the breaches anymore, Sir. We have reason to believe we have finally found the culprit. A second lieutenant who had been working under the EPF and my palace was the person we believe to have been it, since the evidence points to him."

The Grand Vizier then pushed himself back into the chair, somewhat furrowing at the mention of this. He stared at me for a single instance, which sent chills down my spine as his eyes had this ghostly look to them. His face changed expression as his lips curled a bit, beginning to speak a reply.

"Well, at least we have caught the person responsible for the security breaches. To be quite honest, I thought I would've had to punish you for not having anything on the man or for being incompetent but it seems that isn't necessary anymore."

I swallowed a lump in my throat at the mention of his previous statement, "Do not worry, Grand Vizier…everything has been taken care of. The traitorous lieutenant will be court martialed and if all goes accordingly, he will be tried on treason against the Empire and executed."

The Grand Vizier finally stood up from the chair and would state, "Then I believe our business here is finished in that case."

He began to walk towards the entrance, before turning back once more and would state, "Oh. And Praxon?"

I whipped my head up to meet his eyes, "The Emperor was very insistent on bringing you before him to personally punish you for your ineptness in this situation, however; I told him that I could defuse the situation and take care of it in a better way. You should be very thankful you found the source of our problems. In addition, the Outer Rim systems that are flocking to the Rebellion are very concerning for us, especially on industrial worlds that are of paramount importance to us. Therefore, I suggest you assign your admirals and fleets to the most important worlds and let the insignificant ones just remain the way they are. We don't need to waste precious resources on backwater planets."

Upon ending his statement, he left the office as I held my hand over my chest, quickly letting myself collapse in the chair. I felt my right hand shaking as the anxious and dread thoughts begin to surface on my body, panting at the possibilities of what could've occurred had I not been able to bring in the infiltrator. I continued to shake for minutes on end, as thoughts raced through my mind on the 'What ifs,' recoiling at the thoughts of all of them. I stood up from my chair and began to pace around the room in an attempt to stop my erratic behavior. Eventually though, I calmed down enough to walk over to the mini-bar I established in the corner of my office, pouring a shot of Eriaduian Ale, as I let the liquor drop down my throat.

A knock came at my door soon after, which I then walked over to let whoever was at the door in, to see a certain Chiss Grand Admiral and a white capped figure standing next to each other. I gestured them to enter the office, closing the door behind them and placing the shot glass back on the table, quickly composing myself from the state I was in earlier.

The calming voice from Thrawn came out first, "I assume the meeting with Sate Pestage went well, Grand Moff Praxon?"

I nodded my head as I looked over to the gaze-evading Krennic, "Yes, the meeting went better than it could've been for me had I not apprehended the traitorous lieutenant."

The Grand Admiral stated, "Did the Grand Vizier have anything to say that was of paramount importance?"

Krennic quickly whipped his head towards the Grand Admiral asking, "What do you mean by Grand Vizier?"

I stated quickly to avoid Thrawn from giving off a statement that might trigger the Director, "Mas Amedda is a mere figurehead, Krennic. Sate Pestage is apparently the one who truly helps conduct the Empire."

Krennic's face told all of his emotions, from the feeling of betrayal to the feeling of rage. Despite what many may think, I believe this is a positive trait for Krennic for at least with his open facial expression; he can display what he is thinking and his predictability. Had he not have this trait, his irritability and incompetent actions at times would make the Director relatively hard to work with.

He then threw up his arms as he hastily stood up, "So, my constant nagging at that slimy schutta was…Ugh! How could've I been so blind, it all makes sense now!"

Thrawn then turned to the Director and stated, "Compose yourself, Director. I wish to hear what occurred in the meeting."

Krennic in his face of rage turned to the Grand Admiral and yelled out, "Don't you dare order me! You don't deserve to order me, you blue hum-…"

His angered statement was ended when the Chiss quickly slapped the palm of his hand across the face of the riled up Director. Upon this, the Director threw himself at the Grand Admiral, which would later only prove to be a bad choice on Krennic's part as the Grand Admiral quickly incapacitated him with little effort as he lied on the ground, blood dripping from his nose. On the other hand, the Grand Admiral fixed his uniform, adjusting his hair back to its uniformal position and pulled up the chair again, relaxing himself into the fine leather again. The Grand Admiral then smiled back towards me as he would then gesture for me to continue.

"Sate Pestage told me that we should abandon the backwater and useless Outer Rim worlds, and instead direct our primary forces and fleets to the ones of primary importance. Mainly, trading hubs, industrial systems, practically any system that contributes to the Empire in the Outer Rim."

The Grand Admiral pulled up his hand and made a fist as he thought for a second before replying, "Hmm…just because a system is prosperous or useful to the Empire, doesn't mean it can't be useful for the rebellion. This is troubling to think that the Emperor and Sate think in this manner. However, I cannot go against the Emperor's orders, so I suppose we'll have to carry it out regardless. Did he mention which specific systems?"

The Director's unmoving body began to concern me as I pulled my eyes back to the Chiss, "No…he didn't exactly tell me which systems were of paramount importance, but I could only imagine worlds that are part of hyperspace lanes, shipyards and factories, economic hubs, those types of planets. Sullust, Tatooine, Rothana, Gwori, Lothal, Saleucami, Dathomir, Geonosis, Mandalore, Ryloth, these are all planets that I would believe should be in our best interests to protect."

Thrawn began to ponder yet again, as I heard the groaning of Krennic echo the room. It felt like blood was filling his throat as he had a somewhat of an odd breathing sounds, followed by a small cough.

"In that case, I am going to take my fleets to Sullust, Lothal, Tatooine, Rothana, Gwori, Ryloth and Mandalore. The others do not concern me since Dathomir is a savage place with a culture of uncompromising 'witches', Geonosis, a planet devoid of any life ever since the extinction of their species after the first Death Star, and Saleucami is infamous for their Huttese transactions and black markets."

Thrawn then stood up and bid his farewell as he exited the room, whilst Krennic slowly pulled himself back up and gained his bearings. He quickly took a seat where Thrawn sat, as he couldn't fully stand up without wobbling around. Eventually, the Director let out in a very pained voice, "Damn aliens…they are all the same…" yet after a second of no words, he asked, "But…next time, Reylan…will you remind me not to do scuffles with the Grand Admiral?" I simply nodded my head as I looked at the swelling of the Director's left eye.

Krennic left my office soon after, in which I elected to go down to the Detention Level to check in on the lieutenant. Upon entering the detention block though, stormtroopers with blaster bolts imbedded into the breastplates and armor were laid all across the room, with a few of the imperial officers also present with smoke still rising from their wounds. I quickly realized the gravitas of the situation, pulling out my SE-14C and running down the corridor to find if any of the cell doors were open. Upon finding that one of the cells was open, I looked inside to find a knocked out Jaxor, in which I quickly ran over to.

"Jaxor! Wake up!" I yelled at the officer as I slapped his face.

His face grimaced at the contact and his eyes slowly dragged open, in which he then stated, "Oh…that son of a bitch…"

He slowly pulled himself to the ground as he stated, "The lieutenant…I went to interrogate him, and as soon as we entered, he charged at me and took my blaster in which he then shot two stormtroopers. I don't remember anything after that…"

I got up from the cell and quickly ran out as I approached the detention terminal and quickly pressed the alarm. I felt the entire palace shudder at the activation as blast doors closed around the palace as due to protocol. I ran up the stairs to go to the lobby where he most likely would've went, only to find that the entire place was devoid of any activity except for one person who I barely saw in my peripherals. I quickly followed the figure and upon seeing the unmistakable clothes that I had remember seeing chasing after, I ran after the man yelled, "Kisoro! Stop!"

As soon as I yelled those words, the man picked up the pace quickly confirming my exact thoughts. He ran up the stairs in which I quickly followed, stumbling after every other step or so, causing me to lose some space between the two of us. He eventually opened the door to the level where my office was and bolted down the corridor as stormtroopers marched and quickly yelled for the running man to halt. Stormtroopers began to open fire despite my yells for them to hold fire, until finally he ran out to the open landing bay for shuttles and the like. He quickly approached the edge as he looked down, before quickly looking back towards the approaching stormtroopers and myself.

"Praxon! You aren't going to believe me! But I was framed! I didn't shoot up the detention level, I didn't!" He was visibly alarmed and much more erratic.

"Listen, Kisoro! You don't have to jump, just step away from the edge and we can take care of this." I stated trying to appeal to his logos.

"No! You aren't going to! You'll just have me thrown into a cell and execute me! You have to listen, I wasn't the traitor! I am being framed! I swear it!"

I raised my eyebrow and would then ask, "Alright! Say this is true, who is framing you then!?"

He quickly retorted, "I heard blaster bolts in the corridor prior to my cell being opened! The officer that entered then told me to start running or I'd die also!"

I quickly began to think of the sole thing he said was that an officer entered the cell. I then asked, "What was the description of the officer, Kisoro?"

He was about to speak, however; a very large blaster bolt came from somewhere above us, quickly plowing into the man's torso, sending him backwards as he fell off the platform. I looked for the origin of the blaster bolt, where I saw a figure running away from a window three levels above us. I quickly ran to the intercom for the entire palace and stated, "Attention all Palace personnel. Do not use the elevators or the stairwell and remain on your level. If anyone sees someone using one of these, you are to immediately notify the palace via intercom."

I quickly asked the squadron of stormtroopers to follow me, as we ran for the stairwell. I told two of them to watch the elevator and to inform us on the comlink if they were moving, and I also asked two stormtroopers to guard the stairwell and to look for anyone coming down. With the other ten stormtroopers we marched up to the level where I saw the figure at, upon which we exited the stairwell. I told another two guards to guard the stairwell entrance, whilst taking the other eight with me. We began to search room after room, which was more or less office space for the back then ministry that ruled over the planet when the Imperial Senate and local governments where still in play. Room after room turned up nothing, until finally a large bang was heard across the level and we quickly ran towards the sound.

Upon my horror, I saw that a metal grate for one of the vents had been pulled open and I quickly told the stormtroopers to listen for any metal crunching above us. We walked all around the level again, until finally just by blind luck I heard a dent be replaced as pressure was removed from it and told the troopers to shoot at the vent in-front of it. Upon doing so, the vent was shot open as the supports for it fell towards the ground, letting an imperial officer fall out of the venting in-turn. As I quickly pulled the imperial officer off the ground and towards the light so I could see his face, I felt my hands unclench around the uniform.

I quickly turned to the stormtrooper and stated, "Execute him, immediately." The eight stormtroopers raised their E-11's and shot four times from each blaster, as the officer's body fully dropped to the ground, a single sound being uttered from the officer before his death, "Wait, Reylan-…"

I returned to my office and told my personal squad to come, as I pulled over the bottle of Eriaduian Ale and poured a few shots of it before they arrived. I saw everyone but one of them enter the room, and I sat down in my chair telling them of the true traitor and that the lieutenant that we thought was the infiltrator and spy, was framed and died tragically because of the deceit. They were all repulsive of the betrayal to the Empire and to myself from this individual, stating very vulgar things about him and telling me how he acted very odd and would often go out at night, always saying that he wanted to get something from the cafeteria to quell his hunger. I didn't know what to think of it, but I told the Sera to prepare the _Restitute_ for liftoff and that we would be travelling to Mandalore with my personal fleet to check on something that might be of importance to us, despite Thrawn telling he would eventually send his fleet there after taking care of the other planets.

As I dismissed the Omicron Regiment, I felt an ominous presence that I couldn't shake surround me. I didn't know what or why I was feeling this…presence, but I had some impulse that it was definitely there. I looked around the room, even in a paranoid fashion, looking up at the vents to see if someone was looking through the grates, but eventually I found no trace of anyone or anything being there. Though, I did find out what was the mysterious presence as four figures entered my office, all four of them with heavy armor worn under a battle trench coat and a cape that covered the left side of their bodies, and wrap all around to their shoulders.


	18. Chapter 18: Punishment and Mystery

_Author's Note: Happy November and Saturday everybody! I am proud to bring you the next chapter to the story, however; I regret to inform everyone that I may or may not be starting to wrap up the story. I might return with another story later on, or a sequel to this involving Thrawn and Praxon, but we will have to see. In the meantime though, let us go on with the next chapter, shall we?_

The first one on the right approached me, as the others simply stayed near the door. His hands neatly folded in-front of his person alongside him relaxing into a much less upright position.

"Grand Moff Praxon, a pleasure it is to finally see you."

I didn't know what I was feeling during that moment, but due to my past experiences and the likeness of people just dropping by unannounced, I suppose I had gotten used to the anonymity, ever since my encounter with that 'Stranger'.

"I do not know if I should return the favor, or if I should just listen to what you gentlemen have to say," I retorted in a slightly unamused tone.

The man placed a grin on his face, "Hmm…I suppose we can skip the pleasantries," while pausing for a second before continuing, "Let me tell you a little story, Mister Praxon. There was once a very powerful leader that led a very massive empire, and…eventually, this man began to root out his incompetent advisors and subleaders. One of these specific subleaders has caught the interest of that very powerful leader, due to his less than proficient skills in managing his subjects. Need I continue, Mister Praxon?"

The whole 'analogy' began to flush over me as I came to a realization or at least a slight deduction as to who these men were.

"Please tell me that…Sate Pestage got back to the Emperor and told him my-…" I was swiftly interrupted by the man near my desk.

"Yes, Mister Pestage told me that you had dealt with the spy. Though, the Emperor still requests your presence on Coruscant."

That phrase echoed my mind as I slowly began to recede back into my chair and would counter, "But…the Emperor can't hold me responsible for everything that has happened…The Emperor gave Thrawn control of the Outer Rim, how could I be held responsible for what has incurred?"

The man apathetically told me, "Regardless of what you may think, you can simply address it to the Emperor, Mister Praxon."

I felt myself slowly rise out of my seat as I glanced towards the three near the door again, only to realize that they had what appeared to be DT-29's in the hands of the three. I turned back to the armored figure near the desk and rhetorically asked, "I don't have a choice in this…do I?"

He shook his head as he gestured me to follow the men out of my office. I did so willingly, as I began to imagine only what the Emperor would have in store for me. The thoughts of my death becoming an all too possible outcome, or a similar fate to what I shared when I went before the Emperor at the Gala I attended, or if I was to think a little optimistically, I might not suffer any of the former, perhaps a simple demotion to Fleet Admiral or something would be suitable. At the moment with all the chaos that had previously happened before, my mind was an utter wreck of 'what-ifs' and scenarios.

As we came out towards the landing platform, there was a simple Lambda shuttle with a purple coloration added to it. Two stormtroopers were guarding it, and upon seeing me coming out towards the shuttle, they went to salute. As the realization hit them that I was the one being 'dragged' to the shuttle, they quickly corrected their stance and continued standing there. The ramp suddenly closed behind the last person that stepped on-board, leaving me to sit back in my seat worrying about the silence that was emerging in the now sealed cabin.

The jump to hyperspace was one of eeriness as I hadn't before really taken the time to listen to the sound of the hyperdrive whirring up before utter deafness. No sounds from the outside, no usual humming of the ion engines vibrating through-out the ship. This wasn't a great environment for me to be in, considering if I was going to end up as just another piece of organic matter with the life snuffed out of it; the plausibility that the afterlife might just very well be this constant darkness and silence.

I must've been lulled asleep as I found myself waking up inside the shuttle's cabin again, except this time to the sound of someone yelling at me and a gun pointed directly at my head. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the light but my ears adjusted quicker to the verbal command, "Get up now," as my body proceeded to stand. The four armored figures were in-front of me and telling me to exit the shuttle as the ramp conveyed itself downwards. The noisy bustling of Coruscant became rapidly apparent to my mind as I saw the many skyscrapers, sun shining off the cars above me and the most apparent structure, the Imperial Palace.

The Gala Room, the offices, the hallways and corridors of familiarity, and the massive galleries of art and sculptures from different culture around the galaxy, the palace hadn't changed much since I had last been here except for a noticeable hole in one of the walls that had been taped off. The turbolifts became closer as we inched towards it with every step, only to enter the small cylindrical room as the doors opened, letting the five of us pile in. To say that I felt like I was a ysalamir in a cage or a terrorist being sent to the gallows was an understatement. Up until now, I had relative control over myself except for the shakiness of my confidence and constantly building anxiety, until I felt the dark and terrifying presence of the throne room surrounded me.

The steps leading up to the platform were the most nerve-racking, as I noticed that it was completely devoid of anyone, whereas in the past, at least there were people present when I had gone before the Emperor. The throne twisted around in a nail-bitingly snail-like manner as the black cladded figure turned around with his lips curling upon seeing me.

"Grand Moff Praxon. I am glad that you were able to take the time to come visit me at my humble home," the Emperor stated in his raspy and cold voice.

With a lump going down my throat, I replied, "Of course…Emperor Palpatine. I-…I would never pa-…pass up the opportunity to address our benevolent leader, le-…let alone deny an invitation from him."

Eventually, the man who had spoken to me in my office spoke up, "Emperor Palpatine, we have brought the man here as ordered. Shall we-…"

The Emperor quickly retorted, "Silence. You will stay here until I dismiss you."

The man retreated back to the other three similarly dressed men, as I continued to gaze on at the Emperor.

"Tell me, Grand Moff Praxon. Why is it do you think I have summoned you here for?"

I calculated my words with as much time I could spare, "I…would assume that you have summoned me due to the problems that the Grand Admiral and I have had…with the loss of multiple systems and the recent breach from an infiltrator…is that correct, your highness?"

The Emperor let air flow past his teeth after I had said my piece, "Gooood. At least you know what your mistakes and the whole reason of this meeting."

I stood without saying a word, leaving the room to its own echoes. The four men behind me eventually began to walk down the stairs as I heard the sound of metallic clinging come from behind me.

"You dare defy your Emperor!?" he yelled out towards the men.

Without a second to lose, they all stepped back into position, before he told the four men to come to him immediately. As they stood in a uniformal line in-front of him, he unleashed a torrent of lightning from his hands that effectively made the four of them collapse to the ground, yelling out in agony. This continued for a few minutes as I simply stood as far as I could from the possibility of being hit by any ricocheting lightning.

As he finished up with the now completely charred corpses, he pressed a button on his chair which must've been for the Royal Guards as I heard two distinct footsteps come up the stairwell, as they began to drag the bodies away from the feet of the throne.

"They would've made horrible royal guards, as you can see, Grand Moff Praxon. They lack focus and patience. Something I do not have need for in the Empire."

I nodded my head in affirmation, as he then gestured me to come near the throne. I felt another series of lumps go down my throat, the next one harder to swallow then the other as I felt myself slightly arch backwards as I approached the Emperor.

"Do not worry, Praxon. If you believe I am here to kill you, you are severely mistaken. Albeit, I have not enjoyed your pitiful trifles in the Outer-Rim, making you a Grand Moff was a bit of a mistake if I say so myself. Surely you cannot deny that, hm?"

I concurred, "Yes…Emperor Palpatine, you are correct and if I was to be honest with you, I see now retrospectively, that what I had done was a grab for power, a fairly stupid decision of me as I was not ready to take on the load of Grand Moff. If I may petition this…I would like to be demoted to Fleet Admiral so that I may not be incompetent or a hindrance to your agenda, your highness."

The chambers echoed the electronic humming as no voice came from neither myself or the Emperor. Eventually though, the Emperor moved his mouth and stated in a rather cautious tone, "You are lucky, Mister Praxon that your record, despite being littered with many recent problems which I have seen as a poor show of your skills, that I see value in you. For if I didn't, like I had stated earlier, you would be just like the four men I had sent to get you," he paused as he rose out of his throne, "however, I still believe you are in need of punishment to drill you into not making the same mistake."

My body tensed and swelled up as I tried to prepare myself for the most likely case of being electrocuted, but that didn't come. Instead, I felt a rather tight force around my windpipe as I attempted to breathe in, only resulting in my neck clenching up. Instinctively, I brought my hands up to collar as I tried to pull it forward and readjust it, only to realize that I wasn't going to be barraged by electricity, but instead suffer the wraith of not being able to breathe. I collapsed to the ground, as one of my arms held me up and the other still trying to adjust my neck to allow me to inhale. My throat was eventually released of the pressure as I gasped for much needed oxygen, looking up at the now seated figure again.

"I will grant you your petition, Admiral Praxon, since Governor Ulixor has showed he has the experience to perform expertly in areas where you lacked. He will take the mantle of Grand Moff of the Outer Rim."

I pulled myself off the ground and calculated if I should bring up the topics of the _Restitute,_ Director Krennicand the Omicron Regiment, which despite my mind telling me not to do so, I decided to bring it up.

"My liege…there is one more thing I have to bring up. I, would also like to claim the _Restitute_ , my personal transport, my personal squad I had been training, the Omicron Regiment, Director Krennic, and an Imperial Star Destroyer Class-II…"

The notion didn't seem to amuse him as he stated, "Do not let your ambitions and your recent survival of my wraith give you false confidence in granting tall orders such as that, Admiral Praxon."

However, he would then counter, "The _Restitute_ was given to Grand Admiral Thrawn as he stated he had more need of it, than you ever did, so I cannot grant you that, Admiral Praxon. Your personal squad will fall under the new Grand Moff's control, but I will allow you to keep the incompetent Director Krennic and give you your Star Destroyer."

Having exceeded my welcome, he quickly told me to leave him at once and that he will send the Star Destroyer to Eriadu. He held out his hand with a new rank plate, prompting me to take it and to place my current one in his hands. With a gentle bow, I worked my way over to the turbolift, and upon the door closing behind me, I felt my legs give out from under me as I started to have a panic attack, as my composure and façade quickly faded from me. I undid my jacket, as I felt the elevator coming to a slow, with the new Fleet Admiral plate in my black gloved hand.

 **Time Transfer | Eridau, Planet Surface**

I came out of the shuttle to the faces of a blue skinned Grand Admiral, a white tailored suit with a cape, and the regiment I had come to previously known as the Omicron Regiment. My walk to the small group was halted when the Chiss walked towards him, holding his arm out to take hands with me, whilst simultaneously asking where I had gone, feigning as if he didn't know where I had went.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, just drop the façade. You know very well that you do indeed have knowledge of what had occurred in Coruscant," I paused for a second before thinking back to past encounters with the Chiss, "And…don't pretend as this wasn't part of your plan, Thrawn."

Upon hearing my statement, he gave me a smile and just nodded towards me as he rescinded himself from the group and went back into the Governor's Palace. Krennic was the second person to approach me, all too aware of what the Grand Admiral had just done, but also with a face of surprise as he had looked down towards my right pectoral to see a new insignia placed upon my jacket.

"You-…you went to see the Emperor, didn't you?" Director Krennic asked in a seemingly astonished way.

"What gave it away? Thrawn walking away? The new rankplate? Or the fact that I am still alive and virtually broken to the core?"

Krennic simply brought his fist up to his mouth and said, "If you had survived the Emperor's wraith…then you are clearly luckier than I have ever been before Vader. But…what does this mean? The Emperor demoted you from Grand Moff?"

I continued, "Yes, I am no longer the Grand Moff of the Outer Rim. Personally though, I am glad since I won't have to worry about the fear of dying every second something goes wrong under my command," I then pulled up my finger, "But…I did come out with some benefits. I am now a Fleet Admiral, the Emperor allocated a new Class-II Star Destroyer to be under my command, and despite…losing a precious squad I had worked hard to put together and my personal ship, I was able to keep one precious asset."

Almost as if it was written in a stereotyped space opera, the Director asked, "And what is that?"

With a stifled laugh, I replied with, "You. The Emperor saw it fitting that you still work under me for reasons unknown to me."

Krennic's slight smile fell into a bitter and somewhat neutral gaze as he let out an iconic, 'Oh' before folding his arms around his chest. He'd then turn to the squad that had been waiting beside him, only to slowly walking off as he made dramatic steps towards the inside of the building, leaving me with the visibly distraught men of mine. I decided to approach them with a sincere face and a sigh of anguish as I pulled my head up to meet them.

"I'm…sorry, everyone…but, as you had heard…the Emperor has demoted me. As you might've also overheard…I am losing a 'precious squad' who I had worked hard to assemble…in which case, that would refer to you all. I-…I can only say that I hope the new Grand Moff respects you…all of you and that you all find comfort that I will be moving on to bring the fight to the rebels more…directly."

Despite the men and the few women of the squad protesting loudly towards me, I began to walk towards my old office, with the sound of my men's voices dying down as they all dispersed. Within the few moments I had been contemplating, I had arrived at my office, surprised to see that there were a few crates outside and some workers moving the things out of the room and onto a hover cart. I only tilted my head in to witness the relatively empty room, a saddened feeling irking around inside of me.

Before deciding to go to the shuttle to board the Star Destroyer which had just recently come out of hyperspace, I wanted to pay my last goodbyes to the Grand Admiral, despite his hand most likely being a part of all of this. However, as my eyes glanced over to the Grand Admiral's office, I had realized that a very astute and upright figure in Grand Moff looking attire was outside with two Shocktroopers, conversing with the Chiss.

I approached the group only for the Grand Admiral to see me first and would turn towards me, speaking rather loudly, "Ahh, Praxon. Such an opportune time, come over here for a second, will you?"

Despite already walking over, I acted like I turned paths and came within a couple of feet of the small congregation. The man I had been speaking about earlier turned towards me, revealing his thinning brown hair, swept over into an authoritative haircut, deep blue eyes and a rather rough looking face with scars battered all over. He might've been oddly tall, but he certainly had the complexion of a horse.

"Reylan Praxon. It is an honor to meet the person I am preceding before you leave Eriadu. I must say, this is a beautiful planet and had I chosen where to be born, I would've definitely picked here." The new Grand Moff said.

I shook my head in a cold demeanor, "Listen, don't patronize me or make small talk or pity me, Grand Moff. The Emperor said you had far more experience than I did, and more or less I kind of felt like a placeholder for the position. So by all means, I feel like you should've taken the position regardless. The only thing I ask of you is that you bring the Outer Rim under control, take care of the squad I assembled, and keep the planet the way it is."

His compassionate tone he had originally had quickly faded into a bored and monotone composition, "Hmm. You are just as serious as some of your officers under you had stated beforehand. I can respect that, a man of business, little time for jokes or wasted time. Rest assured, Admiral Praxon, I will honor your requests to the best of my abilities."

He held out his hand for a shake, in which I firmly shook his hand in return, before breaking the handshake. The Grand Admiral then gestured me to follow him, as a few workers started up a hover cart with crates and followed us. As we came to the landing platform, Thrawn spoke up as he told the workers to load his cargo unto the shuttle.

"You know, I should commend you. You are taking this quite well, which is oddly enough something I didn't predict. I had actually thought that in an attempt to hold your power, you might've lied to the Emperor and gotten killed, but no…you are adaptable and you learn when things go wrong or are not in your control. I suppose I should state I underestimated you, Praxon."

I scoffed at his comment, "I may have very well been dead had I not been honest, and or the Emperor not actually taking a second to evaluate that I am a competent Admiral based on my past performances."

Thrawn nodded, "Yes, I suppose so. Regardless of what I had thought would happen, this can be weaved into something much better. Therefore, as you had a trip down memory lane near your office, I contacted the Emperor and you are now officially a part of the Seventh Fleet. Congratulations, Admiral Praxon."

My body jumped back viciously as I heard the statement and replied, "What!?"

Thrawn smiled his infamous smirk at the cost of my chagrin, "Yes. I realize now that you can be quite a powerful ally and despite my under-analysis of you during your reign as the Grand Moff, I realize that your skills lie elsewhere. More precisely in battle based strategy and combat, rather than macro scaled politics, enforcement and strategy. Plus, I could use someone competent at the Mandalore incursion that is due to occur within the next coming hours."

My eyes glared at the Chiss with contempt but also understanding as I couldn't know whether to thank the Grand Admiral, or to be angry at him for weaving this unfortunate scenario into his plan. However, I couldn't be mad at him for I respected men like me, and despite the fact that Thrawn might even be better by the nth degree compared to me, I have to respect him.

The Grand Admiral then raised his voice as he looked towards the sky, "I do believe we should get going, Admiral Praxon. Like I said, we should be on-time for our defensive."

 **Mandalore Orbit | 6 Hours Later**

The Star Destroyer I had received was personally nicknamed by me as the _Eriadun Fist._ The crew seemed to be neutral to the name, with a few of the Ensigns, and a single Lieutenant supporting the name as something unique. We eventually came out of hyperspace with three other Star Destroyers, which were given to me to control under Thrawn's orders. The planet had an orbiting Cardan Class III Space Station, a garrison of Tartan Patrol Cruisers, and a few Arquitens. I decided to place us in a spread out formation, a fair distance away from the space station as I wouldn't want a repeat of what had happened to a specific shipyard that had occurred in my earlier days. After everyone assuming their positions, I told everyone to get the crews to their fighters and to get ready to scramble them once the opposing fleet had arrived. Turbolasers and Shields were set to priority power, as I placed Engines on minimal for all four Star Destroyers. As I was spouting out another command, an Ensign yelled from the bridge that the fleet had just dropped out of hyperspace.

I quickly made my way to the front of the bridge to assess what the threat was, only to find a large fleet of 4 MC80 Cruisers, 3 Assault Frigate Mark II's, multiple gunboats and corvettes, with a small compliment of marauder cruisers and GR70 transports. X-Wings, A-Wings, B-Wings and Y-Wings were spread in and out of the gaps of all the ships, causing me to take a moment to assess how I would handle this substantial threat. I immediately told the space station and the other Star Destroyers to scramble their fighters and interceptors and to keep bombers on stand-by, whilst the Tartan Patrol Cruisers prepare their Point Laser Defense systems and laser cannons for incoming fighters. After yelling the last order I could think of that could prepare us for this, I then let myself go silent as I looked towards Lieutenant Aldrenich, my second in command.

Just as the fleet was moving into firing range and I was about to give the order to scramble all fighters and to begin barrage, one of the ensigns stated that a lone fighter had just came out of hyperspace behind the rebel fleet. It was at that very moment that the fleet stopped in movement and remained idle just out of firing range as they investigated the fighter most likely. A lone communications officer managed to get some audio from one of the frequencies that the rebels were using, playing it for me on the speakers.

"…Unknown Fighter, identify yourself or be destroyed…so b-…a-t…yo-…w-r-…warn-…Squa-…assa-…make sure it-…terminated-…"

Just as the transmission finished, a large flash of light was seen near the resistance fleet, as fighters began to break off from the fleet to deal with the mystery craft. I leaned over on the control console in-front of me, watching the few bright flashes occur on the horizon, but to my surprise, it seemed as if the rebels were still fighting the craft. Squadron after Squadron then turned positions in a most likely impulsive attempt to overwhelm the fighter and destroy it, but quite the contrary occurred. Instead, the fighters from the resistance fleet fell one after another, before the capital ships and frigates began to open fire on it. I was called back immediately to the communications officer who had decrypted their idle frequency allowing us to listen to all the communications going back and forth between their fleet.

"All Ships, concentrate fire on that Starfighter! All squadrons focus fire and launch proton torpedoes."

A second later, another transmission from one of the Squadron leaders, "This is Blue Leader, all of Blue Squadrons has confirmed proton torpedo hits on the craft, but there isn't a scratch on it! The B-Wings and A-Wings are unloaded into it, Admiral. The ship isn't taking damage at all!"

The last transmissions were from a Squadron that stated a small fraction of a sentence before followed by the sound of death yell from the said person, and one of the MC80 cruiser captains stating that they had hit the ship with one of its turbolasers to no effect.

I returned back to the front of the bridge to witness what was going on, in which a few Ensigns and Gunners had left their position to watch what was happening. To my shock, I could no longer see the swarms of fighters that had been previously scattered between the ships, and a swarm of green energy beams being shot back and forth towards a small speck on the horizon. This was quickly followed by explosions from the Assault Frigates as they were destroyed one by one, which was quickly replaced with explosions from one of the MC80's. They, much like the Assault Frigates, shared a similar fate as they all blew up in a massive heap of scrap. At this point and time, the remaining resistance fleet quickly jumped to hyperspace, leaving behind the sole fighter and millions of pieces of wreckage and destroyed ship.

My presence was returned to the Communication Officers as I yelled out, "I want someone to get me a channel to that ship. Hail him immediately."

The officers attempted to get into contact with the ship as I stood in the area between the communications area and the corridor leading to the bridge. Just as I went to yell at the officers to try harder, I saw the speck quickly disappear as it most likely entered hyperspace. I quickly stepped my way towards the front of the bridge to see if my eyes had deceived me, but upon scanning the pile of ships that were previously there, I could not discern the odd shape of the craft anymore. Lieutenant Aldrenich eventually made his way towards my side and pulled his arms behind his back as he waited for me to say something.

I turned to him and said, "Lieutenant Aldrenich, it would be very comforting if I knew if that is either some Imperial prototype or an Imperial ally. If they aren't, then I fear our time has finally come for us."

Lieutenant Aldrenich simply shook his head and he replied, "We have just finished scanning the ship, sir…it is…disturbing to say the least…it is best if you just come and see it for yourself."

I walked with the Lieutenant over to the display room, which had an oddly shaped fighter on the projector. It apparently had three fixed wings, one on top of the fighter, and one on both sides of the fighter, permanently facing in an upwards slant. The scan showed that it had two laser cannons beneath the pilot's cockpit, which looked very similar to that of a Tie Fighter's, four heavily modified X17 turbolasers, two on each wing that had been fixed to the end of them, an unknown heavy ion cannon fixed to the wing on-top of the fighter, and two unknown missile pods fixed on-top of the ship alongside two unknown launcher pods on the side of the ship. Aside from that information, there was little else known from the little time we had to scan the ship, except some rough estimates like the dimensions of the craft excluding the wings, and the possible hyperdrive class, which the computer stated was at least a Class 1.

A few things began to race through my mind such as the fact that a fighter was able to attach turbolasers to the wings, which would drain a considerable amount of energy a fighter shouldn't have. If it was an Imperial Ally or Imperial related prototype that had come to assist them, and if not, who would have such weaponry? The capabilities of the star craft and how it was able to sustain innumerable damage that would've disable a lightly armored frigate, and so much more.

Reflecting back on what I had witnessed, I decided that there were only two possibilities. It was either A, the possibility that Thrawn had gotten the blueprints of the Suncrusher and had made this prototype Starfighter, and if not Thrawn, perhaps someone else who had preserved it. And or B, it might've been the 'Stranger' that I had meet not too longer since weird occurrences such as this only happened in the presence of him.


	19. Chapter 19: Thrawn and Raxus

_Author's Note: I will keep this one nice and short guys. One, apologies in advance for you guys waiting over 4 months for the next chapter, I got sidetracked by another story and other recent developments in my life. Two, I have decided I will probably only do a few more chapters and then if need-be and that I might do a sequel to the story, but I will have to wait and see if I will have the time and or the actual luxury of being able to do it, but for the meanwhile, just know that this has been a piece of literary joy I have composed and I am just glad that you who can appreciate the chapters and the story itself have read for this long. Many thanks and appreciation, -Spc. Knox_

A large scale strategy was being drafted by the Emperor and the higher echelons of power in the Empire. As what had been passed down from the Grand Admirals, to the Fleet Admirals, to the rest of the ranks, it was apparent that the Emperor wished to have one massive all-out offensive against the Rebellion as the second Death Star neared completion. It was told that within the next few months, we could expect to be called to destroy the Rebellion once and for all. The strategy to overwhelm the resistance with overwhelming numbers however is not a strategy that seems to be effective with the resistance, and with all of the resources being practically consumed for the Death Star, with only a few factory worlds being used for the actual construction of ships has me worried that this might deal a crippling blow to the Empire. Thrawn seemed to share my pessimism on the battle plan as he boarded my Star Destroyer.

"The Emperor is making quite a grave mistake by doing this all-out offensive on the Resistance. As seen in the previous battle with the original Death Star, and the massive concentration of large superweapons…it seems like the Emperor is beginning to become a bit…disillusioned," Thrawn stated as he sat down near my desk.

The stars in the background seem to glisten with a slightly brighter glow than usual. I had looked out of this window multiple times, yet now I only see this odd and very miniscule detail. I turned my heads towards the Chiss, "I concur, Grand Admiral Thrawn. Did you not attempt to tell the Emperor that this might not be the best of plans when trying to end the Rebellion once and for all?"

Thrawn nodded once as he glanced down at his datapad, "I had advised the Emperor that such a plan is tactical suicide, since all the chaos and the large amount of ships that were going to pile in would be absolute chaos and anarchy when attempting to combat the ship. He dismissed that idea however, with the fact he would use the superlaser to systematically destroy each and every rebel starship, while we just keep them from escaping."

I pulled my attention from the window as I returned to my desk, "Hmm… It seems like the Emperor is betting everything he has on this one battle station yet again. This is literal insanity."

The Chiss placed the datapad on his belt as he stared with his bold red eyes, "Quite. The only one to share my concerns was one person on the Ruling Council, who quickly shut up after the Emperor glared daggers at him, and another Grand Admiral who kept her grievances with the plan. Aside from the two of us, Darth Vader oddly enough didn't agree with the plan, but decided that it was necessary in the long run."

I crossed my legs, reclining upon finishing the task, "Did I ever tell you what happened over Mandalore during the incursion with that medium sized fleet?"

Thrawn pointed towards the datapad, "Yes, you shared quite a large report on the battle. Yet you never told me personally," he paused for a split second before asking, "Tell me, could you tell me more about this starfighter that you mentioned? You only gave a meager description and told me that is somehow wiped out an entire fleet, which still I find odd."

I cleared my throat as I took a sip of water, "The fleet came out of hyperspace nearly an hour after we had arrived at the battlements. We were running a few secondary drills and preparing for a defensive assault, but the fleet came out quicker than expected and were about to attack us as they moved into firing position. We had time to prepare so at least we wouldn't have been caught by surprise, but…the Starfighter. He came out of nowhere, just jumped right out of hyperspace and began attacking the squadrons of fighters. Soon after, the entire fleet was on this one fighter and near the conclusion; it had thwarted the entire fleet, aside from some retreating corvettes and the like."

The Grand Admiral brought his hand up to his chin, "You have already stated this in the report, Reylan. I assume you have details for me?"

I sudden wave of seriousness washed over me as I replied, "Err…of course. Well, kind of…we didn't exactly get much of a scan on the ship before we had left, but…the reason I brought this whole thing up is if yo-…"

He quickly cut me off, "You wanted to know if I had anything to do with it, or if I had built the fighter, is that right?"

I quickly answered, "Yes."

Thrawn smiled his casual grin, "For your information, I did not, Admiral Praxon. I was somewhat astounded by the discovery of such a ship, let alone the fact that it had functioning turbolasers, launcher pods that shot out torpedoes and missiles that made an example of a single capital ship like it was a single reactor ignition blast to a planet. I fear what such a weapon might entail for the future, should we have to fight against it."

Fear and anxiousness surrounded me, "So…it wasn't you. That is disturbing, Thrawn…in-fact, I had hoped that it was you're doing since you might've had the Suncrusher blueprints from the Maw. I see now that we are dealing with a real threat…"

He didn't seem to express much as he sat down, pondering about the situation I had just addressed. His figure sat still, with not a single arm or tendon moving through-out his body, aside from his eyes occasionally darting around, making figurative plans in the air.

He finally spoke in a raspy voice, "Unfortunately not, Reylan. One thing I find rather strange though is the mystery of that that stranger you said you had met in the past. I remember quite vividly that he would come to visit me, yet he hasn't made an appearance ever since that day…I am a bit shaken by this, even for someone of my composure. But, I believe he might be the answer behind this and if he isn't, then I fear truly either this is a much more advanced civilization than even our technology warrants, or that it might be the 'Unknown Threat' and I preparing for."

I raised my eyebrow at the mention of the threat, "Unknown Threat? Err, if you don't mind, could you elaborate on that a bit more? That doesn't really help with context, Thrawn."

He nodded his head, "You see, the Resistance is hardly a problem compared to what the future might turn out to be. You should know about my certain outlooks on the Emperor and the Empire as a whole, but the reason I still stick with it is for multiple reasons, and the Unknown Threat I just stated is one of those reasons. We need the Empire, just as my race needs the Empire to help combat them. Unfortunately, I don't feel as liberty to say much more than that, Reylan."

I felt myself become a bit surprised at his comment before asking, "Is now not the time for such a thing? Or do you feel it is inappropriate?"

At that moment, he seemed to stare at me with a mile-long gaze as he scrutinized something imaginary, "Hmm…the Empire, do you think it is strong enough to repel this threat Reylan? These rebels that are fighting this war of attrition and guerilla warfare?"

"No," I retorted, "While I was the Grand Moff of the Outer Rim, I realized with all of my duties that trying to run the galaxy through fear and militaristic power is not exactly a great way to keep the masses in line. I fear that this final solution of the Emperor is…a bit grave in circumstances and it is going to cause the possible end of the Empire."

"Doubtful," Thrawn uttered after uncrossing his legs, "The Empire will live on, that is something I do not see as becoming undone at the coming battle. Many high ranking officers and men within the rank structure of the Empire will most likely seize power in all the ensuing chaos, while the Emperor attempts to bring everything back under control. I feel this'll create a massive schism perhaps, leaving room for the Rebellion to become prominent."

I placed my hands on the sides of my chair, puffing out air, "Why do you ask anyways, Thrawn?"

"Hmm…your loyalty to the Empire seems a bit fickle from what I can deduce," he blatantly said.

I immediately pushed myself out of my chair, "Listen, I made my vows and swore my fealty to the Empire the moment I became immersed in this conflict. I am going to fight til the very last breathe and when I am dying, I am going to make sure that I go out with every damn person I can take with me. For my families' sake and for my ideals."

At that moment, Thrawn pulled out a datapad and placed it on the table, "I would say quite the contrary. You said quite a few things in the past about how you merely wished to join the Empire for the luxury of position and to escape the talks with your father. Not out of mere loyalty or some ill-thought premature decision. You knew very well what you wanted the day you went to the Royal Academy. To top it all off, you wanted to test your abilities, your cunning, your intelligence, and your leadership. That is why you joined, Reylan. You are little more than an opportunist who joined for individual gain."

My body heated up with anguish as if I felt I was an onion that had just lost all of its layers and was left as the very core of it, "You little schutta…I will not stand for this, Thrawn! Get out of my office before I lose my temper."

The Chiss brushed himself off after standing up, "Do not worry, Reylan. I am not going to use this information against you. I admire you despite what any other person might say about your actual reasons for joining. Feel free to keep the datapad; I never intended to use it."

He made his way for the door before turning on his heel, "And Reylan? When the time is right, it won't matter if you have some deep down loyalty for the Empire or if it was some sham. You work under me, and I have use for you after the coming battle. Just like Admiral Parck and Captain Dagon Niriz."

He left soon after his last comment, the door closing swiftly behind the confident white-uniformed man. I reclined back in my chair, quickly tapping to bring up the desk's comlink. I quickly notified Director Krennic to enter my office as soon as possible as I needed to speak with him, however; I was quickly interrupted with a knock at the door. It was apparently Lieutenant Aldrenich as he entered my office, removing his cap and saluting me.

"What is it, Lieutenant Aldrenich? Is there something Thrawn requires us to do? Or do we have a mission from the Emperor or the other Imperial higher-ups?" I asked.

"Neither," he replied, "I came by to tell you that we had intercepted a very odd transmission from a few systems away from our location. One thing that we heard though that we thought might've been interesting was your name, Sir."

My eyebrow curled at the mention of my name, "Hmm…send the transmission to my office. I want to hear it with my own ears, Lieutenant."

He nodded his head and kicked his boots together, before leaving my office. A few moments later, Director Krennic arrived alongside a beeping coming from my office holoprojecter. I told the Director to have a seat as I quickly pulled up the transmission, listening to it with relative interest.

"Delta-Seven-Nine-Omega-Three-Seventeen-Twelve-Epsilon-Three-Two-One. Tranmission Input Received. Theta-Theta-Omega-Epsilon-Alpha-Alpha-Tau. Ein-Tauso-Terao-Untunterang-Seven-Nine-Zero. Verification Authorized." A series of undecipherable and or unintelligible static and words were heard afterwards before abruptly ending with, "-find Admiral Reylan Praxon."

Krennic was somewhat amused by the transmission, "What in space was that?"

I stated coyly, "It seems like some type of encrypted message from the sounds of it…the first part was in Galactic Basic, but I don't know about the last three minutes of it due to the static and unknown language…"

He shuffled around his black gloves as he admitted, "Hmm…it seems like someone or something has a reason for wanting to find you. Where did this message come from?"

I stood up in my chair, "Well, we're about to find out. Lieutenant Aldrenich stated that it came from a few systems away from here, so we are going to investigate."

I returned to the bridge and ordered that everyone make the calculations for the jump to hyperspace. As the engines began to power up, the communications officer told me that Thrawn was attempting to contact us.

Knowing that I shouldn't leave him out of the loop, I decided to bear with him for a bit, as I told him to bring up Thrawn.

"Admiral Praxon. I would like to inquire why you are initiating a hyperspace jump."

I replied solemnly, "We are going to investigate a transmission we received which originated a few systems from here. It has something to do with me apparently."

Thrawn's brow furrowed as his jaw seemed to realign, "Hmm…peculiar. I will send a convoy with you just in-c…"

I shook my head and replied, "That is not necessary, Grand Admiral Thrawn. I will return to the fleet within a few hours. If not, then I will implore you to send assistance."

His expression revealed nothing but annoyance but he nodded, "Alright then, Admiral Praxon. Where are the coordinates you are heading to if you don't mind me asking?"

I turned to the map specialists and asked, "Have you pinpointed the system, Ensign?"

He turned to me and replied, "Yes, tell him we are going to Coordinate 728391, -293012, 293812 according to the Galactic Standard Map."

I turned to Thrawn and asked, "Did you hear that, Grand Admiral Thrawn?"

"Yes, I heard and have it recorded. I will see you back soon, Praxon."

With that said, I pointed to the crew portion of the bridge who controlled the ship's engine and told them to initiate the jump to hyperspace. It wasn't soon after that the blue beams flew past us as we entered the blue spinning tunnel.

As we exited hyperspace, we came near a graveyard of shipwrecks and a junk planet that was unmistakably impossible to misidentify.

Lieutenant Aldrenich turned to me, "Raxus Prime? The communications we received came from this place?"

I pulled my gloved hand to my chin, stroking it a few times before asking, "Do we have any signals around us? Possible ships waiting for interception or…anything of the like?"

Aldrenich held his words for a few moments as he continued discussing with the mapping specialists before replying, "That's a negative. This has no activity from the looks of it, but they could be hiding in the wreckage. Though, the signal is coming from the northern polar region on the planet, it is apparently some kind of listening post."

I addressed the crew to start making our way towards the planet, as well as preparing the pilots to man their fighters and bombers, and the gunners to man their stations in the case of an ambush. With that said, I surveyed the area, examining every piece and scrap of metal that was floating around. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that this must've been a massive battle during the Clone Wars, as older ships such as Acclamators, Venators, and a few Munificent Frigates were floating about in their tattered and broken forms.

As we neared the orbit of the planet, I told the Star Destroyer to remain here and for Lieutenant Aldrenich to take my place as acting commander of the ship. I quickly asked Krennic to follow me as I heard over the loudspeaker that the ground forces were preparing for a scouting party. We both boarded the turbolift and proceeded downwards towards the hanger.

"What is it that you think you are doing, Admiral Praxon?"

A smile slowly crested on my face, "I want to see this listening post for myself. I am rather curious as to why the rebellion placed one here."

Director Krennic quickly asked, "But what if it isn't the rebellion? It could be smugglers, or pirates, or something else."

"And you really think that any of those factions would want to have a listening post in the middle of nowhere?"

Krennic quickly shook his head, "Yes, in-fact, this is a very great spot for intercepting transmission between the four imperial systems that have Raxus in-between them."

I felt myself slowly utter, "Oh…how do you know that?"

"You assigned me personally as the person to keep tabs on everything while you were a Grand Moff. You learn a thing or two about cross-system transmissions, especially when it comes to listening posts, Reylan."

The turbolift came to a slow as we approached the hanger floor. The doors opened with a squishing and pressurized sound, as a small squadron of nine stormtroopers jogged to the hanger. We both followed the squadron to the main hanger, where seven Sentinel-class Shuttles waited, with squadrons quickly filing into them. A single Lambda shuttle was waiting for the Field Commanders, while two other Sentinel-class Shuttles remained at the top pylons of the hanger, sporting two AT-AT's at the bottom of the crafts.

As we neared the shuttles, all of the doors closed on the troop transports, while the two AT-AT carrying shuttles took off behind them. The Lambda shuttle, took off as Krennic and I swiftly boarded, quickly telling the pilots to take off and make our descent. The Star Destroyer covered our surroundings, while a squadron of twelve TIE Fighters escorted us towards the polar regions, making sure that we won't be intercepted by fighters.

The towering sprawls of junk and spaceships became very overwhelming, and the fact that all of this scrap was going to waste as it rotted and rusted here was such a shame, as these could've been retrofitted or reclaimed for Star Destroyers or other star vessels.

As we approached the polar region, we soon found out that we wouldn't be able to make it the entire way there, so the shuttles landed, unloading all of us and the AT-AT's, while the shuttles returned with some Troop Transports and some AT-ST's, to give us some light support and faster transit to the tower.

Therefore, we hunkered down as I looked around rather paranoid as the snow storms blew irritably against the unprotected man. I quickly beamed a transmission up to Lieutenant Aldrenich asking, "Have you found anything on the sensors or any anomaly?"

His statement was delayed, "Uhh…no. There isn't anything on our scopes, but then again, Raxus Prime is a deserted world, therefore it is a good sign there is no signs of life or activity."

I looked towards the direction of the listening post, "I find that rather hard to believe, Lieutenant. I mean, metal stresses and shifts all the time, especially in these spires of junk and scrap."

Aldrenich decided not to respond at my comment before he stated, "Rest assured, Admiral. I would tell you if something didn't seem right."

I ended the transmission, and placed my commlink back in my holder as I turned to Krennic who was rubbing his arms back and forth, obviously bitter due to the cold weather.

"Orson, tell me. Did you ever set up listening posts while you were under my command as Grand Moff?"

He turned back towards me, "Why yes. I set up over a hundred on a few star systems, but my men are what manned the posts. They gave me the information on what I was able to tell you about the Resistance and the like."

I turned back to the direction of the listening post, "Then why would you have one in the middle of a polar region on an abandoned and deserted planet, where the blizzards must interfere with transmissions?"

"Well, the blizzards don't do anything if the tower is high enough. Of course, that means you have to make sure the tower is sturdy and structurally sound, but…assuming it is, this is the perfect place for one. I'm just more shocked there is a small defense force."

I raised my eyebrow at his last comment, "Oh? Does that mean you have some prior experience relating to that?"

"About the defense force? No, I don't. I'm just surprised they wouldn't better protect their facilities. This is the perfect place for a post like I said, and considering its tactical importance, it really is odd."

I cut my discourse with Krennic as the Sentinel-class shuttles returned with the AT-ST's and Transports. Everyone piled into the remaining vehicles and we made our way towards our destination.

"Do you think it is possible the blizzard disrupts our scanners," I questioned Krennic.

"It is very possible. That is why I am glad you brought the armored divisions in-case we get routed."

I glared at the stormtroopers inside the troop transport, all of them bearing an eerie silence, except for two or so troopers near the back having a casual conversation. As soon as I turned back to Krennic, I walked to the small storage locker inside the transport, and pulled out a plated armored vest, and placed my admiral placard on the right side, while also pulling on a commander's helmet with googles. Afterwards, I pulled on a vulcanized military winter coat, and wrapped it around my field attire, before sitting back down.

"Gearing up for the unexpected," Krennic retorted.

"Of course, you never know what tentacle beasts might rape you on these uncivilized worlds," I replied in a joking manner.

"Oh yes, I heard that they are wonderful around this time of year. Especially the twenty different diseases you can get from them."

We both chuckled at our poor attempt at humor, before letting out an uncomfortable sigh.

The transport pilot stopped us as he turned around and told us that we had arrived and that the AT-AT's has stated that there are thermals all around the listening post.

Krennic glared with a devilish grin, "We'll destroy these rebel fools."

As I was about to ask the pilot to open up the door, a massive explosion vibrated through the transport, as the sound of metal grinding against metal, and the odd sound that occurs when an AT-AT leans too far forward sounded. A massive shutter pulsated again as the most likely fallen AT-AT hit the ground.

Krennic ran to the viewing window in the front of the transport before returning to the back of the transport, anger throbbing around his face, "Are we blind!? Move!"

With that said, the stormtroopers quickly ran out of the transport, as the echoes from the AT-AT firing its main heavy laser cannons, and the AT-ST's launching their grenades, rockets, and laser bolts also echoed the blizzardy soundscape. I asked that seven stormtroopers attach on me, while Krennic brings an additional three alongside me. Multiple stormtroopers began to rush the compound, as an AT-ST quickly took a hit from a rocket.

The disabled walker quickly fell to the snowy terrain, forcing the crew men out of the pilot's pod and into combat. To say the least, I was absolutely terrified and regretted not being on my ship right now as rockets whirring past me, and laser cannons hitting our transports and the remaining AT-AT was all too apparent.

Chaos and the erratic tension that screamed around us, seemed secondary as I willed myself to continue our advance to the base, right up until I saw multiple bolts of red beams of laser hitting the stormtroopers in-front of us, with one of the troopers yelling, "Repeater!" as he hit the ground.

Stimuli flooded my mind and sooner or later I couldn't distinguish the violent eruptions from the sound of the blizzard increasing in intensity. I didn't even feel the stormtroopers pulling me back up to the ground, only for one of them to get hit by a stray blaster bolt, and Krennic yelling orders for the troops to continue their advance.

My senses began to return as I heard Krennic's all to familiar voice yelled, "Praxon! Get the fuck up," as he hoisted me from the ground and quickly ran me to the right, as a massive impact shook the ground from behind me.

Our other AT-AT had apparently been destroyed and fell right behind me, only missing us by a couple meters. I pulled myself from the ground and brought out my custom SE-14C blaster pistol, stumbling with Krennic back towards one of the transports, as I realized quite earlier that coming here was a mistake.

Just a few meters from the transport, the ground fell out from under me as a massive explosive roared around us, deafening not only me, but most likely anyone that was close to the now obliterated compound. I turned around as the fire seemed to push past the blinding white of the snow storm, causing a maelstrom and beautiful scene of stark contrast.

I pulled myself back up from the ground, having enough of being a ragdoll for one day, only to see a few figures rushing out of the white. It was only after they were a meter or so away from me that I realized it was two rushing rebels, both of them with Vibroblades.

I drew my pistol and shot the one on the right, before placing my sights on the other one, but before I could pull the trigger, he used one hand to push my gun to left, and the next action surprised me with blindly pain.

I howled in pain as the vibroblade sliced through the first half of my forearm, before quickly pulling out a Duty Knife from my utility belt, ready to stab the rebel, before a quick bolt of energy hit the rebel in the face from the side, recoiling him to the left.

Looking at the corpse, and dumbfoundedly looking at my stump, I couldn't help myself from making incoherent noises and groans as the blood rushed from my arm and dripped onto the ground. Krennic and his white attire fitting in with the blinding white, was the only memory I remember after that, as he pushed me onto the transport and yelled ineligible commands to the transport pilot.


	20. Chapter 20: The Reckoning

_(Author's Note: Good evening, everyone. I am proud to present to you the next chapter in the soon concluding saga, and without much more to say, here we go!)_

Scrambled yelling and grey blurs surrounded my vision as Krennic's arm and another white ligament stretched around my body. I had hardly adjusted to the scenery of the Star Destroyer, and the multiple crewmen sprinting towards areas of yellow and red. I was put down on a bed as my body vented its heat, the chilling air becoming even more bone-cold as the seconds flew by.

I recognized the medical team sticking and prodding me with different instruments, as they soon cut off my right sleeve. I didn't recognize the gravity of the situation until I finally took a second to examine my arm, despite my eyes beginning to fail me.

A puddle of red and black surrounded where my full arm used to reside comfortably, with white protrusions and fleshy pink tissue sticking out. The pain was fleeting as the faintness slipped in slyly, causing me nearly to close my eyes.

"-needs the b-…immedi-…he'-…losing h-…"

Jumbled and odd phrases and words blasted around me as I tried to make sense of them. My complex thoughts and basic processes began to even fail me now.

"Damnit! Just sa-…-im…we can-…"

I was able to at the very least match the words to Krennic, who was speaking to who looked like an alarmed ensign and stormtrooper.

Warmth began to return to my body, my heartbeat beginning to kick again.

Feeling returned to my body as my previous limp and catatonic state fled with haste. With this new sensation, a dull and intense pain returning to my arm.

"Fuck," I yelled as I went to grasp my arm.

Though, when I went to reach over, I realized I couldn't as my other arm had been restrained to the bed. Two medics turned to me, relief filling their faces.

"Admiral Praxon! Thank the stars you are awake!"

I quickly retorted, "No shit! What on earth happened? Where am I and where is the listening post?"

The medic went to reply before Krennic butted in, "Now is not the time for this! Praxon, you need to get your bearings right now. We are under attack!"

My mind couldn't withstand the flood of stimuli, which resulted in me to ponder at the flurry of words he had told me.

"What…?" I uttered.

"Did that just fly in one ear and out the other? WE are under attack, Praxon!"

I still couldn't comprehend what Krennic was getting out, despite it being crystal clear of the dire situation.

Pulling myself out of the bed and swung my legs over, only for one of the medic to yell, "He cannot lea-…"

I felt myself fall back as I had forgotten about my other hand being tied down, only for me to snap my head to it.

The medic glared at me, before undoing the strap and stating, "He has to leave, EK 782. Aldrenich can't handle this himself."

With my hand now freed, I made my way off the bed and walked with Krennic who was now beginning to break down the situation which had occurred in the time I had been stunned.

"It happened as soon as the listening post was destroyed, Praxon. Two MC80 cruisers jumped out of hyperspace, alongside some CR 70 Corvettes. There was also a Quasar Class Carrier which brought compliments of fighters with them, and we are just barely holding out."

Upon exiting the room, I made my way towards the bridge only to see what my absence had wrought, which was fires scattered throughout the corridor, alarmed and panicked crewmen asking for orders from a scrambling Aldrenich, and the barrage of red coming from the two cruisers.

"They were waiting for us, it seems."

Krennic quickly spat out, "Classic Rebel Tactic."

I turned from Krennic to Aldrenich and addressed everyone on the bridge, "Lieutenant Aldrenich is now relieved of command. All gunners, intensify the octuple barbette turbolasers on the MC80 cruiser on the right, bring all remaining power to the shields, and deploy our fighters."

Aldrenich pivoted, "Sir, I've already deployed the squadrons. We only have half a squadron of Interceptors, and a few bombers which are being engaged."

My eyes widened at the claim, "Damnit, of course," as I paced towards the Communications Officer, "Send a signal to Thrawn and his fleet. We need their assistance immediately."

Returning to the bridge, I watched as blast after blast of our turbolasers hit the cruisers, only to be countered by another few blasts from the two cruisers. Our shields were also being pelted by Ion Torpedoes from the incoming Y-Wings, which brought on a sense of nervousness.

"Fuck it! Divert all auxiliary power from the shields and put it to the forward batteries. I want those incoming fighters destroyed!"

A hologram of the Blue Chiss appeared in front of me, "Admiral Praxon, what seems to be the problem?"

"Thrawn! We need your assistance immediately, it was definitely a trap, an-…"

The ship rocked violently as the infamous alarm sounded throughout the bridge, which also brought me to my back as my legs were swept up from beneath me.

Getting up with an exasperated aura, I continued, "Thrawn. Two MC80 cruisers are bombarding us, and we are nearly out of fighters. Get the fleet over here, or else we are going to lose the Star Destroyer."

Thrawn smiled with a more than usual unhinged gesture, "You are a competent Admiral, are you not? I'm sure you can handle yourself until we arrive."

My mouth gaped open at the calm yet ominous demeanor of Thrawn, "Is this some joke, Thrawn? Help us or WE will die, and YOU will lose another ship."

His expression shifted at that mention before simply replying, "I am en-route, hold them off Admiral."

The hologram disappeared before my eyes as I returned my focus to the on-going battle, only for an Ensign to approach me and state, "We've lost our frontal shields, sir."

"This soon…? How long has this engagement going o-…How long have I been unconscious…?"

When the ensign went to reply, another shutter rocked the ship as I looked forward towards the main structure, surprised to see no damage or problem on the exterior.

"What was that?" I yelled out.

"We've lost the bridge deflector shields and engines, sir! We're vulnerable!"

…

Out of all my years that I've been in this "game," I have never had the bitter and groundbreaking words of those that had previously been stated, ever been uttered, nor would I have ever imagined I would hear them.

"Dear celestials…INTESIFY THE FORWARD BATTERIES, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO GET THROUGH!"

Vibrations rattled through-out the ship as we could feel the power of the Octuple Barbettes shooting in tandem at the cruisers, while the smaller laser cannons targeted the fighters swooping in up an attack path. Y-Wings attempted to get their bombs in, but luckily, they were shot down with little effort due to the competency of the gunners.

I didn't wish to test my luck though, due to the fighter squadrons nearly being eliminated, and just a few of my hand selected Aces were just barely staying afloat, as they communicated to each other with such passion and efficiency that I thought we might be able to bring this under control.

Their time ran out though, as the last two TIE interceptors were ended as their pilots cried out over the comlinks. A scoff escaped me as I marched over to the gunners, telling them to pull all power from the main cannons and to all auxiliary systems and the laser cannons as a massive torrent of fighters poured in.

Fighter after Fighter, Bomber after Bomber pelted the exterior of the Star Destroyer, before laser bolts began to fly near the bridge observation windows. Not wishing to end up in the vacuum of space, I ordered all crew to place the Auto-Engaging Weapons Systems online and for them to evacuate the bridge.

At this time, my stump began to bring tremendous pain in which I collapsed to my knees and yelled with anguish.

"My hand! Ughhh…" I whimpered softly.

I brought myself back to my feet and made my way to the bridge escape pods, not wishing to have this Star Destroyer be the sight of my grave. Krennic, who had seen my struggles ran back and helped me towards the nearest pod.

I saw on the screen pods ejecting one right after another as the bright blue switched to the dull red that faded in and out of contrast. I glanced at the button and without a second thought, I slammed my left hand down on it, quickly pushing us through the tunnel towards the trajectory path of "safety."

The battle from the bridge seemed less severe than what it was from an outer view, since multiple scorch marks and torpedo strikes scarred the surface of my precious ship. Wreckage floated aimlessly around the destroyed shield domes affixed above the command tower, and large chunks of the lower structure being aptly punched out of the Star Destroyer.

Without respite, Thrawn and his fleet of Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace and with little to no effort and time, annihilated the attacking ships, and rounded up the remaining fighters which were taken care of by Thrawn's Tie Defenders, and his Clawcraft that he had specially designed for his fleet.

It didn't take long for the patrol craft to round up the Escape Pods and return them to the Chimaera which brought the thousand or so survivors back onto Thrawn's ship. Despite my worst thoughts, my ship had apparently survived the battle relatively in-tact, but heavily damaged and in desperate need of exterior repair.

As the pods were loaded into the hanger bay and opened up by the hanger crew, I saw Thrawn coming down the stairs with an armed escort of men, as an aura of disappointment seemed to beam from him. I turned to Krennic, who only shared the same sense of dread as the Grand Admiral drew closer.

"Your ship is nearly destroyed, you acted careless in going down to the surface to take care of the listening post, and you could've very well died, Reylan. My only question is how you could act so careless." He calmly stated.

"Thrawn, you can't hold me responsible for what had occurred. I went down to the surface to find out what the message was about and it was-…"

I quickly shut up as the pain crawled back up to prominence, causing me to stifle some grunts and to hold my phantom limb.

"And what happened to your arm?" the Chiss asked condescendingly.

"A rebel," I choked, "was running at me with a vibroblade, in which time, I was handling his partner…he got the upper hand and sliced through my forearm."

"How unfortunate…"

Krennic decided to chip in, "If it is any consolation, Thrawn. Reylan did his best on the field and it wasn't his fault that we were blind sided in the blizzard. They grabbed the upper hand and it was just a matter of when."

Disapprovingly, he answered, "If you did any research, Director Krennic; you might've realized that it was the Kriseau Militaire cell. They are notorious for choosing their battlegrounds and making the enemy come to them. They wait to strike, rather than the tactics the Rebel Alliance puts into play."

Clearing the lump in my throat, I spatted, "Listen, if you want to have a conversation about this, wait until I recover from my wound, Thrawn. Otherwise, just leave me alone."

Smiling, Thrawn nodded his head and gestured towards the stairs, "Until our next time, Reylan."

Intending to go to the Medical Bay, I began to walk my way there until I soon found myself losing my bearings and collapsing near the beginning of the stairwell.

 _ **Unknown Time Afterwards…**_

Ringing ears, distorted vision, and a dry taste in my mouth welcomed me back to the land of consciousness. The warm and comfortable gel like furnishing I was on turned out to be a medical bed that bared the markings of the Chimaera at the head of the bed. A surgical droid floating around, while the medical unit shuffled around the bay, looking at a few other subjects who were most likely navy troopers.

I went to pull myself up from the bed, disregarding the memory of what had happened to my hand, which made me slammed back onto the bed with a groan. Due to the infancy of the wound and for not having the stump with me for long enough, my instincts, let alone feeling hasn't adapted to my new life style.

The monotonous tone of the medical droid chimed, "You are awake. How are you feeling?"

Without glancing at the droid, I pulled myself up with my other arm taking the strength, in which the droid spoke up, "I would suggest against that type of behavior. You are still not fully healed."

"I think I am good enough to sit up, don't you think," I questioned as I pushed myself back against the head.

The side effects slowly wearing off and my vision becoming clearer again, the medical droid began to ask a series of questions, while also probing my body and taking what in my mind were superficial things.

"Your response time is still moderately slow, but for the time being, it seems you are recovering at a miraculous rate from your wound. A sure sign of good health and good tidings." The droid responded.

He shuffled off towards the next patient as I patted down my body, only to find that I was wearing the customary garb for a wounded soldier. My uniform hanged lazily from a coat hanger and the other accessories which couldn't be hanged, carelessly thrown on top of a bedside table.

It was only then did I realize that someone was sitting next to my bed, quite obviously asleep, and with the consideration that it wasn't a cladded white figure, I was curious as to who it might've been.

Upon tapping the man's leg, his eyes came to open up as his pupils were placed on me.

"Ahh, you are awake Reylan. That's great news."

After hearing his first word, I knew that it was Lieutenant Aldrenich, due to his accent and tone of voice.

"Lieutenant. What are you doing here?"

His mouth formed a smile, "Well, we are en-route to Fondor, where the Revengeance will be repaired…hopefully. There we will also meet up with the 14th Fleet as we make our way to Endor in about a month."

My eyes furrowed at his claim, "Endor…? Why are we going to Endor?"

Lieutenant Aldrenich laid back in his seat as air blew out from his nose, "Well, the Emperor is planning something big from what the High Brass told us. He is requesting all fleets to send everything they can so that when the time comes to destroy the Rebellion, we can do it in one big show of ultimate power."

A moment of silent fell between us before he added in, "And, he apparently has a very special gift for the Rebellion when they do come."

Attempting to grasp at the situation, I asked, "A special gif-…oh. He must be talking abo-…hmm. I assume that Thrawn is taking the 7th Fleet and going to be one of the first ones there, eh?"

He shrugged, "I don't know what Thrawn is doing. He hasn't come out of his quarters since your episode in the hanger two days back."

"Two days…it has been two days since th-…" To say the least, I was flabbergasted.

"Yea, you've been in a coma for two days. The doctor on-board said due to your exhaustion and fatigue, but the fact you are awake brings at least some comfort to us all."

He then peaked his voice, "Oh! That's right, someone wanted to speak with you."

I went to question who the Lieutenant meant before he cut in, "He told me once you were better, you should head over to the Officer's Lounge on the 27th floor here, on the Chimaera. He said it was something very important."

"Well, I should be going then," I stated as I attempted to pull myself up, only for Aldrenich to place his hand on my shoulder.

"You can worry about this when you are better, okay? You are rather weak right now, and I doubt that you'd want to have another couple of days bound to a bed, yea?"

The medical droid reproached the bedside, "Reylan Praxon should be fine for the time being, Lieutenant Aldrenich. You may continue your duties and I shall keep an eye on the Admiral."

I saw the droid pull a needle up to his view, before going towards the injector for my IV. I rapidly ask, "Hey, what are you doing, droid?!"

He pushed the plunger down in which the droid answered, "You require sleep, and due to your tension right now, it is best if I force you to sleep. My apologies."

I turned to Aldrenich as he stood up from his seat and proceeded to the door, my eyes slowly following suit as the ringing in my ears and my vision blurred.

My thoughts began to pour into the empty recess of my mind, colorful apparitions and photo-esque memories lighting up and flickering out like a dying star. With all the chaos that I've endured, I've rarely had the time to contemplate on my personal life, let alone what I have missed with my family.

War, it seems to bring out the worst in all of us, and when a person can't express their emotions or their fears and obstacles, I suppose we all lose a piece of ourselves. I never got to have an official mourning for my parents or my sister, and I suppose that is something that eats at my night and day.

I remind myself that I joined the Empire for my own personal goals and gains, but I seem to also forget the reason I joined was to protect my dear little sister. She was always complaining about her school life, and how she would argue every day she'd get back from school about how the other girls had something that she wanted, in which she would throw a little tantrum until she got it.

Father…he always gave in to his little girl, and if he couldn't make his daughter happy, then he'd make sure that whatever she was livid or sullen about, that it would be given back to the aggressing party tenfold. Even now, I can hardly hold a grudge against him, despite what he did to me as a kid. He did it for my future, and everyone's future, and I hardly recognize his sacrifices up until now.

Now pondering this, I suppose I even forgot the cherished words and the "taken for granted" phrase of I love you, or the meaning of family as it has been over three years now. Had I not been in the dark abyss of my mind, I'm pretty sure I would've cried if I had these thoughts.

And poor mother, only wanting to see her sweet son to grow up and to make a difference in the galaxy, only for her to be cold-bloodedly snuffed out of whatever she held dear, not able to utter much in her final moments. The cold claws of deaths, slowly creeping up her body until it had finally taken her.

Perhaps, this is a place and time I can at least say I am sorry that I was never there for you guys, and that had I been more cautious, I could've placed hundreds of men outside the lakeside manor and had protected them but throwing what-ifs aren't going to change anything. I-…I guess now pessimistically speaking, I am alone in this galaxy and the only real happiness I had is now nothing but ashes in three plastoid jars I keep.

But, here and now, I make this promise. I will destroy this rebellion and stomp out their hope and their cause. Come the Battle of Endor, we will crush every ship, annihilate every fighter, and kill every last one of them so that my promise to keeping the galaxy safe could at least be fulfilled, as an oath I gave to my sister.


	21. Chapter 21: The Battle of Endor

_Author's Note: Good morning, everyone. As a beginning statement, this will be the final chapter in the series and I must truly say it has been an honor working on this piece. I have enjoyed every minute of writing and editing this story, and it truly is a passion of my heart to finally have the entire story finished at this point. I want to thank you all that have stayed loyal to the story since the beginning, or those that have come along and read it, and I hope that at the end of the day, this toil of work has made you satisfied. That said and done, I will tell you that there is a possibility that somewhere in the future, there might be a 'The Rising Action 2,' but it will be some time before I even consider pushing out a sequel. Lastly, enjoy the conclusion to Reylan Praxon's harrowing journey._

 _ **Our galaxy's paradox…**_

Even now I am wondering if what I had done in these past ten years was worth the price I have paid. The time seemed to fly by within a split second, and I have watched myself become older and more worn down by the galaxy's bickering and conflicts. Hard to believe I was 26 at the graduation of the academy, and now…a husk of my older youthful self of 36. In-fact, one thing I hadn't even noticed was that my hair was becoming less of the vibrant and silky texture of brown it used to be and had degraded into grey strands. Not to mention wrinkles had began to form around my forehead, and the left side of my face, slowly becoming asymmetrical to that of my right side. My now phantom limb, which reminds at every minute that it is no longer there with a hollowed feeling echoing my mind…

Now coming to this state of meditation, it is amazing to reflect back on what my ambitions used to be, and how easy it is for power to corrupt the mind. It is an unstoppable addiction, that once you take even a sip of it, it is hard to not want more of it. With that said, it seems to push away the conflicts and burdens that you carry on your journey through our miserable existence, with you solely concentrating on it. Even now I feel the pull of wanting to become the Grand Moff again, and hoping to prove myself to the Emperor, but in a state of clarity and fear, I am glad that when I went to visit the Emperor that I asked to demoted.

The organization of the Imperial Fleet around Endor was a grand sight of power and egoism. The thousands of Star Destroyers, and smaller arrays of ships, to even the massive 19-kilometer-long Executor. Despite seeing Super Star Destroyers in the past, the Executor was by far the largest one in the Imperial Navy, and the pinnacle of our might. The only thing missing from our massive congregation was the 200-kilometer-long Death Star which was on the other side of the planet.

Thrawn, whose last contact I had seen on-board the Chimaera, had seemed to have disappeared after the Revengeance was repaired. No-one knew where the Grand Admiral went, but I had a certain idea on where he might've gone. One day, I might come to meet the Chiss again, but the chances would be on opposite sides as he would most likely be branded a traitor as soon as the Emperor found out about his and the Seventh Fleet's absence. Although, "luckily" for me, I was put in command of two Star Destroyers that were apparently left behind by Thrawn, whose crew were now under my direct authority for the battle that was to come.

Fleet Admirals and the Vice Admiral were speaking together over com channels, while lesser Admirals carried on the message from the higher ups. The strategy was simple, according to Admiral Piett. We would hold position behind the Rebel fleet when it had arrived and prevent them from escaping due to the Emperor having a surprise in store for the offenders. Protests had apparently been thrown out by some of the Fleet Admirals, but a reluctant agreement was eventually met on as no-one wished to disobey the Emperor.

With that said, the com channels eventually turned off as everyone waited for the signal to hyperspace in, an eerie aura encompassing the entire fleet as they stared facing the black expanse of space.

"Admiral Praxon," stated a voice from behind me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned backwards, "Yes, what is it Lieutenant Aldrenich?"

"Director Krennic is waiting for you in his office…he says he has something important to tell you."

"Yet he couldn't have told me in person…a shame." I nodded towards my aide and walked towards the end of the bridge to make the transition.

Stormtroopers and a few officers walked past me in marching formation, all of them exchanging a quick salute on their way past me. I returned the salute, before continuing, a sense of contentment filling me as I approached. The door slid open with a hiss, as a white figure turned around, a fist planted on his chin in contemplation.

"Oh…hello, Reylan," a soft-speaking Krennic muttered.

"I was told you have something of importance to bring to my attention?"

"Well, yes…the uhh, Thrawn…he apparently had a message for you."

I walked towards my desk and asked, "Thrawn left a message? Well, let's hear it then."

The white robed figure pulled out an old fashion holorecorder and placed it on the desk, turning it on with a simple tap on the top. Thrawn, appearing in a slightly distorted figure due to the technology's age, was holding his hands behind his back.

"Reylan. I have no doubts that this message has reached you as the Stormtrooper I sent to give you this message is one of my most trusted men. I have no doubt that you will treat him the utmost respect while he is with you, but I suppose you have a range of questions you are currently processing right now. That, of the which, I will explain as curtly as I can in this message."

The hologram took a pause before he added, "You are probably wondering where I am, as the Endor confrontation will have most likely been put into play at around this time. Though, I will not tell you my location in the interest of protection, I will tell you that I am at a safe location and that come the conclusion in whichever favor it shifts, we will meet again one day when the time is of opportune and importance. If, during that time, you are receptive, I don't see any reasons as to why we wouldn't yet again be working together. Though, your fate right now, is to be had at the battle. I wish my sincerest graces and hope that you will survive."

The transmission then was silenced as the figure disintegrated back into the metallic disk…

I reclined into the black cushioned chair, glancing up towards Krennic's blue orbs.

"Thrawn betrayed the Empire…of course that no good alien betrayed us. Why would he risk his life for some millions upon millions of humans?" Krennic spat out bitterly.

"Krennic, he is simply playing to his strategy. Albeit, I don't agree with the fact he abandoned the Empire in the most decisive battle to come most likely, but I can at least respect him. Always playing his own chess game in which, he seems to be multiple steps ahead of everyone."

Krennic seemed to calm down after my comment as he glanced out the observation window.

"Do you think it is possible?" Krennic asked vaguely.

"Do I think what is possible?"

"Do you think the rebellion will actually be able to triumph over us yet again?" A miniscule hint of concern was hidden amongst his tone.

"Anything is possible, Krennic. Miracles happen on a daily basis, luck can seem like it doesn't exist in one instance, where it does in another, and fate seems to have a cruel twist on everything."

The Director turned on his heel and leaned against the wall perpendicular to my desk, "You know…that reminds me of a story that my father used to tell me a long time…"

"And what's that…?" I questioned.

"My father, despite how idiotic he could be at times, eluded to me at one point after having a confrontation with a Jedi. This Jedi told him that 'all is as the force wills it…'"

He paused for a second, before scoffing, "He never did pay much attention to it, and he only told me as a joke since he never believed in the force, or what bearing it could have on one's life…but, now?"

His mouth parted for a moment as silence and darkness peered on his face, "Just thinking about it, it gives me a scary thought. Maybe we are all just pawns in a large insensible game, where this "force" controls everything in life, as if it has a will of its own. Just thinking about that makes me apprehensive and angry at the thought that maybe that is true…"

A smile encroached upon my lips, "You think that the force actually influences our actions? Hmmph, that's a funny thought Krennic."

A frown replaced his vacant gaze, "It's not funny, Praxon. Just imagine that. None of anything you do matters because we are all being manipulated indirectly. Doesn't that just scare you?"

"As if it is any different than it is now, Krennic? The Emperor basically controls the galaxy, and anyone that dares to oppose him feels the might of the Imperial Navy and our Armies. What's so different than having a human control all of us, or some mystical force that 'flows through everything?'"

Krennic didn't continue after that, instead electing to gaze out the window to an adjacent Star Destroyer that was mirroring our position. At that moment in time, Krennic did actually bring up a valid point though. Now reflecting on his words, I could only imagine what goes through the mind that made up the cynical, rude, and rather racist Director.

The looming quietness was broken when Krennic spoke up, "Well, it was just food for thought, Reylan. I thought back when I was creating the first Death Star, that I would be granted amazing power, and achieve my very ambition of being able to do whatever I want. I saw Tarkin as nothing but a supervisor who provided me the tools to continue my pathway to glory and saw everyone else below me as expendable. Such a grandiose delusion, no?"

"Ironic…how that turned out. Galen Erso…a name I haven't talked about ever since the conclusion of the skirmish…had his revenge despite all the odds that was staked up against them all. The Resistance's first combined assault which yielded hope and victory…hell of an irony that his daughter put the final nail in the coffin…as I lied there on top of the tower."

I couldn't help but ask, "What brought this up, Krennic?"

He turned back to me and answered, "Fate. Destiny. How is it that the Rebellion, up until now has been able to survive this long, and win defining battles and still recover. Attrition should've made them stop a long time ago, yet they continue to fight? Hope, cannot be the thing driving them, and it surely can't be luck."

I sat up prominently, "You aren't seriously suggesting that the Force is somehow influencing the outcome of the war?"

Krennic remained quiet as if looking for me to answer my own question.

"It's just funny, Reylan. We have overwhelming numbers, overwhelming resources, yet we lose, we win, they lose, they win…it's been an everlasting cycle for the past four years, and my only thoughts are what would happen once the true battle begins?"

I stood up from the chair and planted my hands on the panel, "Listen, Krennic. I don't want to hear any second thoughts. We will crush their fleet and the Empire will continue on as if nothing happened. We have the most capable Admirals here, and not to mention we have a shield protecting the Death Star. If they were able to win against all of those odds, I would then possibly believe in something like the Force, but it just is statistically improbable they will win this fight."

Krennic then deadpanned, "This battle may cost us our lives, Reylan."

With those haunting words staying with me for a second, I simply replied, "And I don't care."

Krennic shortly after returned to the Communications Wing on the Bridge as I remained pondering in my office, looking over the strategy that was sent to all the ships. To be honest, I couldn't find anything wrong with it, as we were literally a massive wall of impenetrability. Smaller ships such as Corvettes or Frigates filled in the gaps between the Star Destroyers, or Battlecruisers, and the SSD planted firmly in the middle as the command hub. I was actually surprised thinking about why everyone was apprehensive of the plan since it fortified all our weak points.

I turned off the hologram and looked at the data pad that was sitting carelessly on the left-hand side of my desk. I pulled it to my person and glanced at the piece of technology. Amazing, I thought to myself, as such a handheld device could hold thousands upon thousands of units of data and processes, and also have an unlimited navigation of the Holonet. A thing we all take for granted, yet…such a vital tool in the basic administration of our galaxy-wide Empire.

As I was about to go to recline back and watch an Opera on the Holonet though, a beeping came from my data pad and my desk. I quickly got up from the seat and made my way to the bridge, depositing the device into a slot on my belt. Upon reaching the bridge, everyone was hurrying to their positions and Lieutenant Aldrenich stood ready at the front of the bridge waiting for my presence.

"Glad to have you with us, Sir. We are ready for the jump," an eager Aldrenich stated.

I nodded my head and commanded, "Make the jump to hyperspace and let's begin the battle."

The blue spiraling tunnel lasted for about twenty seconds at maximum, in which we came out into real space behind the distant fleet. To my surprise, it seemed like the entire Alliance fleet had actually attended the battle, with a hundred or so Mon Calamari Cruisers, and hundreds of smaller ships alongside a horde of fighters and bombers making their way to the Death Star.

Though, like a swarm of bees warping around a solid object, the fighters broke off from the Death Star and turned back towards the fleet. They must've realized the shield was still up, in which a grin grew from my expression.

The fleet remained idle in-front of the Death Star, as we formed into our battle position only watching as Victory Destroyers, Gozanti's, other types of Corvettes, and a couple of older frigates squeezed into the gaps between the Star Destroyers around the Revengeance, and the Allegiance-Class Battlecruiser directly above us.

The Fleet Admirals of the right flank told all ships to deploy all fighters as the swarm began their way towards our fleet. A flurry of red, green, and blue lasers exchanged as the two forces met, creating a massive light show in-front of us. Quick explosions and faint flickers of energy made up the gaps in the fighters, while some of our attention began to shift towards the fleet that was beginning to turn around.

Though, as if out of nowhere, a massive green beam struck one of the cruisers of the Rebel Fleet, and the feeling of shock coursed through my body.

I whispered, "The Death Star is operational…"

I couldn't help myself from breaking out in a tangent of laughter as I yelled to the crew, "The Resistance is finished, men! Have no doubt, as the Death Star will slowly annihilate every single capital ship until there remains only the small ships, in which we will swoop in and utterly obliterate them!"

I couldn't be any more wrong though…

The Resistance ships began to turn towards us and came full speed at the fleet as if cowering like a rat from a human. Though, a few more blasts from the super laser made quick work of some more Mon Calamari cruisers before they had reached the front of our "wall."

Expertly, however, the ships soon found a way to enter the massive wall we had created to not only hide from the Death Star's laser, but to also attack our fleet directly. It wasn't long after that when the wall began to crumble as though cracks began to flow through faulty and broken wall. Smaller ships, such as corvettes or frigates were destroyed by the cruisers, as the frigates and corvettes of the Alliance, focused on fighters and being damage absorbers for the cruisers. One of the most effective strategy I had to give them credit though, was the use of the GR-75 transports as target saturation, chaos creators, and kamikazes as they were being expertly used by the fleet.

Our turbolasers would graze the transports, instead of the cruisers, and due to their heavy hull and shielding, they would be used quite effectively in helping with the destruction of our ships. Not to mention, that a Star Destroyer, a few ships away from us, got rammed by one of them in the Bridge once their shields were destroyed.

Despite the losses we were incurring, we were equally dispatching their ships also, as their priced Nebulon B frigates, and Assault Frigates fell with ease with concentrated fire from the Victory Destroyers, ISD's, and the Allegiance above me.

It seemed as if we were the more successful part of the defense, as over the com channels, there were reports that the combined forces on the right flank were ripping through the ships there due to a large concentration of bombers and interceptors being used to gain superiority, working in tandem with fire from the cruisers.

The time to fight dawned on the front I was defending as a small detachment of two Mon Calamari cruisers, and a couple of frigates ranging from the infamous Assault Frigate Mark II which was a popular brand for protection amongst the larger fleets, and the Nebulon-B escort frigate. The Nebulon frigates quickly took up a position in which it would provide cover for the cruisers and the more heavy-hitting assault frigates.

An unleashment of red energy was poured down onto the Allegiance Battlecruiser above head, with tangents of fire being directed to the Victory-II Destroyers, and the few Star Destroyers around me. The ships around us concentrated fire on the Nebulons, the Octuple Barbette emplacements slowly grinding towards the firing position as the turning vibrated through-out the Revengeance.

After they were in position, eight uniform laser beams shot in group of four from each side shot out towards the ships in-front of us. The combined firepower from my ship, the two Star Destroyer commanded by Admiral Griladean, and Ossukil that were under my control, and the Allegiance and complimentary Victory Destroyers soon proved a decisive conclusion.

The weak frames of the Nebulons fell once their shielding had come un-done, in which the Assault Frigates went to take the defensive position they had previously taken up. The three frigates took a much more narrowed amount of firepower to destroy since they had formidable shielding and weak points that were next-to-none.

But, eventually, they ended up just as the previous ships did, leaving a gap open to the cruisers that diverted all power to their shields, as evident to the bright blue glow that surrounded the ships, as they began to make a retreat to a bigger force, in an attempt to consolidate their ships again. A feeling of resounding triumph flushed over me, as I called up the Admirals.

"Admiral Griladean, Ossukil, I must congratulate you both on a job well done. Not only couldn't I have done it better myself, but they had no other option than to retreat. Excellent work."

Admiral Ossukil said, "All in another day's work in the glorious life of the Empire."

The other Admiral scoffed, "We aren't done yet, Ossukil. We must bolster our defenses and be ready for anything. Admiral Praxon, what is the plan?"

"There will be no deviation, my colleagues. We will stick to the plan as everyone else is and continue to tighten our vise like grip on the Resistance. They were fracture eventually under all this pressure."

"What about the Interdictors," asked Ossukil, "Surely, they are vulnerable, and in-case you haven't noticed, they aren't the SD variants either."

I used my hand in a dismissive fashion, "Let that portion of the fleet worry about their defense. The orders stand, we will stay here and await further orders from either the Vice Admiral, Admiral Piett, or some of the Fleet Admirals."

With that said, the two voices static'd into nothing as I peered towards the main battle in which occasionally, stray beams from both friendly and enemy targets impacted our ships.

A sense of miniscule hopelessness was rising in me, despite the fact that we were numerically superior. The thought of losing just a couple of ships and seeing the converging rebellion ships right in-front of me, alongside fighters strafing past the command deck, and the other Imperial vessels around the Revengeance created a sense of uneasiness.

One thing that I found rather odd was seeing a disk like freighter fly past the observation windows, which was almost impossible to misidentify. A YT-1300, was the make of the ship that had flown past, but of course, it was infamously known only as the Millennium Falcon to Imperial Intelligence. Piloted by Rebel Commander, Smuggler, and Pilot Han Solo and his Wookie co-pilot Chewbacca.

There was also confirmation of Rogue Squadron, 11th Squadron, Blue Squadron, and Yellow Squadron being present at the battle as they apparently blew threw our TIE Interceptors, and Aces.

A thought that came to mind during all of this chaos was the fact that despite all the years of researching and glancing at Resistance combat tactics, the Imperial doctrine on engagement never shifted from being numerical and heavy-hitting. Hence, the severe lack of variety and competence of Imperial fighters.

Lieutenant Aldrenich approached me with a sense of urgency displayed in his stance, "Sir, the Planetary Shield is disabled."

Immediately turning to Aldrenich, I asked with astonishment, "What…?"

"This just came in, Sir. The ground forces have stated they have suffered severe casualties from a strike force on the ground. Not to mention the locals are apparently aiding the strike force."

I couldn't get the thought out of my head…how in the blazes did the Resistance ally themselves with furry savages on Endor?

"Impossible. How…those damned savages actually have some sort of damn intelligence to the point they are fighting with our enemy?"

The Lieutenant only nodded.

"Stars be damned…can't we deploy reinforcements to the planet?"

Aldrenich countered with a slight scoff of disrespect, "With the ensuing battle that is happening at this very moment in time, Sir? Doubtful."

I turned out to look towards the green luscious planet, completely lost in thought as I looked towards where the shield projector must've been.

"And this is confirmed…?"

"Of course," stated Aldrenich.

"Then we are vulnerable…the Death Star is vulnerable; the Emperor is vulnerable…so many people…"

My voice droned off at the end at the thought of millions of people dying yet again to the thought of a massive explosion coming from the space station.

"Have we contacted Admiral Piett, and the Grand Admirals? Or do they know of the situation?"

Lieutenant Aldrenich turned towards the comms panel near the end, before replying, "They know, Sir. They were suggesting we should push towards the Death Star to cover any weak points on the super structures, while we scramble fighters that may be going for openings."

As I was about to address another issue with my Lieutenant, I heard a voice get played on the bridge's loudspeaker. It was unmistakable as the late Firmus Piett himself.

"Attention all Imperial vessels. We are going to close our formation near the Death Star immediately. We have reports that the shield protecting it has been disabled. All Fighter Squadrons will be deployed to the Death Star immediately to combat any fighters. We WILL not fail the Emperor."

The Fleet began to push forward, the Rebel ships being caught off guard by the movement, in which they began to get overwhelmed by the superior fire power of our ships. Cruisers fell one right after another, and the surface of the battle station began to light up with turbolaser fire, and presumably the eruptions coming from destroyed ships as they commence dogfighting.

The desperation of the attacks began to loom on me as the next two minutes or so played out in-front of me.

Spare fighters and bombers began hammering the ships around me, the destruction of shield domes becoming apparent as bright lights emit from the top towers of the Victory-class Destroyers to the left and right of the Revengeance. Then…the GR-75 transports that were all too common, seen flashing around the arena we had been placed in, crashed straight into the towers, decimating them before my eyes.

Then, a move that I had not expected at all; the Allegiance above the Revengeance began to turn around, and within a split instance, it jumped to hyperspace within the second, leaving us at the front of the flank.

Boots squeaking across the metallic flooring sounded, a white-caped figure approached.

"Reylan," uttered Director Krennic, "I hate to bring this up, but…I do believe we should start to consider our options."

A sense of disbelief showered my face, "Are you saying we should retreat, Krennic? How indignant!"

He continued, "But Reylan…you've heard what has happened, no? If the Shield Array is disabled or even destroyed…how in spaces are we going to defend the battle station?"

"We are all moving to defend the station. The entire fleet is pushing forward, and we are taking as many ships with us as we can."

The Director asked, "Is that even a wise move? We are moving from a tactically superior position, and we are basically-…"

"Krennic," I lowly stated, "Do not doubt the orders of the Fleet Admirals. We will move in, and that is final."

"Have you no realization of what is taking hold here, Reylan? The conversation we had earlier, had that no meaning? Had it just gone in one ear and out the other?"

He seemed to wait for a response from me, but when I gave none, he yet again continued, "What about you? What have you done up until now…" he asked.

"What have you become…?"

I snapped my remaining hand backwards and retorted, "I will not be a coward, and I refuse to allow them to win yet another battle. They have taken so much away from my life, Krennic. I will not be satisfied with myself if I left now. NOT to mention, the very fact that the Emperor would have both our heads if we dared betray him."

He approached me slightly, cupping his hand to my ear, "Think, Reylan! If the Force actually has anything, and considering the past few years we've been fighting, how come they haven't-…"

I interjected, "Enough Krennic! I don't want to listen to your mysticism, and regardless if it has some 'unguided will'…what is the difference? Being indirectly manipulated by something as crude as fate, or being controlled and advised by a single head of state? In my eyes, there is no damned difference."

In a last-ditch effort to persuade, he asked, "Please…?"

I raised my hand and cried out, "Guards! Get Krennic out of my sight, and make sure that he remains in the communications center."

It was swiftly carried out as two stormtroopers carried the reluctant Krennic back to his assigned post, an expression of anxiousness plastered across his skin.

For the most part, after my little confrontation, the battle seemed to shift more and more inwards towards the center. The large cruisers and the frigates seemed to direct themselves towards the large Executor, copying the same scenery from what could be observed on the Death Star's surface.

It's also worth mentioning that a majority of the fleet was now beginning to turn and move towards the center and compress so that there was little room for the rebellion fleet to engage the flagship. In-fact, Admiral Piett called for all forces to close the gap between the immovable obstacle that was "the wall."

Something seemed to have happened…

The Executor seemed to bank to the left a bit, as one pointed edge of the Executor and the entire side began to swing downward, revealing the exposed structure on-top of the massive vessel, while it also began to propel forward at a steady rate. With this movement, it strode through a portion of the Rebellion fleet, but also took out a large amount of our own ships in its odd maneuver.

It didn't dawn on me until the massive ship had impacted the surface of the Death Star, and the quick light that tore the vessel to smithereens in little less than a second jutted outward. The debris and parts from the ship was pushed towards the planet and the fleet, which was equally catastrophic as the lesser movement capabilities of the Star Destroyers and frigates caught the short straw as they were obliterated.

With Admiral Piett, and a Vice Admiral being effectively killed in the course of battle, command went directly to the Fleet Admirals that quickly organized the remaining ships into blocks that were to combat the chaotic concentration of the now slightly superior resistance vessels. Though, in light of this development, engagement of the opposing ships was now easier for the super laser, as a few more of the large cruisers met a swift end to the green beam.

It was almost as if the entire battle had turned into zones of combat, where the tactical map pointed out basically overwhelming numbers against the groupings of Imperial ships, from both fighters and frigates, while the cruisers moved to intercept the larger battlecruisers which were now the main priority now that the Executor was destroyed.

Despite the turning tides though, most of the Imperial admirals were able to push back against the odds and were able to decimate the enemy due to the superior firepower each ship had in comparison. The only moment of tactical decisiveness was when the resistance's squadrons of fighters and bombers entered the battle as all focus went to the anti-fighter corvettes, in-which the resistance ships then punched through the group like loose piece of cloth.

Though, sure enough, the battle returned to us as a MC-80a command ships, and four regular MC80 cruisers narrowed on our position. The numerical odd wasn't a large problem since three well-equipped and competently led Star Destroyers could overpower the mere two ships quite easily.

The six Octuple Barbette batteries combined from the three Star Destroyers, alongside the heavy turbolasers from the two Victory-II Destroyers we had was more than enough to annihilate the threat.

Showers of green and red clashed against each other, as the two aisles adjacent to my walkway called out tactical information from the shield percentage, to any energy fluctuations. The cruisers were beginning to falter as gaps in the faint-blue shielding appeared, with slight scorch marks appearing on the hull of the ships.

…

…

Blinding light…

Almost as if a star had blown up in your face and replaced your vision with blue and white.

It was amazing how it contrasted with the black expanse of space, only subsiding after a couple of seconds of complete engulfment.

There was no more grey background, nor was there a massive grey ball orbiting the planet of Endor. It was just a complete void, with massive anomalies rocketing towards us.

Roaring of metal stressing against a great force sounded throughout the ship as if decimation was filling the entire ship. I could have sworn I saw a massive grey sheet of debris from the Death Star slice through the middle of the Revengeance, cutting the Rear from the Bow of the ship.

Glimmers kept on shining in the darkness as it drew nearer and nearer, hypnotizing me in the splendor that it carries. The memorization was taking all of my faculties that I didn't feel the gripping of my collar, let alone the dragging of my feet across the walkway as a white robed figure carried me towards the end of the bridge.

It seemed all surreal, only for a small sense of reality to kick back at me with a faint thud as my back slammed hard against a wall. I only caught a couple milliseconds of a white figure closing a blast door, and his entire face contorting as it seemed as if air rushed from the room, cluttered messes and people rushing towards the direction of the right followed by the white figure himself.

The pod pushed forward from the chamber, the Revengeance getting smaller and smaller as it drifted into two, followed by a rapid explosion coming from the two Star Destroyers that had once surrounded me also.

…

Isolation and Silence…

Everything that surrounded me was nothing of.

Grey scattered parts, a ring that seemed to have fit the profile of a focusing lens for the super laser…

Shield domes and reactor modules from Star Destroyers…

TIE Fighter solar panels, and the ball cockpits floating past me, the black overall'd pilots frozen within their seats.

The sensors pinged and pinged within my escape pod, only capturing unknown signatures…none that were Imperial.

…

I still didn't know what had occurred until sitting within the soundless pod for an hour, two hours, maybe even four hours…

It dawned on me that the Revengeance had been destroyed by incoming debris from the massive explosion that rippled across the battlegrounds.

A piece of flying metal zoomed through the middle of my ship and caused a chain reaction and decompression.

Lieutenant Aldrenich…Director Krennic…deceased.

The Emperor…also no longer, alongside Darth Vader, and whoever else was on the Death Star.

Was all of this just a dream? A surreal and twisted nightmare of mine that I can't wake up from? Perhaps I was just dreaming and I still had both of my hands, was still the Grand Moff of the Outer Rim, and perhaps haven't had to endure with the failures I had promptly caused. The Omikron Squad, and my special TIE Phantom from the Maw perhaps still in-tact?

No, everything that has just happened was real. No matter how hard I pinch my skin or bang my hand against the walls of the pod, I had to accept the concept that everything truly had just happened.

"Fuck," I muttered to no-one in particular.

"My crew…all my men, those years' worth of trust…"

"Krennic, Aldrenich…how could they be gone? It's an impossible thought," I carried on.

Yet it wasn't impossible, and it wasn't hard to believe. Accepting these grim circumstances were trivial and necessary.

Overcoming the shock of these events, I began to monitor the comm channels that were pushing around the space. Garbled messages and interference came into the relay, most likely due to the extremely large debris fields that surrounded the pod itself.

Though, it seems as if not all hope was lost, as stray squadrons of TIE fighters and other Imperial fighters were lost in the debris, wandering around at a loss of words for what they were witnessing.

It wasn't hard to notify them of my existence and survival, in-which they turned around to not only guard my vulnerable pod, but to get my insight on what had happened.

It turned out they were in the Death Star reactor tunnels chasing out a group of X-Wings, when they returned to the surface of the massive battle station. Had the squadron commander not told them to go after the four fighters, they might've been incinerated from the fiery destruction that came from the inside out.

They shut down their fighters around the pod so that we wouldn't garner too much attention, and as we drifted in the debris field, a single Imperial signature blipped on the sensor relay. It was apparently a Vigil class Corvette that was attempting to navigate its way out of the destruction so it could hyperspace away to an Imperial controlled fortress world or somewhere that must've been secured.

It picked the pilots and myself up from our circumstances and after encountering a couple of A-Wings, which just apparently let us go due to them not wishing to engage an anti-fighter vessel, we made the jump to lightspeed.

I found myself in the galley after some time of aimless walking around the ship, where the only type of liquor being sold was a couple of bottles of Tihaar, which was fitting for the time as it was known for dulling physical pain. Slumping over in a booth, I compulsively drank some of the liquor, but it tasted foul and awful, prompting me to spit the liquid out. I used my gloved hand to remove the left-over residue on the clef of my lip, letting out a gruntled sigh.

"Unfortunate turn of events, don't you think?" a voice asked me.

I lazily pulled my head up to look at whoever asked, "I would dare say catastroph-…"

Whether it was from the slight buzz I got from the small amount of the Tihaar, or the knowledge that "he" was back, my blood turned cold.

"Surprised to see me, I take it?" the voice asked again.

"You," I could only muster.

"Yes, me…me…me."

The self-righteousness that poured out of his orifice quickly rose the temperature of said chilled blood.

"What on damned Nar-Shaddaa are you doing here?"

"Grant me a respite, Praxon. It's been a while."

The figure then went for one of the bottles on the table and stated, "Tihaar…I never took you for a heavy drinker…guess I was wrong."

He broke into a fit of laughter before chiding, "I kid though. I know you don't drink heavy liquor such as this, so all things considered, this would be quite a first for you."

"I think you owe me a reason why I shouldn't double-over this table and strangle you to death."

A smile creeped on his face, "A fair demand, but how about something a little more…formal?"

"And what would that be," I inquired.

"I know your name, Reylan Praxon. But do you know mine?"

I paused to consider his thought, before he quickly answered, "It's rhetorical, of course. You don't know my name."

My patience was comparable to a piece of dental floss, the thought of pulling out my SE-14C was an all too entertaining thought, filling the man's face with black scorch marks.

"Let me guess, imagining shooting my face full of blaster bolts, have you?"

I stammered, "I-…Impossible…"

The figure then leaned forward and stated, "You will listen well, Praxon. I am here for the matter of fact that your true purpose is about to come into fruition. Your struggles, your problems, your life of jadedness ends here."

He paused, changing his expression to one of malevolence:

"There will come a day, where after your 'brief' retirement from service, a lady by the name of Ysanne Isard will recruit you back to the Imperial Navy. You will accept this invitation, and you will be given a chance to prove yourself yet again and have a cause worthy of fighting for. You will listen to what she has to say, and there will come a time where there will be much division, in the future."

He parted from his close proximity before scoffing, "Only after everything has taken its course and amused me…"

He trailed on before ominously stating, "Then…I give you my permission to die."

The figure then pulled himself from the booth and pulled out his collar a bit before nodding formally towards me.

He walked off without another word…

I had nothing else to say, nor to think…

The Battle of Endor was a complete military failure, where not only did we lose the de facto leader of the Galactic Empire, but we lost millions upon millions of men, resources, and ships. It was effective and right to say that the Empire has dissolved into a dwarf of its former might and glory.

Better yet, the Grand Admirals had apparently heard news of said events and either joined in certain "Imperial Remnant" factions as they were nicknamed by said warlords or created their own divisions of territory. With one fell swoop, the resistance had won as there was no longer a centralized government; it was replaced by a divided series of people who didn't agree with one another.

Only a few things were still known to me, things that were still true despite the constant conflict and struggles I had faced…

Had I been able to redo everything again, I would've never left my family…

IF I wasn't able to change that fact, I would've never assumed the role of Grand Moff, and instead would've elected for staying as an Admiral under Grand Admiral Thrawn.

And if I wasn't able to change that…I would've never went to the Battle of Endor.

…

But, nothing can excuse what I had done…I had killed my entire crew and despite my emotions not getting the better of me yet, I was dead on the inside because of this. Nothing can replace the personality and person that was Director Krennic, no-one can replace the obedience and ambitions of Lieutenant Aldrenich, no-one could replace the memories I had created on the Revengeance, nor the artifacts and private décor I had added to my office…

We arrived at the planet of Cerea…it wasn't the Imperial stronghold the pilots had thought as it had just a few scattered Imperial outposts surrounding the planet. Many survivors on the Vigil Corvette told many of the commanders about the events that had occurred at Endor, all visually surprised and completely broken on the inside.

I took it upon myself to ditch my Imperial uniform, aside from my code cylinders and my rank placard, (which I pocketed inside one of my pockets) and pulled a cloak around my body that I may have "borrowed" from a nearby stand. I made my way towards the trade port on the planet where I thought I might catch a ride back to Eriadu.

Arriving at the ruins of the once proud Praxon villa on the lake, I walked over to where I had elected to bury my parents. The garden had grown significantly in my absence, with weeds and flowers overgrowing the simple yard, and began growing on the exterior walls and even uproot some of the stones that lined the walkway.

I kneeled down and glanced at the three headstones that lined the small plot of land, and with three flowers: a pink rose for my father, of which it was his favorite type of flower, a yellow rendellion for my sister, which reminded her of the scent of clover, and a bird of virtue for my mother.

I placed them neatly against the base of the three stones and sat in silence for the time being as I thought a few final thoughts…

Was it all worth it? Passing up a life of love? Passing up a life of purpose…just to prove that the Empire was right? Or was I simply indoctrinated by the propaganda of a corrupt government of atrocities? I suppose I'll never know.

 _ **The End…**_


End file.
